S L Y T H E R I N
by CarolineMiller
Summary: [PRIMEIROS CAPÍTULOS SENDO BETADOS] Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.
1. Prólogo

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas.

James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Personagens principais pertencentes à J. K. Rowlling. Fanfiction inspirada pela música The Ballad Of Mona Lisa do Panic! At The Disco.

Plágio é crime. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRÓLOGO<em>**

_Motivos para odiá-la (ou sobre como nenhum deles parece importar)_

* * *

><p>Lily Evans. Aquele era o nome do meu problema. Todas as coisas que menosprezava em apenas <em>uma pessoa<em>.

Uma sonserina puro sangue que era realmente insuportável com todo aquele jeito arrogante. Uma sonserina que parecia amar me tirar do sério com suas respostas petulantes e todo o seu sarcasmo. Uma sonserina nojenta que, além de tudo, tinha se tornado monitora-chefe naquele ano e que, por conta disto, se achava no direito de _me_ colocar em detenção vinte e quatro horas por dia. Uma sonserina que era melhor amiga daquele ranhoso idiota. Uma sonserina que era a queridinha dos professores. Uma sonserina que era o orgulho da casa. Uma sonserina que detestava toda e qualquer menção do meu nome ou de algum outro dos marotos.

_Uma sonserina._

E aquilo deveria bastar para que eu a odiasse por toda a eternidade. O único problema era que meu cérebro parecia congelar quando o assunto era ela.

Eu, James Potter, estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquela Lily Evans. _Uma maldita sonserina._

* * *

><p><strong>Att: prólogo revisado por mim e betado pela Carol Lair,<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E aí, o que acharam? **

**Beijos e até *insira um coração aqui***


	2. I - Indiferença

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas.

James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver.

[REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

_Indiferença (ou sobre poucas palavras e grandes estragos)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>— Sabe de uma coisa, Potter, é realmente impressionante o quanto você é egocêntrico. Por Merlin, gostaria de saber onde é que cabe tanta certeza de si... —disse e então deu um sorrisinho debochado. — Ah, nem precisa responder. É, eu <em>sei<em> sim. Vai para a sua cabeça, por isso é que está deste tamanho — e então, aumentando o sorriso em arrogância, deu as costas e se afastou, deixando-me completamente frustrado.

— Maldita sonserina! — resmunguei em fúria, desferindo um soco na parede mais próxima, a respiração ofegante e entrecortada. Como _a odiava!_ Observei-a sumir pelo corredor, seus cabelos longos balançando às suas costas enquanto seu caminhar era altivo e totalmente indiferente.

Era alta para uma garota, com longas pernas sinuosas perfeitamente delineadas. Seu corpo era escultural, sem qualquer exagero e sua pele branca, quase translúcida, parecia irradiar luz própria e, meus dedos, muitas vezes, coçavam para deslizar por seu rosto e descobrir se era tão sedoso quanto parecia. Seus cabelos longos, que iam até a cintura, eram do mais exuberante vermelho e seus olhos eram do verde mais _verde_ que eu já vira.

_E era aquele último contraste que acabava comigo._

Pois, enquanto seus longos cabelos, ao sol, ficavam do mais vívido tom de dourado, seus olhos, tão verdes, ficavam do _verde-prateado_ mais congelante quando ela estava irritada. Ou, apenas, quando olhava para mim.

E, aquele verde-prateado quase cinza em seus olhos verdes, contrastando absurdamente com o vermelho de seus cabelos, apenas me lembrava do que ela era: uma sonserina.

Uma maldita sonserina que parecia existir apenas para infernizar a minha vida!

É claro que, quem observasse a situação de outro ângulo, poderia dizer o completo oposto: eu, James Potter, o cara mais encrenqueiro de Hogwarts, era quem infernizava a vida da_pobre_ e _brilhante_, Lily Evans.

Mas só diria isso quem não fizesse a menor ideia da confusão que minha cabeça havia se tornado por conta daquela maldita ruiva. E, sim, tudo relacionado a ela era uma droga de uma _maldição_.

Eu não deveria olhar para ela, falar com ela, não deveria nem, ao menos, _pensar_ nela. Não era como se tivéssemos muita coisa em comum. Mas, infelizmente, o desafio sempre me atraiu.

Era muito mais forte do que eu, acabar interessado ou compelido a fazer coisas que, outrora, foram desafios. Sempre quis _me provar_, mostrar para os outros do que era capaz. Talvez não fosse uma boa qualidade. Ou talvez fosse. Não saberia dizer com certeza. É claro que, no caso de Lily Evans, era, _definitivamente_, uma _péssima_ e _maldita_ qualidade.

Então, quando, sabe Merlin por que, eu perguntei a ela se queria ir à Hogsmeade comigo – brincando, obviamente. Afinal tínhamos aquela regra específica entre os Marotos de que era proibido qualquer tipo de relação com Sonserinos. Exceto, é claro, quando se tratava de infernizá-los – e a prodígio e totalmente fria, Lily Evans disse que _preferia beijar a Lula Gigante a sair comigo_. A maldita da Lula Gigante. L-U-LA-G-I-G-A-N-T-E!

O quê, por Merlin, a Lula Gigante poderia ter que eu não possuísse? Exceto, é claro, aquele monte de tentáculos gigantes? Mas, hey, eu também tinha um!

De qualquer forma, aquela havia sido uma das piores ofensas que alguém poderia ter feito para mim. Quero dizer, eu já havia levado foras, obviamente – ou, pensando melhor, talvez eu não tivesse levado nenhum fora –, porém nunca alguém havia dito que preferia uma criatura mágica nojenta a mim. James Gostoso Tudo de Bom e o Que Mais Poderia Haver de Maravilhoso na Face da Terra Potter.

Hm, então, talvez, eu fosse um _pouquinho_ egocêntrico. Mas minha mãe sempre dissera que era preciso ter amor próprio e, bem, era aquilo que eu fazia, afinal.

— Hey, Prongs. — Sirius Black materializou-se ao meu lado de repente.

Claro, ele não tinha se _materializado_ realmente, afinal de contas não era possível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirius apenas havia se descoberto da minha capa de invisibilidade.

— Pads. — cumprimentei-o sem humor.

— Eu estava pensando... — ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

— Sério? Não sabia que era capaz de tal proeza. – disse fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

—... Se você não quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo? — continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

— Você sabe que isso soou completamente gay, não sabe? — indaguei encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Por Merlin, Prongs, o que é? — Sirius arregalou os olhos em descrença. — A Evans te deu um fora de novo? – ele riu e deu tapinhas nas minhas costas. — Você fica parecendo uma velha caquética e que adora reclamar cada vez que ela te rejeita.

Bufei, preferindo não responder seu comentário ridículo.

— Ótimo, vamos à Hogsmeade — eu disse, enquanto perpassava uma mão pelos cabelos. — Mas rápido, não quero que acabem dando por nossa falta.

Sirius bateu palminhas de forma alegre, coisa que eu estranhei, mas preferi não comentar a respeito. As garotas poderiam dizer o que quisessem, mas eu poderia jurar que ele tinha uma inclinação para o lado, hm, digamos, _colorido da força._

Olhando para os dois lados do corredor, peguei a capa da invisibilidade de sua mão e atirei por cima de nós dois antes de começarmos a fazer nosso caminho de forma lenta e precisa. Havia muito tempo desde que cabíamos facilmente sob aquela capa. Quatro de nós, todos escondidos e perambulando pelos corredores da escola durante à noite, desvendando segredos e passagens. Mas, também, havia muito tempo desde que éramos _quatro_ de nós.

Afastando os pensamentos, foquei-me no caminho pelo qual percorríamos e, quando estávamos quase chegando ao corredor onde ficava a passagem que nos levaria diretamente para o porão da _Dedosdemel_, avistamos algo que, _simplesmente_, não podíamos ignorar.

Era Severus Snape – ou _Ranhoso_, como Sirius e eu tínhamos, _carinhosamente_ nomeado após alguns acontecimentos realmente constrangedores – e o garoto estava sozinho no corredor, seus olhos concentrados enquanto guardava um livro no bolso interno das vestes. Antes, porém, que o fizesse, consegui ler o título: _As Artes das Trevas e seus caminhos obscuros._

Patético.

Voltei meus olhos para Sirius que possuía um brilho maroto no olhar. Os meus não deveriam estar muito diferentes. Sem qualquer aviso, corremos de forma silenciosa na direção do Ranhoso, empurrando-o contra a parede de modo que ele, sem perceber, chocou-se contra uma armadura que rangeu em protesto e desferiu um golpe na direção do garoto com o escudo.

Antes que ele conseguisse se recuperar do choque, Sirius e eu nos afastamos em silêncio e, quando finalmente chegamos à estátua da corcunda, eu tinha as mãos no estômago, que doía de tanto rir.

Era de se imaginar que, após mais de seis anos nessa batalha contra Snape, teríamos nos cansado. Mas é claro que não. Não daquele sonserino asqueroso, adorador das Artes das Trevas. _Por favor_.

E, bem, não era como se o cara fosse um santo, tampouco. Não _mesmo_.

— _Dissendium._ — Sirius, então, encostou a ponta da varinha na corcunda da estátua e murmurou o feitiço, fazendo a entrada aparecer. Dando um breve olhar para os lados, saiu debaixo da capa e embrenhou-se pela passagem.

Eu estava quase lá, mas então, não deu.

— Você faz _ideia_ de quanto barulho uma armadura daquelas faz ao cair no chão? — a voz levemente rouca e fria _dela_ preencheu meus ouvidos e eu xinguei mentalmente minha falta de sorte. — Creio que todo o castelo deve ter ouvido, Potter.

O fato mais incrível era que, apesar de eu estar coberto com a capa da invisibilidade e estivesse nem mesmo respirando para impedir o barulho, os olhos verdes dela – que naquele momento estavam daquele verde-prateado que tanto odiava – perfuravam-me como se estivessem me _vendo_. Sem conseguir me mover, ela deu alguns passos para frente, diminuindo o espaço entre nós e suspirou fortemente antes de esticar a mão e puxar a capa de mim.

Não saberia dizer qual era a expressão que meu rosto deveria estar demonstrando: se raiva, irritação ou até mesmo receio. Talvez uma mistura dos três.

— Mais dez pontos que a Grifinória perderá por _sua causa_. Tsc, tsc. — seu tom era debochado e o distintivo de monitora-chefe que estava sobre seu peito, do lado esquerdo, pareceu brilhar naquele momento. Verde e prata. – Me acompanhe, _Potter_ – ela disse, então, dando as costas para mim e afastando-se, minha capa balançando tristemente em suas mãos.

Caminhei em silêncio logo atrás dela, tentando não prestar muita atenção no modo em que caminhava. Não era como se gostasse dela. Claro que _não_. Mas, às vezes, eu realmente odiava aquela regra dos Marotos – que eu mesmo havia criado – sobre sonserinos.

Lily Evans era tudo o que eu odiava. Todas as coisas que eu menosprezava em apenas _uma _pessoa.

Uma sonserina puro sangue que era realmente insuportável com todo aquele jeito arrogante. Uma sonserina que parecia amar me tirar do sério com suas respostas petulantes e todo o seu sarcasmo. Uma sonserina nojenta que, além de tudo, tinha se tornado monitora-chefe naquele ano e que, por conta disto, se achava no direito de _me_ colocar em detenção vinte e quatro horas por dia. Uma sonserina que era melhor amiga daquele ranhoso idiota. Uma sonserina que era a queridinha dos professores. Uma sonserina que era o orgulho da casa. Uma sonserina que detestava toda e qualquer menção do meu nome ou de algum outro dos marotos.

_Uma sonserina._

E aquilo deveria bastar para que eu a odiasse por toda a eternidade. O único problema era que meu cérebro parecia congelar quando o assunto era ela.

Então, talvez, eu devesse concordar com ela sobre o fato de eu ter sérios problemas mentais – coisa que ela dizia na maior parte do tempo, quando estávamos discutindo. Por que, por Merlin, como era possível que, apesar de ela possuir todos os adjetivos os quais eu mais odiava, ainda assim sentia-me atraído por ela?

Era muita idiotice, para não falar em insanidade.

Evans então, murmurando qualquer coisa para uma gárgula – provavelmente uma senha -, esperou até a porta abrir e então adentrou o que deveria ser a sala de reunião dos monitores, deixando-a aberta para que eu entrasse.

Ela então se voltou para mim, observando-me enquanto fechava a porta e caminhava até estar a sua frente, no lado oposto da sala. Seus olhos pareciam capazes de congelar o inferno, tamanha era frieza que emanavam.

Suspirou então, parecendo entediada.

— Não irei te dar uma detenção, Potter, porque, sinceramente, elas não adiantam de nada. — disse enquanto encostava-se à mesa atrás de si, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, seus olhos sem nunca deixarem os meu. — Então, já que as coisas com você parecem nunca funcionar, a partir de agora, te privarei de fazer coisas que _gosta de_ fazer. — os olhos dela faiscaram.

Se é que poderia haver faíscas naquele mar cinza-gelo que seus olhos eram. Senti como se algo frio estivesse descendo por minha traqueia.

— Você não pode me tirar do time de Quadribol! — minha voz saiu mais desesperada do que o pretendido.

Seu sorriso cruel era bastante sonserino, enquanto ela remexia em alguma coisa atrás de si, puxando então um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

— Ah, não, eu realmente não acho que possa fazer isso. — ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. – Mas eu posso te impedir de ir à Hogsmeade. — disse e inclinou a cabeça, avaliando-me com os olhos estreitos. — Você está proibido de ir a qualquer passeio para fora desta escola, correndo o risco de, aí sim, ser expulso do time de Quadribol — enquanto ela falava, a pena deslizava sobre o pergaminho, provavelmente escrevendo suas palavras frias.

Eu não conseguia acreditar.

— Não. Posso. Ir. A. Hogsmeade? — indaguei estupefato.

Seu sorriso aumentou.

— Então, talvez, seu raciocínio esteja melhorando, Potter. — seu tom de voz era sarcástico. — Você entendeu _perfeitamente_ bem.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — exclamei completamente incrédulo.

É claro que eu ainda poderia esgueirar-me pelas passagens secretas, mas aquilo significava que eu não poderia marcar qualquer encontro ou outra coisa fora da escola, sem correr riscos de ser pego. Isso para não falar que eu _já possuía_ um encontro marcado para o próximo dia de passeio.

Maldita sonserina!

Seus olhos frios pareciam brilhar em diversão.

— Ah, Potter, eu _posso_. Posso tanto que até já fiz. — sorriu mais um pouco e pegou o pergaminho sobre o qual a pena havia escrito, deu uma olhada por cima e então voltou a me encarar. — Leve isso à Professora McGonagall. — ela estendeu o pergaminho em minha direção.

Encarei-a sem acreditar.

— Por que você me odeia tanto? — indaguei, as palavras escapando de meus lábios antes que pudesse controlá-las. Ainda não pegara o pergaminho.

Evans arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, como se a pergunta a intrigasse.

— Eu não te odeio, Potter. — ela disse de forma sincera. — Apenas acho que nenhuma relação que não seja deste tipo – ela indicou a detenção. — seja válida com você. É, apenas, insignificante demais.

Abri a boca algumas vezes, procurando qualquer coisa para falar, mas nada parecia querer ser proferido.

Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo? Como? Com apenas uma única frase ela conseguia me deixar lá embaixo, me colocar no lixo.

Senti a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim, como em ebulição. Nunca fora conhecido pelo meu controle sobre minhas emoções.

— Insignificante? — repeti enquanto me aproximava ainda mais de onde ela estava.

Evans arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se esperasse para ver o que eu iria fazer.

Sem pensar, peguei os dois pulsos dela – um dos quais ainda segurava a detenção -, e fechei minhas mãos sobre eles, prensando-a ainda mais contra a mesa. O pergaminho com a detenção caiu no chão, então. Mas a expressão de Evans continuava inalterada, assim como a cor acinzentada de seus olhos.

Aproximei nossos rostos, tanto que nossa respiração se cruzou e então, sem qualquer hesitação, eu a beijei.

O desencadeamento de emoções que somente aquele pequeno toque teve sobre mim quase me pregou no chão. Teria ficado paralisado se eu não estivesse tão concentrado no toque dos seus lábios contra os meus. Um calor pulsante se espalhou pela minha corrente sanguínea, eu sentia como se precisasse continuar beijando-a para poder me manter vivo.

Talvez fosse por conta daquele momento de confusão que eu tenha demorado tanto para perceber que Evans não estava correspondendo. Para falar a verdade, ela nem mesmo estava se movendo.

Afastei-me então, rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Encarei-a, observando que ela continuava lá, intacta sob seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos ainda gelados, encarando-me tão friamente que podia sentir os graus da sala cair drasticamente.

— Acabou com sua demonstração de "_Oh, como não sou insignificante"?_ — ela perguntou com sua voz transbordando ironia.

Naquele momento eu quis poder socar alguma coisa.

Percebendo que eu não responderia, Evans afastou-se da mesa, contornando-me e encaminhando-se em direção à saída.

— Pegue este pergaminho e leve-o até McGonagall, Potter. — ela disse e então abriu a porta. Virei-me para vê-la sair e, quando estava quase saindo, voltou-se em minha direção novamente. Parecia estar se divertindo.

— Ah, e antes que me esqueça, Potter. — afastou uma mecha ruiva de cabelo para longe dos olhos. — O que você acabou de fazer, esse... _Beijo... —_ seus olhos estavam mais frios do que um iceberg ao me perscrutarem. — Não muda em absolutamente nada minha opinião a seu respeito. — e então finalmente saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando-me sozinho.

Deveria ter ficado muito tempo parado ali, não saberia dizer. Completamente estático enquanto encarava a porta por onde ela tinha saído enquanto suas palavras frias atingiam-me como adagas afiadas.

— Eu te odeio, Lily Evans — murmurei irritado, abaixando-me para pegar o pergaminho que ainda estava no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>Att: capítulo reescrito por mim e betado pela Carol Lair *-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Até pouco tempo atrás, quando descobri através do Pottermore que era uma Slytherin, essa casa nunca chamou muito a minha atenção. Contudo, ao ler a descrição que a J.K escreveu sobre o que era um verdadeiro sonserino, percebi me encaixar perfeitamente em todas as descrições.**

**Desde então a ideia de tentar escrever alguma coisa que diminuísse esse preconceito existente para com a sonserina o mesmo que tive antes de perceber quão maravilhosa era essa casa tomou conta de meus pensamentos, tornando quase impossível não levar à diante.**  
><strong>Como sempre, JamesLily vieram em minha mente e a imagem de uma Lily vestindo uma gravata verde e prata, combinando à perfeição com seus olhos, não saiu da minha mente.**  
><strong>E foi assim que surgi N.<strong>  
><strong>Afinal de contas um James Potter apaixonado por uma Lily Evans sonserina poderia render uma boa história, não poderia?<strong>  
><strong>Portanto, antes de entrar aqui com pedras na mão dizendo que "sonserinos são ridículos, um bando imbecis amantes das Artes das Trevas e blablabla", por favor, dê uma chance para a fanfic. Quem sabe, com o passar dos capítulos, você não possa perceber o lado oculto da sonserina, hm? Perceber que nem sempre o que achamos é a verdade?<strong>

** espera quebrar alguns tabus. Ou não. Mas, ei, fica a seu critério!**

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigado à Mylle Malfoy P.W , Mariana E. Potter , Pamella S. Potter , Biancah , AnneBlackPotter , Thaty, Laslus , Leticia Malfoy Potter e CamiEvansPotter pelas reviews!<strong>

**Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que estão gostando da fanfic amores!**

**E não esqueçam de contar para a tia o que acharam deste aqui também, certo? Faz bem para a saúde da fic e a autora agradece *pisca***

**Beijos flores e até mais! :***


	3. II - Peculiaridades sonserinas

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas.

James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver.

[REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

_Peculiaridades sonserinas (ou sobre bipolaridade e abraços inusitados)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Depois de receber o que parecia ser a milésima advertência de Evans, caminhei sem rumo pela escola, a cabeça recheada de pensamentos confusos e irritados.<p>

Por que, diabos, Lily Evans agia daquela forma? Qual era o problema dela, afinal de contas?

Ela era fria como um lago congelado no inverno, não possuía amigos, exceto, é claro, Snape, e parecia viver a maior parte de seu tempo estudando.

Se é que alguém poderia chamar aquilo de _viver_, afinal de contas.

Lily Evans era uma garota bonita. Era inteligente e esforçada, sempre muito interessada e poderia dar-se muito bem na escola, ter muitos amigos e garotos em suas mãos. Poderia até mesmo ser legal, caso quisesse. Mas ela não parecia saber o que qualquer uma daquelas coisas significava.

Porque Lily Evans estava muito distante do que poderia ser considerado "legal", de ser qualquer coisa remotamente divertida. Longe de ser _humana_. Ora, ninguém reagiria daquela forma a um beijo, francamente! Não que eu estivesse afirmando ser muito maravilhoso me beijar, _embora muitas pudessem confirmar aquilo_, mas, o que me incomodava de verdade era o fato de ela não ter esboçado qualquer reação. Nem mesmo pareceu se irritar ou enojar-se com meu comportamento. Oh, não! Apenas ficou lá, parada como uma tábua, seus olhos naquele verde prateado desprovidos de qualquer emoção e sua pele sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de constrangimento.

Talvez Lily Evans fosse feita de pedra, afinal de contas. Ou de gelo. Ou dos dois. Duas coisas difíceis de quebrar, frias e impenetráveis. Assim como ela.

— James? — a voz conhecida soou logo atrás de mim e, assim que me voltei, encontrei Remus.

— Oi, Moony. — cumprimentei-o movimentando levemente a cabeça, continuando a caminhar a passos lentos, Remus logo ao meu lado, acompanhando-me.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, dobramos um corredor à direita, em direção ao caminho que nos levaria aos jardins.

— Você não parece bem. — Remus disse após mais alguns metros de caminhada silenciosa.

E ali estava: o motivo para que, quando eu estava mal e queria encher a cara para esquecer como um babaca, nunca convidava Remus. Ele era observador de mais, parecia pegar as coisas no ar e sempre tinha um conselho para tudo. Não que seus conselhos fossem ruins. A verdade é que eles eram ótimos. O cara sempre tinha razão. Mas, quando eu estava mal, não queria pensar ou me sentir culpado pelas coisas que fizera. Coisa que sempre acabava fazendo quando ele me dava suas lições de moral.

Sirius, por outro lado, era o cara certo para momentos como aquele: não se importava com as consequências, queria apenas se divertir e, bem, sentir-se culpado por suas ações eram coisas que simplesmente não faziam qualquer sentido para ele.

Os dois eram opostos e, talvez por conta daquilo, nos levávamos tão bem. A amizade era equilibrada entre nós três. Claro que havia existido uma época em que éramos quatro, mas, bem, estávamos melhores daquele jeito.

Só de ter aquele pensamento fez com me sentisse-me ainda pior do que já estava.

Suspirando, respondi para Remus:

— Eu _estou_ mal_._ — disse-lhe, afinal de contas não havia por que negar. Era Remus, afinal de contas.

Ao ouvir-me, ele parou de andar, virando-se de frente para mim, encarando-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e aquele olhar de sabe-tudo permeando seus olhos.

— Que é? — perguntei mal humorado, pois sabia que seguido daquele olhar viria mais uma sessão de conscientização.

— Você tem andado estranho, James. — ele disse simplesmente. — Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? Porque não parece mais o mesmo.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Não está acontecendo nada, Remus. — disse, querendo mais do que qualquer coisa fugir do assunto, mas sabendo que não conseguiria.

— Faz algum tempo que está assim. — ele continuou falando como se eu não tivesse dito nada. — Para falar a verdade, tem andado assim desde que Evans te deu o fora. — complementou. Senti-me inquieto perante suas palavras ao ouvir o nome _dela_. Por que, diabos, ela tinha que ser tão insuportável? — James, você realmente não levou a sério o que ela disse, não é? Porque você nem sequer estava interessado quando perguntou aquilo... Ou será que estava?

Ofeguei ao ouvir aquilo. Francamente, que coisa mais estúpida para se dizer!

— É _claro_ que não, Remus. Pelo amor de Merlin! — resmunguei de olhos arregalados, voltando a caminhar.

Por Merlin, como eu poderia pensar em ficar interessado por alguém como Lily Evans? Ela era um poço de frieza, nunca sorria de verdade. E eu sempre havia gostado de garotas_quentes_, que fossem interessantes e não um cubo de gelo ambulante. Sempre gostara de garotas que _expressavam_ emoções, e não de meninas as quais nem ao menos sabiam o que aquilo significava.

Garotas doces, divertidas e que, de preferência _não fossem sonserinas_. E, Lily Evans, era tudo ao contrário. Porque de doce somente deveria conhecer a palavra e ela, com certeza, pensava que diversão era igual a sarcasmo. Isso para não falar do fato de ela ser uma _sonserina_.

— Não. _Definitivamente_ não me sinto interessado por ela, Remie. — concluí.

— Bem, isso é bom. — Remus disse e suspirou. — Não gostaria de ver a cara de Sirius caso você se interessasse por ela.

Oh, de fato eu também não gostaria.

— Realmente, Sirius odiaria sequer pensar na ideia de um Maroto com uma sonserina. — ri, imaginando a cena.

Remus riu levemente, mas logo prosseguiu:

— Ah, mas não digo pelo fato de ela ser da Sonserina. — meneou a cabeça com um sorrisinho nos lábios. — Sonserinos não são tão ruins, James. — fiz uma careta diante de suas palavras, fazendo-o rir novamente. — Certo. Você não concorda comigo. Mas, eu tenho certeza de que, se uma sonserina bonita como a Evans desse uma chance para Sirius, ele com certeza não negaria. — senti meus olhos estreitarem perante o pensamento, sem saber o por quê. — Sirius apenas odiaria te ver envolvido com uma _amiga_ do Snape.

Estremeci em repulsa.

— Também não.

Continuamos a caminhar e finalmente, após dobrarmos mais um corredor à direita, chegamos às portas dos jardins. Estávamos conversando sobre os N.I.E.M.s quando a voz estridente de uma garota soou em nossos ouvidos:

— Remie! — o apelido fofo de Remie pareceu ecoar por todo o castelo, atraindo grande parte dos olhares para onde estávamos. Remus corou tanto que parecia um pimentão ambulante antes de voltar-se para ver quem estava o chamando.

— Dorcas. — ele cumprimentou enquanto corava, se era possível, ainda mais. — Tudo bem? — indagou de forma interessada. Segurei-me para não cair na gargalhada. Remus envergonhado e interessado era algo que não se via todos os dias. Infelizmente, não consegui me conter por muito tempo e precisei disfarçar a risada com uma tosse, fazendo-o lançar-me um olhar assassino.

— Tudo bem sim. — ela confirmou. — Mas eu preciso de ajuda com um trabalho de Transfiguração e a professora McGonagall disse que era para procurar o Monitor-chefe. — e então ela sorriu para ele, triplicando a já sobressalente vermelhidão no rosto de Remus. — E _você_ é o monitor!

— Oh, bem, vou deixá-los conversarem sobre esse assunto _superimportante_. — falei, interrompendo-os. Eu não iria ficar ali apenas para constranger meu amigo. Não que eu não gostasse da ideia, porque, na verdade, era bastante convidativa, porém eu não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém. — Tenho algumas coisas para fazer. — disse e então comecei a me afastar. — Tchau, Dorcas. Até mais, _Remie_.

— Tchau, Jay. — Dorcas acenou e então voltou sua atenção para Remus.

A verdade era que Remus sempre fora extremamente tímido quando o assunto era "garotas". Ele tinha um _pequeno probleminha peludo_ e, por conta disso, acreditava ser inapto para ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Sirius e eu sempre tentávamos ajudá-lo e fazê-lo ver que estava sendo estúpido por pensar daquela forma, mas, tudo o que Remus tinha de compreensivo para com os outros, não possuía para consigo mesmo.

Suspirei enquanto corria até chegar ao ponto exato — perto do lago e próximo a uma grande árvore — onde eu gostava de ficar quando não tinha nada para fazer.

E, bem, naquele momento eu realmente não _tinha nada para fazer_, afinal de contas aquela maldita sonserina havia feito o grande favor de me impedir de ir à Hogsmeade.

Sentei-me então, escorando minhas costas contra a árvore enquanto decidia que o melhor a fazer era parar de pensar _em coisas inúteis_ e focar os pensamentos em assuntos realmente importantes. Como, por exemplo, em minha próxima detenção com McGonagall, que ocorreria na sexta-feira seguinte.

Eu precisaria me apressar para não acabar me atrasando para o treino. O primeiro jogo da copa seria contra a Sonserina e, infelizmente, precisava admitir: o time das serpentes estava muito bom naquele ano. Seria necessária muita prática e treino para que a Grifinória pudesse ganhar deles e eu, como capitão do time, estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para levar a taça.

Então, totalmente perdido em pensamentos sobre novas jogadas e táticas mirabolantes de quadribol, adormeci enquanto o sol batia tranquilamente em meu rosto.

* * *

><p>— Já disse que isso não é da sua conta, Lily! — uma voz forte e masculina penetrou por meus devaneios, ecoando por minha mente sem que eu conseguisse distinguir se eu ainda estava sonhando.<p>

— E eu já _disse_ que o que você está fazendo é errado! — a voz feminina disse, exasperada, fazendo-me acordar imediatamente ao perceber que era _ela_ quem estava falando.

— Lily, você precisa entender... — o outro começou a falar, a voz parcialmente irritada, demonstrando alguns tons de cansaço ao apelar. — O que estou fazendo é para o nosso _bem_.

Tentei não fazer barulho ao me erguer, desencostando minhas costas da árvore enquanto usava seu tronco como apoio para me levantar. Olhei para os lados, resmungando sob a respiração pela dor nas costas devido à posição ruim em que havia adormecido.

A poucos metros de distância, mais próximos à orla da floresta, Severus Snape e Lily Evans encontravam-se um de frente para o outro com expressões igualmente furiosas estampadas em suas faces. Pareciam estar discutindo e não seria eu quem interromperia, afinal de contas não precisava de mais um motivo para que Evans me desse outra detenção.

Se eu os interrompesse, ela provavelmente descontaria mil pontos da Grifinória por eu _ser um bisbilhoteiro. "Que falta de educação, Potter!" _podia imaginá-la reclamar.

Dei as costas, feliz por estar parcialmente oculto pela grande árvore, mas então as próximas palavras _dela_ me pegaram totalmente desprevenido:

— Para o _nosso bem?_ _Nosso bem_, Severus? Como é possível que envolver-se com as Artes das Trevas e ficar babando o ovo de um cara narcisista e maníaco que se auto-intitula "Lorde" pode significar remotamente um "nosso bem"? — voltei-me para ver seus cabelos ruivos balançarem às suas costas enquanto gesticulava furiosamente com as mãos. Ao ouvi-la falar, senti-me paralisar em choque.

Sua voz normalmente fria, naquele momento estava impregnada de irritação e... _Mais_. Era _emoção_. Não um poço sem fundo de gelo como sempre, mas sim uma voz emocionada e frágil. Uma voz de alguém que _sentia_. Uma voz que não era dela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era.

Uma vontade quase irresistível se alastrou por mim, de ir até lá, lançar um feitiço em Snape por deixá-la naquele estado e então simplesmente abraçá-la. Mas, quase ao mesmo tempo em que essa vontade surgiu, outra veio logo em seguida: a de sair correndo e me afogar no lago por sequer ter cogitado uma hipótese daquelas.

— Lily, ouça... Não é assim. Você não entende... — Snape tentou argumentar, mas ela o interrompeu, furiosa.

— Não, Severus, eu não vou ficar ouvindo suas baboseiras novamente. "Oh, serei poderoso" e "Ninguém nunca mais terá coragem de se enfiar em nosso caminho". — ela bufou e afastou uma mexa ruiva de cabelo para longe do rosto. — Eu cansei, Severus! _Cansei!_ Passei muito tempo tentando te mostrar a verdade... Tentando te fazer ver o que está fazendo, entender que essa sua visão de mundo está totalmente errada... Mas não adianta! Você simplesmente não quer enxergar! — encarou-o. — Se prefere pensar que massacrar milhares de pessoas inocentes só porque elas não são sangue-puro é algo bom, ótimo! Mas não continuarei te acompanhando, observando enquanto você se deteriora até não mais ser o _Sev_ que conheci anos atrás. — sua voz se elevou enquanto tremia algumas oitavas.

Snape encarou-a por alguns instantes, seus cabelos negros e sebosos nem mesmo pareciam se mover ao vento enquanto que os dela refestelavam-se à sua volta, dando-lhe um ar de rebeldia e agressividade. Os olhos dela estavam fixos sobre os dele. Amargos.

— Você... Vai me dar as costas, Lily? — ele indagou fracamente, o vento trazendo sua voz baixinha até mim. — Vai fazer isso justamente quando eu mais preciso de você?

Evans parecia nem mesmo respirar ao retribuir o seu olhar, cansada.

— Sim, Snape. Eu vou. — ela assentiu. — Estou cansada de ficar me preocupando mais com você do que comigo. — disse e então sua voz era o conhecido tom frio de sempre.

Pude ver perfeitamente a mudança na expressão de Snape. Ele estava ofendido, magoado. Irritado.

— Nunca mais — ele disse enquanto se aproximava para encará-la. — ouse chegar perto de mim. — apontou para ela de forma quase ameaçadora. Senti um tremor de irritação perpassar por minha espinha ao vê-lo agir daquela forma. — Quando eu tiver poder e...

Mas ele não terminou de falar, pois, naquele momento, a mão da garota virava seu rosto deixando a marca de cinco dedos, vermelhos, ardendo na face pálida de Snivellus. Quase dava para sentir o calor da raiva dela emanar, mesmo a distância. Eu nunca havia visto Evans tão furiosa.

— Como ousa...? _Nunca_ me interessei por você por causa de poder ou qualquer outra baboseira do tipo, Snape! — ela disse de forma fria e então riu, debochada. — Você _poderoso_, Snape? — riu mais um pouco. — O garotinho que usava as blusas da mamãe para poder se vestir e era arrogante de mais para admitir? Não passa de um João-ninguém que sonha em ter coisas que não lhe pertencem. — bufou e estreitou os olhos. — Você não é e nunca será melhor do que ninguém, porque esses seus pensamentos de _grandeza_, se é que é possível chamar isso de grandeza, vão acabar te consumindo antes que você conquiste qualquer coisa!

Snivellus encarou-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a estivesse vendo e, sem proferir qualquer outra palavra, deu as costas para a garota e saiu a passos largos, passando rapidamente por onde eu estava escondido sem me ver.

A vontade de segui-lo era quase irresistível e eu o teria feito, porém o som de um soluço me fez estacar.

Voltei-me para a orla da floresta com o cenho franzido e não consegui compreender o que via. Evans ainda estava lá, porém já não mais raivosa e determinada como segundos atrás. Não, não mais.

De uma forma que jamais havia sequer imaginado, Lily Evans estava sentada, encolhida no chão enquanto abraçava suas pernas em um balanço fraco. Os soluços reverberavam por suas costas e chegavam até onde eu estava como facas.

_O que, diabos, está acontecendo comigo_? Perguntava-me enquanto sentia meus pés levarem-me até onde ela estava.

Sem conseguir compreender e muito mais rápido do que lembrava, cheguei onde ela estava, sentando-me ao seu lado de forma quieta. Quê, diabos, eu faria?

Ela não pareceu sequer me notar e seus soluços continuavam enquanto eu entrava em um dilema interno sobre o que deveria fazer ao vê-la daquela forma. Tão vulnerável. Tão absurdamente solitária e triste. Tão não-Lily Evans.

— Me abrace. — sua voz soou abafada por entre seus braços, fazendo-me duvidar de que havia, de fato, ouvido certo.

Ela estaria me confundindo com Snape? Pensava que eu era ele que havia voltado?

— Não sou o Snape. — falei de forma sucinta, sem saber como reagir.

Seus olhos ergueram-se para os meus, quase negros, inchados e transbordando de lágrimas. Não era o verde acinzentado com o qual estava acostumado. Não eram verdes. Eram olhos desesperadamente solitários. E eles me pediam em silêncio.

— Eu sei. — ela disse.

— E, mesmo assim, quer que eu a abrace? — a incerteza era audível em minha voz.

— Apenas... — ela começara a falar, porém outro soluço reverberou pelo seu corpo, fazendo-me puxá-la para perto quase de imediato. O impulso de mantê-la perto era enlouquecedor e eu a apertei forte contra meus braços. Seus cabelos tinham o cheiro de lírios, como os que minha mãe tinha em casa, e seu corpo não era frio como sua voz. Era quente. Absurdamente quente. _Quente demais._

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo, Evans afastou-se de meus braços, limpando os olhos com as costas da mão antes de voltar a me encarar. Seus olhos já estavam em seu tom de verde normal.

— Obrigada. — ela disse simplesmente, antes de erguer-se do solo e ajeitar suas roupas. Senti-me totalmente surpreso, tanto pelas ações da garota, quanto pelo fato de ela ter agradecido.

Que, diabos, estava acontecendo?

Evans então começou a se afastar sem falar qualquer outra coisa e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dela, embora não conseguisse me mover até onde ela estava.

Antes, porém, que ela estivesse muito longe, voltou-se em minha direção, encarando-me.

— Potter. — ela chamou-me e eu pisquei algumas vezes, encarando-a nos olhos que estavam muito mais claros que minutos antes. — Não pense que isso muda algo entre nós. — falou simplesmente e, mais uma vez, se afastou.

Senti minha garganta secar enquanto engolia em seco, tentando fazer com que o amargor que surgira em minha boca ao ouvir suas palavras desaparecesse.

Que droga ela pensava que eu era, afinal de contas? Por que ela havia pedido meu conforto só para falar logo em seguida que de nada adiantara? Que aquilo não mudava em nada nossa convivência.

Praticamente deixando claro que, por mais que eu a tivesse consolado e me mantido por perto para ajudá-la, nada daquilo significava.

_Ela era bipolar, afinal_? Perguntava-me enquanto a observava ao longe com seus cabeços alaranjados voando ao seu redor de forma rebelde.

Mas o pior nem era aquilo, de fato. O pior era a certeza de que havia se instalado em mim ao vê-la se distanciar: talvez meu gosto para garotas houvesse mudado.

* * *

><p><strong>Att: capítulo revisado por mim e betado pela Carol Lair.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Obrigada a Leticia Rosa, Pamela, CamiEvansPotter, Mlalvares, Laslus, gisllaine farias, AnneBlackPotter, Biancah, Ju e Camilongs pelos comentários na fanfic! Fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando meus amores!**

**Lily Evans totalmente bipolar, né não? Maaaaaaas prometo que no decorrer da fic vocês saberão o porque de ela agir assim.**

**Espero que tenham gostado meus amores, eu estou bem esperançosa para esta estória *-***  
><strong>Me contem o que estão achando da fic, vão me deixar extremamente feliz, sem falar que é ótimo saber o que vocês acham e esperam!<strong>  
><strong>Beijooos e até o próximo :3<strong>


	4. III - Mona Lisa

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas.

James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver.

[REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III<strong>

_Mona Lisa (ou sobre sorrisos e músicas)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p><em>O quê, por Merlin, você estava pensando, Lily Evans? Perguntava-me enquanto caminhava rapidamente em direção ao castelo. Sentia meu coração bater descompassado dentro do peito, deixando-me ofegante enquanto adentrava o Salão Principal.<em>

_A verdade era que não fazia ideia do que havia se passado por minha cabeça ao pedir para James Potter abraçar-me. Afinal de contas, o que eu deveria pensar sobre fazer uma coisa daquelas? Nós nunca conversamos direito ou mantivemos qualquer tipo de relação que não fosse a distância mútua ou quando eu lhe dava alguma detenção._

Nada além daquilo.

— Droga. — resmunguei sob a respiração, empurrando uma porta para o corredor que me levaria à biblioteca. A verdade era que eu sabia que Snape teria ido diretamente para a nossa sala comunal. E o que menos queria era ter de vê-lo após tudo o que havia ocorrido.

E que diabos havia sido aquilo, afinal de contas? Quando acontecera? Qual havia sido o momento em que, finalmente, havia desistido de Snape? Por que não conseguia me lembrar de onde viera aquilo?

Havia sido por causa de nossas brigas que estavam se tornando cada vez mais constantes? Ou por conta dos erros dele? Dos _meus_? Era por causa de sua voluntariedade com relação às coisas as quais estavam fadadas a transformá-lo em algo que me doía só de pensar? Em vê-lo, a cada mísero dia, tornar-se cada vez mais distante por conta de ideais medonhos e desprezíveis? Por não conseguir entender o que o levava a querer se _tornar_ o monstro que estava se tornando?

Fora tudo aquilo, afinal? Eu estava sendo fraca por desistir de alguém que estivera ao meu lado por longos anos?

_Apenas esqueça, Lily_.

Mas como poderia esquecer se a cada segundo eu me sentia mais agoniada imaginando quando o perderia para sempre. Quando ele deixaria de ser o Sev que conhecera, para se tornar o Snape, Comensal da Morte, seguidor de Voldemort. Um _monstro._

Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios e eu senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Mas eu não as deixei cair. Não mais. _Nunca_ mais.

O que me levava, mais uma vez, ao Potter. E o que eu havia pedido a ele. Para que me abraçasse. Para que _James Potter_ me abraçasse.

Talvez se devesse ao fato de eu estar vulnerável àquele momento. Por eu estar tão sem filtro que acabara deixando-me levar pelo momento e por querer algum conforto que sozinha não conseguiria. E ele era a única maldita pessoa por perto. O maldito Potter.

E o que, diabos, ele estaria fazendo ali naquela hora? _Ele teria ouvido tudo?_ Bufei e então dobrei um corredor à direita, rindo de minha pergunta estúpida. Era _óbvio_ que ele ouvira. Qual era a dúvida, afinal?

De qualquer forma, sentia-me muito melhor após abraçá-lo.

— Quem diria que abraçar um grifinório problemático pudesse fazer algum bem, hm, Lily? — murmurei e então rolei os olhos, limpando-os, logo em seguida, dos resquícios de lágrimas que ainda estavam por ali.

Odiava chorar mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Bem, não exatamente _mais do que qualquer coisa_, mas o suficiente para me fazer irritar-me quando o fazia. Odiava a fraqueza que demonstrava ao chorar. O fato de que, ao chorar, deixava a vista tudo o que lutava para guardar dentro de mim, era desprezível. A fraqueza já havia me causado danos demais.

Alguns anos atrás, quando era apenas uma garotinha cheia de sonhos idiotas, não imaginava que viria a me tornar a pessoa que era. Eu tinha um pai e uma mãe que me amavam e uma irmã com quem compartilhava todos os meus segredos e medos. Eu era feliz. Eu tinha amor. Sentia-me segura e protegida. Todas as coisas que uma garotinha de dez anos poderia sonhar.

Mas então minha irmã fez onze anos e foi para Beauxbatons, porque o sonho de sua vida era estudar na França – e se tornou o orgulho da casa.

Já não éramos mais Lily e Petunia. Era Lily. E a menininha de ouro, Tuney.

Nenhuma criança deveria passar pelo que eu havia passado. Ser ignorada pela própria família que havia me criado. Ser esquecida, como se fosse apenas mais um adorno na casa. Sem opinião ou qualquer importância.

E, naquela época, nunca entendi o por quê. Então, de repente, não sorria mais, não falava muito e sequer era mais uma criança.

_"Não é justo, Lily." Sev falara ao ouvir minhas reclamações. Lembro-me de ter sorrido para ele e dito: "Mas eu vou para Hogwarts e eles vão voltar a gostar de mim, Sev. Vão voltar a me amar."._

Meus onze anos chegaram então e, junto deles, a carta tão esperada de Hogwarts. Eu sempre soubera que seria aceita, afinal de contas era sangue-puro e fazia parte de uma família bastante conhecida entre os bruxos, mas o medo de, por alguma casualidade, não recebê-la sempre pairara em meus pensamentos. Mas, ao ver a coruja deixar a carta sobre minhas cobertas e, ao abri-la, encontrar legras de caligrafia inclinada informando-me de minha matrícula na tão almejada escola, fora meu ápice de alegria.

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, eu iria ser alguém de quem meus pais se orgulhariam. Teria minha chance. E não ia decepcionar. Oh, não. Eu passara metade da minha infância lendo e, dentro meus contos fantasiosos, estavam livros sobre a História da Magia e feitiços. Eu _iria me sair muito bem_.

Meus pais pareceram mais interessados em mim, então. Levaram-me para comprar meus materiais escolares e eu quase os sentia como antes.

Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, cada mísero pedaço do castelo me encantou e, embora eu tivesse vivido grande parte da minha vida em meio à magia, nada se comparava com a imperiosidade daquele prédio de pedra antiga. Eu podia sentir a magia emanar dele, por ele, sobre ele.

Um sorriso gigantesco perpassara pelo meu rosto naquele momento e então eu, junto das outras crianças, fui para a seleção e, a cada segundo sentia-me mais nervosa. Em poucos segundos meu destino seria traçado e eu iria para a casa dos meus sonhos e orgulharia meus pais. Grifinória. E eu seria a única filha grifinória dos meus pais, também grifinórios. Não poderia haver engano.

Logo chegou minha vez e, tropeçando em meus próprios pés, encaminhei-me até o banquinho, o chapéu sendo colocado em minha cabeça pela Professora McGonagall e, quase de imediato, gritando: "Sonserina!".

Minha reação foi o choque. Estava totalmente pasma. Queria chorar, gritar, espernear e fugir. Queria berrar para que fizessem o teste novamente, para que eu pudesse ter outra chance. Como eu poderia ser uma sonserina? Como, toda minha família sendo grifinória, eu poderia ser sonserina?

E, de maneira brutal, senti meus sonhos se quebrarem, um a um, não restando nada além de cacos que me machucavam por dentro. Até então não sabia de onde havia tirado forças para erguer-me do banco e me encaminhar para a mesa que representava a minha casa, junto dos meus colegas. Sonserinos.

Não consegui ser firme por muito tempo, porém. Chorei como nunca antes, por dias, noites, horas a fio. A carta de minha mãe sobre minha escolha também não contribuíra muito para me fazer melhorar. Ela estava decepcionada. E eu também.

Foram muitas noites insones e dias nebulosos até que, finalmente, compreendi o que eu era de fato: uma sonserina. E, de acordo com o que o diretor da casa havia dito, eu estava ali porque era grande. Porque, de todos os outros, eu tinha honra e lealdade para com os meus. Não havia sido escolhida para decepcionar, mas sim para engrandecer.

E, tão rápido quanto jamais poderia ter esperado, a dor diminuiu e, junto disso, a frieza tomou conta. Não mais era a Lily de outrora, feliz e sorridente. Oh, não. Eu era mais: uma sonserina.

— Hey! — uma voz arrancou-me de meus pensamentos, fazendo-me franzir o cenho, confusa, ao me virar.

Ele vinha correndo em minha direção com os cabelos mais absurdamente bagunçados do que nunca.

— Potter. — resmunguei, indiferente, e então voltei a caminhar na direção da biblioteca ao fundo do corredor.

Quando finalmente me alcançou, Potter diminuiu os passos, ofegante.

— Você sofre de bipolaridade, Evans? — ele indagou enquanto caminhava ao meu lado. — Ou você é algum tipo de _gêmeas siamesas_, só que uma fica aí dentro de seu cérebro e só aparece quando tem vontade?

Encarei-o de forma incrédula, parando de andar, sem conseguir acreditar na babaquice que acabara de falar.

— Você sempre fala bobagens assim ou é só quando eu estou por perto? — perguntei enquanto estreitava os olhos.

— Não. — ele negou. — Normalmente sou assim, mas, confesso, piora um pouco quando você está por perto. — respondeu com sinceridade, pegando-me de surpresa. Disfarcei, balançando a cabeça em negativa. — Mas, me fale, você _realmente_ tem algum problema mental, não tem?

Segurei-me para não sorrir ironicamente, afinal de contas a hipótese realmente perpassara por minha mente após o ocorrido nos jardins.

Suspirando, virei-me de frente para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— O que você quer, Potter? — indaguei.

_O mais estranho_, uma vozinha soou em minha mente, _é que eu não me sinto desconfortável ao estar perto dele_. Quanta babaquice, por Merlin! Sacudi-me mentalmente.

Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados perscrutaram meu rosto por alguns instantes e, de forma totalmente inesperada, ele sorriu. Mas não era o sorriso maroto habitual de James Potter.

— _Woah, Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_ (Woah, Mona Lisa eu pagaria para ver você franzir a testa). — ele cantarolou uma música trouxa que era de uma das minhas bandas favoritas, pegando-me de surpresa mais uma vez e, novamente, rolei os olhos tentando disfarçar meu incômodo. — Sério, Evans, você precisa aprender a demonstrar mais emoções antes de acabar congelando desse jeito.

Preferi não respondê-lo. Primeiro porque ainda estava sem jeito e, segundo, porque jamais admitiria uma coisa daquelas. Porém, sem se incomodar com meu silêncio, ele continuou:

— Imagine só, Evans: você é uma velhinha, com netos — e então fez uma careta, franzindo o cenho logo em seguida. — e sempre assim, com essa expressão de _quem comeu e não gostou_. Vai traumatizar as crianças, pobrezinhas.

E, de forma totalmente surpreendente e inesperada, o riso veio até mim. Não era algo sobre o qual pudesse controlar, talvez pelo fato de que era uma das maiores besteiras que ouvira na vida ou pela expressão desmedidamente idiota a qual Potter fizera.

Gargalhei.

E percebi imediatamente que aquilo não era algo que fazia com muita frequência – pelo menos não verdadeiramente. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de riso enquanto eu me dobrava, a barriga doendo enquanto tentava controlar minha respiração para, com muito esforço, finalmente parar de rir.

— Merlin, Potter! Como você consegue falar tanta baboseira? — comentei, ainda com a voz fraca do riso.

Mas Potter não respondeu. Ergui meus olhos para ele e percebi que ele me encarava de forma incrédula, como se me visse pela primeira vez na vida.

— Quê? — perguntei, levemente irritada por conta de sua expressão.

Ele demorou alguns instantes para me responder.

— Você riu. — ele disse simplesmente.

Então fui eu quem o encarou de forma incrédula. Francamente! Não era como se eu não risse. A verdade era que, na grande parte das vezes, não era verdadeiro. Mas ele não tinha como saber, tinha?

— É o que todo ser humano faz quando alguém fala uma idiotice como essa, Potter. — rolei os olhos para ele, fazendo-o franzir a testa.

— Você me confunde, Evans. — ele disse, ignorando meu comentário.

— Por quê?

— Em um momento você está lá, mais fria do que um iceberg e depois está chorando abraçada em meu pescoço. Então, segundos depois, fica fria novamente e, logo em seguida, sem qualquer aviso, você ri. Ri! — meneou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — Por Merlin, Evans! Eu vou enlouquecer e a culpa vai ser toda sua! — acusou-me, deixando-me confusa até perceber que ele se aproximava. Seus olhos estavam em meus lábios e, sem que eu sequer notasse, estava prensada contra a parede fria de pedra. — Você acabou de dizer que é um ser humano. — disse lentamente, sua voz estranhamente rouca. Senti-me arrepiar. — Então, _por favor_, como qualquer ser humano _com sentimentos_, retribua. — e, sem que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer resposta, ele me beijou.

Claro, ele já havia feito aquilo uma vez, mas naquela não estava com as defesas tão baixas como naquele momento. Por poucos segundos fiquei completamente estática pelo choque, sentindo as reações explodirem pelo meu corpo de forma totalmente involuntária ao ter seus lábios sobre os meus.

Mas, instantes depois, – e eu estava começando seriamente a cogitar aquela hipótese de gêmeas siamesas – meus braços, de forma totalmente involuntária, foram até seus cabelos, fazendo-me surpreender com a maciez dos fios. E da sensação deliciosa que eles causavam ao toque. Meus lábios, ávidos, retribuíram seu beijo.

Um calor massivo, fervente. Latente. Algo que não conseguia controlar, compreender. Assim como o riso de minutos atrás.

De forma totalmente impensada eu estava me entregando àquele beijo, mas, antes que eu pudesse entender, de fato, o que estava fazendo, Potter se afastou.

Ele colocou os olhos sobre os meus por alguns segundos, parecendo ver algo ali que jamais havia visto e, sem dizer qualquer outra palavra, deu as costas, saindo pelo corredor e deixando-me sozinha com o coração a mil, grudada contra a parede e sem entender absolutamente nada do que havia acabado de acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Att: capítulo reescrito por mim e betado pela Carol Lair *-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Na**: **A música que James cantou é The Ballad Of Mona Lisa do Panic! at The Disco – e essa foi a música que me inspirou a escrever essa fic. Dêem uma passadinha no tio Vagalume e leiam a tradução.**

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigado aos reviews à Clara Casali , Pamella S. Potter , Leticia Malfoy Potter , CamiEvansPotter , Biancah , Lalaias , Mlalvares, Laslus , AnneBlackPotter e Mylle Malfoy P.W! Vocês são todas umas divas *-*<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deu para saber o porque da Lily ser assim - fria e tals.**

**Continuem me contando o que estão achando da estória! Alegra meus dias, isto para não falar no quanto me motiva! *sorriso colgate***

**Besos, Carol Miller :***


	5. IV - Temor e aversão

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>

_Temor e aversão (ou sobre perseguição e antigos pesadelos)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Minha cabeça parecia estar completamente oca enquanto eu caminhava a passos apressados para o salão comunal da Grifinória. A verdade era que não fazia ideia do que havia acabado de acontecer.<p>

Afinal, o que havia acabado de acontecer?

Lily Evans havia sorrido. Não, na verdade ela gargalhara. E fora verdadeiro, eu pude ver, explícito em seus olhos verdes. Verdes, como nunca haviam sido para mim. Pela primeira vez em anos eu havia conseguido lê-los, decifrá-los. E o que vira lá me surpreendera de forma totalmente inusitada.

Surpreendi-me ao me encontrar em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando clarear a mente e murmurei a senha, "Digno", para, enfim, adentrar a sala.

Como sempre àquela hora, a sala comunal estava lotada de gente, muitos estudando, outros apenas conversando. Todos felizes pelo fim do dia de aula. Todos entretidos demais para prestarem atenção em minha expressão.

Todos exceto Sirius e Remus, os quais estavam sentados – como sempre – às poltronas em frente à lareira. Pude perceber de imediato que eles conversavam sobre mim e, quando me aproximei, os olhos de Remus perscrutaram meu rosto de forma avaliativa. Podia sentir o "psicólogo Lupin" entrando em ação.

Antes, porém, que pudesse chegar até onde eles estavam, meu olhar se recaiu sobre o canto oposto de onde os garotos estavam.

Sentado junto à janela, com o olhar perdido, como se estivesse mergulhado em pensamentos, estava Pettigrew. Ele pareceu perceber meu olhar sobre ele e então se voltou em minha direção, encarando-me. Nossos olhos se encontraram e o habitual aperto em meu peito me atingiu, como sempre acontecia quando me lembrava de que, algum tempo atrás, ele não era Pettigrew. Ele era Peter. Wormtail. Um amigo.

Sacudindo-me mentalmente, desviei o olhar, voltando-me para meus amigos de verdade. Percebi que eles haviam seguido meu olhar e que suas expressões estavam mal humoradas ao encararem o garoto do outro lado.

Sem qualquer cerimônia, atirei-me na única poltrona vazia que havia, ao lado de Sirius, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro logo em seguida. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, respirando profundamente antes de voltar a abri-los.

Só para me deparar com dois pares de olhos observando-me de forma atenta.

— Quê? — indaguei a contragosto, sentindo-me acuado perante seus olhares.

— O que aconteceu? — Sirius indagou e atirou alguma coisa em minha direção. Ao aparar e baixar os olhos para ver do que se tratava, deparei-me com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. — Por que não me encontrou em Hogsmeade como o combinado?

Demorei um pouco para respondê-lo, abrindo a garrafa e tomando um gole em seguida, sentindo a bebida quente descer de forma agradável por minha traqueia.

— Evans. — disse simplesmente, dando de ombros logo em seguida, sem querer dar muita importância para o assunto.

— Pensei que fosse algo assim. — Sirius também deu de ombros, bebendo de sua garrafa.

Remus, porém, ainda tinha os olhos sobre mim, analisando-me.

— Hm, e o que a Evans te falou, Jay? — ele perguntou.

— O de sempre, Remus. — Sirius quem respondeu e então usou um tom de voz fingido para imitar Evans: — "Detenção, Potter!", e aí o Jay "Mas por que, Evans?" e ela "Porque você respira".

Rolei os olhos para a babaquice de Sirius, mas ri um pouco tentando desviar a atenção de Remus sobre mim. Aquele não era um bom momento para ele investigar qualquer coisa. Nem mesmo eu sabia que droga estava acontecendo comigo naquele dia, sem falar que eu beijara Evans. E não apenas uma vez, mas duas.

Sirius e Remus jamais me deixariam em paz se soubessem daquilo.

— Mas e aí, como foi em Hogsmeade? — perguntei, querendo mudar de assunto.

Sirius deu de ombros mais uma vez, sugando o último resquício de cerveja de sua garrafa.

— O de sempre. — disse. — Rosmerta mandou lembranças. Estava preocupada por eu não ter aparecido com você. Pensou que pudesse ter se metido em encrencas. — rolou os olhos. — Eu falei que era bem provável, mas que você sabia se virar. Na próxima vez em que formos para lá você acalma ela, Jay.

— Uh... — fiz uma careta. — Sobre isso...

— Quê? — Remus perguntou, inclinando-se para frente para me encarar com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Bem, digamos que eu estou impedido de ir à Hogsmeade. Legalmente, lógico. — suspirei ao lembrar-me de minha advertência. O ódio por Evans ressurgiu, fazendo-me ter raiva da forma como havia agido.

Por que aquela garota conseguia me fazer agir como um babaca, sempre?

— Não acredito nisso! — Sirius estava chocado. — Ei! Ela não pode fazer isso...

— Na verdade, ela pode. — Remus assentiu e então voltou a se reclinar na poltrona, se ajeitando.

— Mas isso não se faz, Remus! Aquela sonserina asquerosa. — Sirius bufou, fazendo-me estremecer com suas palavras. O que ele diria? — Pelo menos você tem sua capa, Prongs! — e sorriu.

— Bem... — comecei a falar e seu sorriso esmoreceu.

— Merda. — ele xingou. — Que grande merda, James!

— Pois é. — suspirei também.

— Agora terei de repensar meus planos para o próximo passeio. — Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Convide a McKinnon. — Remus sugeriu com um pouquinho de maldade na voz. Sorri em contrapartida. McKinnon era jogo baixo.

— Ugh! — Sirius fingiu estremecer e encarou Remus. — Por favor, Remie, reveja suas sugestões.

— Hm, uma pena, realmente. — Remus deu de ombros de forma provocadora. Sirius, obviamente, caiu.

— O quê? Por que "uma pena"? — indagou.

— Ouvi que Caradoc iria convidá-la para sair... — deu de ombros. — Mas isso não é importante.

Pela expressão de Sirius, era sim muito importante. Mas eu sabia que ele jamais daria o braço a torcer. Principalmente quando se tratava de McKinnon. A discórdia entre eles ia muito além do que eu poderia citar e, bem, eu estava cansado demais para ficar pensando sobre aquilo.

— Tem razão, não importa. — deu de ombros, porém não pareceu tão despreocupado quanto queria. — Mas e a Meadowes, Remie? Por que não convida ela para ir à Hogsmeade no próximo passeio?

Suspirei quando percebi que aquilo continuaria por séculos.

— Estou cansado, caras. Vou subir. — disse e os dois assentiram em concordância.

Sabia que Remus ainda quereria conversar comigo depois, mas eu, definitivamente, não estava afim.

Subi as escadas para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, sentindo-me de fato muito cansado. Fora um longo dia.

Assim que cheguei em frente à minha cama, atirei-me sobre ela, puxando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço rápido para fechar as cortinas. Antes, porém, que elas estivessem totalmente fechadas, vislumbrei a cama vazia no canto esquerdo do quarto, sentindo aquele aperto no peito atingir-me novamente.

Aquela cama estava vazia havia meses. E eu não conseguia deixar de me importar com aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>— Maldito seja! — resmunguei ao desencostar-me da parede, a respiração finalmente mais calma e o coração em seu devido compasso.<p>

Que droga havia acontecido ali, afinal de contas? Aliás, quem Potter pensava que era para deixar-me ali, parada, como se nada houvesse acontecido?

— Argh! — bufei e voltei a caminhar, minha vontade de ir para a biblioteca totalmente perdida. Se Snape ousasse cruzar pelo meu caminho naquele momento, provavelmente acabaria morto. Eu estava totalmente sem paciência.

Tudo o que queria era deitar na minha cama e dormir até esquecer todas as coisas totalmente sem fundamento que haviam ocorrido durante aquele dia. Queria poder fechar os olhos e esquecer-me de todas as sensações que a boca de Potter sobre a minha haviam causado.

Segurei minha vontade de dobrar à esquerda no corredor que me levaria à escadaria para a Torre da Grifinória e fulminar James Potter, dobrei à _direita_ para as masmorras, imaginando se faltava muito até chegar a meu tão amado colchão.

Meus passos ecoavam fortemente contra o piso de pedra e eu sentia-me exausta. O dia estava saindo muito pior do que poderia ter esperado àquela manhã.

A briga com Severus. O meu descontrole em frente ao Potter. O beijo que trocamos. E então ele foi embora tão facilmente como se eu fosse apenas mais uma parede qualquer em seu caminho.

Não que eu não merecesse, afinal, eu havia dito a ele que, para mim, era insignificante. Entretanto o que realmente me incomodava não era o beijo em si, mas sim as reações que aquilo havia despertado em mim. O sentimento incômodo ao receber sua rápida rejeição, a sensação de seus lábios nos meus que parecia nunca passar. O sentido de seu toque sobre minha pele e a aceleração incessante em meu coração. Coisas que jamais havia vivenciado antes. Coisas que, de forma totalmente assustadora, pareciam arraigarem-se em meu peito.

E aquilo não era bom. Nada, nada bom.

Quando, finalmente, cheguei à sala comunal da Sonserina, o local estava cheio. O burburinho de conversas me deixava louca e tudo o que queria era descer as escadas para o dormitório feminino e enfim ter meu momento de descanso. Contudo, não foi o que aconteceu. Eddy Doge, junto de Elisa Barnow e Anne Bulstrode acenaram para mim, chamando-me de forma amigável, como sempre o faziam nos finais de tarde após as aulas.

Eu não estava afim de ficar junto deles, porém sabia que seria falta de educação de minha parte caso não fosse até lá trocar poucas palavras.

— Ei. — cumprimentei-os com um sorriso fraco.

— Lily! — Anne cumprimentou-me, sorrindo. — Estamos pensando em jogar xadrez e Snap Explosivo essa noite, o que acha?

— É, vai ser legal! — Eddy disse e então suspirou. — Elas estão insuportáveis hoje, Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, fique aqui comigo, você é a única sonserina de verdade nisso aqui.

— Ei! — Elisa arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, fingindo irritação. — Você que é um babaca. Poderia ter ido para a Lufa-Lufa, você sabe.

— Seria melhor do que ter de aguentar vocês duas reclamando o tempo todo. — ele rolou os olhos e então voltou a me encarar, um pedido mudo em seu olhar.

Senti-me levemente culpada, porém neguei com a cabeça.

— Eu tive um longo dia hoje, pessoal. Os grifinórios parecem estar competindo para ver quem leva mais detenção. — rolei os olhos fazendo-os rir.

— Até posso imaginar alguns que _realmente_ fariam isso.

Assenti sem falar nada.

— Bem, desculpem mesmo, mas vou subir e tentar dormir um pouco. Estou morta. — disse-lhes.

Embora parecesse levemente decepcionado com minha recusa, Doge assentiu. Anne e Elisa desejaram-me uma "boa noite, Lily" e então dei as costas para eles, encaminhando-me para as escadarias que me levariam, enfim, ao meu dormitório.

Quando, finalmente, cheguei até lá, desejei ter ficado mais algum tempo com meus colegas.

Narcissa e Bellatrix Black estavam lá, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não me interessava. As duas irmãs, conhecidas pela _nobreza de sua família_, por seguirem a tradição _Toujours Pur _acima de tudo e todos e, é claro, por serem Black. Só a família mais absurdamente suja que poderia haver naquela maldita guerra de sangue e magia. Uma das grandes apoiadoras de Voldemort naquela luta infundada pelo poder – com algumas raras exceções, é claro, mas, resumindo: babacas.

E, para piorar: minhas colegas de ano _e_ casa.

Pelo que eu ouvira minha mãe falar, Bellatrix era quase onze meses mais velha que Narcissa e, sendo assim, tendo ambas quase a mesma idade, entraram juntas para Hogwarts. Eram quase gêmeas, na verdade. Não pela aparência, oh, não, elas eram _bastante_ diferentes naquele sentido. Mas pela forma com que sempre estavam juntas, conversando, ignorando os outros, sendo esnobes. Poderiam ser o pior tipo de bruxo, porém, ainda assim, eram unidas.

Quase ri com a ironia do pensamento.

Bellatrix ergueu o olhar para mim assim que coloquei os pés dentro do dormitório, observando-me de forma arrogante como sempre o fazia. Narcissa, por outro lado, cumprimentou-me com um aceno leve de cabeça, o qual retribui sem muito entusiasmo antes de me encaminhar para o banheiro.

A diferença mais notável entre as duas irmãs Black, era o fato de que, enquanto Bellatrix não passava de uma estúpida arrogante que adorava ter um motivo para xingar qualquer um que cruzasse em seu caminho, – eu sendo seu alvo por inúmeras das vezes – Narcissa era neutra. Ela continuava sendo uma Black, porém tinha um pouco mais de educação e _nobreza_.

Escovei meus dentes e cabelo sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo, sentindo meus olhos pesarem de sono. Merlin, eu estava _tão cansada_.

Quando voltei para o dormitório, as duas irmãs já haviam saído, deixando-me com o lugar apenas para mim. Não que estivesse reclamando, claro, afinal eu adorava ficar sozinha. Ter um tempo apenas para mim.

Ou, pelo menos, era do que tentava me convencer ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos. Todos os acontecimentos do dia cruzando por debaixo de minhas retinas, espocando como fogos enquanto imagens invadiam minha mente.

Eu havia brigado com Severus. Meu único e melhor amigo por longos anos. A única pessoa com quem havia compartilhado meus piores segredos. Aquele que, enquanto criança, sempre esteve lá quando precisei.

Mas já não mais estava. Oh, não. Em algum momento de meu caminho eu o havia perdido e já não sabia como encontrá-lo. Ele estava distante demais. Ele _não queria_ que eu o encontrasse.

_Eu estava sozinha._

Contudo já estava acostumada com a solidão, não estava? Não fora ela minha fiel companheira em grande parte de meu tempo? Eu me acostumaria. Era apenas questão de tempo e então Severus não mais me afetaria. Ou, pelo menos, esperava por aquilo.

A solidão era muito melhor companhia do que a dor.

Suspirei fortemente antes de puxar as cortinas à minha volta, ajeitando meu travesseiro enquanto sentia o cansaço, por fim, me tomar e tudo ficar desfocado. A exaustão causada pela chuva de emoções do dia finalmente vencera e, por fim, adormeci.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei, meu pescoço parecia gritar pela noite mal dormida. Ou melhor, meu corpo inteiro reclamava. Não lembrava com o que havia sonhado, porém sabia que não haviam sido sonhos bons. Lembrava-me de borrões de óculos e choros, solidão e corações quebrados. Definitivamente, nada bom.<p>

Não conseguia abrir meus olhos direito devido à claridade esverdeada que cruzava por uma brecha na cortina, diretamente em meu rosto.

Resmungando como uma velha senhora, finalmente ergui-me da cama, empurrando as cortinas para longe enquanto sentia minhas costas protestarem. A vista da janela que dava diretamente para o fundo do lago não estava bonita naquela manhã: as algas estavam todas acumuladas no vidro, o que não me deixava enxergar qualquer coisa do outro lado.

O dormitório estava vazio, o que só podia significar uma coisa: eu estava atrasada.

— Maravilha, Lily!

Sem muita paciência, puxei uma roupa qualquer de dentro de meu malão, encaminhando-me para o banheiro logo em seguida. Tomei um banho extremamente rápido e gelado, na tentativa de fazer o sono sumir e, assim que saí do banheiro, vestida, corri escadas acima para a sala comunal.

Ainda tinha algumas pessoas por ali, o que me deixou um pouco aliviada, afinal eu não estava tão atrasada assim.

Saí da sala, praticamente correndo pelos corredores de pedra, o estômago rosnando em protesto pela falta de alimentação desde a tarde anterior.

Contudo, quando estava quase chegando ao Salão Principal, comecei a sentir meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos começaram a suar de forma totalmente inexplicável. Que droga era aquela?

Parei de caminhar sentindo a respiração ofegante. Sacudi-me mentalmente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo... Eu estava com _medo? _Não, mas não parecia ser. Talvez _receio?_ Não, também não.

_Constrangimento_. Oh, sim, aquela era a palavra. Uma mistura das duas opções anteriores.

Merlin! O que eu iria fazer quando o visse? Eu entraria no Salão Principal e... O quê? Deveria agir normalmente? Fingir que nada havia acontecido? _Ele_ iria fingir? O que ele iria _pensar?_

Oh, droga, aquilo seria, de fato _muito _constrangedor.

_Merlin, eu nem havia pensado muito sobre o que havia acontecido. Não sabia como reagir ou que atitude tomar diante daquilo. Não sabia nem mesmo como me sentia depois daquele beijo._

_Francamente, Lily, repreendi-me mentalmente, foi apenas um beijo idiota no idiota do Potter._

_Nada demais. Apenas um beijo. Um beijo do qual você gostou._

— Ah, cale a boca! — resmunguei, ignorando o fato de que estava repreendendo minha própria consciência.

Algumas menininhas lufanas do primeiro ano passaram por mim, encarando-me como se eu fosse louca. _Talvez eu realmente fosse._

Respirando fundo, forcei-me a voltar a caminhar até as grandes portas do Salão Principal, hesitando levemente antes de abri-las.

— Ora, francamente, Lily! — bufei e, levemente irritada por minha covardia, adentrei o salão.

Entretanto, assim que entrei, todas as preocupações bobas que perpassavam por minha mente naquele momento caíram por terra quando vi quem estava em pé, ao lado da mesa dos professores.

Todos os olhares do salão, que estava estranhamente lotado àquela hora da manhã, estavam sobre _ela_. Seus cabelos loiros caíam como ondas até o meio de suas costas, os olhos azuis como orbes em seu rosto refletiam as nuvens do teto encantado. Sua pele pálida parecia feita de porcelana e suas bochechas levemente rosadas faziam-na parecer uma boneca.

Ela vestia o uniforme da escola, ainda sem qualquer brasão de alguma das casas. Como se fosse uma caloura. Como se estivesse prestes a fazer o teste. _Como se estivesse prestes a entrar para Hogwarts_.

Minha respiração aumentou.

Vê-la ali, tão absurdamente linda como sempre, depois de tanto tempo, depois de todas as coisas pelas quais havia passado. Após anos lutando para ter um pouco de paz, para ter o _meu_ lugar. Era como ver meu mundo ruir diante de meus olhos e não poder fazer nada sobre aquilo.

Sentia-me atada, horrorizada. A vontade que tinha era a de me beliscar para ter certeza de que não estava tendo um pesadelo. Mas eu sabia que não, oh, não. Havia aprendido muito tempo atrás que pesadelos reais existiam. E que não era possível fugir deles por muito tempo.

Havia sido ilusão de minha parte imaginar que eu conseguiria.

_Que diabos ela estava fazendo ali, por Merlin? Por que ela não estava na França?_

_E então, sem que eu tivesse me dado conta de sua presença, Professora McGonagall passou ao meu lado, carregando o banquinho muito conhecido e, em cima dele, o Chapéu Seletor. E eu soube, naquele instante, ao vê-la galgar os degraus até estar ao lado da mesa dos professores, do lado dela, que o pior ainda estava por vir._

A Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, uma renomada escola de magia da Europa, localizada em algum lugar da França, possuía um sistema de ensino mais longo que Hogwarts, assim como Durmnstrang. Lá eles presavam educação em todas suas fases, ou seja, eles tratavam de cada assunto em todos os seus aspectos da forma mais demorada possível. Uma idiotice, na verdade, apenas para arrecadar dinheiro dos bruxos por um ano a mais, a meu ver. De qualquer forma, sendo o ensino de lá mais lento que o de Hogwarts, aquilo significava que _ela_ seria minha colega no sétimo ano.

Minhas mãos que já estavam suadas pareceram esfriar e, meus dedos, azularam de um frio que não provinha de lugar algum além de mim. Estremeci e, naquele momento, seus olhos azuis encontraram com os meus e seus lábios abriram levemente naquele sorriso de reconhecimento.

Mas aquele não era um sorriso amigável. Oh, não, nunca seria.

— Bom dia, alunos. — McGonagall cumprimentou a todos com sua expressão austera, embora parecesse levemente excitada. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. — Infelizmente, Dumbledore teve de sair para resolver alguns problemas... — ouviu-se um burburinho entre as mesas, provavelmente especulações sobre o que Dumbledore deveria estar fazendo, mas eu não me importei. Meus olhos estavam fixos sobre _ela_. — Portanto, havendo a indisponibilidade do professor em fazer o anúncio para vocês, eu estou de responsável. Hoje é um dia diferente: estamos recebendo uma aluna nova, transferida da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. — mais murmúrios. — Deem as boas vindas à Petunia Evans! — e então bateu palmas, sorrindo enquanto olhava para _ela._

Minha _irmã_. Meu inferno particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Att: capítulo reescrito por mim e betado pela Carol Lair.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Obrigada à todos que mandaram reviews (Biancah, Anna Flavia, Leticia Rosa, Clara Casali, Mlalvares, DanyC, Mylle Malfoy P.W, Aneleeh, Paula M, Ninha Souma, , Pamela, Thaty, Laslus, Gabriela Schwingel Ferreira, gisllaine farias, vanillamuffin e Lady Aredhel Anarion suas liiiiiiiiiiiindasss**)**, sério, mesmo eu não conseguindo acessar a conta eu sempre dava um jeito de entrar nas histórias e lê-los. Me sinto péssima por ter feito isso com vocês.**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, apesar da demora. Se não, bem, talvez eu mereça por ser tão desnaturada *chora***

**De qualquer forma, se chegou até aqui, não esqueça de deixar um comentário ali na caixinha para a tia! Juro que não vou demorar tanto para o próximo!**

**Beijos :***


	6. V - Quase como amigas

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V<strong>

_Quase como amigas (ou sobre como amizades podem surgir facilmente)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu não sabia o que pensar ou como agir. Estava parada, estática, ainda na entrada do Salão. A minha sorte era que ninguém prestava atenção em mim, afinal, senão acabariam por pensar que eu era, de fato, uma louca.<p>

Conseguia ouvir os sussurros ao meu redor, porém não conseguia escutá-los realmente. Meus ouvidos pareciam estar surdos e, meus olhos, completamente congelados sobre a cena que se desenvolvia à minha frente.

Queria correr para longe, porém minhas pernas não respondiam a meus comandos. E, por conta disso, fiquei ali, observando, enquanto Petunia sorria para todos de forma convincente. Seus cabelos loiros ondulavam à sua volta como fios de ouro e então, seguindo ordens de McGonagall, ela sentou-se no banquinho. Não sabia o que a professora estava dizendo aos presentes, mas, sinceramente, não fazia muita diferença.

Que tipo de pessoa eu havia me tornado, se a visão de minha irmã me causava calafrios de medo? Se a sensação de tê-la por perto me causava repulsa? Se, de todas as coisas que mais queria no mundo, só pensava em estar o mais longe que pudesse dela?

Meus olhos jamais desviaram da cena que se desenrolava e meus batimentos cardíacos eram acelerados contra minhas costelas.

Professora McGonagall aproximou-se, então, estendendo o Chapéu Seletor na direção de Petunia. E foi quando despertei, sentindo-me tremer.

Eu não queria ver aquilo. Não _podia_ ver aquilo. Petunia iria para a Grifinória, como toda minha família. E ela iria honrar o nome dos Evans como eu jamais o havia feito. E, em cada mísero segundo que vivesse naquele castelo junto dela, eu poderia sentir sua arrogância pairar sobre mim, jogando em minha cara o fato de que, como sempre, ela era melhor.

Podia ouvir meus pais em uma de nossas jantas familiares, – que sempre me pareceram muito mais como tortura psicológica do que uma convenção familiar – comentando sobre o quanto ela era perfeita e como estavam felizes e admirados. E, é claro, não perderiam a oportunidade de fazer uma comparação ou outra sobre o quanto Grifinória era melhor do que Sonserina, enquanto me lançavam olhares de reprovação. Senti-me enojada somente com o pensamento, por Merlin!

Eu _precisava sair dali_. Não iria fazer bem algum continuar no mesmo ambiente em que _ela_ estava. Não que eu fosse ter muita escolha a partir daquele momento, afinal de contas, _ela_ estava ali, em Hogwarts. Na minha escola, minha vida. E, mais uma vez, ela iria estragar tudo.

Minhas capacidades motoras pareceram voltar à vida diante daquele pensamento e, então, de forma apressada, dei as costas para o Salão, pretendendo sair dali o mais rápido que minhas pernas deixariam sem acabar parecendo desesperada demais.

Antes que eu estivesse totalmente fora, porém, o Chapéu Seletor bradou:

— _CORVINAL!_

Senti-me, mais uma vez, estacar e, de forma totalmente automática, virei-me para a mesa principal novamente, conseguindo absorver a expressão de Petunia assim que o Chapéu foi retirado de sua cabeça. Tão rápidos que quase não foram visíveis, eu os vi: choque, horror, desespero e decepção. Eu a conhecia bem demais, apesar de tudo, para saber que ela estava horrorizada.

Apesar de aquilo ser algo realmente bom, pois, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Petunia não havia conseguido o que queria, não consegui sorrir ou ficar contente. Sabia bem demais qual era aquela sensação, de não poder ter o que se queria. De decepção consigo mesma. De medo do que os outros iriam pensar e, acima de tudo, desespero.

O lado bom era que, após algum tempo, eu me apaixonei pela minha casa. Aprendi a entender o que era ser verdadeiramente um sonserino. Percebi que todas as coisas possuíam um lado bom e um ruim e que, nem sempre, o que se quer é o que se precisa.

Mas, pela expressão no rosto _dela_, eu soube de imediato: ela jamais se perdoaria.

A mesa bem à minha direita explodiu em palmas e vivas, fazendo com que a expressão de Petunia dissolvesse em uma máscara de felicidade. Tão claro quanto a água, eu sabia que era puro fingimento, mas sabia que ninguém mais desconfiaria. Ela era uma boa atriz. Boa demais, aliás.

Finalmente, após o que pareciam ter sido horas, mas que sabia se tratar de poucos segundos, saí do Salão. A minha fome havia se perdido em algum momento entre ter entrado no salão e ter visto Petunia.

Caminhei a esmo pelos corredores, sem prestar muita atenção em meu caminho. Por fim, acabei dentro de um dos banheiros femininos do terceiro andar, encarando meu reflexo no grande espelho que ali havia.

Eu estava pálida e, por conta disso, minhas sardas estavam mais aparentes do que o normal.

Suspirei.

Eu não era feia. Realmente, sabia que não o era. Havia muitas piores pelo mundo, por Hogwarts. O grande problema era que, após tanto tempo ouvindo pessoas as quais amava dizendo que eu não era tão boa quanto minha irmã, havia se tornado uma tarefa difícil encarar-me e encontrar algo do qual realmente gostasse.

Era ridículo, eu sabia, mas ainda assim, recorrente.

Suspirei mais uma vez, sentindo minha cabeça latejar. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e mais uma vez encarei-me no espelho. Se fosse possível, estava ainda mais pálida que segundos atrás.

— Droga! — resmunguei enquanto cerrava os punhos na tentativa de fazer com que o tremor passasse. Eu estava tendo uma crise, igual àquelas que aconteciam toda vez em que eu estava em casa e precisava aturar as birras de minha mãe. Helena Evans não era alguém fácil de lidar. Nunca fora, na verdade. Mas eu restringia aqueles momentos caóticos em que eu perdia o controle apenas para quando estava em casa e não conseguia mais aguentar.

Normalmente, quando tinha minhas crises, eu ficava tão nervosa por guardar sentimentos por tanto tempo, que acabava entrando em colapso e a minha pressão baixava até o ponto em que eu perdia os sentidos.

Ali era Hogwarts. Era para eu estar segura, não era? Então por que aquele tremor não passava? Por que minha visão estava ficando borrada e eu conseguia sentir lágrimas começarem a escapar pelos cantos de meus olhos?

Não havia mais muralhas de pedra repletas de magia para me protegerem de meu passado. Não mais existia qualquer coisa que impedisse toda a minha vida de desmoronar. E, talvez, eu pudesse estar sendo dramática.

Mas havia o fato de que eu nunca era dramática e, sendo assim, eu sabia muito bem do que estava falando.

Petunia conseguiria roubar até mesmo aquilo de mim. Conseguiria tirar de meus dedos o único lugar em que ainda me sentia razoavelmente bem. O único lugar que fora como uma casa para mim em todos aqueles anos de terror e represália.

Deveria ter passado mais de duas horas inteiras em meio a tremores e devaneios e, provavelmente, alguns períodos perdidos, até que vozes femininas soaram próximas.

—... É ridícula! — a voz era estranhamente conhecida e, para minha _felicidade_, estava próxima _demais_.

Meus tremores estavam mais calmos, porém ainda estava mais pálida que o Barão Sangrento e pensar em ter alguém me vendo daquele jeito, me deixava ansiosa. Senti minhas mãos apertarem ainda mais a pia em que se firmavam enquanto as vozes se aproximavam cada vez mais:

— Dorcas, _por favor._..

E então a porta do banheiro fora aberta com estrondo, adentrando por ela duas garotas, as quais já conhecia de vista por serem de meu ano, da Grifinória.

A loira e baixa parecia completamente revoltada, enquanto a outra, morena e de estatura média, tentava acalmá-la.

— Lene, ela estava dando em cima do Remus! Pelo amor de Merlin! Quem ela pensa que é para chegar à escola e, dois minutos depois, estar dando em cima do _meu_ Remus? — a loira, que eu sabia ser Dorcas Meadowes, resmungava aos brados enquanto afastava algumas mexas rebeldes de cabelo do rosto. — Por Morgana, se ela acha que vai conseguir qualquer coisa com ele, ah, ela não vai!

Nem uma das duas pareceu notar minha presença, o que me fez agradecer internamente enquanto continuava tentando me firmar o suficiente para fugir dali.

Nenhuma delas pareceu me notar, fazendo-me agradecer internamente enquanto continuava tentando me firmar para fugir dali. Os boxes estavam no caminho que me separava delas, portanto se eu fosse até um deles, automaticamente elas iriam me ver. E eu não queria. Não ainda pelo menos, afinal uma hora ou outra seria inevitável, já que eu não estava exatamente escondida.

— Certo, certo. Eu _vi_. — Marlene McKinnon, a morena, suspirou enquanto rolava os olhos para Meadowes. — Ela realmente se jogou para eles. Merlin, ela praticamente engoliu o Black com os olhos!

— Ugh! Mas não é como se as garotas de Hogwarts não fizessem isso o tempo inteiro, não é, Lene? — foi a vez de a loira rolar os olhos. — Mas o pior nem foi isso! O pior é o fato de que eles _pareciam interessados_ naquela... Ugh! — passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Que direito ela acha que tem de chegar com aquele sotaque francês ridículo e se atirar para cima dos nossos colegas?

Imediatamente, fiquei alerta para a conversa. Ao que parecia, estavam falando de Petunia e, pelo que diziam, minha irmã já havia começado com o que eu costumava chamar de artilharia.

A verdade era que Petunia sempre fora extremamente bonita e elegante. Então, quando visitávamos a casa de nossa avó, nas férias, em Godrics Hollow, lembrava-me de vê-la sempre conseguir encontros com garotos trouxas mais velhos, todos eles impressionados demais com sua beleza e, é claro, _finesse_ francesa.

Aquilo acontecia de forma frequente, até que, certo dia, nossa mãe deu um basta, alegando que não queria ver sua filha namorando com um trouxa.

— Bem, não é como se existisse uma lei contra isso, Dory. — Marlene apontou.

Meadowes colocou as mãos na cintura, observando a amiga com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— De quê maldito lado você está, McKinnon? — indagou, furiosa.

McKinnon riu da atitude da outra e então suspirou.

— Do seu, é claro. — rolou os olhos. — Francamente, essa Petunia não passa de mais uma _vaca_. — McKinnon reclamou em um tom de voz venenoso, aproximando-se do espelho. — Rostinho bonito, corpo bacana, simpatia transbordante e...

— Não consigo imaginá-la sendo simpática. — resmunguei, sem me dar conta de que havia falado em voz alta.

O silêncio recaiu sobre o banheiro e percebi os olhares das duas recaírem sobre mim, surpresos – provavelmente por finalmente terem notado minha presença.

— Evans. — McKinnon pronunciou meu nome friamente, fazendo-me estreitar os olhos em resposta. — Você, por algum acaso, sabe do que estamos falando para estar se intrometendo em nossa conversa?

— Lene! — Meadowes chamou sua amiga, encarando-a com um pedido mudo de calma, porém McKinnon apenas ignorou-a, resignada em ter minha resposta.

Dei de ombros sem muito me importar e respondi:

— Sim. — disse simplesmente. — Não é como se vocês estivessem sendo discretas e tudo o mais.

Foi McKinnon quem estreitou os olhos aquela vez.

— Nós não vimos você!

— Bem, eu vi vocês.

— E ouviu nossa conversa!

— Não pude evitar. — rolei os olhos. — Mas, bem, já estou de saída, então nem precisa se preocupar.

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, dando dois passos para se aproximar de onde eu estava.

— Então quer dizer que conhece a novata? — ela indagou, apoiando-se na pia assim como eu.

Assenti, sabendo que de nada adiantaria mentir, afinal já havia confirmado. E que diferença fazia se eu fosse ou não irmã de Petunia? Não era como se as pessoas se importassem muito comigo por ali. Senti minha garganta secar diante do pensamento.

Maldita hora em que fui abrir a boca, por Merlin!

— De onde a conhece? — Meadowes quem perguntou, muito mais composta do que McKinnon e, aparentemente, mais simpática também.

Suspirei antes de responder:

— Ela é minha irmã — murmurei com a voz um pouco mais áspera do que pretendia enquanto afastava-me da pia e, finalmente, começava a me encaminhar em direção à saída.

— O quê? — Meadowes então irrompeu em minha frene, impedindo minha saída, colocando suas mãos na cintura enquanto suas sobrancelhas se erguiam em indagação. — Você é _irmã _dela? Você... _Tem certeza?_ — franziu o cenho. — Não consigo imaginar isso...

— Por que não sou tão bonita quanto ela? — as palavras simplesmente escaparam de minha boca, ácidas, enquanto tentava me desviar da garota, querendo mais do que nunca me afastar daquele banheiro.

Meadowes ofegou.

— Não! — disse e pôs-se mais uma vez em minha frente, sorrindo, fazendo-me franzir o cenho em incompreensão. — Eu ia falar que se deve ao fato de você ser muito mais legal que ela.

Estaquei novamente, em choque.

— Quê? — indaguei, certa de que não havia ouvido direito. — Você... Você não sabe o que está falando, Meadowes. — rolei os olhos tentando parecer casual. — Você nem ao menos me conhece.

McKinnon aproximou-se, colocando-se ao lado de Meadowes com um sorrisinho estranho no rosto.

— Sabe, eu realmente não diria isso. A Dory observa você. — disse, fazendo-me, mais uma vez, entrar em choque.

Meadowes encarou-a com a expressão irritada.

— Ei! Isso não é verdade! — ralhou e então voltou os olhos para mim. — Eu apenas _prestei atenção algumas vezes_... — McKinnon rolos os olhos enquanto a outra sorria levemente. — Eu sempre tive uma curiosidade, na verdade. — e corou. — Como você consegue ser assim?

Senti-me ficar ainda mais confusa do que já estava. Que diabos estava acontecendo ali, afinal?

— _Assim_ como? — indaguei, pasma.

— Fria, distante, extremamente sonserina e cheia de si. — senti minhas bochechas corarem diante de duas palavras, sentindo-me depreciada. Estava quase abrindo a boca para contestar, quando ela prosseguiu: — Você nunca dá importância para o quê os outros falam sobre você e, bem, está sempre aí, intacta. — seus olhos brilharam. — Como consegue?

Mais uma vez, não consegui segurar as palavras em minha boca e, sorrindo de forma irônica, disse:

— Eu minto bem. — falei e então senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais. De onde viera aquilo, afinal? Nenhuma delas precisava saber o quanto me sentia miserável por dentro. Elas não tinham nada a ver com a minha vida, por Merlin! Nós nem sequer tínhamos conversado mais do que cinco minutos, francamente!

O silêncio recaiu sobre nós três, deixando-nos totalmente desconfortáveis. Mais do que nunca, queria sair correndo dali e era o que teria feito se McKinnon não tivesse suspirado e dito:

— Foi o que pensei. — murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Meadowes ou eu.

Senti-me totalmente atordoada diante de toda aquela sucessão de acontecimentos. A conversa estranha não estava ajudando em nada a dar um descanso para minha mente e, tudo o que queria, era um pouco de paz. Meu estômago voltara a rugir num claro sinal de que precisava me alimentar antes de acabar, de fato, desmaiando.

Balancei a cabeça, na tentativa de clarear os pensamentos totalmente confusos que pairavam por meu cérebro e então comecei a me afastar.

— Bem, hm... Com licença. — murmurei enquanto direcionava-me para a saída.

As duas garotas encararam-me, surpresas, mas não lhes dei atenção, passando por elas rapidamente antes de cruzar pela porta, sentindo-me totalmente perdida enquanto apressava-me pelo corredor. Já estava quase na metade do corredor quando ouvi a voz de McKinnon me chamar e, ao voltar-me em sua direção, encontrei-a encarando-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Por que você não vem almoçar conosco hoje? — ela perguntou de forma tão natural que, mais uma vez, senti meu rosto corar. — Estávamos descendo para o Salão, depois de Transfiguração, quando... Bem, enfim, estamos indo para lá agora. — e sorriu.

Senti minha boca abrir de incredulidade. Não era como se eu nunca tivesse almoçado com alguma _amiga_ antes. Mas, bem, não era como se eu tivesse _amigas, também_. Meus almoços eram quase sempre solitários ou na companhia de algum livro. Quero dizer, Eddy, Anne e Elisa estavam sempre em minha volta, mas eu costumava não lhes dar muita atenção, preferindo ater-me aos meus pensamentos ou perder-me em alguma história qualquer. A verdade era que eu não me sentia confortável junto deles.

E ali estavam, aquelas duas garotas totalmente estranhas para mim, convidando-me para almoçar junto delas como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurdamente natural do universo.

— Anda, Lily! Venha conosco! Juro que não mordemos. — Meadowes falou, também sorrindo. — Na verdade, quem estará correndo risco de levar mordidas somos nós, não é? Afinal você parece bem capaz de uma coisa dessas. — e piscou.

E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, por mais inusitado que fosse, eu sorri. E foi verdadeiro. Era quase como se fôssemos amigas. Quase.

Entretanto, aquilo durou muito pouco. Pouco demais. No instante em que começamos a nos encaminhar para o Salão Principal, conversando sobre qualquer amenidade, uma voz enjoativamente conhecida soou pronunciando meu nome.

E eu sabia muito bem a quem aquela voz pertencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Att: capítulo reescrito por mim e betado pela Carol Lair.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Okaaaaay, sei que devo pelo menos, um milhão de desculpas a vocês pela imeeeeeeeensa demora em voltar a postar aqui. Sério, me perdoem. Eu estou em fase final na faculdade, cheia de trabalhos e artigos para fazer até a cabeça, sem falar no TCC e mais um monte de cadeiras insuportavelmente chatas. Isso sem falar que trabalho na maior parte do dia.**

**Eu sei, poderia ter avisado, mas, infelizmente, as fanfics não estiveram em minha lista de prioridade por um bom tempo, até que eu estava estressada demais e cansada e decidi voltar a fazer uma das coisas que mais amo no mundo: escrever. Pelo simples prazer, por me fazer bem, para desabafar, me divertir. E divertir os outros também. Então voltei e espero que entendam, isto é, se houver alguém aqui ainda.**

**Juro que não fiz por mal, e que não vai se repetir.**

**Estava morrendo de saudades de escrever, de postar, ler fanfics, interagir com os leitores. Muito obrigada a todos os que comentaram na fic, favoritaram e me mandaram PMs pedindo para voltar. Vocês são uns fofos 3**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Os próximos vem bem rapidinho, juro!**

**Deixem seus comentários me contando o que estão achando, certo? Vão fazer a tia aqui muitíssimo feliz :D**

**Beijoos e até logo!**


	7. VI - Confiança

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI<strong>

_Confiança (ou sobre como até mesmo situações desesperadoras possuem dois lados)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>O som de aplausos da mesa da Corvinal me deixou atordoado. Certo, havia uma nova colega. Certo, ela era bonita. Okay. Mas, e daí?<p>

— Certo, James, você vai ter que contar. — Remus disse assim que se atirou no banco ao meu lado.

Eu estava tomando café da manhã, meu humor não estava dos melhores aquele dia e o salão afetado com a nova caloura-nem-tão-caloura-assim não havia ajudado em nada. A verdade era que eu não conseguira dormir direito a noite toda, revirando-me de um lado para o outro sobre o colchão. Sonhando com coisas absurdas envolvendo Snivellus e Evans e Sirius e Remus e, ugh. Minha cabeça parecia cheia d'água e tudo que queria era poder voltar para minha cama.

Remus, porém, parecia cheio de vida e bem humorado. Como sempre. Nunca havia conseguido entender como, diabos, ele conseguia parecer tão alegre pelas manhãs, francamente.

Pessoas com bom humor matinal me davam nos nervos. E Remus, estando tão bem naquela manhã específica, indagando-me coisas sobre as quais não estava afim de falar, me deixava _ainda_ pior.

— Contar o quê? — indaguei, fingindo-me de desentendido.

— O porquê de estar assim, cara. — ele disse antes de voltar-se para as salsichas, pegando algumas para seu prato e colocando patê de abóbora por cima. Por mais que convivesse com ele por anos e soubesse de sua mania de colocar patê sobre tudo, não conseguia evitar fazer careta.

— Assim como? — estremeci ao vê-lo dar uma mordida em uma das salsichas.

Remus rolou os olhos para mim, bufando.

— Francamente, James. Está para nascer o dia em que você vai me fazer de idiota. Anda, fala logo. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Evans. E não me diga que foi apenas mais uma detenção, porque eu _sei_ que não foi.

Suspirei. _Odiava _aquela mania de sabe-tudo de Remus.

Estava abrindo a boca para contar a ele sobre os beijos e a briga de Evans com o Snivellus quando Sirius chegou.

— E aí. — cumprimentou-nos cheio de mal humor. Sorri para ele, alegre em ver alguém normal como eu, naquele estado matinal. _Aquela_ era a forma certa de se acordar. Não como Remus.

— Oi. — murmurei um cumprimento, bebendo meu suco de abóbora.

Remus, percebendo que eu não mais iria tocar no assunto em frente a Sirius, voltou sua atenção para suas salsichas nojentas.

— Aluna nova? — Sirius indagou com a boca cheia de bacon.

— Nossa, cara, desse jeito vou ter que encontrar amigos com decência na hora de comer. Ugh. — resmunguei antes de assentir. — Sim, aluna nova. Transferida da Beauxbatons. Bonita. Qualquer coisa com Petunia não sei o quê.

Ele assentiu, lançando um rápido olhar para a mesa à nossa direita, observando a aluna nova de forma analítica. Remus acompanhou seu olhar, meneando a cabeça.

— Interessante. Deve ser inteligente.

— Loira e francesa. — Sirius falou cheio de desdém. — _Absolutamente não_.

— Merlin, Sirius. Você realmente ficou traumatizado depois da Vance, hm?

— E ela nem era loira de verdade. — comentei fazendo Sirius bufar e Remus rir.

— Calem a boca! — o outro resmungou, voltando a comer.

O resto do café passou absolutamente normal. O salão enchendo-se como de costume, cheio de burburinho sobre a nova integrante da escola e pessoas com as caras amassadas.

— McKinnon! — Sirius sorriu, finalmente desviando sua atenção de seu bacon para cumprimentar a morena que estava sentando alguns metros de distância.

A garota lançou um olhar neutro para ele, virando o rosto logo em seguida, começando uma conversa muitíssimo interessante com sua amiga, Meadowes, sem mais prestar atenção a Sirius.

Sorri ironicamente para ele, fazendo-o bufar.

— Vá à merda.

E não mais trocou qualquer palavra conosco até estarmos caminhando em direção à saída do Salão Principal.

— Transfiguração, agora? — Sirius perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos cheios de sono.

— É. Período duplo. — Remus respondeu enquanto observava seus horários.

— Que _maravilha_. — Sirius resmungou e eu ri.

Depois do período de Transfiguração, – com um Sirius totalmente irritado pela falta de sorte em seu primeiro dia – caminhamos de forma lenta pelos corredores, pretendendo voltar para o Salão Comunal e aproveitar o período vago que tínhamos antes do almoço.

Estávamos em uma discussão sobre o próximo jogo de Quadribol quando deparamo-nos com uma cena estranha no meio do corredor. Era a aluna nova, corvinal. Ela estava parada, sozinha e tinha um pergaminho nas mãos, um malão pendendo no ar ao seu lado. Mordia o lábio enquanto lia de forma concentrada. Deveria ser uma carta ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Ela pareceu nos ouvir, pois ergueu os olhos em nossa direção, sorrindo ao nos encontrar ali.

— Ei, oi! — ela cumprimentou alegremente com seu inglês levemente carregado.

— Olá. — Remus cumprimentou-a de forma simpática. — Está tudo bem?

— Oh, sim. Sou Petunia. — ela disse e se aproximou, dobrando e guardando o pergaminho dentro das vestes. — Queria saber onde fica a Sala Comunal da Corvinal. Vocês sabem onde fica?

— Seus colegas não souberam te mostrar? — Sirius quem perguntou. Sua expressão era cheia de desdém enquanto a observava. Estranhei seu comportamento, afinal de contas por mais que ele estivesse traumatizado com loiras, não era necessário ser mal educado com uma delas.

Petunia franziu levemente o cenho, mas voltou a sorrir.

— Na verdade eu fugi deles. Sabem, estavam me sufocando. — disse e deu de ombros. — É tudo novo e grande por aqui e eu queria respirar.

— Imagino que sim. — sorri para ela também. — Bem, nós podemos te levar até lá se quiser.

— É claro. — Remus disse. — Mas você não tem aula agora?

A garota voltou a pegar o pergaminho do bolso e olhou-o rapidamente.

— Aritmancia Avançada. — disse e ergueu os olhos para nós. — Mas eu queria ir a minha sala comunal deixar minhas coisas antes.

— Claro que sim. — concordei e adiantei-me em sua direção, caminhando ao seu lado enquanto ela me perguntava qualquer coisa sobre o castelo sempre ser tão frio daquele jeito.

Sirius e Remus me seguiram e, embora Moony parecesse extremamente receptivo com a novata, pude perceber suas bochechas corarem ao passarmos por Meadowes e McKinnon em uma das escadarias. Guardei a piada para falar mais tarde e poder infernizá-lo quando decidisse indagar sobre Evans para mim.

Sirius, porém, parecia extremamente entediado e respondia as perguntas da garota apenas com monossílabos. Não conseguia entender, mas, bem, não era como se Padfoot fosse sempre _normal_.

Quando já estávamos voltando para o Salão principal, cruzando pelo corredor do terceiro andar, o som de vozes femininas chamou nossa atenção e, ao erguer meus olhos para descobrir de quem era, senti-me estacar.

Eram Meadowes e McKinnon novamente, mas não estavam sós como sempre. Oh, não. Sua companhia era, para além do surpreendente, completamente inacreditável.

Lily Evans.

E, como se não bastasse sua companhia, ela estava sorrindo. _Sorrindo_. Mais uma vez. E minhas entranhas pareceram sumir de dentro de mim.

Merlin, que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Mas, é claro, tudo aquilo não estava estranho o suficiente. Petunia, a novata, parecia tão surpresa quanto eu ao observar as três garotas que caminhavam à nossa frente e, de forma totalmente impensada, ela se adiantou alguns passos e chamou:

— Lily?

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>— Lily? — a voz, inconfundível voz, de Petunia soou em meus ouvidos, fazendo-me estacar. McKinnon e Meadowes encararam-me de forma surpresa antes de entenderem o porquê de minha expressão ao erguerem os olhos para o local logo atrás de onde estávamos.<p>

Elas voltaram a me encarar quase ao mesmo tempo e com as mesmas expressões estampadas no rosto. Aquilo era preocupação? Por alguns instantes aquele comportamento me intrigou, até que, mais uma vez, Petunia me chamou.

— Lily. — disse e eu, de forma muito lenta, voltei-me em sua direção. Com esforço, consegui conter minha expressão de surpresa ao ver que ela estava acompanhada.

Mas, é claro, não era qualquer companhia, afinal ela não seria Petunia senão estivesse sempre _bem _acompanhada. Black, Lupin e, é claro, Potter. E, como deveria ser, olhavam de Petunia para mim, cheios de confusão no olhar.

— Ei. — consegui me fazer pronunciar enquanto sentia minhas entranhas se rebelarem. Minhas mãos gelaram, mas me controlei e coloquei a máscara de indiferença em meu rosto enquanto ocultava toda a mágoa por dentro. Sentia como se estivesse me estilhaçando... Merlin, quanta falsidade!

A verdade era que eu não estava esperando aquele confronto tão cedo. E ainda menos em frente à Potter e sua trupe.

Petunia, pelo contrário, parecia estar se deliciando com o momento, sorrindo como se estivesse, de fato, feliz em me ver. Adiantou-se em minha direção, atirando os braços ao meu redor sem me dar tempo de esboçar qualquer reação.

Continuei imóvel enquanto sentia as emoções acumularem-se dentro de mim, imobilizando-me quase completamente.

Por entre seu abraço conseguia ver a surpresa estampada no rosto dos três garotos. McKinnon e Meadowes, por outro lado, pareciam estar entediadas e encaravam Petunia como se essa fosse apenas algo sem importância no meio do caminho.

Internamente, agradeci por seu apoio, mesmo que não entendesse seus motivos.

Após alguns instantes, Petunia se afastou de mim, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. A minha imobilidade passou quase no mesmo instante em que sentia uma imensa vontade de bater em seu rosto para ver se aquele sorrisinho idiota desaparecia dali.

Respirei fundo.

— Vocês... _Conhecem-se?_ — Potter perguntou, atraindo minha atenção em sua direção. Por alguns instantes, havia me esquecido de sua presença ali e, ao encará-lo, senti minhas bochechas corarem. Desviei o olhar só para encontrar com o de Black, que me encarava com o cenho franzido, parecendo entediado e desgostoso.

Petunia, ao ouvir a pergunta, virou-se em sua direção encarando-o com uma expressão um tanto _estranha_. Aquilo me incomodou muito. E eu não sabia explicar o porquê, francamente. Cerrei meus punhos e respirei fundo mais uma vez.

— É claro! — Petunia exclamou e, fingindo-se de surpresa, voltou-se novamente para mim. — Nunca falou sobre mim a eles, Lily? — indagou parecendo chocada.

Meu sangue ferveu.

— Não ando com eles. — falei simplesmente, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. _Eu sabia para onde aquela conversa estava se direcionando_. E não estava gostando nada.

— Oh. — Petunia disse, arregalando os olhos. — Verdade. Sempre esqueço isso. — E baixou os olhos para minha gravata antes de bufar. — Estou tão acostumada com a família Grifinória que... — oh, sim, _ela não perderia a oportunidade_.

— Família Grifinória? — daquela vez foi Black quem se pronunciou, parecendo muito mais interessado em nossa conversa do que segundos atrás. Ele voltou seus olhos para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Vocês são _parentes?_

— Irmãs. — disse, entredentes.

Os três garotos arregalaram os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-me bufar. Francamente, nem era _tão_ estranho assim. Muitas outras pessoas no mundo tinham irmãs e irmãos, não era? Qual era a surpresa ali?

— E... Sua família é Grifinória? — Black tornou a perguntar e seu tom de voz era desconfiado, quase como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

— Sim! — Petunia adiantou-se a responder, toda sorrisos. — Nossa família é Grifinória.

Sem conseguir me segurar, rolei os olhos, rindo de forma irônica.

— Acho que já não podemos mais falar isso, _Tuney_. — usei seu apelido apenas para irritá-la. Ela estreitou os olhos. — Meio que _quebramos_ os padrões. — dei de ombros.

Oh, em cheio! Suas bochechas coraram de imediato enquanto sua expressão tornava-se irritadiça.

— Ora, Lily... — ela começou a falar e forçou um sorriso nos lábios. — Corvinal até dá para entender, afinal _inteligência_ é algo que nossos pais sempre presaram.

— O que nos leva a indagar o que ela está fazendo lá... — McKinnon murmurou de forma audível, porém Petunia ignorou-a. Mordi os lábios para não sorrir.

— Mas uma Sonserina é realmente... — e deu de ombros sem concluir a frase, como se estivesse sem palavras diante do que minha casa era.

Oh, Merlin, eu queria tanto pular em seu pescoço.

Senti meus punhos tremerem enquanto tentava pregar o sorriso em meus lábios. Eu estava perdendo o controle. E _não podia_ perder o controle. Não ali. Não em frente a eles. A _ele_.

— Oh, é claro. — rolei os olhos tentando parecer divertida. — Lily, a _ovelha_ negra da família. — disse e, aproveitando-me da situação, voltei-me para Black que parecia surpreso. — Acho que você me entende, hm, Black? — indaguei e sorri novamente, voltando-me novamente à Petunia. — Mas eu estou _muito_ feliz por você, _Tuney_. — e apontei para sua gravata, já nos tons de azul e cobre de sua casa. — Tenho _certeza_ de que nossos pais ficarão orgulhosos quando receberem a notícia. — inclinei a cabeça, fingindo-me de pensativa. — Sabe o que está me deixando curiosa? O que você, que odiava tanto Hogwarts, está fazendo aqui. Imagino que deve ter feito algo bastante _irresponsável_.

— Eu _quis_ vir para cá. — ela disse entredentes, sua postura arrogante totalmente perdida. — E, ainda assim, Corvinal é melhor do que Sonserina.

Foi o estopim. O máximo que pude aguentar. Aquela sua expressão de ódio misturado com rancor e desprezo. O olhar que me atormentara por anos...

— Você tem razão, irmã. — concordei, sorrindo amargamente. — É muito melhor ser uma Corvinal. — disse e não consegui esconder a mágoa de minha voz. — Tenho certeza de que não aguentaria muito tempo em meu lugar. — falei e, sabendo que não conseguiria ficar nem mais um segundo ali, dei as costas para ela, passando rapidamente por McKinnon e Meadowes que observavam tudo de olhos arregalados.

Caminhei da forma mais digna que consegui até dobrar o corredor e, lá, desatei-me a correr sentindo as lágrimas finalmente escaparem de meus olhos.

_Começou_, pensei. Havia começado a tortura. Meu inferno particular. Toda a minha luta em tentar parecer forte, toda minha dedicação em parecer indiferente. Tantos anos impondo uma máscara a mim mesma para que, em apenas alguns minutos, ela me desestabilizasse por completo.

Não sabia por quanto tempo havia corrido ou sequer onde estava, mas, de repente, estava sentada no parapeito de uma janela, a cabeça entre as pernas enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem, cada uma delas contendo um pedaço de mim. Cada uma delas me rasgava, cada uma delas me destruía.

E por fim, eu era novamente apenas a pequena garotinha de anos atrás, triste, magoada, sem nada. Sem ninguém.

— Lily? — a voz me assustou e eu ergui os olhos para encontrar as duas garotas encarando-me. McKinnon e Meadowes. Ambas observavam-me cheias de preocupação, quase como se, de fato, _se importassem_.

Meadowes aproximou-se e sentou ao meu lado, encarando-me.

— Não vou perguntar de forma totalmente estúpida se você está bem, porque eu sei que não está. — ela disse quando mais uma lágrima escapou por meus olhos, toda a vontade de parecer forte desaparecida. — Mas eu quero te dizer que, apesar de não nos conhecermos muito... — ela lançou um olhar rápido à McKinnon, que se aproximou. — Nós estamos aqui caso você precise conversar. Ou só chorar, também.

Como era possível que duas desconhecidas pudessem ser tão amigáveis e legais? Como era possível que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, justamente aquelas as quais nunca imaginara, estavam ali naquele momento em que eu tanto precisava de conforto?

Sem conseguir me controlar – e também por não querer – me deixei chorar um pouco mais.

— Obrigada. — eu disse após algum tempo, sentindo-me aliviada. E, espantosamente, _confortada_.

— Oh, Lily. De nada. — McKinnon disse e passou um braço por meu ombro de forma tão natural que parecia fazer aquilo todos os dias. — Eu posso imaginar o quanto deve ser difícil ter de conviver com _ela_. Vocês não parecem conviver muito bem.

— Você não tem ideia... — suspirei, sentindo como se todas as minhas barreiras estivessem quebradas. Eu estava nua. E, apesar disso, sentia-me estranhamente protegida.

Era como se eu tivesse conseguido duas amigas. Duas pessoas em quem confiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Att: capítulo reescrito por mim e betado pela Carol Lair.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey gente, como vocês estão? Bem, esse capítulo ficou MUUUUUUUITO dramático, sério. Algumas explicações sobre os porquês de Lily ser tão "diferente" e o quão afetada ela se sente com a aparição da sua "queridíssima" irmã. Bem, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Tenho certeza de que muita gente deve estar querendo matar a Petúnia, não é? Eu sei que eu estou! hehehehehe**

**Meu super obrigada as lindas LihannaCullen, Hoppee, AlieBakujiin, Camilongs, Nanda Soares e Lais pelos comentários na fanfic! Vocês são umas divas e fizeram meu dia extremamente feliz com os reviews!**

**Também fiquei muito feliz em perceber que tem gente que não gostava muito da ideia da Lily ser sonserina que deu uma chance para a fanfic e gostou. Sonserinos nem são tão ruinzinhos, viram? hehehehhe**

**Bem, o próximo vem rápido, prometo, okay?**

**E não esqueçam de comentar na fic dizendo o que estão achando, certo? Não seja um leitor fantasma bobão e faça o dia da autora aqui feliz *pisca***

**Beeeeeeeijos da Miller :***


	8. VII - O primeiro passo para a perdição

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII<strong>

_O primeiro passo para a perdição (ou o segundo, ou o terceiro...)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>O silêncio recaiu sobre o corredor enquanto observávamos Lily Evans se afastar a passos largos e cheios de tensão. Petunia, a novata e, surpreendentemente, irmã de Lily, estava parada um pouco mais à frente. Tinha os punhos cerrados como se tentasse segurar alguma coisa e seu peito descia e subia de forma desregulada.<p>

Eu não estava muito diferente, também. Aliás, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo ou o porquê de ter me sentido tão estranhamente propenso a esticar-me em direção à Evans quando a vi tão... Frágil. Mais uma vez.

Logo eu que pensara que ela não tinha sentimento algum, já havia visto a garota em situações emocionais totalmente inesperadas em menos de 48 horas. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Era o apocalipse?

E, como senão bastasse de estranhezas, McKinnon e Meadowes estavam ali, _ainda_. Ambas encaravam Petunia com expressões quase idênticas de algo muitíssimo parecido com repulsa. Senti-me, se era possível, ficar ainda mais confuso do que já estava.

Afinal, o que elas estavam fazendo com a Evans? Detenção? Aulas particulares? _Discutindo?_

Entretanto, antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa para alguma das duas, McKinnon deu um passo para frente, em direção à Petunia, prostrando-se à sua frente.

— Não vou repetir mais que isso, _Tuney_: tome cuidado. — ela disse simplesmente, sorrindo de forma fria antes de dar as costas e começar a caminhar para a mesma direção em que Evans havia sumido.

Meadowes, porém, ficou um pouco para trás, apenas para lançar, a cada um de nós, um daqueles seus olhares reprovadores que somente ela era capaz de dar, antes de seguir o caminho da amiga.

Observei-a se afastar, embasbacado. Voltei-me para Remus e Sirius que tinham as mesmas expressões que as minhas, embora Sirius parecesse estranhamente distante.

O quê, por Merlin, havia acabado de acontecer ali?

— Elas... Parecem meio _grosseiras?_ — Petunia comentou em seu tom de voz pesado, parecendo levemente ofendida, porém, tirando aquilo, ela parecia como se nada houvesse acontecido. O sorriso em seus lábios era polido e educado e, sua expressão, era de amabilidade. Exatamente igual à antes de tudo acontecer.

— Elas_ não são_. — Sirius respondeu e me surpreendi ao ouvir o tom frio de sua voz. Encarei-o e arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção, indagando silenciosamente o que estava acontecendo. Ele parecia irritado e, bem, eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que aquele olhar o qual sustentava não significava nada bom, contudo ele não me respondeu/meneou a cabeça/rolou os olhos como de costume, o que apenas me deixou ainda mais confuso.

Petunia pareceu ficar desconcertada com o olhar ofensivo que ele lhe deu, lançando um olhar confuso em minha direção.

— Certo. — murmurou.

Mais uma vez, um silêncio desconfortável recaiu sobre nós,

— Você não está atrasada para a aula de Aritmancia? — Remus indagou, numa óbvia tentativa de acalmar os ânimos.

Petunia piscou algumas vezes e então sorriu para ele, assentindo.

— Verdade! — disse. — Você sabe onde fica?

— Sim! — Remus concordou. — Venha, conhecemos um atalho que vai te ajudar a não chegar muito atrasada.

— Oh, obrigada. — ela disse, aumentando o sorriso.

Então, de modo totalmente desconfortável, voltamos a nos encaminhar pelos corredores, indo pelo lado oposto pelo qual as garotas haviam sumido. Estávamos quase no final do corredor quando percebi que Sirius não nos acompanhava.

Voltei-me para trás, encontrando-o parado no mesmo lugar.

— O que houve, Sirius? — indaguei, franzindo o cenho.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e disse:

— Vai indo na frente, eu o encontro para o almoço. — disse simplesmente, dando as costas para mim e, sem qualquer explicação, afastou-se pelo lado oposto do corredor, deixando-me ainda mais confuso do que já estava.

Cansado do comportamento estranho das pessoas naquele dia, suspirei e dei as costas, afastando os pensamentos complexos que se infiltravam em minha mente, querendo mais do que nunca poder ir até minha cama e voltar a dormir.

Infelizmente, não podia, portanto acompanhei Remus e Petunia que conversavam de forma amena enquanto encaminhávamos para a sala de Aritmancia. Quando chegamos lá, Petunia despediu-se de nós, agradecendo em um francês perfeito antes de sumir dentro da sala de aula.

— Então, Evans tem uma irmã. — foi o que ele disse ao nos afastarmos da sala. Remus tinha os olhos no chão, porém eu sabia perfeitamente que ele estava analisando minhas reações. Eu odiava aquela mania ele e o quanto, toda vez que o fazia, chegava a conclusões certeiras sobre o que estava se passando comigo.

— Pois é. — assenti e meneei a cabeça. — Nunca teria adivinhado. Elas são muito diferentes.

— Eu achei as duas muito parecidas. — ele disse e eu ergui meus olhos para ele em indagação. O quê, por Merlin, poderia haver de parecido entre elas? — Oh, as duas têm essa postura distante e, embora seja óbvio que Petunia é mais comunicativa, posso ver que as duas não têm uma boa relação, assim como, aparentemente, enfrentam alguns problemas de infraestrutura familiar. — seu tom de voz era sabido e cheio de razão, como ele sempre o fazia quando estava dando uma de psicólogo.

— Família _grifinória_. Dá para acreditar? — passei as mãos pelos cabelos, lembrando-me da expressão de Evans ao ouvir as palavras de Petunia. A _ovelha negra_ da família. Como Sirius. Como era possível que aquilo fosse verdade, sendo que ela jamais havia deixado transparecer ou falara para qualquer pessoa sobre aquilo?

— Pela forma perfeita como ela é sonserina, não dava para imaginar. — Remus riu levemente. — Mas isso é mais comum do que se pensa, não é? Temos Sirius, a Alice, o Caradoc. Todos eles foram para casas diferentes das da família. Oh, e é claro, até mesmo você James...

— É. — concordei, porém já não mais prestava atenção às suas palavras. A verdade era que, por mais comum que fosse os filhos não ficarem nas mesmas casas das quais os pais haviam sido, não conseguia imaginar um segundo sequer, Lily Evans sendo qualquer outra coisa senão sonserina. E saber que toda sua família era diferente, apenas me fazia ficar mais confuso sobre o fato de ela ser tão absurdamente fria daquela maneira.

O que poderia ter acontecido que a tornara daquele jeito?

_Infraestrutura familiar..._ Seria aquilo? Seria justamente pelo fato de ser diferente? Ou havia algo mais?

_Seja o que for, James_, uma voz soou em minha mente, parecida demais com a de Sirius, _isso não é da sua conta_.

Sacudi-me mentalmente, afastando os pensamentos mais uma vez. Realmente, aquilo nada tinha a ver comigo, nada _mesmo_.

* * *

><p>Sirius não apareceu para o almoço.<p>

Remus e eu passamos quase todo o horário livre e a refeição em silêncio, trocando uma ou duas palavras sobre o início do ano escolar ou qualquer coisa sobre Quadribol. A verdade era que ele até havia tentado tocar no assunto "_Evans"_ por algumas vezes, porém eu fiz questão de ignorar cada uma de suas investidas até que, por fim, ele desistiu.

Quando, finalmente, chegou a hora da aula de Poções, erguemo-nos de onde estávamos sentados, pegamos nossos materiais e encaminhamo-nos para a sala. No caminho, cruzamos por alguns sonserinos e, entre eles, _Pettigrew_.

Oh, grandes companhias, realmente. Mulciber, Avery e, é claro, Regulus Black. Como se pudesse ser ainda mais _podre_ do que já era. E, é claro, podia. Mas, apesar de já ter se passado mais de seis meses desde nossa fatídica briga, ainda doía vê-lo andando junto àquelas companhias.

— Anda, Prongs. — Remus murmurou, empurrando-me pelo ombro para dentro da sala de aula. Moony me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu poderia explodir a qualquer minuto diante daquela cena repulsiva.

Assim que sentamos em nossos lugares, Remus sentando ao meu lado e atirando sua mochila sobre uma cadeira vaga, que logo seria preenchida por Sirius, Petunia adentrou o local, junto de Johanna Prewtt e Jenna Jones, duas corvinais, acenando em nossa direção antes de sentar-se mais à frente com suas colegas.

A sala continuou a se encher e, Sirius, continuava desaparecido.

— Ei, onde está Padfoot? — indaguei no momento em que Professor Slughorn adentrava a sala.

Remus apenas deu de ombros.

— Ele estava estranho. — disse simplesmente, como se aquilo explicasse minha pergunta. A verdade era que, em se tratando de Sirius, aquela era, de fato, uma boa explicação. Mas, ainda assim, eu continuava levemente apreensivo.

— Bom dia, classe. — Slughorn cumprimentou a turma de forma simpática. — Ora, muito bem. Soube que temos uma aluna nova entre nós. — sorriu e seus olhos brilharam em direção à Petunia. — Seja muito bem-vinda. — disse, satisfeito. — Corvinais são muito inteligentes. Acredito que vá trazer muitas honras a casa, hm?

— Espero que sim, Professor. E obrigada. — Petunia assentiu para o professor. Não consegui ver seu rosto, mas podia imaginar que ela estava dando um daqueles seus sorrisos simpáticos.

Apesar do que Remus havia dito, para mim, Petunia não parecia em nada com Lily.

Se elas não houvessem dito, nem em um milhão de anos teria descoberto que as duas eram irmãs. Enquanto Petunia parecia ser doce e extremamente carismática, Evans era um poço de ironia e frieza.

Como aquilo era possível? Pessoas do mesmo sangue e praticamente da mesma idade, tão destoantes daquela forma? Até mesmo Sirius e, seu irmão, Regulus, eram muitíssimos parecidos. Tanto no aspecto quanto na teimosia. Embora, é claro, Sirius tivesse um caráter muito menos duvidoso que o de seu irmão que parecia escolher sempre as companhias mais podres para se aproximar.

De qualquer forma, não conseguia entender. Observei Petunia mais atentamente, sentindo um conflito interno ao perceber que há apenas algumas semanas, teria achado nela tudo o que mais gostava em uma garota.

Ela era doce, conversava facilmente, sua beleza era estonteante e _não _havia sido escolhida para a sonserina. E, é claro, _sorria_.

Porém, naquele momento, enquanto observava seus cabelos loiros caírem de forma alinhada em suas costas, a curva de seu pescoço pálido quase translúcido e sem qualquer sarda e seus olhos de um azul quase turquesa, eu só conseguia pensar em outro tipo de garota.

Fria, sem sorrisos ou gracinhas, exceto quando esses eram maldosos ou irônicos. Suas frases cortantes e tiradas rápidas, embora nunca diretamente ofensivas. Com uma beleza misteriosa, cabelos ruivos, sardas e olhos de um verde quase esmeralda. E, para coroar, aquela gravata da Sonserina pendurada em seu pescoço, combinando a perfeição com seus olhos.

Uma maldita sonserina que parecia me atrair como borboletas à luz.

— Oh, merda. Merlin! — resmunguei enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa.

— Prongs? O que foi? — Moony inclinou-se em minha direção, parecendo preocupado.

Ergui meus olhos para ele, sabendo que parecia desesperado.

— Eu... Acho que... Acho que estou com sérios problemas, Remus. — disse em um tom de voz abafado, pretendendo que ninguém ouvisse.

Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma óbvia expressão de curiosidade, entretanto, antes que pudesse externar seus pensamentos, a voz do Professor ressoou em nossa direção, assustando-nos.

— Senhor Potter. — voltei-me para encará-lo, encontrando-o me observando de forma resignada. — Talvez queira compartilhar o que tanto conversa com o Sr. Lupin? — a sala inteira estava encarando-me, interessada. Sorri de forma marota para o professor.

— Creio que não, Senhor. — disse.

Slughorn estreitou os olhos, porém seu olhar era de diversão.

— Então deixe a conversa para depois, Sr. Potter. — o homem disse de forma repreendedora, que perdeu o efeito com o sorrisinho que ele deu por fim. Voltou-se para a turma. — A aula de hoje será bastante estimulante, assim como as que virão após esta. — disse e juntou as mãos. — Com os N.I.E.M.s se aproximando, vocês sabem, os níveis precisam subir, portanto, levando em consideração que vocês precisam estar preparados para sessões extremamente exaustivas de provas, nada melhor do que começar a testá-los desde já. — sorriu, divertido. — Iremos aprender a preparar a famosa _poção do "amor"_. — fez aspas no ar. — Isso mesmo, Senhorita Jones, _Amortentia_ e... — porém não continuou a falar, pois, naquele momento, a porta da sala foi aberta e, por ela, adentraram quatro pessoas.

McKinnon, Meadowes, Evans e, para meu completo espanto, _Sirius_.

Encarei-o de forma indagativa, procurando respostas diante da situação, porém o garoto apenas deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada importante.

COMO PODIA NÃO SER IMPORTANTE, POR MERLIN? Ele estava _adentrando a sala em companhia da Evans_, francamente!

— Ora, muito bem. — Slughorn arqueou as sobrancelhas para os alunos, encarando-os curiosamente. — A que devo a honra de suas presenças em minha aula a essa hora? Creio que o período começou há, pelo menos, dez minutos, mocinhos.

Porém eu sabia que ele não estava realmente irritado. Não com Sirius. E muito menos com Evans, sua aluna favorita.

— Houve um problema no corredor, professor. — Sirius adiantou-se a dizer, porém Evans interrompeu-o.

— Sirius deixou seus materiais caírem no meio do corredor e não conseguia encontrar um de seus livros. — Evans falou de forma serena, tão convincente que qualquer um acreditaria. — Nós o ajudamos a encontrar seus pertences e, por conta disso, acabamos nos atrasando.

— Oh, certo. — o professor assentiu. — Mas tentem não se atrasar mais da próxima vez, hm? — resmungou, bem humorado.

Francamente! Óbvio que aquilo era mentira, por Merlin! Evans _jamais_ iria ajudar Sirius a encontrar qualquer coisa. E, bem, Sirius sabia melhor do que ninguém a utilizar feitiços convocatórios. Não seria nada difícil para ele encontrar algum pertence atirado pelo chão de um corredor. Tampouco precisaria da ajuda de três meninas.

Todos encaravam os quatro alunos, pasmados. Eu dentre eles.

McKinnon e Meadowes sentaram-se, juntas, mais para lado esquerdo da sala e Evans encaminhou-se para a última classe vazia, exceto a que estava ao lado de Remus.

Sirius que, normalmente, sentava ao nosso lado, de forma totalmente inacreditável, sentou-se ao lado de Evans.

Não consegui conter um ofego. Até mesmo Slughorn franziu o cenho para o comportamento do garoto. Evans, por outro lado, encarou-o sem qualquer expressão antes de dar de ombros, sem se importar, e voltar sua atenção para seus materiais.

Minha expressão deveria estar totalmente abismada naquele momento, porém não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ocultar meu espanto.

— _Evans_ chamou-o de _Sirius?_ — Remus indagou, baixinho, fazendo-me voltar para ele. Percebi que ele estava tão surpreso quanto eu.

— _Sirius_ sentou ao lado de _Evans?_ — minha voz estava tão incrédula quanto à dele.

Antes, porém, que pudéssemos chegar a qualquer resposta, Slughorn limpou a garganta, atraindo a atenção dispersa da turma. Foi um caro custo, afinal todos lançavam olhares rápidos na direção em que Sirius Black e Lily Evans estavam sentados.

— Ora muito bem, ora muito bem. — o Professor falou, passando as mãos cheias de anéis por sobre a protuberância de sua barriga. — Como eu estava falando, o projeto de nossa aula é: preparar a poção Amortentia. — um suspiro alto foi ouvido da mesa em que Sarah Rogers e Narcissa Black estavam sentadas. Troquei um olhar entediado com Remus, porém meus olhos voltavam de segundo a segundo para onde Evans encarava o professor com atenção. — Contudo, como sabem, esta poção é bastante complicada de se fazer e demora algum tempo para ficar pronta. Por este motivo, vocês e seus pares irão trabalhar nela por _um mês, _juntos. — disse, fazendo-me sobressaltar. — E essa nota contará bastantes pontos para a média final, para saber se irão passar para os N.I.E.M.s da disciplina ou não.

Porém eu não estava ligando para nota. Oh, não. Meus olhos estavam grudados em Sirius que parecia totalmente indiferente diante do fato de que teria de dividir a classe com Lily Evans por, pelo menos, um mês.

Voltei-me para Remus esboçando toda minha confusão em um menear de cabeça. Ele também não parecia conseguir compreender.

Professor Slughorn passou as instruções para a primeira fase de preparo da poção e então começamos a trabalhar de forma silenciosa e concentrada. Ou, bem, eu _deveria_ estar concentrado, porém meus olhos não conseguiam desviar de onde Sirius e Evans trabalhavam de forma harmônica e, eu podia ver, trocavam algumas palavras entre ingredientes.

— James! — senti alguém bater em meu braço e, ao me virar, percebi que era Remus que indicava meu caldeirão. Voltei-me para o objeto, percebendo que o líquido estava borbulhando muito mais do que o necessário. Girei minha varinha, baixando o fogo.

— Você tem certeza de que está bem, James? — Remus indagou, preocupado.

Não respondi de imediato para ele, sentindo, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, meus olhos desviarem-se para onde os _dois_ estavam. Senti meu queixo cair quando, de forma totalmente surpreendente, Lily Evans sorria para Sirius.

Aquele não era um sorriso qualquer, oh, não. Era aquele tipo de sorriso que eu só vira uma única vez em minha vida. O sorriso que conseguia fazê-la, se era possível, ainda mais bonita. E ela _não estava_ sorrindo para mim.

Naquele momento não era apenas minha poção que estava borbulhando. Cerrei meus punhos, sentindo minha varinha protestar entre meus dedos cerrados.

— Tem razão. — Remus disse em concordância. — Você _está_ com sérios problemas.

Oh, eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, infelizmente. Sim, eu estava com muitos problemas, porque, inacreditavelmente, eu estava com ciúmes da Evans.

E, como nunca antes em minha vida, quis arrancar a cabeça de Sirius.

—Merlin, Remus. — suspirei, arregalando os olhos ao encará-lo. — Que grande _merda_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Obrigado a todos que estão comentando na fanfic, eu fico muito grata e muito feliz cada vez que leio o que vocês estão achando da estória.**

**SLYTHERIN é uma fanfic especial para mim, é uma das que mais gostei e gosto de escrever. Estes capítulos que já foram postados, até o 11º que ainda não foi, foram escritos em 2012, enquanto que os subsequentes foram escritos a partir do final de 2013/2014 e agora no começo de 2015 (ainda não concluída, estou atualmente começando a escrever o capítulo 19). Pude perceber, relendo a estória, que minha forma de escrever mudou e evoluiu muito desde então (principalmente por culpa dos eternos livros e artigos que li/leio para a faculdade [pelo menos serviram para alguma coisa útil]). Eu amadureci muito, tanto ao descrever sentimentos quanto situações. S****endo assim, vocês ainda vão encontrar alguns errinhos de concordância e escrita por aqui, mas prometo que, assim que tiver um tempo, vou betar todos os capítulos para que eles fiquem mais bem feitos, certo?**

**Desculpem mesmo por qualquer coisa e pelos textos toscos. Apesar disto, eu ainda vou continuar postando a fanfic, com os capítulos que já escrevi, até os mais atuais, que estão mais de acordo com a forma que escrevo atualmente (o que vai começar a partir do 14). Como eu disse, SLYTHERIN é especial para mim. Esta estória envolvendo uma Lily sonserina sempre me instigou e é, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma de minhas favoritas.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de tudo e que comentem me contando o que estão achando da fanfic, certo?**

**Beijos da tia Miller :***


	9. VIII - Não tão indiferente

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII<strong>

_Não tão indiferente (ou sobre desconfianças e segundas impressões)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Não tinha uma definição exata para o que havia acabado de acontecer ali, entretanto, após algum tempo de choro e soluços, as lágrimas finalmente cessaram e eu consegui normalizar a respiração.<p>

Quando ergui minha cabeça que estava pousada sobre o ombro de Meadowes, senti-me corar.

— Me... Desculpem por isso... Eu não... Eu... — mas parei sem saber como continuar. Minha voz estava rouca e eu tinha total consciência de que deveria estar com os olhos extremamente inchados e vermelhos.

McKinnon aproximou-se, encarando-me de forma amigável.

— Está tudo bem, Lily. Chorar é bom, pois ajuda a liberar um pouco o que está guardado. — ela arrumou uma mexa de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha. — E você parece ter _muita coisa_ guardada aí. — apontou para meu peito.

Soltei um suspiro, sentindo-me muito mais leve do que havia me sentido em anos.

— Obrigada. — eu disse, sincera e olhei para cada uma delas cheia de gratidão no olhar. — É sério, eu... Obrigada.

— Está tudo bem, Lily. — Dorcas disse e apertou meu braço de forma amigável. — Agora, o que acham de irmos comer alguma coisa, hm? Meu estômago está doendo.

Marlene rolou os olhos para a garota, voltando-se para mim logo em seguida.

— Ignore a Dorcas, ela sofre de insensibilidade, às vezes.

— O quê? — Dorcas reclamou, encarando a morena. — Só estou perguntando se vocês querem comer, porque eu estou morta de fome.

Ignorando o fato de que havia acabado de cair no choro, após o que parecia ser um dos mais estranhos dias da minha vida, eu ri. Afinal de contas era realmente hilário tudo aquilo. Marlene e Dorcas encararam-me por alguns instantes, ambas parecendo surpresas com minha reação, porém logo estavam rindo junto de mim.

Estávamos tão dispersas, rindo, que nem percebemos a presença de outra pessoa junto a nós até que este limpou a garganta.

Assustei-me e, ao me voltar para ver quem era, deparei-me com os olhos cinzentos de Sirius Black. Ele parecia levemente surpreso ao me encarar, porém logo sua expressão se desfez e ele se aproximou.

— E aí. — disse.

— Black. O que quer? — Marlene quem perguntou, parecendo irritada. Surpreendi-me com sua reação, pois, como ambos eram colegas de casa, havia imaginado que se dessem bem. Não era o que parecia.

— McKinnon, _sempre _simpática. — ele disse e rolou os olhos, dando de ombros logo em seguida e voltando-se para mim. Seu olhar era compreensivo. — Eu te _entendo_. — ele falou fazendo-me franzir o cenho em confusão. — No começo é pior, mas depois, _melhora_. — concluiu.

Eu poderia fingir que não havia entendido o que ele estava querendo dizer. Que ele estava louco ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porém eu _sabia_. Sirius Black, o melhor amigo de James Potter, problemático, oh, ele _sim_ me entendia.

Como minha avó dizia mesmo? Oh, sim, éramos _farinha do mesmo saco_. Um grifinório de uma família de sonserinos e uma sonserina de uma família de grifinórios. Quão irônico aquilo poderia ser?

Assenti para ele, murmurando um "obrigada" baixinho. Percebi que Dorcas e Marlene encaravam-nos em confusão, contudo _nós_ _dois_ havíamos nos entendido. E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Black era o único que conseguia me compreender de fato. Eu podia ver em seus olhos cinzentos o quanto éramos iguais naquele aspecto.

Ele sorriu para mim.

— Eu estou morto de fome. — disse e então se voltou para as outras duas.

— Finalmente posso concordar em alguma coisa com você, Sirius. — Dorcas riu, fazendo com que Marlene rolasse os olhos.

— O que acham de irmos até a cozinha? — Black perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa...

— Qual é, Lene! — Dorcas tinha as mãos sobre o estômago, a expressão de pidona em seus olhos era, praticamente, irresistível. — O almoço vai ser servido daqui vinte minutos. Não sei se sobrevivo até lá.

Marlene lançou um olhar repreensivo à Dorcas e outro desconfiado a Sirius. Percebi de imediato que ela não parecia ficar à vontade diante da presença do garoto, enquanto ele parecia deliciosamente divertido. _Interessante_.

— É, vamos lá, Marlene. — falei, erguendo-me do beiral da janela e passando a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-os de meu rosto. — Não queremos que a Dorcas morra antes de me contar porque ficava me observando, hm?

Black e Marlene encararam-me, surpresos – provavelmente por conta de meu súbito bom humor – enquanto Dorcas corava.

— Observando? — Black indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, interessado.

— Ei! Eu já disse que era porque ficava curiosa com o fato de você ser fria e tudo o mais e... _Isso_ não é da sua conta, Black. — Dorcas esquivou-se de minha pergunta e começou a andar. — Vamos logo, estou com fome.

Marlene apressou-se a acompanhá-la enquanto, mais atrás, Black e eu as seguíamos em silêncio.

E, surpreendentemente, aquele não era um silêncio desconfortável.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>— O que você estava fazendo com a Evans? — indaguei assim que Sirius adentrou o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.<p>

Arqueando uma sobrancelha em minha direção, encarando-me como se eu estivesse agindo feito louco, Sirius deu de ombros.

— Nada. — respondeu, calmo e caminhou até sua cama.

Encarei-o por alguns instantes, incrédulo. Sirius não estava _mesmo_ pensando que aquela sua resposta me satisfaria, não é? Por fim, ao perceber minha expressão totalmente desacreditada, suspirou.

— O que foi, Jay? — indagou.

— "_O que foi, Jay?", _sério? — repeti enquanto sentia a irritação começar a aparecer. — Você simplesmente some no corredor e, quando volta, é dupla da _Evans_ em Poções? — bufei. — Francamente, Sirius, nós estamos no primeiro mês de aulas e, que eu me lembre, nada de muito novo aconteceu para que, de repente, você decidisse se tornar amigo da Evans, portanto não me venha com "nada", porque não _cola_.

_Talvez_ eu estivesse um _pouquinho_ alterado, porém não era como se eu pudesse controlar. Afinal não eram as entranhas _dele_ que pareciam contorcerem-se ao imaginar o que ele poderia ter falado que teria feito _Lily Evans_ sorrir.

_Sorrir_, por Merlin! Era, basicamente, como um apocalipse. Só que pior.

Sirius, sem parecer perceber minha luta interna, suspirou.

— Ela é legal, a Evans. — disse-me, encarando-me como se estivesse falando do tempo lá fora e não de como Lily Evans, a _maldita_ Lily Evans, era legal.

– _É_? – perguntei, incrédulo.

De todas as coisas as quais poderia dizer de meus quase sete anos de convivência com Lily Evans, era que a garota era qualquer coisa, exceto _legal_. Certo, tudo bem que eu nunca havia sido um exemplo de comportamento e que, em muitas das vezes, para não dizer quase todas, a culpa de nossos desentendimentos era minha. Entretanto, Evans nunca havia feito qualquer coisa para ser considerada como alguém _legal_.

_E apesar disso, James, você continua fixado nela_. Oh, meus pensamentos eram tão babacas, às vezes.

De qualquer forma, eu não conseguia entender como Sirius poderia ter chegado àquela conclusão sobre Lily Evans, afinal de contas se eu tinha motivos para não gostar dela, ele tinha _ainda mais_.

— Qual é, James, por que está implicando tanto? — Sirius perguntou, desconfiado. — Certo, ela é sonserina. Certo, vocês dois não _se bicam_. Mas não parece um _pouco exagerado_ ficar me encarando desse jeito? — e apontou para mim.

Abri a boca para respondê-lo, porém, Remus, que estivera tomando banho, saiu do banheiro naquele momento enrolado em uma toalha enquanto secava os cabelos com outra. Apenas _ugh_. Seu olhar percorreu Sirius, com sua expressão descrente e eu que ainda estava irritado.

— Por que estão brigando? — indagou, certeiro. Francamente, qualquer dia daqueles, Remus poderia muito bem substituir a charlatã que era nossa professora de Adivinhação.

— Não estamos brigando. — eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius dizia: — Por causa da Evans.

Voltei-me para ele, de forma acusatória.

– O que tem a Evans? – e, estava claro pelo olhar nos olhos de Remus, que Evans _tinha _alguma coisa.

Merlin, por que Evans parecia estar tão presente naqueles últimos dias? Não conseguia sequer me lembrar de quando havia sido a última vez em que não tinha pensado nela pelo menos uma vez ao dia.

E, não pela primeira vez, me perguntei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Por que, desde aquele "preferiria beijar a Lula-Gigante a você, Potter", todas as minhas certezas com relação àquela garota, pareciam ter mudado.

Maldita fosse Lily Evans com seus sorrisos cínicos, respostas frias e piadas cheias de humor negro. Merlin, eu a odiava tanto!

E, ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensava aquilo, as lembranças de seu sorriso no dia anterior enchiam minha mente, querendo mais... Do _quê?_ _Por quê_?

Era óbvio que aquele sentimento possessivo, beirando à agressividade, que eu havia sentido quando vira Evans sorrir para Sirius não podia ser _nada_. Havia algo muito estranho acontecendo comigo. E muito, _muito errado._

— Nada. — resmunguei, contudo Remus não aceitou minha resposta, pois virou-se para Sirius que rolou os olhos antes de acrescentar:

— Evans é _legal_.

— Ah, sim. — Remus assentiu, sorrindo. — Eu _sei_.

— Quê? — ergui-me de onde estava sentado, encarando ambos de forma irritada.

— Ora, Jay, nós somos monitores-chefe e conversamos, às vezes, durante a ronda. — ele deu de ombros. — Ela é bem mais simpática do que aparenta ser normalmente.

Não soube como responder àquilo.

A verdade era que, desde o ano anterior, quando nós havíamos deixado de sermos quatro marotos, para apenas três, o mundo parecia estar fora de lugar. Eu não conseguia achar graça das mesmas coisas, Remus parecia mais consternado com o seu _probleminha peludo_ do que nunca, Sirius estava mais raivoso. E, claro, a guerra que pairava sobre nossas cabeças, prestes a explodir. E, como se não bastasse, havia Evans. Lily Evans, a sonserina que, por anos, fora meu pesadelo. E que, naquele momento, não mais deixava meus pensamentos, pairando sobre mim como um enorme mistério que me corroía para resolver.

Merlin, por que tudo precisava parecer tão difícil?

— De qualquer forma, isso não explica o porquê de Sirius ter sentado junto dela hoje. — voltei-me para ele.

— Era a única classe vazia, James. — ele disse, desconfortável.

Bufei.

— Merlin, Sirius, você _não acha_ mesmo que vou cair nessa, acha? Havia uma classe ao meu lado. — disse-lhe, arqueando uma sobrancelha, interessado.

Sirius encarou-me por alguns instantes, naquela expressão que utilizava toda vez que analisava alguém. Merlin, como eu odiava quando ele fazia aquilo!

— Eu espero que sim, James, pois terá de se contentar com a frustração de ficar sem saber, caso decida não acreditar. — ele concluiu.

Ofeguei, incrédulo. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Está me dizendo que... _Vai esconder algo _do _James_ por livre e espontânea vontade? — Remus quem perguntou, adiantando-se para Sirius, encarando-o tão incrédulo quanto eu.

Sirius deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso de nosso espanto.

— É.

Remus arregalou os olhos, como se não conseguisse acreditar. Eu não sabia ao certo o que deveria estar expressando naquele momento. Talvez raiva ou irritação, ou ainda confusão. Quem sabe uma mistura dos três.

— Eu... — comecei a falar, mas parei em meio à frase, sentindo-me extremamente cansado. — Vou dormir. — falei simplesmente, voltando a me sentar na cama, puxando as cortinas a minha volta e atirando-me contra os travesseiros.

Deviam ser as quatro da tarde e, apesar de ser muito cedo, senti meus olhos pesarem tão logo me deitei. Eu estava _mesmo_ cansado. Minha cabeça parecia cheia demais e tudo ao qual conseguia pensar era no fato de que não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo à minha volta.

Eu queria dormir para que, quando acordasse, as coisas estivessem em seu devido lugar. Contudo, ao pensar melhor sobre aquilo, indaguei-me: e qual seria o lugar correto das coisas?

Em meio a um pensamento filosófico sobre minha vida, perdi-me na inconsciência, sem sonhos.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei já estava escuro e, pelo silêncio no quarto, eu deveria estar sozinho. Espreguiçando-me, afastei as cortinas de minha cama e, para meu desgosto, a primeira coisa que vi foi a cama vazia no lado oposto do quarto.<p>

Irritando-me além do necessário, a visão fez sua parte em me acordar. Ergui-me rapidamente, indo até o banheiro para me lavar e, tão logo saí dali, desci para os jardins. As luzes do castelo já estavam acesas e eu podia ver o brilho longínquo da casa de Hagrid, próximo à orla da floresta.

Algumas pessoas me cumprimentaram ao passarem por mim e eu me dei conta de que deveria estar tarde, provavelmente perto do toque de recolher, afinal todos estavam voltando para o castelo. Não que eu me importasse muito com aquilo, afinal de contas eu sempre fora muito capaz de me esquivar. Exceto quando o assunto envolvia Lily Evans.

E, mais uma vez, meus pensamentos voltaram-se para ela.

— Maldição. — resmunguei, escorando-me na mesma árvore em que havia estado no dia anterior, de onde observara Evans e Snivellus brigarem.

Eu precisava pensar. _Respirar_. Esquecer-me, por alguns instantes, da existência daquela _sonserina_.

— Potter? — exceto que não podia.

Ergui meus olhos rapidamente, encontrando-me com os seus tão verdes àquela hora, que me perguntei como era possível haver uma cor tão bonita. Seu olhar perfurou-me, enquanto sentia como se estivesse me afogando ali.

Respirando fundo, após alguns instantes, afastei o olhar.

— E aí. — resmunguei, a voz rouca.

Limpei a garganta, sentindo-me incomodado com sua proximidade. Ela estava em minha frente, então. Por que ela estava ali, afinal?

– _Sempre educado_. — ela resmungou de forma divertida, afastando uma mexa de cabelo ruivo para longe do rosto.

Segurei-me para não demonstrar minha surpresa ao notar seu tom de voz, tentando parecer indiferente.

— Sou um _gentleman_. — murmurei, irônico. — O que está fazendo aqui? — indaguei, encarando-a.

Evans, entretanto, ficou em silêncio, ignorando minha pergunta. Observava-me quase com curiosidade, deixando-me inquieto.

— O que quer aqui? — perguntei novamente.

— Com _você?_ Nada. — respondeu, tranquila, enquanto observava o Lago Negro refletir os tons alaranjados do pôr-do-sol. Os reflexos deixavam seu cabelo ainda mais ruivo e seus olhos mais profundos. E, é claro, fazia-me prestar atenção em coisas estúpidas como aquelas.

Suspirei.

— Então o que faz aqui, afinal? — indaguei após algum tempo de silêncio, tentando aparentar indiferença diante de sua resposta.

— Estou observando o lago, caso não tenha percebido. — rolou os olhos, irônica.

Estreitei os olhos, irritando-me com sua evasão. Ela estava querendo me fazer de idiota? Francamente, que patético.

Mais uma vez, ficamos em silêncio. Ela ainda não havia desviado o olhar do lago, parecendo hipnotizada com a paisagem. E eu, como o idiota que era, estava hipnotizado com _ela_. Por que ela parecia ficar a cada segundo mais bonita?

— O que você e Sirius estavam fazendo juntos? — as palavras simplesmente escaparam de minha boca, tão rápidas que não tive tempo de impedi-las de saírem. Eu queria me bater naquele momento.

— Já ouviu a frase "_não é da sua conta"?_ — ela perguntou.

— Várias vezes, contudo não teve muito efeito, se quer saber. — respondi usando o mesmo tom de ironia que ela havia usado.

A garota finalmente desviou os olhos do lago, encarando-me de forma curiosa, como se me visse pela primeira vez em sua vida.

— Você é sempre assim? — ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, interessada.

— _Assim_ como? — estranhei sua pergunta.

— Você é tão... _Direto_. — ela disse e inclinou a cabeça, observando-me com atenção. — Sempre fala tudo o que vem na mente?

Franzindo o cenho, ponderei sua pergunta. Eu era uma pessoa sincera, normalmente. Exceto em alguns casos em que precisava mentir para salvar a pele de algum dos garotos ou me livrar de alguma detenção, porém, tirando aquilo, geralmente falava o que pensava.

O que me rendia muitas dores de cabeça. E, é claro, mais detenções do que eu podia evitar, mentindo.

— Normalmente. — respondi, seco.

Seus olhos pareceram desfocados enquanto ela pensava.

— Fico imaginando como deve ser, ser assim. — ela murmurou, mais consigo do que para mim. Mas, como escurei, fiquei intrigado.

— E você? _Sempre_ esconde o que pensa? — retruquei, sorrindo de forma desdenhosa.

Ela, porém, não pareceu se importar com meu tom, meneando a cabeça como se ponderasse minhas palavras.

— Se eu falasse o que penso, tenho certeza de que teria uma guerra nas mãos. — respondeu e sua oração era carregada de humor negro.

— Nós já temos uma guerra em mãos. — falei, encarando-a. Estava tentando imaginar o que ela poderia estar pensando que não queria divulgar. — Tente. — disse de repente. Evans me encarou, confusa. — Tente falar o que pensa. _Agora_. — respondi seu olhar.

Por alguns instantes, pareceu como se ela não fosse responder, porém, Evans suspirou, mais uma vez afastando a mexa para longe do rosto.

— Você é muito idiota. — ela disse, fazendo o sorriso irônico em meus lábios esmorecer. — Mas... — ela continuou, parecendo divertir-se diante de minha expressão. — Talvez eu _não seja tão indiferente assim_... — a última parte saiu em um sussurro, como se ela estivesse tentando impedir as palavras de saírem no momento em que as proferia.

Mas eu ouvi e, ao fazê-lo, senti meu coração acelerar.

Evans, parecendo confusa diante do que havia acabado de revelar, afastou-se alguns passos, encarando-me rapidamente.

— Boa noite, Potter. — ela disse e então deu as costas, afastando-se de mim, deixando-me ainda mais confuso do que antes.

"Talvez eu não seja tão indiferente assim..."

Como era possível que tão poucas palavras pudessem causar tanto rebuliço dentro de mim?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi gente, tudo bem com vocês? **

**Muitíssimo obrigada as lindas Nanda Soares, Camilla Black, Ninha Souma, Lalalopsyy, Marianaaad, Prongs e LihannaCullen pelos comentários mais do que lindos. Vocês por acaso estavam fazendo competição de quem mandava o review maior? *já disse que amo comentários gigantescos?* hehehehe**

**Vou respondê-los um a um com muito carinho, certo?**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Continuem me contando o que estão achando, fico sempre muito emocionada quando vejo meus leitores por aqui *-***

**Postarei o próximo logo logo, okay?**

**Beijinhos **


	10. IX - Mal-entendido

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IX<strong>

_Mal-entendido (ou sobre assuntos mal resolvidos e conflitos internos)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Mais três corpos foram encontrados junto aos escombros da casa, localizada em Surrey. Dois trouxas e um bruxo e, dentre eles, uma criança. Não se sabe ainda o autor do crime, entretanto a Marca Negra pairava sobre os destroços que, outrora, foram uma casa de um nascido trouxa e sua mulher e filho<em>_."_

— Isso é horrível. — Elisa Barnow comentou enquanto eu terminava de ler o jornal. Estávamos na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e já era de tarde. A verdade era que eu nem quisera sair muito dali, afinal tudo o que _não_ queria era ter de encontrar com minha _queridíssima_ irmã em uma volta no corredor.

Sim, era uma atitude covarde e totalmente ridícula, mas eu tentava inutilmente me convencer de que passar a tarde revisando temas com Elisa e Anne era uma coisa boa.

— Merlin, isso está ficando cada vez pior. — resmunguei, atirando o jornal sobre a mesa em que estavam nossos pergaminhos, fechando os olhos enquanto tentava afastar o horror da notícia de minha mente.

— Uma _criança_, por Morgana! — Anne resmungou. — E vocês sabem, não sabem? Tem pessoas _aqui_ que concordam com esse horror. — ela disse e eu voltei a abrir os olhos, seguindo o olhar da garota loira para o outro lado da sala.

Senti meu coração apertar ao deparar-me com aquela cena: Mulciber e Avery estavam sentados nas poltronas próximas à lareira, rindo de qualquer estúpida que estavam ouvindo de Regulus e Bellatrix Black. Narcissa também estava ali, entretanto a garota tinha um livro em mãos e parecia nem estar prestando atenção ao que os outros garotos estavam falando. O que e incomodava, porém, era Snape que estava sentado no tapete. Ele observava os _amigos_, concentrado, parecendo absorver suas palavras uma a uma, como água em um deserto.

Vê-lo agir daquela maneira me causava náuseas. _"Tem pessoas aqui que concordam com esse horror...", "Dentre elas, uma criança...". "Três corpos"._

Como eu não pude ver aquilo chegando? Como _ele_ não estava vendo? E por que eu ainda me importava?

— Estou cansada. — Elisa continuou, sem parecer notar a minha batalha interna. — É por causa de pessoas como eles que nós, sonserinos, somos depreciados. Eu sinto vergonha de dizer que sou sonserina nos dias atuais, porque todos me encaram como se eu estivesse prestes a matar a sua família. — ela suspirou.

— Isso é tão injusto. — Anne concordou. — O que acha, Lily?

Pisquei algumas vezes, voltando-me para elas que me encaravam em expectativa.

— É muito injusto. — concordei. — Mas como minha avó sempre diz: muitos pagam pelos erros de poucos. — lancei um olhar rápido para onde Snape estava, sentindo um solavanco ao perceber que ele também me observava. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e então, desviei. _Covarde_. — É a história se repetindo. Só espero que consigam parar Você-sabe-quem, logo. Antes que isso — apontei para o jornal. — se torne cada vez mais recorrente. — nós três voltamos a ficar em silêncio, a perspectiva tenebrosa da notícia parecendo pairar sobre nós, mórbida. Suspirei. — Eu já volto. — ergui-me de onde estava sentada sem juntar meus pertences e afastei-me em direção à saída da sala comunal.

Por mais que eu não quisesse cruzar com Petunia pelos corredores, a perspectiva de ter de ficar na mesma sala em que Snape e os projetos de Comensais os quais ele chamava de amigos, deixava-me enojada.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender como pudera errar tanto com uma única pessoa. Por toda minha infância, Severus foi presente. _Ele havia sido_ a minha infância. Sempre pensara nele como aquilo que me mantinha sã em meio ao caos que minha família havia se tornado após a ida de Petunia para Beauxbatons. Ele sempre fora como um pilar, segurando-me quando estava prestes a ruir. Todas as vezes, ele estava lá, comigo. Por mim.

Snape era filho de uma bruxa e um trouxa. Seu pai, ao descobrir sobre a natureza mágica – a qual a mãe dele somente revelara após Severus dar sinais de magia, aos oito anos – infernizara cada mísero segundo de sua existência. Ele morava algumas quadras de distância de minha casa, em Londres. Havia uma praça quase em frente onde morava. Eu ia para lá todos os dias com Petunia e, quando ela começou a se afastar de mim e decidiu ir para Beauxbatons, ia com ele.

Jamais havia sido tão aberta com alguém, exceto Petunia e, depois de todas as coisas pelas quais havia passado, nem mesmo ela. Severus fora meu ombro amigo e, por muito tempo, minha consciência. E eu era a dele. Nós nos ajudávamos. Duas crianças com problemas demais para a pouca idade, tendo de se tornar maduros o suficiente para sobreviver. Dois melhores amigos.

E então, já não éramos nada. Apenas dois estranhos, magoados e sem qualquer possibilidade de reatar a amizade.

Onde eu havia errado com ele?

Meus olhos, sem qualquer aviso, encheram-se de lágrimas que eu lutei para não deixar cair. Apressei meus passos pelo corredor, rezando para não encontrar ninguém naquele momento de desespero. Eu precisava respirar e qualquer companhia me impediria de fazê-lo.

Eu estava quase dobrando um corredor à esquerda quando senti alguém me puxar pelo braço. Ao voltar-me para encarar meu _captor_, deparei-me com Severus.

Só que não era mais Severus. Era Snape. O garoto que eu já não mais conhecia.

Senti um calafrio de asco me percorrer ao sentir sua mão ainda me segurando e, sem qualquer delicadeza, puxei meu braço, cruzando-o sobre meu peito enquanto o encarava, fria.

— Lily... — ele começou a falar, encarando-me quase penosamente. — Posso falar com você? — indagou.

Tudo o qual queria era poder ficar longe do muno por alguns instantes, pensar no que eu sentia e nas coisas que estavam acontecendo comigo naqueles últimos dias, mas, infelizmente, Merlin não parecia concordar.

Por que eu não podia ter um pouquinho de descanso? Ter Petunia ali, junto de todos os sentimentos embaraçosos que Potter havia despertado em mim já não era incômodo suficiente? Por que ainda precisava ter Snape no meio de tudo aquilo?

Minha vida seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse ter uma boa noite de sono e um dia livre, francamente.

Sem conseguir falar qualquer coisa para ele, sentindo que se tentasse acabaria vomitando todas as palavras que estavam entaladas em minha garganta, simplesmente neguei com a cabeça, afastando-me logo em seguida. Ou, bem, _tentei me afastar_, pois ele me segurou imediatamente.

— Eu não quero falar com você. — praticamente rosnei ao encará-lo novamente. Ele pareceu encolher-se levemente, diante de minha ferocidade, porém respirou fundo e firmou o aperto em meu braço.

— Escute, Lily. _Por favor_. — pediu. — Sei que está brava comigo. — adicionou. — E eu entendo, juro. Você não consegue compreender meus ideais, eu sei que não. — ele inclinou a cabeça de lado, encarando-me cheio de perdão no olhar. — Mas você sabe que essa... Essa _coisa_ que está sentindo com relação à mim logo vai passar. _Sempre passa_, lembra? Nós sempre tivemos altos e baixos, Lily, mas sempre conseguimos cruzar todos os obstáculos. Nós vamos passar por isso também, Lil. — ele parecia acreditar tanto em suas palavras que senti meu estômago se comprimir e toda minha raiva, desaparecer, sendo substituída por uma tristeza abrasadora.

A verdade era que eu o havia perdoado demais nos últimos anos. Tantos erros os quais Severus havia cometido que eu simplesmente passara a borracha e fechara os olhos, ignorando sua existência. Mas eu não conseguiria fazer aquilo mais uma vez. Não mais, não _de novo_.

— Não vai, Snape. — falei, sentindo-me vazia por dentro. — Eu estou farta! Cansada de aceitar os seus erros... Já tenho problemas demais sem você ficar me trazendo os seus para concertar também. — falei e ele me soltou como se tivesse levado um choque.

Seus olhos se toldaram.

— Sei que não tenho sido muito compreensivo, Lily. — ele disse e passou as mãos pelos cabelos e, naquele momento, não consegui deixar de comparar aquele gesto com o de _outra pessoa_... E o quanto aquilo era completamente desinteressante quando Severus o fazia, entretanto quando...

Sacudi-me mentalmente, sentindo-me estúpida. Estava tendo uma conversa séria com meu ex melhor amigo e tudo em que conseguia pensar era no fato de a sua forma de passar a mão pelo cabelo não era atrativa?

Que tipo de pessoa eu estava me tornando?

— Pois é, Severus, você não tem. — disse-lhe, encarando-o profundamente. — Só que agora não é como antes, porque, além de tudo, cansei _de você _também. — e mais uma vez tentei me afastar e, _de novo_, ele me puxou. A irritação voltou com força. — Me solte, Snape, ou juro que te amaldiçoo. — grunhi, porém ele não me deu ouvidos.

Ele me lançou um olhar rápido antes de respirar fundo, como se estivesse tomando coragem para falar alguma coisa. E, de fato, ele estava.

— Lily, você não está entendendo. Eu... — ele começou a falar, pausando e me encarando, buscando alguma coisa em meus olhos que eu tinha certeza que não estava lá. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, porém ele possuía um brilho diferente em seus olhos, quase como...

— E nem pretendo entender. — rosnei, puxando meu pulso sentindo que ele o apertava ainda mais. — Me _solte_.

– Não! – ele retrucou, irritado, puxando-me para perto.

— O que está...? — comecei a perguntar, contudo não consegui concluir, pois ele estava me beijando.

A princípio, fiquei tão absurdamente surpresa que nem ao menos me mexi. Até que, finalmente, percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Severus Snape, meu ex melhor amigo, o aspirante a Comensal da Morte, estava me beijando.

Sem me deixar levar, afastei-me, empurrando-o pelos ombros, praticamente atirando-o para o outro lado do corredor.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — indaguei, estupefata.

— Lily... — ele começou a falar, uma de suas mãos em seus lábios enquanto suas bochechas estavam manchadas de vermelho. — Eu...

Mas não quis ouvir, sentindo-me ultrajada.

— Nunca mais — encarei-o e eu tinha certeza de que o nojo estava estampado em meus olhos. — ouse chegar perto de mim novamente, Snape.

Ele não soube o que falar, seus olhos arregalados enquanto toda a cor sumia de seu rosto. E eu, por fim, sem interrupção, dei as costas, encaminhando-me para o mais longe que minhas pernas poderiam me deixar ir.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu não havia visto Evans nem uma única vez naquele dia.<p>

E aquilo me atormentava o tempo inteiro, a cada mísero segundo em que continuava sentado naquela poltrona, junto dos garotos, fingindo estudar.

A verdade era que nenhum de nós estava estudando, de fato. Sirius estava lendo qualquer coisa sobre motocicletas trouxas em uma revista qualquer sobre o assunto e, Remus, lia um livro de fantasia medieval que era seu mais novo vício no momento. Nunca havia entendido a fixação dos dois garotos por coisas trouxas, entretanto era realmente hilário que eles, por fim, tivessem alguma coisa em comum, sendo ambos tão diferentes.

Eu, por outro lado, folheava o jornal sem absorver nada do que estava ali. Meus pensamentos estavam totalmente voltados para outra coisa. Ou melhor, outra _pessoa_.

Sabendo que de nada adiantaria continuar ali naquela sala, sem fazer nada, ergui-me de onde estava sentado, espreguiçando-me e afastando-me, sem dizer qualquer coisa para os outros dois que apenas deram de ombros e voltaram a prestar atenção em suas leituras.

Saí da Sala Comunal da Grifinória sem saber para onde ir. Aos jardins? Ao campo de Quadribol? Não saberia dizer, entretanto meu corpo, sem qualquer comando visível, começou a fazer sua própria rota. Quando dei por mim, descia vários lances de escadas, todos eles, de acordo com o meu conhecimento amplo sobre as estradas do castelo, levando-me para um lugar específico: as masmorras. E, eu sabia, nas masmorras, ficava a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Contudo não era como se eu pudesse entrar lá, não era? Francamente, que coisa mais estúpida para se fazer, por Merlin! Mas, apesar de saber que aquilo era totalmente idiota, eu continuei o caminho, sentindo o coração acelerado diante da perspectiva de voltar a vê-la.

Ela havia dito que não era tão indiferente, afinal. E, desde então, não conseguia parar de pensar em suas palavras. O que elas significavam, afinal de contas? Ela iria me dar uma chance? E, aliás, de onde surgira a ideia de "ter uma chance com a Evans"? Merlin, em que mundo minha cabeça andava para cogitar aquelas hipóteses bestas?

Meus pés continuavam seu caminho.

Ela iria querer falar comigo? Era o que me perguntava enquanto me aproximava cada vez mais. Ainda não fazia ideia de como conseguiria adentrar a Sala Comunal das cobras, contudo, uma hora ou outra, alguém iria sair. Eu só precisava arranjar uma forma de mandar um recado à Evans e, assim, nós poderíamos conversar.

Eu já havia procurado por ela mais cedo àquele dia, precisava admitir. Após a última aula junto da Lufa-Lufa, havia subido até meu dormitório e, de forma totalmente despretensiosa (ou talvez pretenciosíssima), observei o seu nome se mover junto do de Barnow na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Ela parecia não ter saído dali o dia inteiro, nem mesmo no período livre que eu sabia que ela tinha.

Por quê?

Faltavam apenas quatro corredores para chegar até a sala comunal sonserina e eu senti minha respiração ficar ofegante.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, um pouco nervoso, diminuindo meus passos enquanto tentava acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos. Francamente, que era aquilo?

Eram raríssimas as ocasiões em que ficava nervoso daquela forma e, estar daquele jeito por causa _daquela_ garota apenas deixava tudo parecendo ainda pior. Porque, é claro, além de ela ser uma maldita Sonserina, fria e arrogante, Evans também precisava me deixar nervoso. Como se já não bastasse todas as coisas estúpidas que ela me impelia a fazer.

Faltavam três corredores quando estaquei. Precisava me acalmar. Precisava parar de me sentir tão estúpido. Se eu tentasse falar com Evans naquele momento, estando tão idiotamente nervoso – aliás, por quê? -, acabaria por receber mais um de seus olhares frios e um pé na bunda clássico à lá Evans para minha coleção.

Meneei minha cabeça, respirando fundo antes de prosseguir caminhando.

O que eu estava fazendo? Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo, aliás?

Entretanto, antes que pudesse responder qualquer uma daquelas questões, ao dobrar um corredor à direita, que me deixaria apenas mais dois de distância de sua sala comunal, deparei-me com algo que fez todo o ar de meus pulmões ser expulso.

A cena em minha frente era tão nauseante que eu senti meu estomago embrulhar.

Por fim, havia encontrado Evans. E fora muito mais fácil do que teria pensado, entretanto ela estava acompanhada. Por Snivellus.

E, fazendo-me sentir a pessoa mais absurdamente ridícula do planeta por sequer me importar, os dois estavam se _beijando_.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa – mais – estúpida, afastei-me por onde havia ido, sentindo meu sangue ferver enquanto a vontade de ir até lá e arrancar o garoto de cima dela se tornava quase irresistível.

Talvez eu pudesse ter esperado ou interrompido na tentativa de entender o que estava acontecendo e por que, depois de todos aqueles anos, justamente quando parecíamos finalmente estarmos nos entendendo, Evans havia decidido beijar Snape.

Com certeza haveria alguma explicação plausível para aquilo estar acontecendo, mas, bem, eu era muito orgulhoso para mendigar explicações. Explicações as quais nem sequer possuía direito de querer. Evans não me devia nada, afinal de contas. Ela poderia beijar quem bem entendesse, _quando_ bem entendesse. E, mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo aquilo apenas dois dias depois de ter _me _beijado, estava tudo bem. Eu não precisava me importar, certo?

Bem, eu não esperaria para saber. Dobrei à esquerda no corredor pelo qual havia ido até ali, pegando o primeiro atalho que conhecia para minha sala comunal. Chegando lá, ainda sem reação embora pudesse sentir a raiva fervilhar em meu sangue, atirei-me novamente na poltrona em frente aos dois garotos que continuavam exatamente no mesmo lugar.

Eles trocaram um olhar intrigado ao me observarem, contudo nenhum dos dois ousou perguntar nada. Sorte a deles.

Puxei mais uma vez o jornal, querendo mais do que nunca esvaziar minha mente. Pensar em qualquer coisa que me detivesse de voltar-me para Evans novamente. De lembrar-me do que havia acabado de ver...

Abri uma página a esmo, baixando os olhos e forçando-os sob os óculos para entender o que dizia ali.

_"Mais três corpos foram encontrados junto aos escombros da casa, localizada em Surrey. Dois trouxas e um bruxo e, dentre eles, uma criança. Não se sabe ainda o autor do crime, entretanto a Marca Negra pairava sobre os destroços que, outrora, foram uma casa de um nascido trouxa e sua mulher e filho__."_

Mais uma vez, senti um solavanco em meu estômago. Mas, daquela vez, era de nojo. Como Evans podia beijar uma pessoa que estava prestes a se tornar um daqueles monstros? Uma pessoa que _já era um monstro?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hello peoples, tudo certo com vocês? Mais um capítulo de Slytherin por aqui e eu estou super feliz com o retorno da fanfic!**

**Bem, capítulo meio clichê, porque afinal "Droga James, porque não ficou para perguntar o que merda a Lily estava fazendo?", mas, então, ele é um grifinório orgulhoso. Jamais se rebaixaria ao nível de ter de perguntar o que Lily estava fazendo, sendo que estava óbvio que ela estava beijando o Snape "dã" rsrsrs**

**Nos próximos capítulos bastante Vacatúnia, James insensível Potter, Sirius amigo da Lily Black e Lily revoltada Evans rsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado meus amores e não esqueçam de mandar reviews para o próximo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta aos reviews CAPÍTULO SETE<strong> (respondendo agora porque estava sem tempo antes):

* * *

><p><strong>LihannaCullen:<strong> Owwun, fico feliz em saber que, além de Sly, você também lê minhas outras fanfics sua linda!

Ah, logo, logo será explicada essa relação Sirius/Lily e o porquê de ele estar tão estranho ultimamente rsrs

Obrigada pelo elogio amor! E mais obrigada ainda pelo comentário! É muito importante para mim saber o que estão achando! Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Marianaaad:<strong> Awun, quem é que não ama um James ciumento gente? Ah, você não é a única com vontade de assassinar a irmã da Lily, pode ter certeza hahaha

Pois é, a história da Lily é bem complicada e ainda não foi totalmente esclarecida. Somente nos próximos é que vocês vão poder vê-la e entendê-la melhor. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando amor! Obrigada por comentar! Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Prongs:<strong> Nossa, que isso! Obra prima? rsrrs Obrigada meu amor, fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que está gostando da fanfic desse jeito haha

Siim, você acertou o porquê de Sirius estar sendo legal com a Lily, afinal eles dois são muito parecidos nesse quesito, não é mesmo?

Muito obrigada por comentar amor! Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalopsyy:<strong> Que bom que gostou do capítulo amor! Obrigada por comentar! Nos próximos essa amizade do Sirius e da Lily será melhor explicada, certo?

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Ninha Souma:<strong> Ah Merlin, já falei que AMO reviews gigantes? É tão amor *-*

Terceira vez que estava lendo a fanfic? Meu Deus amor, como assim? Não enjoou ainda? Rsrss

Eu entendo isso de trabalho, faculdade, vida social, preguiça e tudo o mais. Sei como é difícil se livrar dessas coisas para vir aqui. Eu mesma estou de férias, portanto estou aproveitando para colocar minhas fanfics em dia. Mas com o trabalho ainda acho cansativo. Por isso, normalmente, atualizo as estórias de madrugada, quando consigo um tempo e um pouco de paz rsrs

Ah, essa ideia de Lily sonserina sempre me deixou muito intrigada, afinal de contas, na história real, ela é uma perfeita grifinória. Acho que Slytherin foi um desafio que eu precisava vencer quando comecei a escrevê-la, mas, por fim, os personagens - principalmente a Lily - tomaram vida e se fizeram sozinhos. Quando pego o computador para escrever meus dedos criam vida própria e as ideias simplesmente surgem. É muito mais forte do que eu hhahaha

Pois então, eu decidi escrevê-la, além de ser um desafio, também por querer criar algum pouco de esperança, não sei... Afinal Lily sofreu muito, e ainda sofre. E eu queria fazer uma estória um pouco de superação, amizade. Não só um romance clichê, embora isso ainda tenha seus ápices na estória. Mas eu queria um cenário diferente, algo que não fosse a mesma monotonia de fic amor/ódio que vemos muito por ai. Estou bem feliz com o rumo que a fanfic está tomando e mais feliz ainda em saber que os leitores estão gostando e dando uma chance, embora se trate de uma sonserina beem sonserina, afinal rsrs

Aaaah, a amizade dela com as meninas e com o Sirisu chegará à um novo patamar nos próximos capítulos, pode esperar. Petúnia é uma mimada e, outra vez, isto será explicado nos próximos capítulos.

Ainda tem muitos porquês a serem respondidos por aqui e eu tentarei da melhor forma respondê-los.  
>O James está em conflito com ele mesmo, não apenas pelo fato de estar gostando da Lily, mas também porque seu melhor amigo também está envolvido com ela - mesmo que de uma forma diferente - e ele se sente traído pelos dois lados, afinal ele e Sirius são melhores amigos e ele é tão grifinório quanto James, então porquê Lily está sendo mais amiga de Sirius do que dele?<p>

James tem muito o que amadurecer nessa estória, você tem razão.

Bom amor, muito obrigada pelo comentário. Entendo que não possa estar sempre presente, afinal todos nós temos uma vida fora daqui.

Muito obrigada por, apesar disto, estar presente nos comentários em Sly! É muito importante para mim!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Camilla Black:<strong> Sim, a ideia de Lily sonserina é totalmente estranha e é um desafio para eu escrevê-la a cada capítulo. Lily é uma personagem que toma vida nas linhas da estória. Ela é forte, é guerreira, apesar de não ser grifinória é corajosa de seu próprio jeito e, é claro, é muito sonserina. Ainda tem muito a ser aprendido sobre ela e eu espero que você continue gostando da forma como irei apresentá-las.

Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário minha flor! Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Nanda Soares:<strong> Jaaaaaaaaaames com ciúmes é a coisa mais absurdamente fofa do universo meu Merlin! rsrs

Obrigada pelo comentário flor! Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta aos reviews CAPÍTULO OITO (anterior ao último postado):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lais:<strong> Ah, você não é a única que está curiosa para saber o que Sirius e a Lily conversaram hahaha

Fico feliz em saber que está gostando amor! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Nanda Soares:<strong> Hahahaa fico feliz em saber que ache isso sobre os reviews hahah

Ah, muita gente me falou o mesmo sobre começar a ler a fanfic, afinal Lily Sonserina? Como assim?

Mas, bem, fico feliz que tenha dado uma chance para a estória. Este é um ângulo que sempre quis abordar e é sempre muito instigante para mim escrevê-lo.

Sirius ainda tem muito o que aparecer nessa fic ainda e tenho certeza de que vai acabar gostando cada vez mais dele rsrs

James ainda tem muito para aprender (e muitas burradas para cometer), mas faz parte. No final tudo se resolverá.

Obrigada pelo comentário amor!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p>Beijos amores! Até!<p> 


	11. X - Insensível

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO X<strong>

_Insensível (ou sobre pagar com a mesma moeda)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>— Vamos descer para o jantar? — Sirius indagou após algum tempo em silêncio. A verdade era que não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia passado observando aquela notícia no Profeta Diário, entretanto a luz que provinha das janelas na Sala Comunal não mais era do sol, mas sim do anoitecer alaranjado.<p>

— Não estou com fome, caras. — resmunguei para os dois que me observavam atentamente.

— James, você também não jantou ontem. Não sei que diabo está acontecendo com você, porém tenho certeza de que ficar sem comer não vai ajudar em nada. — Remus comentou, preocupado, em um tom paternal.

— Ficar sem comer _nunca ajuda em nada_, cara. — Sirius concordou, fazendo careta. — Vamos lá, Prongs, pare de se martirizar. Você está com essa expressão desde que voltou Merlin sabe de onde.

Tentei forçar um sorriso para os dois, coisa a qual eu sabia que eles não iriam acreditar, contudo era o máximo de simpatia que poderia compartilhar naquele dia.

— Não, é sério. Obrigada, garotos, mas eu não estou com fome. — falei. — Vou terminar os temas de Runas e depois vou dormir. — disse-lhes.

Percebi que Remus estava prestes a protestar, mas então Sirius deu um tapa leve em suas costas, negando com a cabeça como se dissesse "não adianta, cara", antes de dar as costas e se encaminhar para o Quadro. Remus suspirou antes de segui-lo. Sabia que ele odiava não poder ajudar com algum conselho ou apenas ouvir o que tinha para dizer, mas eu não me sentia remotamente confortável a me abrir com Remus _sobre aquele assunto_.

Puxei meus livros de dentro da mochila, forçando minha mente a tentar compreender o que qualquer uma daquelas Runas significava. Mas, é claro, nada fez sentido e então, alguns minutos depois, atirei meus materiais de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila, puxando-a para meu braço antes de erguer-me e me encaminhar para as escadas.

— James! — ouvi alguém chamar e, ao voltar-me para ver, muito sem vontade, aliás, deparei-me com Emmeline Vance, a ex de Sirius.

— Ei, Emme. — cumprimentei-a lentamente, sem qualquer simpatia, na tentativa de que ela percebesse que eu não estava muito a fim de conversar.

— Oi. — ela disse e sorriu levemente antes de estender um papel para mim. — A Professora McGonagall mandou isso para você... Está tudo bem, James? — ela perguntou logo em seguida, observando-me com atenção. — Parece cansado.

— Insônia. — resmunguei para ela, suspirando logo em seguida. Ao abrir o pergaminho, entretanto, senti-me levemente mais feliz. Era um bilhete da professora, avisando-me sobre o fato de não poder me acompanhar na detenção na sexta feira, o que significava que eu não me atrasaria para o treino de quadribol. — Obrigado, Emme. — agradeci a garota, voltando a subir as escadas para o dormitório.

Emmeline era uma boa garota. O único problema era que, Sirius, _não era_ um bom garoto. E tinha a mania de sempre fugir de relacionamentos quando eles estavam tornando-se sérios demais.

Claro, houvera um tempo em que eu agia da mesma forma, sempre me esquivando de qualquer coisa que pudesse tirar minha liberdade, contudo eu nunca havia machucado uma garota. Pelo menos _não como Sirius_. Eu ainda recebia alguns olhares magoados pelos corredores, o que era bem melhor do que ter de cuidar tudo o qual comia, assim como Sirius fazia por algumas semanas após o término de seus "relacionamentos".

A verdade era que, por meses, eu não conseguia me interessar por ninguém. Nada parecia me atrair como antes. Exceto... Bem, aquele não era um bom pensamento para ter depois dos acontecimentos do dia.

Lembrando-me daquilo, meu mau humor voltou com força total, fazendo-me bufar enquanto atirava minha mochila para dentro de meu malão, junto do bilhete. Encaminhei-me para o banheiro com uma muda de roupas abaixo do braço, fechando a porta atrás de mim antes de pegar uma toalha do armário. Talvez, com um banho, pudesse me acalmar.

Não foi o que aconteceu, é claro. A água quente caindo por meu corpo parecia apenas aumentar minha irritação. A imagem de Snape e Evans se beijando no corredor causava-me náuseas e, por mais de dez vezes, soquei a parede do banheiro, raivoso.

Ao sair do banho, secando os cabelos, mirei o relógio trouxa que havia acima da cama de Sirius. Eram sete e meia. Sete e meia da noite e uma sucessão de acontecimentos horrorosos havia conseguido transformar aquele curto espaço de tempo em uma grande e monstruosa bomba de bosta.

Suspirando, da mesma forma que havia feito na noite anterior, atirei-me na cama com a varinha na mão, fechando as cortinas e sentindo meu corpo tremer se de cansaço ou de raiva, não saberia dizer.

Esticando a mão para trás de meu travesseiro, puxei o pedaço de pergaminho envelhecido, deitando-me de bruços e colocando-o sobre o travesseiro, em frente de meus olhos.

— _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_. — murmurei, observando as palavras e linhas se formarem, desenhando a perfeição as linhas do castelo. Cada pequeno ponto, esconderijo, passagem secreta... Cada mínima coisa. E que, junto de meus amigos, havia conseguido mapear.

_"Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot e Prongs..."_

_Wormtail…_ Meus olhos baixaram para o mapa, procurando rapidamente pelo pontinho específico. _Peter Pettigrew_, Bellatrix e Mulciber estavam sentados juntos e, pelo balãozinho de diálogo que aparecia sobre seus pontinhos, eles deveriam estar conversando de forma concentrada. Como pareciam sempre estar fazendo nos últimos tempos.

Como as coisas saíram tanto de lugar daquele jeito?

Mais uma vez, meus olhos percorreram o mapa, observando o Salão Principal que se enchia, sem encontrar... Vaguei até estar sobre a Sala Comunal da Sonserina e, bingo, lá estava ela. Sozinha, provavelmente sobre sua cama, no dormitório.

Exatamente como eu. Entretanto as semelhanças entre nós acabavam ali.

— _Malfeito Feito_. — resmunguei enquanto dava um tapinha com a varinha no papel, observando as linhas desaparecerem, como se nunca houvessem existido.

Suspirei novamente, ajeitando-me no travesseiro enquanto puxava as cobertas. Sentia-me impotente. Eu não conseguia fazer nada e, ao mesmo tempo, queria fazer tudo. Queria encontrar Evans e indagar o que, por Merlin, ela estava pensando ao beijar Snivellus. Queria encontrar _Snivellus_ e praticar nele todas as azarações as quais havia aprendido em minha vida. Queria matá-lo, assim como a seus amiguinhos idiotas, adoradores das Artes das Trevas, que concordavam com assassinatos de crianças e todas aquelas barbáries as quais estavam cada vez mais comuns nos dias atuais. Contudo, somente a perspectiva de sair da minha cama me deprimia.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo-me mais exausto do que no dia anterior, rezando para Merlin que o dia seguinte fosse melhor. _Precisava_ ser melhor. Quando apaguei, voltei a sonhar com coisas totalmente sem sentido que envolvia beijos, mortes e uma Lily Evans, fria e que sempre quebrava meu coração.

Foi uma péssima noite. E quando acordei, não estava melhor.

Eram cinco e meia da manhã e os roncos a minha volta indicavam que todos os garotos ainda estavam dormindo. Fui ao banheiro, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes rapidamente, vestindo-me de qualquer jeito logo em seguida, sem me importar em desamassá-las. Dane-se, pensei.

Saí do dormitório em silêncio, sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer. Era cedo demais e o castelo estava silencioso. A sensação de solidão era boa, pensei, enquanto descia algumas escadas a esmo.

Sentia-me perplexo. Se, há apenas algumas semanas, alguém houvesse me dito que eu iria sentir e pensar tantas coisas estranhas por causa da maldita Lily Evans, teria dado umas boas risadas e indicado alguns bons curandeiros para doenças mentais para a pessoa.

No entanto, ao caminhar cegamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos que não conseguia me fixar em nenhum, quase podia imaginar o destino rindo em minha cara e, tudo o que mais queria, era atirar-me em algum canto onde ninguém me encontraria e ficar lá até tudo voltar a seu devido lugar.

Francamente, era tão patético que eu estivesse tão absurdamente confuso por causa de Evans. Claro, ainda havia outros pormenores, porém eu não seria tão estúpido de negar para mim que a maior parte da culpa era dela. Ou, bem, talvez fosse minha por ter sido idiota o suficiente para ter me _interessado_.

Ela era uma sonserina, pelo amor de Merlin! Somente aquilo deveria me fazer enxergar a razão. Entretanto, é claro, meu cérebro não parecia querer colaborar comigo, portanto tudo o que ele estava fazendo era repetir milhares de vezes a cena completa e totalmente nauseante que eu presenciara no dia anterior: Evans e Snape se beijando.

Algo parecido demais com um riso desesperado escapou de meus lábios e minhas mãos perpassaram por meus cabelos, naquele gesto tão comum, enquanto percebia o quanto tudo aquilo seria cômico senão fosse tão... Doloroso.

_Doloroso_? Em que momento Evans passara a ter aquele poder sobre mim?

Forcei minha mente, tentando lembrar-me qual fora o momento em que havia errado, quando havia baixado a guarda o suficiente para que ela pudesse entrar... E ela nem sequer _havia se esforçado!_ Não! Ela simplesmente não estava nem aí... E eu não conseguia entender.

Ela sempre fora uma presença constante em minha vida na escola, desde o primeiro dia, no vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts, quando conversamos pela primeira vez. Sempre tão sabida e irritante, aquele ar superior em seus olhos frios que pareciam nunca ter tempo de observar coisas tão desnecessárias como eu. Sempre tão completamente distante, rígida, tão... _Sonserina_ que eu nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de, algum dia em minha vida, acabar...

_Interessado? _Oh, não. Aquilo era simples demais para descrever aquele aperto ridículo em meu peito.

_Gostando dela?_ Não, ainda não parecia ser o certo.

Suspirei, afastando os pensamentos enquanto meus olhos entravam em foco e eu percebia que estava na sala de troféus, parado em frente a um prêmio de condecoração à _Monitora-chefe, Lily Evans e ao aluno, James Potter_, por terem tirado as melhores notas nos N.O.M.s dos últimos cinquenta anos.

Bufei diante da ironia. Aquilo, de fato, deveria ser uma piada cósmica. Alguma divindade estava me fazendo pagar por todos os meus pecados, de todas as minhas vidas e das que ainda estavam por vir. Aquela era a única explicação plausível para o amontoado de coisas que estava acontecendo em minha vida.

Quão cômico era aquilo? Depois de ter passado os últimos seis anos na escola tentando fazer de tudo para que a vida de Snivellus fosse um inferno e, ele, em apenas um ato, havia conseguido fazer com que a _minha_ vida se transformasse em um.

Não conseguia decidir se estava com mais raiva dele, pelo fato de sempre ser um estorvo, de Evans, por, além de beijar Snape pouco tempo depois de ter brincado com meus sentimentos, dizendo-me que eu não era insignificante ou de eu mesmo, por não ser capaz de parar tudo aquilo.

Voltei a encarar o prêmio, as palavras "Lily Evans" brilhando diante de meus olhos, perfurando-me.

Eu, James Potter, estava apaixonado por aquela Lily Evans. _Uma maldita sonserina_.

Merlin, quão ferrado eu poderia ficar além daquilo?

— A Lily parece ser a garota modelo da escola. — a voz feminina que soou ao meu lado, fez-me soltar uma exclamação que teria deixado minha mãe de cabelos em pé. — Oh, me desculpe. — ela disse. — Não pretendia assustá-lo.

Voltei-me para encarar a garota e deparei-me com olhos absurdamente azuis, encarando-me de forma avaliativa. Não pela primeira vez, surpreendi-me com o fato de ela ser tão diferente de Lily.

— Petunia. — murmurei em cumprimento à garota, forçando um sorriso. — Caiu da cama? — tentei brincar, falhando miseravelmente diante de meu tom de voz extremamente cansado.

— Você parece abatido. — ela comentou, suave, sorrindo de forma amigável. — E eu já estou acostumada a acordar cedo. Em Beauxbatons as aulas começam as seis e não as sete como aqui.

— Oh, sério? — perguntei, limpando a garganta logo em seguida, numa tentativa de deixar minha voz menos rouca. — E eu só estou cansado. Muitas coisas em que pensar. Nada demais. — dei de ombros, tentando não fazer uma careta diante de minhas palavras. Francamente, _nada demais_ era tudo o que minha situação _não era_ naquele momento. Mas ninguém precisava saber daquilo. — Mas então, o que está achando da escola?

O sorriso da garota aumentou, enquanto ela afastava uma mexa de seu cabelo para longe de sua testa, seus olhos azuis tornando-se quentes ao se voltarem para mim.

Eu deveria ter achado aquilo atraente. Mas não o fiz.

— Ah, _très bon._ — ela comentou, em francês, sorrindo um pouco mais. — A escola é bastante bonita e todas as pessoas aqui parecem ser muito legais. Aproveitei que havia acordado cedo para andar um pouco por aqui, conhecer melhor o castelo. É tão grande... — mas então suspirou, seus olhos toldando-se e escurecendo.

Estranhei seu comportamento, franzindo o cenho antes de perguntar:

— O que foi?

— É... Bem... Minha _irmã_. — ela disse e então desviou os olhos, observando o troféu com um olhar distante. — Ela não parece estar muito feliz com minha chegada. Parece _diferente_.

Precisei de alguns instantes para saber como responder sua pergunta sem xingar a irmã de Petunia de, pelo menos, dez coisas extremamente ofensivas, as quais ela nem sequer entenderia.

Respirando fundo, tentei parecer compreensivo.

— A Evans é mesmo o que podemos chamar de _insensível, _às vezes. — falei, afastando-me do vidro onde estava o troféu e encaminhando-me em direção à saída, indicando para a garota me seguir. Eu não estava a fim de companhias àquela manhã, mas a possibilidade de descobrir mais sobre Lily Evans era tentadora demais para resistir. — Mas ao que você se refere ao dizer _diferente_?

— Bem, Lily está muito... — buscou palavras para expressar o que queria dizer. — Ela é uma _sonserina_. — ela falou, finalmente, como se aquilo fosse um dos piores adjetivos que se pudesse usar contra alguém. Eu poderia ter concordado, alguns dias atrás. — E isso não é algo de que se orgulhar, francamente. Depois de tudo o que está acontecendo no mundo, de todas as coisas que nossos pais falaram sobre essa casa... E ela fica agindo como se nem ao menos se importasse. Depois de tudo que eles fizeram por ela... — balançou a cabeça, como senão conseguisse entender. Decepcionada. — Ela sempre foi a queridinha.

Às suas palavras, lembrei-me de dois dias atrás, no corredor e tentei avaliar daquele ponto de vista. Lily era, definitivamente, uma pessoa bastante insensível. E sim, eu estava falando aquilo devido aos últimos acontecimentos, mas seu comportamento diante de sua irmã parecia somente validar aquilo, certo? Claro, ainda havia o fato de que eu tinha quase certeza de que, na maior parte do tempo, ela ocultava os sentimentos. Não tão insensível quanto parecia, mas o suficiente para magoar qualquer um que ousasse chegar perto.

Ela não parecia se importar com ninguém além de si mesma.

Afinal, não fora exatamente o que ela fizera comigo? Brincara com meus sentimentos, dizendo-me que não era tão indiferente à mim só para, logo em seguida, beijar outro cara? Ao pensar aquilo, senti meus punhos cerrarem-se, mais uma vez, com a lembrança do beijo pairando diante de meus olhos.

Respirei profundamente, segurando-me para não acabar descontando minha raiva na garota ao meu lado.

— É? — indaguei, ignorando os sentimentos revoltosos que se remexiam dentro de mim, encarando-a.

Petunia meneou a cabeça, suspirando.

— Nós não costumamos falar sobre isso em casa. — ela disse, enquanto olhava para os jardins através de uma das janelas do corredor. O sol estava nascendo e seus raios fracos adentravam pelos buracos das janelas, iluminando os corredores de pedras. — Antigamente, nós éramos melhores amigas, sabe, como irmãs devem ser... Mas, agora... — ela não concluiu a frase, dando de ombros como se não se importasse mais, embora seus olhos a contradissessem.

— Desculpe. — pedi, sentindo-me culpado por tê-la feito falar sobre um assunto que parecia ser tão delicado. — Não precisamos falar sobre isso, okay? Não vai fazer bem algum. — _para nenhum de nós_.

Oh, então eu não era o único a quem Lily havia conseguido magoar. Então ela era pior do que aparentava ser?

Sempre havia pensado – isso era o quanto me importava com ela durante os anos – que havia algo em seu passado que a fazia agir daquela forma, sempre tão distante... Mas, talvez, fosse apenas birra de garota mimada. Poderia ser algo tão fútil como aquilo?

Seria ela, Lily Evans, alguém tão superficial?

Se aquilo fosse, de fato, verdade, somente acentuava o quanto era errado gostar dela. Estar _apaixonado _por ela.

— Você provavelmente tem razão. — ela concordou, voltando a sorrir. — Então, me conte, você é o James Potter do qual todas as garotas falam? É sério, pelo menos umas cinco garotas diferentes da Corvinal vieram comentar comigo sobre o quão maravilhoso é o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. — rolou os olhos.

Bufei, rolando os olhos também.

— Elas não sabem o que estão falando, sério. Sou _muito_ melhor do que isso. — pisquei, tentando parecer brincalhão, mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era em querer voltar para minha cama e ficar lá todo o dia, sem ter de ver ninguém.

Merlin, quando eu pararia de ter aqueles pensamentos depressivos toda vez que acordava?

— Oh, pode deixar. — ela piscou de volta, divertida.

Voltamos a caminhar, conversando sobre coisas amenas, comparando as escolas enquanto eu lhe dava informações _turísticas_ sobre Hogwarts.

— E você precisa tomar cuidado com o degrau da escadaria que leva para a Torre de Astronomia. Um deles some se você pisa e afunda seu pé.

Petunia parecia surpresa com a informação.

— É quase como se o castelo tivesse...

— Vida própria. É. — assenti. Falar sobre Hogwarts sempre havia sido algo que me alegrava. Talvez por aquilo que, quando estávamos quase chegando ao Salão Principal, eu já estava com o humor bem melhor.

Mas então, como se eu precisasse de mais alguma coisa para estragar meu dia, tão cedo, alguém chamou meu nome.

— Potter? — e, é claro, eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, afinal de contas eu a ouvira tanto nos últimos dias, fosse na vida real ou em sonhos, que eu achava nunca mais poder esquecer.

Mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, a irritação voltou com toda força. Meus punhos cerraram mais uma vez enquanto virava-me em sua direção. Seus olhos verdes encaravam-me, mais misteriosos do que o normal. Eles vagavam de mim para Petunia, dissolvendo-se em uma expressão de divertido sarcasmo.

Ela sorriu. E eu quis matá-la por parecer tão absurdamente linda, àquela hora da manhã, mesmo que eu a estivesse odiando naquele momento.

— Sim? — resmunguei, ríspido. Por que ela precisava querer falar comigo justo naquele momento? Será que ela não podia esquecer-se da minha existência e parar de ficar aparecendo toda hora no meu caminho? Será que _eu _podia esquecer-me de sua existência?

Evans estreitou os olhos ao ouvir minha resposta seca e seus lábios, crisparam-se.

— Será... Será que podemos conversar? — ela perguntou, parecendo arrependida de estar falando comigo.

_Sim, vamos conversar e esclarecer as coisas, Evans_. Era o que eu deveria ter dito, entretanto minha raiva impediu-me de ter qualquer comportamento amigável para com ela.

— Não. — falei, seco.

Pude perceber os olhos de Evans arregalarem-se minimamente, antes de sua expressão voltar ao normal, fria.

Pude, também, ouvir Petunia prender sua respiração diante de minha resposta.

Evans olhou mais uma vez para nós dois, antes de dar de ombros e responder:

— Tudo bem. — e passar por nós dois, adentrando o Salão Comunal sem olhar para trás.

Talvez eu devesse me sentir eufórico, feliz. Havia dado um fora em Evans, como ela merecia depois do que havia feito. Tinha mostrado à ela que não era mais um de seus _amigos_ idiotas com quem poderia fazer o que bem entendesse.

Mas então por que me sentia tão insensível e culpado, como se houvesse feito alguma coisa errada? Não era eu quem deveria me sentir assim, afinal não estava brincando com os sentimentos alheios.

— Vocês... _Têm_ alguma coisa? — Petunia perguntou, arrancando-me de meus pensamentos. Ela me encarava, curiosa, observando-me com atenção, embora eu não pudesse ler direito o que seu olhar significava.

Pensei no que ela havia acabado de perguntar e balancei a cabeça, negando.

— Não. Nós não temos _nada_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Aaah, James ainda tem muito o que amadurecer, eu sei.  
><strong>

**Mas isto e o comportamento de Lily ainda tem muito o que ser trabalhado nos próximos capítulos da fanfic. Posso prometer a vocês que os próximos vem recheadinhos de emoções (e maiores também rsrs). Vacatúnia Evans (já perceberam que eu a odeeeeio?) também é outro personagem que vai ser mais trabalhado e vocês poderão entender melhor os motivos de ela ser tão vaca, embora, com certeza, vão continuar a odiando hahahah**

**Estou muitíssimo contente com o andamento da estória e ainda mais contente com o retorno de vocês para com a fic!**

**Obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio amores, é muito importante e motivador para a tia aqui!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta aos reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanda Soares:<strong> Oi amor, tudo bem? Já te falei o quanto sou grata por você ser uma leitora sempre presente nas minhas fanfics? Se não falei, então agora tá falado! Obrigada linda!

Eu adoro responder aos comentários de meus leitores, só não o estava fazendo porque estava totalmente sem tempo. Não é nem gentileza, é só retribuição. Vocês comentam para me contar o que acham e o mínimo que posso fazer é respondê-los com a devida atenção! Prometo que continuarei fazendo isso, sempre que tiver tempo, porque é muito bom manter um contato mais próximo dos leitores :D

Ah, James é orgulhoso demais para ter esperado o que iria acontecer. Uma cena clichê, mas, com o orgulho grifinório dele, tudo o que ele poderia ter feito foi exatamente o que fez: dar as costas e ir embora para não se "humilhar" (palavras dele) nem se magoar ainda mais.

Imaturo, maaaaaaaaas...

Obrigada por comentar amor, sério! E tu não tem noção de como me emocionei quando li que estou conquistando sua admiração! É impagável ler esses comentários tão lindos, sério.

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Sarinha Potter: <strong>Olá Sara, tudo bem? Seja bem vinda à Slytherin! Sempre fico muito empolgada quando tenho leitores novos (e eles aparecem para dizer oi rsrsrs)!

Espero que continue gostando da estória amor! Obrigada por comentar!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Marianaaad: <strong>Aqui está o próximo amor rsrs! Espero que tenha gostado flor! Obrigada por comentar, fico sempre feliz em te ver por aqui viu?

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Prongs:<strong> Heeeeeey people, tudo bem? Então, Petúnia ainda vai dar muito o que falar nessa fanfic, pode ter certeza. Afinal a história dela também não é das mais simples, mas isso será explicado com o decorrer dos capítulos...

Fico feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo anterior meu amor! Obrigada por comentar!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Lolitaa Pads:<strong> Bem vinda de novo garota! Fico feliz em saber que apesar da falta de tempo, ainda assim destinou alguns instantes para ler - e comentar - na minha fanfic!

Sim, Lily e James são muito parecidos em alguns aspectos. Ambos cabeças duras, dois teimosos e extremamente orgulhosos. Ainda vai demorar um tempinho até conseguirem se acertar quanto ao que sentem um pelo outro. Até lá muitas confusões vão acontecer...

Obrigada pelo comentário amor!

Beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalopsyy:<strong> Ah, essas coisas acontecem porque tem que acontecer, afinal toda história precisa, nem que seja um pouquinho, de clichê não concorda?

Nossa, que bom saber que gostou do capítulo amor, sério. Ah, olha só, eu até gosto do Snape, mas dele só, não Snily. Acho ele e Lily muito nada a ver, porque, apesar de ele ter salvado o Harry e protegido-o, isso ainda não o redime de todos os outros erros que ele provavelmente cometeu antes de se arrepender de ter entrado para os Comensais.

Pelo menos este é o meu ponto de vista rsrsrs

Que bom que conseguiu voltar para o ff e obrigada por comentar amor!

Beijinhos


	12. XI - Pretensão

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XI<strong>

_Pretensão (ou sobre possessividade e soberba)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

Apressei-me em direção ao Salão Principal, sentindo-me estupidamente idiota. Quero dizer, que diabos eu estava pensando ao me aproximar dele para _conversar?_ Aliás, que diabos eu quereria _conversar_ com ele? Por Merlin, nem mesmo eu sabia que impulso absurdo havia me feito ir até ele para perguntar se poderíamos conversar... Não era como se eu tivesse alguma coisa para dizer a ele referente ao que eu havia falado no dia anterior. Nada mesmo.

Francamente. E, como senão bastasse, ele ainda estava acompanhado de minha queridíssima irmã, àquela hora da manhã... O que me fazia indagar o que os dois poderiam estar fazendo juntos tão cedo.

De qualquer forma, _não era da minha conta_. E, Potter, fizera questão de ressaltar isso para mim.

Merlin, por que ele precisava ser tão grosseiro? Nós dois já não tínhamos passado por aquilo? Não havíamos superado? Não estávamos maduros o suficiente para pararmos com todas aquelas implicâncias bobas?

Aparentemente não.

— Droga. — resmunguei, enquanto encaminhava-me em direção à mesa da minha casa, no extremo esquerdo do Salão Principal. Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos que literalmente tropecei em cima de Sirius Black.

— Evans. — ele cumprimentou-me enquanto segurava-me pelos ombros, impedindo-me de cair. Senti minhas bochechas corarem enquanto ajeitava-me.

— Black. — murmurei em cumprimento, tentando parecer simpática enquanto arrumava a mexa de cabelo que sempre caía em cima de meus olhos.

— Seria bom que você prestasse mais atenção por onde anda, não acha? — ele perguntou, brincalhão.

Rolei os olhos para ele, suspirando logo em seguida.

— Não posso discordar. — falei, fazendo-o rir.

— É, não vamos querer ver nossa querida monitora-chefe atirada no chão porque tropeçou em alguém, não é mesmo? — ele disse, sarcástico, fazendo-me rir pela sua idiotice. É verdade, sua piada não tinha graça e, eu tinha certeza, se eu caísse ele seria o primeiro a rir de minha cara, entretanto era muito fácil sorrir com Sirius Black.

Sirius Black, aliás, era uma surpresa para mim. Depois daquele dia em que eu perdera totalmente o controle, o qual ele esteve lá, comigo, não havia mais falado com ele. Entretanto, apesar disso, percebi que havia alguma coisa entre nós. Um elo. Algo em comum.

Éramos dois rejeitados pela família, diferentes e, é claro, tínhamos irmãos que poderiam ser nosso passe livre para o inferno. Certo, eu não sabia muito sobre a convivência de Black com seu irmão, Regulus, entretanto eu conhecia o mais novo. Não tão profundamente, porém o suficiente para saber que suas escolhas eram bastante duvidosas.

Lembrava-me perfeitamente do dia em que Regulus havia chegado à escola. Eu sempre tive adoração por crianças e, mesmo estando em meu terceiro ano, era mais madura do que todos os meus colegas, juntos. Regulus era um garotinho pequeno, mirrado. Olhava para as paredes do castelo com o mesmo brilho que eu tinha em meu primeiro ano. Ele era um garotinho esperto e, a princípio, ele me adorava.

Porém, com o passar do tempo, Regulus se tornou distante e totalmente o oposto do que era quando o havia conhecido. Já não mais era um garoto inteligente e divertido. Era apenas mais um daqueles babacas que seguiam Avery para cima e para baixo, achegado à sua prima, Bellatrix, que não era nem perto de uma boa companhia. Por algum tempo senti-me culpada, achando que, com um pouco mais de atenção, talvez ele pudesse ter sido um bom garoto. Contudo, percebi que de nada adiantaria eu me culpar, sendo que cada um fazia suas escolhas.

Eu ainda perdia algum tempo observando o garoto, imaginando se eu teria me tornado como ele caso tivesse feito alguma escolha diferente. Se eu teria me tornado igual à Snape. Mas não. Eu era apenas Lily.

E, Sirius, era apenas Sirius.

E, naquele dia em no qual ele se aproximara e dissera que me entendia quando, de fato, o fazia, percebi o quanto ele era diferente do que eu sempre havia imaginado. E que aquilo era bom. E era chocante também.

E, como senão bastasse de coisas estranhas, ele estava ali, mais uma vez, falando comigo como se aquele tipo de interação fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Como se fizéssemos aquilo todos os dias de nossas vidas.

E _eu_ estava respondendo da mesma forma. Francamente, o mundo havia mudado de lugar e eu não estava sabendo?

— Por que não senta comigo para tomar café, hm? — ele perguntou, fazendo-me franzir o cenho em confusão.

Minha expressão deveria ser um muito óbvio "O quê?", porque ele imediatamente sorriu, puxando-me pelo braço, ignorando o fato de estarmos sendo observados por todas as poucas pessoas que estavam no Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã àquela hora.

— Não aja como se estivesse surpresa, Evans. — ele rolou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

— Mas eu _estou surpresa_. — falei, enunciando o óbvio. — Você é _Sirius_ _Black _e eu sou _Lily Evans_ e, no mundo real, nós dois nos odiamos.

— Achei que já havíamos superado essa parte. — ele falou, divertido.

— Black! — exclamei quando ele sentou à mesa da Grifinória, indicando o lugar ao seu lado para que eu sentasse.

O garoto me encarou, em expectativa.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — perguntei em voz baixa, sem hesitar em demonstrar toda minha confusão. — Por que, de repente, você decide andar comigo por aí como se fosse algo normal?

Ele franziu o cenho, concentrado, avaliando minhas palavras.

— A verdade é que não faço ideia, Evans. — ele disse, dando de ombros. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em indagação. — Mas eu sempre quis saber por que você era assim, entende? — ele disse. — Esse seu _jeitão_ sonserino, sempre tão fria e desinteressada em qualquer coisa que não fosse suas coisas. — meneou a cabeça. — Sem falar que era divertido demais te ouvir dizer "Detenção, Potter!" com tanta frieza... — sorriu, fazendo-me rolar os olhos.

— São motivos idiotas. — falei e ele ficou sério, soltando um suspiro antes de voltar a me encarar.

— Eu sempre fui a ovelha da família Black, Lily. Sempre fui o _estranho_, o _errado_. Aquele que sempre destoou. Imagine! Um Black, grifinório. Francamente, era pedir muito para que minha mãe não sofresse um ataque do coração. — Black encolheu os ombros. — E eu sempre me senti mal por causa disso. Não por não amar minha casa, claro, porque Grifinória é o _meu lugar_, entretanto ninguém _nunca quer_ ter sua família inteira contra si, não é mesmo? E ver você afirmar que passou pelo mesmo. Só a Lily Evans, a pessoa mais absurdamente fria e arrogante que eu já conheci (depois de James, claro)... Foi simplesmente muito mais forte do que eu. Eu amo quebrar regras, você sabe e, bem, você é, _definitivamente_ uma regra e tanto a ser quebrada, não acha? — arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu sentia minhas bochechas corarem. — Imagine só, Sirius Black e Lily Evans?! — riu, sarcástico. — Então, por conta disso, decidi que quero ser seu amigo. Sem falar que aquela sua irmã parece ser ainda mais estorvante do que Regulus, francamente. — concluiu, encarando-me como se esperasse minha resposta.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando fazer suas palavras se encaixarem em meu cérebro, entretanto nada parecia fazer sentido. Sirius Black queria ser meu amigo porque, assim como ele, eu era uma rejeitada?

Que maneira mais estranha para se começar uma amizade.

— Não faz sentido algum, Black. — resmunguei, finalmente sentando-me ao seu lado. — Mas tudo bem, eu realmente não me importo.

Ele sorriu, puxando um prato de ovos mexidos para sua mão e indicando-o para mim.

— Ovos?

E, de modo tão novo e estranhamente _natural_, sorri para ele.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>— O que Sirius pensa estar fazendo ao tomar café da manhã com a Evans? — indaguei, sentindo minha voz soar estridente enquanto sentava-me ao lado de Remus à mesa da Grifinória. — Aliás, o que <em>Evans<em> pensa que está fazendo sentada à nossa mesa?

Remus deu de ombros, sem dar muita atenção para o que eu estava falando, seus olhos grudados no Profeta Diário.

Como Remus conseguia agir daquele modo, tão desinteressado? Francamente, era quase como se o apocalipse estivesse acontecendo! Sirius Black e Lily Evans estavam sentados, à mesa da Grifinória, conversando de forma amigável, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do universo.

Aliás, o que Sirius estava pensando, francamente? _Evans era legal_, mas e daí? De uma hora para outra ele simplesmente decidia que iria tomar o café da manhã com a Evans e nem sequer explicava o porquê. Que diabo estava acontecendo com todo mundo naquela escola? Por que todos pareciam estar agindo tão estranhos naqueles últimos dias? Por que _eu_ estava agindo estranho nos últimos dias?

Bufei ao ver, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, Evans sorrir para Sirius.

Aquela cena fazia-me sentir vontade de... De quê? De ir lá e bater em Sirius? De ir lá e perguntar à Evans que diabo ela estava fazendo? Sentar junto dos dois e rir com eles?

Não saberia dizer, entretanto a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que, ficar ali, observando aquela cena, me causava náuseas.

— Remus. — chutei-o por baixo da mesa, fazendo-o finalmente desviar o olhar de seu jornal.

Suspirando, ele virou-se na direção em que Sirius e Evans estavam, encarando-os de forma analítica.

— Não faço a menor ideia do que estão fazendo, James. — ele disse, dando de ombros. — Mas parece que estão se dando bem.

— Ela é uma _sonserina!_ — disse, entredentes, sabendo que aquele era o motivo mais fajuto que poderia enunciar.

— E isso não te impediu de gostar dela. — Remus ergueu os olhos para mim de forma perscrutadora. Senti-me empalidecer. Ele rolou os olhos, entediado. — Qual é, James, você não _acha mesmo_ que consegue me enganar, não é? Dá para ver de longe o quanto você está caído por ela.

— Isso é ridículo. — resmunguei de forma infantil, enchendo meu prato de comida enquanto tentava desviar minha atenção da conversa _dos dois_.

Ouvi o risinho divertido de Remus e ergui meus olhos para ele que me encarava, interessado.

— Quê? — perguntei, fazendo-me de desentendido.

— É que é muito estranho te ver assim, James. — falou, calmo, fazendo-me arquear as sobrancelhas em indagação. – Faz quase um mês que você não sai com ninguém, cara. Creio que isso é um _recorde_.

Mais uma vez, senti-me empalidecer. Fazia tanto tempo assim?

Bem, eu não conseguia lembrar. E não conseguia me importar, tampouco. O que tornava o fato ainda mais preocupante.

Mais uma vez, meus olhos foram na direção _dela_. Ela estava bonita, tinha os cabelos presos e não usava o uniforme completo, naquele dia, estava sem a capa.

Suspirei.

— Evans é um problema. — disse, sentindo que aquilo explicava tudo.

— Ela parece triste. — Remus comentou, de repente. Franzi o cenho para seu comentário, erguendo meus olhos para onde ela estava sentada junto a Sirius, ignorando a pontada de irritação que me atingiu ao fazê-lo e tentei observar ao que Remus estava se referindo.

Nunca havia sido bom em avaliar os sentimentos das pessoas. De Evans então, menos ainda. Para ser mais sincero, algum tempo atrás, pensava que ela nem soubesse o que significava _sentir alguma coisa_.

Ao encará-la, porém, ela parecia a sonserina fria de sempre. Exceto que estava parecendo amigável e toda sorrisos e gentileza com Sirius, mas ainda assim...

Seus ombros estavam encurvados? Aquelas marcas escuras abaixo de seus olhos eram de cansaço? Ou havia algo mais? Talvez seus olhos não estivessem tão verdes, também. Estavam acinzentados, contudo não era de irritação. Oh, não, era _realmente_ algo mais...

Mas o quê?

Bem, de qualquer forma, Remus sempre fora muito melhor em avaliar sentimentos do que eu, afinal.

— Diz aí, psicólogo: por que acha isso? — indaguei, voltando minha atenção para as torradas que não conseguia comer.

— Não é óbvio? — Remus comentou como se, de fato, fosse _óbvio_. Bufei.

— Se fosse óbvio, eu não estaria perguntando, gênio. _Desembucha!_ — disse, dando um soco em seu ombro. Tudo absolutamente amigável, _claro_.

— Outch. — ele reclamou, encarando-me levemente irritado enquanto passava as mãos no local em que eu havia batido. — Bem, acho que ela é muito sozinha. — começou a falar, tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora logo em seguida. — Ela e Snape não estão se falando mais, pelo que ouvi falar e, bem, ele era o _único_ amigo que ela tinha.

— Que grande amizade. — murmurei, cheio de humor negro, lembrando-me da cena que havia presenciado no dia anterior e sentindo-me, mais uma vez, um babaca.

Remus ignorou meu comentário e prosseguiu:

— E, bem, ela parece ter ficado bem abalada com a chegada da irmã na escola. — concluiu pausadamente.

Avaliei suas palavras, percebendo que ele tinha razão, afinal. E quando Remus não tinha razão, aliás? Era como se, até mesmo quando ele estava errado, o mundo simplesmente desse uma volta louca para que o que ele dizia fazer sentido. O cara era um saco. Mas, bem, era meu melhor amigo. E tinha, de fato, os melhores conselhos. Não que eu os seguisse sempre.

— _Isso_ é algo que não entendo, Remie. — disse a ele. — A irmã dele não parece tão ruim assim. — comentei.

Remus encarou-me em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Meneou a cabeça.

— Creio que há mais nessa história do que as duas deixam transparecer, James. — deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o bacon com patê de abóbora. _Ugh_.

Ignorando sua escolha nojenta para gêneros alimentícios, absorvi suas palavras, meus olhos passeando pelo salão até que, inadvertidamente, voltaram para _ela_.

O que havia de tão especial nela que parecia me atrair tanto, como borboletas à luz?

McKinnon e Meadowes haviam se unido a ela e Sirius, todos conversando normalmente, sem parecerem se preocupar com o contraste gritante que o verde das vestes _dela_ fazia junto do vermelho grifinório. E por que eu _ainda_ me importava?

— Você também parece triste, Jay. — Remus falou após algum tempo em silêncio, arrancando-me de meus devaneios.

— Eu estou bem. — respondi de forma mecânica.

Remus apenas deu de ombros, voltando a comer.

O lado bom de Remus era que ele simplesmente não insistia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Os dias estavam passando mais depressa do que eu conseguia lembrar e tão rápido que eu nem havia percebido, meus cafés-da-manhã junto de Sirius, Lene e Dorcas tornaram-se cada vez mais recorrentes. O final de semana de visitas à Hogsmeade chegou e, embora eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de ir junto às garotas para o povoado, lembrei-me de que tinha deveres a fazer e que, por mais que gostasse da companhia delas, eu ainda <em>precisava<em> passar para os N.I.E.M.s.

Então, naquele Sábado em questão, esperei a Sala Comunal esvaziar e sentei-me próxima à lareira, um copo de suco de abóbora que havia pegado na cozinha em uma mão e os livros na outra. Coloquei tudo em cima da mesa, ajeitando-me, confortável, para começar a estudar.

Foi uma manhã muito produtiva e, quando já era o horário do almoço, estava com tudo pronto. Suspirando, juntei minhas coisas, pegando o copo vazio na intenção de levá-lo novamente à cozinha. Eu poderia deixá-lo ali, pois logo algum Elfo Doméstico iria juntá-lo, entretanto a cozinha sempre fora um lugar reconfortante para mim. Os Elfos adoravam servir às pessoas e tinham ótimas histórias. Eu amava a forma atenciosa com que me tratavam, sem perguntas ou segundas intenções. E eles ficavam felizes com visitas.

Acabei almoçando por lá, junto deles, ouvindo qualquer coisa sobre as meias de Dumbledore. Quando finalmente saí da cozinha, quase a uma da tarde, decidi que deveria visitar Hagrid. Ele sempre fora uma ótima pessoa e, bem, seria bacana poder conversar com alguém.

Após sair da cozinha, quase a uma hora da tarde, atravessei os jardins, tentando ocupar meu tempo com uma caminhada. A verdade era que estava me sentindo sozinha. E eu odiava aquela sensação.

O que havia acontecido comigo? Por que eu parecia precisar estar cercada de pessoas para me sentir bem? Eu sempre fora muito independente e, de repente, sentia-me solitária a maior parte do tempo. Aquilo era idiota, precisar depender dos outros para me sentir bem. Desde quando eu era tão estupidamente fraca?

Mas, talvez, ter a presença constante de Sirius, Marlene e Dorcas aos cafés-da-manhã e, em algumas vezes nas aulas, fazia-me perceber o que era ter _boas companhias_. Não que Elisa, Anne e Eddy fossam más companhias, apenas que não eram como eles. Sirius, com suas piadinhas idiotas, Lene sempre cheia de respostas cortantes e a doçura de Dorcas. Era realmente engraçado vê-los interagindo sem nunca me deixarem de fora.

Como amigos.

— Lily! — ouvi alguém me chamar e, ao voltar-me para ver quem era, deparei-me com a cara barbuda de Hagrid. Sorri.

— Hagrid! — cumprimentei-o.

Hagrid era o guarda-caça de Hogwarts e, também, uma das melhores pessoas que havia conhecido. Às vezes, costumava ir até sua casa tomar chá, embora sempre evitasse comer seus biscoitos. O chocolate que havia neles ficava grudado no céu da boca e demorava alguns bons minutos até conseguir desgrudá-lo. Tirando isso, era ótimo passar algum tempo com ele.

— Tudo bem? — ele parou em minha frente, encarando-me, preocupado. — Por que está sozinha? E Snape? — perguntou.

Snape, às vezes, acompanhava-me nas visitas à casa de Hagrid, muito embora não gostasse.

Dei de ombros.

— Deve ter ido à Hogsmeade. — falei, tentando parecer desinteressada.

— Hm, bem. E você, estudando muito?

Assenti.

— Os N.I.E.M.s estão próximos, não posso fazer feio. — disse-lhe. Ele aumentou o sorriso, piscando para mim.

— Oh, tenho certeza de que não vai, Lily. Você é a bruxa mais inteligente que já conheci. Não tem como fazer feio.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e, provavelmente, deveriam estar mais vermelhas que um pimentão. Sorri diante das palavras de Hagrid.

— Obrigada, Hagrid. — ele assentiu. — E você, porque não está em Hogsmeade? Não é seu dia de folga também?

— Oh, eu estou indo para lá. — disse-me. — Não vai ir?

— Já está tarde. — falei. — E eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para ler.

Ele meneou a cabeça, divertido.

— Vai acabar enlouquecendo se continuar estudando desse jeito, Lily. Sua mãe também era assim. — falou e eu senti o sorriso em meu rosto esmorecer. Hagrid, porém, não pareceu notar. — E, bem, vejam só onde ela está não é? Uma das medibruxas mais renomadas do país. Talvez você esteja certa, afinal. — e deu dois tapinhas em minhas costas, quase me enterrando no chão, dando as costas logo em seguida e afastando-se com um "Bom final de semana, Lily! Apareça para o chá!".

Acenei em retribuição, porém não mais tão feliz quanto antes.

O que Hagrid havia dito sobre minha mãe conseguira tirar meu sorriso. O fato de ele me achar parecida com ela, no que quer que fosse, apesar de ser algo bom, não me apetecia. Por toda minha vida eu havia lutado para ser diferente da mulher horrível que ela se transformara... Estaria eu, finalmente, tornando-me como ela?

Senti frio, observando o sol tocar em minha pele sem me afetar. Suspirando, voltei para o castelo, pretendendo ir até a biblioteca pegar algum livro interessante para ler, me distrair.

Contudo, antes que eu pudesse chegar lá, alguém interrompeu meu caminho: Petunia.

— O que você quer? — perguntei sem qualquer gentileza quando percebi que ela não me deixaria sair dali.

— Podemos conversar? — ela indagou, sem omitir o desprezo de sua voz. Não havia ninguém ali a quem ela quisesse enganar, afinal.

— Ótimo. — resmunguei e dei as costas para ela, caminhando até uma sala de aula vazia no corredor, deixando a porta aberta atrás de mim, esperando que ela entrasse. — O que você _quer?_ — voltei a perguntar assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

Petunia me encarou, seus olhos azuis parecendo me avaliarem. Ela estava diferente do que eu lembrava. Mais alta, mais loira. Mais insuportável. Vê-la ali, parada, encarando-me cheia de arrogância, deixava-me descomunalmente irritada, por Merlin.

Era apenas errado demais que ela estivesse ali, em Hogwarts. Aquele que fora _meu lugar_, o meu porto seguro. A minha válvula de escape quando precisava fugir de meu passado. E então ela estava ali, em minha frente, tomando seu lugar, manchando o único restinho de felicidade que me existia. Certo, eu estava exagerando. Entretanto era atemorizante demais ver aquela que fora a causa de minha tristeza em grande parte das vezes, bem ali, em minha frente. No único lugar onde pensei que ela jamais fosse estar.

Sem perceber, estava me controlando para não deixar as lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos, escaparem. Por que ela precisava sempre estragar tudo?

— Só queria esclarecer algumas coisas para você. — ela disse com a voz doce e irritante e sentou-se delicadamente em cima de uma classe. — Não me importo com o fato de você andar por aí, exibindo o brasão dessa casa estúpida da qual você faz parte, entretanto sou obrigada a pedir que _não me atrapalhe_. — ela disse e então franziu o cenho, em fingida confusão. — Oh, não, pedir não seria o certo. Eu estou _mandando_ que não me atrapalhe.

Estreitei os olhos, sem saber se havia ouvido direito. Ela não _podia_ estar falando sério, podia?

— Do que está falando? — indaguei.

Ela sorriu para mim, sardônica.

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho até aqui não abrindo a boca para falar sobre nossa família, portanto peço que continue assim. Não espalhe _mentiras_, Lily. — ela disse, dissimulada. — Não fale de mim por aí, pois eu me assegurarei de que ninguém acredite.

Fiquei boquiaberta diante de suas palavras, finalmente entendendo sobre o que ela estava falando. Ela estava se referindo ao nosso passado e sobre o monstro que ela era. Ela não iria querer que todos soubessem das coisas que ela havia feito.

Ninguém iria gostar dela, caso soubesse. Ou, bem, talvez algumas, entretanto ela não mais poderia ostentar a imagem de _perfeita_ que queria.

— Não espalho mentiras, Petunia. — falei, fria, enquanto afastava uma mexa de cabelo para longe de meu rosto. — Não sou como você, _irmã_. Não preciso mentir para que as pessoas gostem de mim. — ataquei, fazendo-a estreitar ainda mais os olhos.

— Nem se mentisse, as pessoas gostariam de você, Lily. — ela disse, olhando-me de cima abaixo, superior. — Merlin, nem _você_ se gosta!

Ri, em escárnio. Oh, ela iria jogar baixo, então.

— _Mesmo assim, irmã_, é muito mais digno ser quem eu sou — e apontei para a insígnia da Sonserina em meu peito. — do que fingir por uma vida inteira ser a filha perfeita, a irmã coitada, aquela que sofre porque eu _sinto inveja de você_. — bufei, sarcástica. — Por Merlin, _Tuney_. Se há algo que sinto referente à você, este algo é _nojo. E pena._ — ela me encarava, chocada. Talvez pelo fato de que aquela era a primeira vez em que falava algo daquele tipo para ela. Talvez porque era a primeira vez que a enfrentava. — Pena, pois você é uma _farsa_. Ninguém te conhece de verdade. — seus olhos brilharam com emoção, apenas não consegui distingui-la. — E você prefere assim, pois sabe que, se elas te conhecessem, ninguém suportaria. Ninguém _te aguentaria_. Você é uma pessoa nojenta, _Tuney_. — dei de ombros. — Pelo menos _eu_ tenho _orgulho_ do que sou. Não preciso de ninguém para fazer qualquer coisa para mim, porque em toda minha vida, soube me virar sozinha. Não foi _a mim_ a quem minha mãe atendeu. Foi a você. E eu cresci e me tornei o que me tornei, com todos meus erros e defeitos, _sozinha_. Não precisei de ninguém para moldar o meu caráter. E quanto a você? Orgulha-se do que é? Do que se tornou? Eu não acredito nisso, _irmã_.

Petunia ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, encarando-me como se não pudesse acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. E então sorriu. E gargalhou.

Ofegando, voltou a falar:

— Você realmente acredita nisso? — ela perguntou, retórica, fingindo limpar uma lágrima dos olhos. Senti minha fúria aumentar. Por que ela precisava ser tão intragável? — Acha que é melhor do que eu porque é uma estúpida Sonserina? — riu mais um pouco, enfatizando seu desprezo. — _Por favor_, Lily. — ela rolou os olhos, bufando. — Não me interesso pelo quê você sente em relação a si mesma ou todas essas coisas _bonitinhas_ que você acabou de falar. Apenas _não atrapalhe meu caminho_. — sua voz soou estridente e mandona. Como sempre acontecia em casa quando éramos pequenas e ela estava fazendo birra. Só que, então, éramos duas adultas. E eu não mais tolerava aquele tipo de atitude idiota.

Senti vontade de socá-la, amaldiçoá-la, impingir um pouco de dor à ela para ver se ela reagiria como uma humana normal. Potter havia me acusado de falta de _humanidade_, contudo tinha certeza de que, se ele conhecesse Petunia de fato, perceberia o que era uma pessoa verdadeiramente sem coração.

Eu sentia vontade de bater em sua cara. Eu podia até mesmo ver o veneno escorrendo de sua boca.

Cerrei meus punhos, respirando profundamente enquanto tentava controlar o mar de emoções que me tomava, afogando-me.

_Tudo o que precisava fazer era o mesmo de sempre: ignorá-la._ Desprezar suas tentativas de me atingir. Tudo ficaria melhor depois daquilo.

Ou, bem, eu pensei que sim.

Quando voltei a falar, minha voz era monótona e desprovida de qualquer emoção.

— E o que quer que eu faça, _Tuney_? — indaguei e ela estreitou os olhos diante de minha mudança de tom.

Ela então desceu da classe em que estava sentada, aproximando-se de mim, encarando-me.

— James Potter. — ela disse. Franzi meu cenho em confusão. — Ele é _meu_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oioi amores, tudo bem?**

**Ah, mais um capítulo de Slytherin postado e posso prometer que muita, MUITA coisa está por vir.**

**Os reviews foram respondidos via PM, certo?**

**Estou meio sem tempo, por isso nem vou me estender muito nessas notas finais (estou na sala de aula agora).**

**Espero que gostem, amores!**

**Obrigada por acompanhar e não se esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando!**

**Beijinhos 3**


	13. XII - Paixão e ódio

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>James Potter sempre se orgulhou de pertencer à tão honrada Grifinória. A casa dos destemidos, leais e corajosos. Oh, era, de fato, o seu lugar. Entretanto, em seu sétimo ano, o maroto acaba se interessando um pouco além do necessário pela odiada monitora-chefe, Lily Evans. Tudo estaria muito bem senão fosse o fato de a garota ser o exemplo perfeito de um sonserino. E James odiava sonserinos, afinal de contas todos eles eram seres extremamente ambiciosos e tinham o condão de sempre estarem com os narizes enfiados demais no que não deviam. E sendo Lily uma puro-sangue arrogante, orgulhosa e irritante, não poderia haver qualquer coisa que a distinguisse do bando estúpido que eram seus colegas. James apenas não esperava que, muito além de uma paixão, Lily pudesse mostrar para ele que sonserinos eram muito mais do que seu preconceito deixava ver. [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA - Lily pureblood - Jily]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XII<strong>

_Paixão e raiva (ou sobre sentimentos descobertos nas horas erradas)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Encarei-a por alguns instantes, sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. E então, foi minha vez de gargalhar.<p>

Claro, não havia sido algo premeditado e tampouco era como se houvesse algo engraçado ali, contudo, quando percebi, estava dobrando-me de tanto rir.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer de meus olhos enquanto eu perdia o fôlego e, Petunia, me encarava, descrente, como se não conseguisse entender o que poderia ter achado tão engraçado àquele ponto.

— Qual é a graça? — ela perguntou, ríspida, após algum tempo de silêncio em que eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de gargalhar. Merlin, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que estava tendo aquela reação tão exagerada?

Talvez fosse um pouquinho de desespero. Medo de que, se deixasse ela me atingir, acabaria aos prantos deixando-a a observar o quanto me afetava.

Suguei o ar, em busca de oxigênio a fim de conseguir formular alguma resposta coerente à sua pergunta. Foi necessário mais do que alguns segundos para que eu conseguisse me recompor e, ainda assim, minha voz saiu resfolegante.

— O Potter é _seu?_ — indaguei em um tom de voz completamente irônico, o que a fez franzir os lábios, desgostosa. Ela odiava que eu usasse aquele tom com ela e, estava prestes a responder, quando eu a interrompi: — Você está aqui por menos de uma semana e já está estabelecendo _propriedades_, Tuney? Merlin, _irmã_, quanta presunção! — e ri só mais um pouquinho, apenas para irritá-la, deliciando-me de sua expressão furiosa. — Mas, quer mesmo saber, Tuney? — perguntei, num tom de falsa simpatia.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, praticamente cuspindo a pergunta, fazendo-me abrir ainda mais meu sorriso.

— Fique à vontade. — falei, serena, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos em desconfiança. — Mas já vou lhe avisando que, se bem conheço o Potter... E eu convivo com ele _seis anos a mais que você_, ele não é do tipo que tem _dona_, Tuney. Portanto, caso decida mesmo seguir com isso, seria melhor estar preparada para apenas alguns amassos dentro de um armário de vassouras. Ou, talvez, ele te leve à Hogsmeade e seja gentil por um dia, mas, depois, provavelmente vai esquecer que teve qualquer coisa com você, mais rápido do que poderia imaginar. Ou _fingir_ que esqueceu, o que dá no mesmo.

Petunia, encarando-me de forma totalmente venenosa, rolou os olhos.

— Sou inesquecível, Lily. — disse, ácida. — Mas você nem deve saber o que isso significa, não é?

— Quanta prepotência, irmã. — disse, meneando a cabeça em descaso. Suspirei, falsa. — Apenas não diga que não lhe avisei, okay? — falei e dei as costas para ela, virando-me em direção à saída.

Antes de sair, porém, parei na entrada e falei, sem encará-la:

— Por, por algum motivo totalmente misterioso, você conseguir conquistá-lo, não se esqueça de me convidar para o casamento. Irei _amar_ ver a desgraça dos dois. — disse-lhe e, por fim, bati a porta atrás de mim, ouvindo-a xingar-me antes de apressar meus passos e dobrar à esquerda no corredor.

Por algum motivo totalmente estúpido, meus olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas e eu quase não conseguia enxergar o caminho à minha frente. As palavras de Petunia ecoavam em minha mente.

_"James Potter... Ele é meu."_

E, bem, ela conseguiria? Ela teceria sua teia sobre ele também?

Um gosto amargo invadiu minha boca quando as lembranças de verões passados na casa de minha avó surgiram em mente, lembrando-me de quantos garotos pareciam babar por Petunia toda vez que ela passava em frente a eles pelas ruas. De quantas vezes eles simplesmente me ignoravam porque ela estava por perto. De todas as vezes em que eu tinha me interessado por alguém e, de forma totalmente cruel, Petunia os tirara de mim.

_Afinal de contas, quem em sã consciência preferiria a irmã ruiva e distante ao invés de Petunia?_ Ela até poderia ser um monstro sem coração, é, mas também era linda. Não havia como negar.

E eu odiava aquilo. Odiava o fato de ela parecer tão absurdamente perfeita. Odiava o fato de todos preferirem ela a mim, inclusive meus pais. Odiava odiar tudo nela. Odiava sentir aquele rancor. Odiava, também, o fato de que, quando algo finalmente parecia despertar dentro de mim – paixão, talvez? – ela aparecia e estragava tudo. De novo.

Por que o destino precisava ser tão cruel comigo? Eu não era predestinada a ser feliz? Havia algo que me impediria pelo resto de meus dias de conseguir encontrar alguma coisa sem que me fosse tirado logo em seguida? Petunia sempre seria um fantasma assombrando minha vida?

Finalmente uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos, descendo de forma lenta, perdendo-se pelo meu pescoço e colo, fazendo-me estacar. Ergui as mãos, limpando meus olhos enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a descer, uma atrás da outra de forma ininterrupta.

— Merda. — xinguei-me, irritada, enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração. Por que doía tanto pensar em _perder_ James Potter? Por que, quando nem sequer o possuía, sentia-me tão traída somente de me lembrar de vê-lo andando junto de Petunia enquanto ignorava-me em sua frente?

Ele também preferia minha irmã?

Oh, Merlin, então, finalmente, James Potter parecia ter me convencido. Eu havia me tornado mais uma _das suas_. Apenas mais uma idiota em sua lista de centenas de garotas apaixonadas por James Potter.

_Apaixonada por James Potter_. Como era possível que aquilo tivesse acontecido? Aliás, como eu não vira aquilo chegando? Aquele sentimento não podia ter, simplesmente, aflorado do nada. Eu deveria ter pressentido, deveria ter visto e me afastado quando ainda havia tempo.

Contudo, aparentemente, já era tarde demais.

Mais uma vez, caí em gargalhadas.

Oh, sim, eu sempre soube. Desde o primeiro beijo... Ou, para ser sincera, desde sempre, que havia alguma coisa a mais em James Potter. Aquela coisa que me fazia irritar por tão pouco quando se tratava dele, aquela sensação de desconforto toda vez que ele estava por perto. A vontade de fazê-lo entender que estava sendo imaturo e que precisava mudar, toda vez que ele agia como uma criança com suas brincadeiras estúpidas. Sim, sempre fora diferente com ele. Mas então era paixão? Todo aquele tempo? Ou tinha se desenvolvido e, só depois dos últimos acontecimentos é que o sentimento aflorara?

Seria possível que eu, aquela que havia o desprezado por tanto tempo, de todas as pessoas, estava apaixonada por James Potter?

Quão irônico aquilo era, por Merlin?

Que tipo de pessoa eu estava me tornando, quando, todas as coisas em que acreditava pareciam estar caindo por terra? A amizade de Severus que, por anos, parecera-me ser eterna e que então já não mais existia. O meu pré-julgamento sobre Marlene e Dorcas que, em pouco menos de uma conversa, havia sido totalmente desconstruído. O modo como sempre havia enxergado Sirius Black que, após os últimos acontecimentos, se mostrara uma pessoa muito melhor do que jamais teria imaginado. E o fato de sempre ter desprezado James Potter e, então, parecer estar apaixonada por ele.

Como todas aquelas coisas puderam ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Como eu não havia visto nenhuma delas visto? Talvez eu pudesse ter prestado mais atenção em Snape. Talvez eu pudesse ter prestado mais atenção em Marlene, Dorcas e Sirius, também, antes de julgá-los. Talvez eu devesse ter me afastado de James Potter quando ainda possuía tempo.

Porém, já era tarde demais.

Suspirando, percebi que ainda estava parada no corredor e, ao mirar a janela ao meu lado, percebi que o sol já estava se pondo. Como o tempo passara tão rápido e eu não percebera?

Voltei a caminhar, perdida em pensamentos totalmente confusos sobre o que eu deveria fazer a seguir. Francamente, não sabia nem para onde estava indo, que diria do que fazer com relação ao Potter.

— Você precisa descansar, Lily. — resmunguei, dobrando à direita em um corredor vazio, agradecendo silenciosamente por faltar apenas mais alguns poucos metros até estar de volta à Sala Comunal para poder, enfim, ter meu devido descanso. Talvez eu só precisasse de um tempo quieta para poder ajeitar minha mente, colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar e, por fim, perceber que tudo aquilo não passava de um acesso de pânico passageiro.

Assim que pensei isso, porém, aconteceu: minha visão escureceu de supetão e um sussurro do feitiço _"silêncio"_ lançado em minha direção, fez com que eu não conseguisse falar. Mãos apertavam-me fortemente contra um corpo grande e carnudo, levantando-me do chão enquanto me carregavam para qualquer lugar que não conseguia ver.

Um grito silencioso ficou preso em meus lábios antes de eu desmaiar e perder completamente os sentidos.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Depois de ter passado o dia inteiro atirado em cima de minha cama – o que parecia ser o meu novo habitat natural, aliás – ouvi o som da maçaneta e, ao afastar as cortinas para ver quem estava entrando, deparei-me com Sirius.<p>

Terminei de abrir as cortinas, erguendo-me da cama em um pulo. Encarei-o.

— O que você estava fazendo com a Evans? — indaguei, sem conseguir manter meu tom neutro. Era possível ouvir o quê de irritação em minha voz. Não liguei.

Sirius franziu o cenho em confusão.

— Quê? — indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Eu não estava com ela, James.

Rolei os olhos para sua resposta, odiando o fato de ele estar se fazendo de desentendido.

— Não estou falando de hoje, Sirius, estou falando de todos esses dias em que você esteve tomando café da manhã com ela e, depois, passava o dia inteiro se esquivando de mim para não responder minhas perguntas. — bufei.

— E com razão, olha só, está parecendo minha mãe. — ele disse enquanto sentava-se à beira de sua cama, observando-me.

— Não se faça de idiota, Sirius. — resmunguei, irritando-me. — Anda, me diz: o que você estava fazendo com a Evans?

— _Comendo_? — ele disse como se fosse óbvio o que, de fato, era, entretanto a forma como ele havia falado, dando a entender que eu estava sendo patético ao fazer aquelas perguntas, mesmo que eu estivesse, apenas contribuía para aumentar minha irritação.

Merlin, maldito fosse aquele cachorro, bandeando-se para a porcaria do lado das cobras! E maldito fosse eu, que havia confiado naquele imbecil. Argh!

Certo, talvez eu estivesse exagerando e, bem, boa parte daquilo se devia ao fato de que uma emoção totalmente extrema parecia pulsar por meu corpo, fazendo-me querer pular no pescoço de Sirius somente por causa da lembrança daqueles malditos cafés da manhã entre os dois. E de ela parecer sorrir tão facilmente com ele. Fácil _demais_.

Meus punhos fecharam.

— Não seja ridículo, Sirius. — falei novamente, a voz rouca, sentindo a irritação aumentar dentro de mim. — Eu perguntei _o-que-você-estava-fazendo-com-a-Evans-nesses-últimos-dias?_

Parecendo finalmente ter percebido o meu estado, Sirius ergueu uma das mãos, como em rendição.

— Olha, James... — ele começou a falar, mas então eu já estava irritado demais.

— ELA É UMA SONSERINA! — aproximei-me, furioso, sem perceber que havia começado a gritar. — UMA MALDITA SONSERINA! — os olhos de Sirius arregalaram-se.

— E daí? — ele perguntou após alguns segundos de hesitação em que pareceu me avaliar.

— _E daí?_ — repeti sua pergunta, em um tom totalmente jocoso, a irritação tomando conta. — E VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA "E DAÍ?" COM ESSA CARA DE PAU? — bradei, fora de mim, totalmente incapaz de me controlar. — NÓS SOMOS MAROTOS... NÓS PROMETEMOS QUE NÃO ANDARÍAMOS COM ESSE TIPO DE GENTE! E A EVANS... ELA É...

— Sonserina? — Sirius disse e então riu, cortando meu discurso enquanto se erguia e começava a se aproximar de mim, encarando-me como jamais havia feito: raivoso. Aquele era o tipo de olhar que ele dava para sua mãe.

Por alguns instantes, senti-me gelar. E então ele continuou:

— Antes de tudo, _Potter_: não grite comigo, porque nem mesmo minha mãe eu admito que o faça. Agora, em segundo lugar: não seja _hipócrita!_ — disse-me e eu senti minha boca secar.

Era como levar um sermão de minha mãe, só que muito pior. Muito, muito pior, porque Sirius jamais havia erguido a voz daquela maneira comigo. Nem eu com ele, tampouco. O que estava acontecendo conosco?

— Eu não... — comecei a falar, sentindo-me um idiota, mas então ele negou com a cabeça, mais uma vez impedindo-me de prosseguir.

— Você nem sequer pareceu se importar com o fato de ela ser Sonserina enquanto corria atrás dela por todos os cantos nos últimos dias, James. Você não é _ninguém_ para falar dela, sabe? Você, de todas as pessoas que conheço, teve sempre do bom e do melhor. Sempre foi o filho querido e adorado, não só pelos seus pais, mas por todos. Você, James Potter, o capitão do time de Quadribol, o cara mais inteligente, mais adorado e blablabla. — rolou os olhos diante das próprias palavras. — Você não tem ideia, James, do quanto é ruim ser rejeitado pelas pessoas que você mais ama... Pela própria _família_. Não tem ideia do quão doloroso é não ter ninguém em quem confiar, porque todas as pessoas que você tinha ao seu lado, simplesmente se foram. — Sirius disse tudo muito rápido e, quando parou, estava ofegante.

Pude perceber pelo brilho em seus olhos e a forma rígida como sua boca estava posicionada, que ele estava falando tão sério como nunca antes. Por alguns instantes, fiquei sem saber o que falar, apenas observando-o de olhos muito abertos.

Nunca havia parado para pensar em todas as coisas pelas quais Sirius havia passado. Pelo menos, não a fundo. Sempre havia dado à ele o meu melhor, tanto como amigo, quanto como irmão. Tentando recompensá-lo pela falta de carinho que ele tinha, pela forma com que havia sido destratado. Sirius era meu melhor amigo e eu confiaria nele até de olhos fechados, sem nunca duvidar. E ele faria a mesma coisa em relação à mim. Nunca havia brigado sério com ele, tampouco ficado com raiva. Nem mesmo àquela hora, exaltado, eu estava com raiva dele. Era apenas irritação e fúria. Não raiva.

Entretanto, pelo brilho maníaco em seus olhos, pude perceber que _ele_ estava com raiva. E percebi também que, apesar de aquele discurso encaixar-se à perfeição com a sua vida, não era de si mesmo que ele estava falando. Oh, não.

Senti-me envergonhado de minhas atitudes. Sirius tendo colocado as coisas daquela maneira havia me feito entender várias coisas. Dentre ela o fato de que ele, de forma totalmente estranha e incompreensível, havia se tornado amigo de Evans.

— Eu... Desculpe-me... — tentei falar qualquer coisa coerente, sentindo-me como aquelas crianças que haviam sido pegas voando escondidas nas vassouras dos pais e levavam sermão. Eu estava totalmente desarmado. Cansado. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-me vazio por dentro. Oco. — Apenas queria entendê-la. Só que, ao invés de facilitar as coisas, ela simplesmente fica lá, parada como uma estátua de gelo e não me deixa entrar. Eu não sei quem ela é, Sirius. — encarei-o. — E quero desesperadamente saber!

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça, encarando-me como se me visse pela primeira vez.

— Merlin, Sirius! Já não sei mais o que fazer... _Como_ agir! Ela não sai da minha cabeça! Deus! Ela fica indo e vindo o tempo todo, seja em sonho ou na realidade, com aqueles malditos olhos verdes e aquele sorriso estupidamente sarcástico. E sempre aquela expressão de que não precisa de ninguém... E então, depois eu me lembro de tê-la visto chorando, totalmente desarmada e, por Merlin, era a coisa mais desesperadora que já vi! Eu queria abraçá-la para não soltar mais e, como senão bastasse, pouquíssimo tempo depois, ela sorri para mim. _Sorri!_ E foi verdadeiro! — mais uma vez, passei as mãos pelos cabelos, louco. — Ela é bipolar, não é, Sirius?

Sirius encarava-me, estarrecido.

— Merlin, James! — ele disse e então se aproximou. — Você está apaixonado por ela!

Merlin, sim! Eu sabia que sim! Entretanto, ouvi-lo dizer aquilo em voz alta era triplamente pior. Deixava tudo mais real. Mais doloroso.

— Eu só... — suspirei. — Estou perdido. — minhas pernas perderam as forças e caí sentado em cima de minha cama, mais uma vez.

O colchão afundou abaixo de mim e eu coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, exausto.

— Cara... — Sirius começou, porém não continuou, sem saber o que falar.

Merlin, o que eu iria fazer? Como eu iria reagir àquela descoberta? Agiria normalmente, como se nada houvesse acontecido? Ou falaria com ela? O quê? Que eu estava apaixonado? Que era para ficarmos juntos?

Deus, não! Não depois de vê-la aos beijos com o Snivellus! Não depois de sofrer por conta daquilo. Mas então o quê? Deixaria por aquilo mesmo, ignorando-a como se nunca houvesse sentido nada, somente para vê-la, dia após dia, quem sabe envolvendo-se com outro cara que não seria eu... A perspectiva me causava náuseas. O não saber me deixava irritado.

Sem entender o porquê de me sentir tão furioso, ergui-me da cama, punhos cerrados, descontrolado.

— NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER! — gritei novamente, a totalidade da situação finalmente recaindo sobre mim. Eu, que sempre soubera o que fazer, naquele momento estava totalmente perdido e sem reação.

Tudo por culpa daquela _maldita_ sonserina!

— James... — Sirius começou a falar, porém não lhe dei ouvidos.

— Eu a odeio, pelo amor de Merlin! — falei, socando um dos pilares do dossel de minha cama. — Eu estava tentando, Sirius, juro! Estava tentando ser legal, me esforçando para ser mais maduro por ela e sabe como ela me retribuiu, Sirius? Sabe? — ele negou com a cabeça, assombrado com meu comportamento. — ELA BEIJOU O SNIVELLUS! ELA BEIJOU AQUELE INFELIZ, POUCO TEMPO DEPOIS DE EU TÊ-LA BEIJADO!

Sirius não parecia saber o que dizer, encarando-me totalmente sem reação. Soquei o pilar mais uma vez.

— ELA BEIJOU O _SNIVELLUS! A DROGA DAQUELE MALDITO DO SNIVELLUS!_ — e então eu estava tremendo.

Nunca, em toda minha vida, eu havia perdido o controle daquela maneira. Como era possível gostar tanto e odiar alguém daquela maneira?

— O-o quê? — Sirius finalmente se pronunciou, parecendo totalmente confuso e indignado. Aprovei sua reação, afinal de contas qualquer _ser_ que beijasse Snivellus merecia toda a desaprovação do universo! Entretanto, Sirius não parecia concordar comigo. — Não... James... _Não_. — ele negou com a cabeça, encarando-me como se eu fosse louco. — Você deve ter visto errado ou...

— Não, Sirius, eu não vi errado! — balancei a cabeça em negação. — Daria tudo para que fosse isso, mas não foi, Sirius. Ela estava lá _e ele também_. E os dois estavam se _beijando_. — suspirei, resignado.

Sirius, porém, não parecia concordar.

— Prongs, a Lily... Ela não é _desse tipo_. — ele disse, encarando-me com certeza estampada em seus olhos.

Como ele poderia duvidar de mim, por Merlin? Eu nunca havia mentido para ele! Se eu estava dizendo para ele que havia a visto beijando a porcaria do Sniv, era porque _eu tinha mesmo visto a garota beijando o infeliz._

— Ela é _exatamente_ desse tipo, Sirius. — bufei, sentindo-me enojado com o rumo da conversa. — Lily Evans é uma v... — mas não cheguei a completar minha frase. Sirius se moveu mais rápido do que eu poderia esperar (e eu não estava esperando) e, sem qualquer aviso, segurava-me pela gola de minha camiseta.

— Você não a _conhece_. — disse, lentamente, a raiva novamente brilhando em seus olhos cinzentos.

Senti-me ofendido diante de seu comportamento. Como ele poderia defender alguém que conhecia a tão pouco tempo em detrimento de mim?

— E _você_ a conhece? — indaguei, irritado. — Sabe quem ela é, _Sirius?_ Conhece bem a Lily por trás daquele rostinho bonito? A garota que acha bacana brincar com os sentimentos dos outros e, logo em seguida, sai beijando o primeiro cara que aparece em sua frente sem se importar com...

Mas então meu rosto foi virado para o lado, minha bochecha esquerda ardendo como se tivesse sido queimada por _fogomaldito._

— Que mer...? — comecei a perguntar, porém tive de desviar do segundo soco desferido por Sirius.

Sem parar para pensar um único segundo, virei minha mão em seu rosto, com toda a força que consegui reunir e, depois, não fazia ideia de como tinha ocorrido, estávamos engalfinhados no chão e eu não mais sabia qual era o braço de quem. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era na minha irritação e incompreensão diante de todos aqueles acontecimentos.

Que merda era aquela, por Merlin?

Estávamos em meio a um round extremamente complicado quando o primeiro uivo soou ao longe. No mesmo instante, ficamos estáticos.

Meu olhar desviou rapidamente do pescoço de Sirius para o calendário lunar que havia pregado na parede acima da cama de Remus.

Era Lua Cheia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando voltei à consciência, senti-me como se tivesse acabado de levar a pior em uma briga. Meu corpo inteiro ardia, como se cordas estivessem envolvendo-o por toda parte.<p>

Com dificuldade, abri meus olhos, sentindo a pressão da escuridão contra eles, deixando tudo nebuloso à minha volta, entretanto, apesar de quase não conseguir ver diante do breu noturno, percebi que estava certa sobre as cordas: elas estavam envolvendo cada centímetro de corpo que possuía.

Minha coluna gritava em protesto pelo que pareciam ter sido horas sentadas na mesma posição. O que, de fato, deveria ter acontecido levando em consideração que, quando havia sumido, o sol estava recém se pondo e, naquele momento, as estrelas brilhavam dentre as nuvens pesadas que encobriam o céu.

Tentei gritar, chamar alguém, contudo nenhum som saiu de minha boca. Eu estava silenciada e presa em algum lugar escuro, frio e pegajoso.

Que diabo estava acontecendo?

Remexi-me, tentando fazer com que as cordas se soltassem para que eu pudesse procurar minha varinha... Que talvez nem estivesse por ali. Tudo o que consegui, porém, foi afirmar ainda mais o aperto das cordas. Meus braços arderam no que provavelmente eram feridas abertas pelo contato contínuo das cordas.

Olhei para os lados, tentando enxergar, sentindo o desespero finalmente tomar conta de mim. Minha respiração estava ofegante e não havia qualquer som além dela.

Tentei me aquietar, aguçar os sentidos para descobrir qualquer coisa sobre onde eu estava. Primeiro, controlei a respiração, inspirando e expirando, inspirando e expirando. Quando, finalmente, estava controlada, prestei atenção no som à minha volta, procurando por qualquer coisa que me desse uma pista... O som fraco de passos, como o de animais pequenos, ressoou fracamente em meus ouvidos. O cheiro de terra úmida junto ao de folhas secas e cascalho... Eu estava na Floresta Proibida.

Minha respiração voltou a ficar ofegante, a realidade recaindo brutalmente sobre mim. Certo, eu ainda estava dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Mas por que eu estava ali? _Quem_ havia me levado para ali? E por quê?

Contudo, antes que pudesse chegar à qualquer uma daquelas respostas, um uivo enregelante pairou pelo ar, arrepiando todos os pelos de meu corpo.

A Lua Cheia saiu de trás de uma nuvem, iluminando meu cárcere. Era uma clareira e, pelo uivo distinto que ouvira, eu não estaria sozinha por muito tempo.

Oh, não. Havia um lobisomem na floresta e, ao que parecia, eu, era sua comida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ah, esse James... Tsc, tsc... Sei que estou fazendo muitos de vocês odiá-lo, mas levem em consideração o fato de que, além de ele estar com ciúmes de Lily, também está com ciúmes do Sirius. Sem falar no grifinório imprudente que ele é, portanto deem um desconto! Prometo que ele vai amadurecer MUITO nos próximos, certo?**

**Estamos quase chegando aos 100 reviews e eu estou muito, muito feliz! Obrigada, gente! Sério mesmo, saber que estão gostando alegra meus dias e faz valer a pena essa vida de escritora.**

**Obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio, vocês são dez!**

**Reviews respondidos via PM e aos leitores que não possuem conta, meu muito obrigada à Guest (por sempre estar por aqui comentando, mesmo sem conta, o que me deixa muito, muito feliz!) e a Madu Oliveira (bem vinda à fanfic, linda! Espero que continue gostando!). Alegraram meus dias!**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo logo, certo?**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, amores, sério. Faz toda a diferença ver vocês por aqui, toda mesmo!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo!**


	14. XIII - Licantropia e traições

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO TREZE<p>

_Licantropia e traições (ou sobre não querer acreditar no que se vê... porque machuca)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Senti minha pele ficar fria. A dor em meu corpo pareceu sumir e eu pareci recobrar completamente o controle de minha mente.<p>

Eu estava presa. Estava amarrada e sozinha no meio da Floresta Proibida. E havia um lobisomem por ai, que a qualquer segundo iria me encontrar. Sem falar que não fazia nem ideia de quem teria me levado até lá.

Mas, como sempre, diante de coisas ruins, eu consegui ficar fria. Fria como gelo.

A luz da lua que iluminava a clareira onde me encontrava iluminou o suficiente para que meus olhos acostumassem com a penumbra. Absorvi tudo em minha volta. As folhas em volta e abaixo de mim, meio secas, meio úmidas. Um sinal de que o inverno estava por vir. O vento gelado corria lentamente e fazia com que meu cabelo colasse no suor pegajoso de meu rosto.

Eu estava com medo. Sim. Potencialmente com medo. Podia sentir tudo dentro de mim se contorcer e gritar querendo fugir o mais rápido possível. Eu não era nenhuma Grifinória boba que acreditava que o medo era para tolos. Eu era uma Sonserina, presa em uma droga de uma árvore, prestes a morrer. Mas com total consciência de minha situação.

Baixei meus olhos para onde meus pulsos estavam amarrados e busquei no chão em volta de mim alguma pedra suficiente pontiaguda para que pudesse tentar me soltar. Havia uma, um pouco longe de onde eu estava, mas era a única alternativa.

Não via nenhum sinal de minha varinha.

Deitei-me de lado no chão, esquecendo-me por algum tempo de minha dor, focada em meu novo objetivo. Comecei a me balançar em direção à pedra, sentindo as folhas embaixo de meu corpo arranhar minhas vestes, rasgando-as e espetando-me. Eu realmente não me importava.

Faltava tão pouco...

E então o barulho de folhas secas estalando, como se alguém estivesse caminhando por entre as árvores, fizeram-me, se era possível, ficar ainda mais alerta.

– ... idiota? – ouvi uma voz abafada se aproximar. Senti um aperto.

Eu reconhecia aquela voz.

– Mas eu pensei que era isso que você queria! – outra voz masculina respondeu.

– Não na lua cheia! – o desespero em sua voz era palpável. – Agora precisamos ser rápidos.

Então os passos estavam mais próximos e eu fechei os olhos, fingindo-me de desmaiada. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Precisava saber por que havia me levado ali.

Senti mãos frias tocarem meus ombros através de minhas roupas e me virarem no chão.

– Por Merlin, ela está bem? – a primeira voz perguntou rispidamente enquanto alguém procurava meu pescoço para ver meus batimentos. – Droga Mulciber, que merda você fez?

Então outras mãos estavam em mim, levantando-me do chão e puxando-me contra seu corpo.

Eu não consegui mais evitar. O asco parecia crescer dentro de mim, junto com a raiva. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar longe daquele ser.

– Me solta, Snape – minha voz saiu rascante, como se houvesse muito tempo que eu não falava.

– Lily? – ele perguntou, e me afastou de si, encontrando seus olhos nos meus. – Você está bem?

Segundos atrás eu estava completamente fria, mas agora, encarando aqueles olhos negros como breu, encarando-me com uma preocupação tão verídica, eu senti meu corpo ferver. De raiva. Eu poderia mata-lo.

Empurrei-o com o ombro, fazendo-o cambalear para longe. Com o impacto acabei perdendo o equilíbrio, meu corpo amarrado, e voltei a cair.

Senti o gosto de ferro do sangue em meus lábios, enquanto cuspia as folhas que entraram com a queda. Eu realmente não me importava.

– Snape! – Mulciber foi até onde eu estava, apontando a varinha diretamente para meu rosto.

Ignorei-o, encarando Snape.

– Como você pôde? – perguntei, sentindo meu corpo voltar a tremer novamente. – COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? Eu pensei que você era meu amigo!

– Lily, eu posso explicar, é só você me deixar te levar... – Snape parecia seriamente com problemas para falar, seus olhos passeavam pelas árvores em volta como se estivesse realmente preocupado.

Eu queria que ele se explodisse.

– VOCÊ. NÃO. VAI. ME. LEVAR. A. LUGAR. NENHUM! – berrei, meus pulsos queimando enquanto eu forçava-os a rasgarem as cordas. Aquilo ficaria bem feio, se eu saísse viva dali tempo o suficiente para alguém me cuidar.

– Há um lobisomem aqui – Snape falou enquanto caminhava em minha direção. – Ele vai nos matar se...

– Prefiro morrer, do que ir a qualquer lugar em que você esteja – eu falei, o desprezo praticamente escorrendo por meus lábios.

Pude ver em seus olhos o quanto o magoei.

– A deixe – Mulciber falou, puxando Snape pelo braço. O garoto parecia seriamente apavorado.

Os uivos ao fundo pareciam mais próximos.

– Deixe essa traidora do sangue, antes que a gente morra por causa disso! – o garoto continuou e Snape o empurrou.

– Se quer ir, vá! Eu vou leva-la comigo.

Mulciber encarou-o por mais alguns segundos, até que deu de ombros e correu por entre as árvores como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. O que realmente devia ser.

– Lily, por favor... – Snape começou enquanto eu me afastava arrastando-me. – Você pode brigar comigo, pode nunca mais olhar na minha cara, mas, por favor, me deixe tirar você daqui.

– Por quê? – perguntei sentindo que já não importava mais.

– Porque eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você, jamais me perdoaria – ele falou e então se ajoelhou em minha frente, sentando-me enquanto desamarrava meus pés.

– Engraçado, se não queria que nada me acontecesse, então porque deixou que me amarrassem aqui? – perguntei retoricamente.

– Eu... – ele começou, mas não pôde terminar.

O uivo do lobisomem estava logo atrás de mim e eu pude ver através de seus olhos que era o fim para nós dois.

Mas então, não era.

Num momento eu estava lá, esperando pelo ataque, e no outro eu estava novamente no chão, atingida e jogada para longe. Mas não por quem eu esperava.

Meus pulsos finalmente conseguiram soltar um pouco as cordas e eu puxei uma mão, depois a outra, virando-me logo em seguida tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

O maior cervo que já havia visto em toda a minha vida atirava-se com força contra o monstro que tentava me atacar. Seus olhos castanhos estavam completamente concentrados em sua presa e sua forma de mover me fascinou. Ele não era um animal normal. Havia algo... Algo _mágico _nele.

Eu estava tão desesperada que demorou alguns minutos até perceber que ele não estava sozinho. Um grande e peludo cão negro como a noite estava logo ao lado, também lutando contra o lobisomem.

Meu cérebro tentava desesperadamente entender o que estava acontecendo, mas eu me sentia fraca demais para pensar.

_Fraca demais..._

Meus olhos, estranhamente pesados, baixaram para meus pulsos e com um grito abafado percebi os grandes rasgos que havia ali, pelos quais sangue espesso escorria.

– Lily – a voz de Snape me assustou mais do que a cena em minha volta e o encarei. Havia me esquecido que ele estava ali. – Precisamos sair daqui, agora – ele estava sendo ríspido.

Não o respondi, afastando-me lentamente. Minhas pernas recém-soltas pareciam gelatina sob mim.

Meus olhos voltaram para a cena da luta que parecia estranhamente irreal.

Mas não era mais uma luta. O cão negro tinha duas patas sobre os ombros do lobisomem que parecia muito mais calmo do que segundos atrás. O cervo o encarava.

Então o cão olhou para o cervo e bufou, olhando para minha direção logo em seguida. Então este empurrou os ombros do lobo que uivou fracamente e deu as costas, ambos sumindo pelas árvores em questão de segundos.

Estávamos sozinhos, eu, Snape e o cervo. Os grandes olhos do animal voltaram-se para mim, como se estivessem preocupados.

– Lily... – Snape chamou-me mais uma vez. – Você precisa vir comigo – ele disse, mas não me encarava.

Seus olhos estavam voltados para o animal, e havia tanto rancor e ódio em sua expressão que me confundiu. Ele havia acabado de nos salvar!

– Já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum com você – resmunguei, e então me afastei dele, caminhando a passos rápidos e desequilibrados para perto do cervo.

Não conseguia entender esta reação. Mas o animal me dava a sensação de segurança, enquanto Snape me causava repulsa.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele havia feito aquilo mesmo comigo.

Encarei-o e ele parecia não acreditar.

– Sempre as escolhas erradas, Evans – Snape sussurrou e então deu as costas para mim, caminhando para longe, por entre as árvores.

Por alguns minutos eu fiquei paralisada, sem saber como reagir. Então me voltei para o cervo.

E senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões.

O cervo não estava mais ali, somente...

– James?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey, amores! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Maaaais um capítulo eee, opa, alguém descobriu um animago por aqui...**

**Amores da minha vida, estou pensando em fazer uma maratona de postagens por aqui (tipo um dia sim e um dia não, ou todos os dias, dependendo de como meu tempo deixar) e queria saber o que vocês acham? Se eu fizer isto, vocês serão amiguinhos da tia e comentarão dizendo o que estão achando?**

**Não, não estou cobrando nada de vocês, até por que escrevo por que gosto, mas é sempre muito motivador quando eu sei o que estão achando da história, por isso gostaria que comentassem e me dissessem o que se passa na mente de vocês rsrs**

**Juro que não mordo, gente! E responderei a todos vocês com o maior carinho do mundo!**

**Ah, aliás, muito obrigada a todos os maravilhosos leitores que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Sério, gente, vocês alegram os meus dias. É muito bom saber o que estão achando! Obrigada mesmo, viram?**

**Respondi via PM e, aos que não tem conta e comentaram (Lais - obrigada por voltar a ler, linda! Espero que continue gostando! - e jewel - seja bem vinda, amor! Espero não decepcionar!), agradeço de coração pelo esforço, viram?**

**Quanto à fanfic, posso prometer que ainda tem muita emoção pela frente, principalmente entre esses dois aí rsrs**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, meus amores!**

**Até breve!**

**Beijos**


	15. XIV - Sempre as escolhas erradas

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO CATORZE<p>

_Sempre as escolhas erradas (ou como Evans parecia sempre estar distante demais para ser a pessoa certa para mim)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu odiava Snape. Do fundo do meu ser. E isso era muito mais do que qualquer tipo de preconceito por ele ser sonserino, rixa por notas ou ainda sentir repulsa pelo fato de ele andar com aqueles aspirantes a Comensais da Morte.<p>

Ah não, agora era muito mais do que isso. Eu podia ver, pelos arranhões em volta dos braços e pernas de Lily, as manchas sangrentas em volta de seu rosto, os tremores que percorriam seu corpo, aquilo havia tomado uma proporção muito maior do que implicâncias bestas. Eu podia sentir a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim, a vontade enlouquecedora de feri-lo gravemente.

Snape me encarava e eu podia ver todo seu rancor em cada pedaço ensebado de rosto que aparecia à luz da lua cheia e eu soube que aquele ódio era recíproco. Ele sabia quem eu era, meu disfarce já não o enganava mais. Mas aquilo não me importava.

– Lily... – ranhoso falou então, ainda sem descravar os olhos de mim. – Você precisa vir comigo – ele disse, um desespero rouco transparecendo em seu tom de voz.

Minhas pernas estavam quase se movendo em direção à Lily com a intenção de me interpor entre os dois para que ele entendesse que eu jamais a deixaria sair dali junto com ele.

Ou melhor, _eu jamais a deixaria ir a qualquer lugar com ele a partir daquele momento_.

Esse pensamento me assustou por sua intensidade, mas eu decidi ignorá-lo para estuda-lo mais tarde.

– Já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – Lily disse, fazendo com que eu ficasse estático novamente quando ela, em passos rápidos e descuidados aproximou-se de mim, deixando claro sua predileção por um cervo ao invés de Snape.

Isso o magoou. Eu pude ver estampado em seus olhos um pouco antes de ele desviar seu olhar do meu.

Sua expressão era de incredulidade, e – se eu não estivesse transformado em um cervo no momento – a minha também.

– Sempre as escolhas erradas, Evans – ele sussurrou, talvez para não deixar transparecer a dor em sua voz, ou seu ódio por mim. Não sei. Não me importava tampouco.

Snape se foi, caminhando rapidamente, fundindo-se com as sombras e ficamos Lily e eu.

Ela ainda estava de costas para mim e eu podia ver que ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava paralisada.

Eu também.

O que eu faria agora? O ódio ainda estava pulsante dentro de mim, e vê-la ali, tão frágil como nunca antes, me deixava mais indignado ainda.

Como ela pôde beijar aquele cara? Eu sinceramente não sabia o que havia acontecido, nem o porquê de ela estar na floresta àquela hora em plena Lua Cheia, mas minha certeza era de que Snape estava envolvido.

Involuntariamente, eu já não era mais um animal. Encarei meus tênis e percebi que estava em forma humana. Meu corpo, muito antes de minha mente, entendeu que eu precisava ter uma conversa com Lily. E teria de ser agora.

Por fim, depois do que pareceu serem séculos, ela se virou e encontrou meus olhos.

Pude ouvir sua respiração travar assim que ela me viu.

– James? – ela perguntou tão estupefata que até mesmo esqueceu-se de me chamar pelo sobrenome.

Se fosse em qualquer outro momento, aquilo teria me divertido. Mas não agora.

– Você é um animago – ela disse, mais uma confirmação do que uma pergunta. Apenas registrando um fato. A incredulidade estava desaparecendo de seu rosto. – Como?

– Desde o quinto ano – respondi secamente, sem entender o porquê de me sentir tão estressado.

– Porque isso não é tão surpreendente? – ela resmungou enquanto passava uma mão de forma inconsciente pelas marcas das cordas em seus braços. Aquela visão fez com que mais uma onda de ódio perpassasse por meu corpo.

O que ela tinha? O que havia naqueles malditos olhos verdes que me fazia sair completamente fora de mim? Qual era o mistério por trás daqueles cabelos ruivos e sua frieza terminal? E porque eu me importava tanto se ela estava beijando outro cara se uma vida inteira nós dois conseguimos conviver com pouco mais que repulsa mútua?

Foi aí que percebi.

Meu ódio não era somente de Snape, era dela também.

– Por quê? – a pergunta escapou de minha boca antes que eu pudesse entender o que eu queria saber.

Talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco rude demais em minha interrogação porque pude vê-la encolher-se um pouco.

– Por quê? Porque o quê, Potter? – ela perguntou de forma retraída, minha frieza parecendo atingi-la. – Eu também tenho muitos porquês que quero responder. Porque Merlin, que era tão inteligente, morreu? Porque Veritasserum tem a cor de água, sendo que utilizamos raiz de urtiga em sua composição? Porque você salvou a minha vida? Seja mais específico! – ela então explodiu.

A tensão parecia uma parede pulsante sobre nós.

Eu fiquei em silencio, sem saber por onde começar a perguntar. Qual era o porquê que eu queria saber? Qual era a resposta que eu precisava ouvir?

– Responda logo, Potter. Nós não temos a noite inteira antes daquele lobisomem voltar – ela falou e então olhou a nossa volta, mais um tremor perpassando seu corpo. – Ou poderíamos ter esta conversa em outro lugar.

– Ele não vai voltar – eu resmunguei.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

– E como você tem tanta certeza disso? – então ela pareceu entender. – Você os conhece? – perguntou de forma desconfiada.

– Algo assim – resmunguei. – Mas isso não vem ao caso – suspirei. – É melhor eu te tirar daqui antes que isso infeccione – apontei para seu braço e dei as costas, dando a entender que iria caminhar para fora da floresta.

Mas seus passos não me acompanharam. Virei-me novamente em sua direção e percebi que ela estava mais parada que uma estátua no mesmo lugar.

– O que foi? – eu realmente não queria mais continuar ali. Tudo o que queria era me afastar ao máximo dela, para que eu pudesse me tornar um animal novamente e deixar meus sentidos agirem enquanto eu paro de pensar.

– Você ainda não me respondeu – ela disse.

Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, querendo mais que tudo não me importar, não sentir.

– Porque você está aqui? – comecei com a pergunta mais fácil em minha mente. Eu realmente queria entender o motivo de tudo aquilo para decidir por quanto tempo mais deixaria Snape viver.

– Eu... Eu realmente não sei – ela disse e seus olhos vaguearam pelas árvores em volta da clareira. – Eu estava em minha sala comunal e então não estava mais. Quando acordei havia cordas por todo meu corpo e então Mulciber e depois Snape e o lobisomem, o cachorro e você.

Aquilo foi demais para mim. Vê-la ali, tão frágil. Tão pálida à luz da Lua. Tão contrastante com a pessoa que eu sempre fui acostumado a ver, aquela monitora-chefe durona e extremamente irritante. O que haviam feito com ela? O que Snape havia feito com ela?

Os tremores de raiva voltaram a me atingir e tudo o que eu queria era socar alguma coisa.

Dei as costas para ela novamente e desta vez pude ouvi-la me seguir.

– Aonde você vai? – ela resmungou enquanto eu me esgueirava silenciosamente por entre as árvores.

Não respondi.

– Outch, merda Potter! – Lily resmungou quando um estalido de galhos quebrando e algo batendo de encontro ao chão me indicavam que ela havia caído.

Voltei-me em sua direção e puxei-a pelos ombros, sem preocupar-me em ver se ela estava ou não – mais – ferida. – Hey!

– O que é que você tem na cabeça Evans? Porque você decidiu andar justamente com aquele ranhoso asqueroso, aquele sonserino sujo?

– James...

– Porque você é assim? Porque insiste em andar com essas pessoas que só te fazem mal? - Lily tinha seus olhos grudados nos meus, tão arregalados, quase pretos. Eu podia ver que ela não esperava tudo aquilo de mim, mas eu não conseguia mais aguentar. Eu queria entender.

– Ele era meu amigo – ela sussurrou e eu vi o brilho de uma lágrima no canto de seu olho. Não me importei.

– Seu amigo? Olha o que ele fez com você! Vocês teriam sido mortos por causa de qualquer merda que ele tinha de plano se eu não tivesse chegado aquela hora!

– Eu sei, eu só...

– Não, você não sabe! Você fica ai, com esses malditos olhos verdes e esse símbolo idiota da Sonserina estampado em seu peito, cheia de mistérios envolvendo sua irmã e sua família, se tornando, do nada, a melhor amiga do meu amigo e ainda se acha no direito de me fazer sentir essas coisas...

Então eu parei de falar, porque eu sabia que era demais. Ela não precisava escutar o que nem mesmo eu entendia.

– James, eu...

– E NÃO ME CHAME DE JAMES – foi a gota d'água. Depois de tudo, ouvi-la falar meu nome ainda tinha _aquele _efeito sobre mim. Por quê?

– Porque você não podia ter continuado a ser fria comigo? Porque precisava me beijar aquele dia? Droga, porque justamente naquele dia você beijou Snape naquela droga de corredor, Evans? Porque você faz isso comigo?

– James, eu não beijei...

– EU VI VOCÊ BEIJANDO ELE NO CORREDOR! – explodi então, cego em minha raiva.

– POTTER, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO! – ela gritou. Então eu percebi que a estava mantendo alguns centímetros longe do chão, sacudindo-a.

Soltei-a.

– Não Evans, você não vê? – eu murmurei enquanto sentia minhas mãos tremerem ainda mais freneticamente, colocando alguns passos de distância entre nós dois. – É você quem está me machucando.

Então seus olhos tornaram-se aquele verde-prateado que eu conhecia. A fria Lily Evans estava de volta.

– EU estou te machucando? Quem você pensa que é para dizer que eu estou machucando você? – ela ergueu os braços e passou-os pelos cabelos, os arranhões e machucados dando à ela um ar selvagem à luz branca da lua. – Você! Foi você! Decidiu que eu era seu próximo alvo idiota, agindo como se eu me importasse como todas aquelas pobres garotas que você partiu o coração! E então VOCÊ me beija e acha que tudo bem e ainda faz DE NOVO! Eu jurei, por Merlin, eu jurei! Jurei que não iria me importar, que era idiotice como todas as coisas que você faz, mas então você conseguiu Potter. Você CONSEGUIU! – seus olhos pareciam me cortar por dentro enquanto suas palavras chicoteavam-me. – E então, justamente quando eu decidi que talvez você fosse realmente... – ela hesitou.

– O que?

– EU NÃO SEI! – gritou. – Não sei que droga passou por minha cabeça, por um momento, um único momento, eu acreditei sabe, que você era legal. Que eu o estava julgando mal e deveria dar uma chance. E então você estragou tudo. Juntamente com a minha irmã – seus olhos então ficaram mareados e aquilo me desconcertou ainda mais. Quem era aquela mulher afinal?

De alguém que não parecia possuir sentimentos, ela estava parecendo um vulcão em atividade. Queimando-me com suas palavras.

– Eu a odeio. E eu estava realmente gostando de você – suas palavras me pegaram desprevenido.

– O quê? – perguntei, certo de que havia ouvido errado.

– Mas é claro que eu me enganei – ela disse amargamente, ignorando-me. – Você estragou tudo, e o pior: JUNTO COM ELA! – me encarou e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos enfim.

Eu fiquei em silencio, por um momento acompanhei a lágrima percorrer seu rosto, descer seu pescoço e sumir em seu emaranhado de blusa e cabelos.

Voltei a olhá-la nos olhos.

– Eu não sabia que vocês eram assim – eu disse. – Mas você nunca me disse, porque em toda oportunidade que eu tive de me aproximar, você me afastou! Você sempre preferiu ficar sozinha, ou pior: com Snape. Eu te odeio também, Evans. Tanto quanto ele.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos encarando, nossos peitos subindo e descendo rapidamente devido ao desencadeamento de emoções. A floresta parecia vazia, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração, esperando pelo próximo movimento.

E então foi demais para mim. Eu senti o aperto na garganta e meus olhos ficaram embaçados. Eu só precisava ir embora dali, ficar o mais longe possível daquela garota e de todos os problemas que a envolviam.

Mais uma vez dei as costas, mas não havia caminhado nem dois passos quando novamente me virei em sua direção.

– Por quê? Porque você confiou nele? – perguntei, sabendo que era essa a pergunta desde o início. – Porque não confiou em mim? - balancei a cabeça. - Sempre as escolhas erradas, Evans - repeti o que o meu tão odiado oponente havia falado. Ele tinha razão em alguma coisa, afinal.

E então, antes de ela fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, me embrenhei nas sombras e fui embora, antes que ela pudesse me magoar novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola, pessoas lindas! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Okay, vocês devem estar querendo bater no James por ele ser tão estúpido, admito, eu também. Mas, vocês precisam entender que, antes de qualquer coisa, esta fanfic trata de transição. Transformação, descoberta. Sobre amadurecimento. E, bem, James TEM muito o que amadurecer até finalmente poder ficar com a Lily. **

**Entendam, quando comecei a escrever esta história, sempre soube que demoraria até chegar no romance em si. A Lily tem muita carga emocional, o James não entende. A amizade dela com o Sirius tem que ser trabalhada, assim como a dela com as meninas. Temos a família da Lily, sempre tão difícil e, ainda muita coisa para descobrir sobre.**

**São muitas interrogações para que eu escreva romance assim, de supetão.**

**Por este motivo é que eles são tão difíceis.**

**Espero que entendam que, antes de qualquer coisa, James precisa amadurecer e, Lily, (des)endurecer rs'**

**Mas, juro, não vai demorar muito para que eles finalmente comecem a "mais ou menos" se entenderem. ****Certo?**

**Desculpem por não ter postado este final de semana como disse que faria, é que acabei ficando envolvida com o meu TCC e não consegui vir aqui e postar. A faculdade está me deixando louca e eu estou, definitivamente, perdendo as estribeiras haha**

**Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários de vocês! Sério mesmo, faz toda a diferença do mundo para mim vê-los aqui e saber o que estão achando da fanfic! Sem falar no imenso prazer que sinto em respondê-los!**

**Estou respondendo-os por PM neste momento, certo?**

**Obrigada pelo carinho, amores! É o melhor presente do mundo saber que vocês leem e que gostam do que escrevo!**

**Já arrumei o outro documento do próximo capítulo e pretendo postá-lo na quarta feira, ok? Então comentem bastante! Sejam leitores amigos e mimosos como sempre! Será, como diz meu menino, "uma hemorragia de prazer" rsrs**

**Beijos no coração e até breve!**


	16. XV - Nada como antes

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO QUINZE<p>

_Nada como antes (ou sobre como algumas coisas parecem completamente irreversíveis)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Recebi uma carta do diretor informando que você sofreu machucados devido a um ataque de alunos não identificados._

_Fiquei horrorizada. Como você ousa?_

_Como você ousa provocar este tipo de reação, andando com esse tipo de gente suja? Pensei que, apesar do seu sangue ruim ter te levado ao caminho da Sonserina, alguma parte de sua consciência a levaria a honrar sua família, pelo menos se mantendo afastada de problemas!_

_Sempre soube que você não era a filha perfeita, mas é uma injustiça da sua parte fazer isto com nossa família! Imagine se isso chega aos ouvidos dos nossos amigos? Dos companheiros de trabalho de seu pai?_

_O tipo de gente que você anda... Como pôde?_

_Espero, para o seu próprio bem, que nenhum machucado seja visível. O Natal está chegando e não quero ter uma hóspede toda esfolada como um letreiro brilhante da vergonha que você é para a nossa família._

_Pedimos para Petúnia relatar qualquer outro tipo de comportamento rebelde de sua parte. Se você não mudar, teremos que tomar alguma providência._

_Comporte-se._

_Helena Evans._

Helena Evans. Nada de "com amor, sua mãe". Nada de perguntas sobre como eu estou. Nada de nada. Apenas um monte de palavras escritas nas letras curvilíneas da mulher que me gerou, todas elas como flechas apontadas para mim, espetando-me em cada linha.

Passei a mão pela testa, tentando me livrar da dor contínua que parecia apertar meu cérebro.

Fazia três dias desde o ocorrido na floresta e há apenas alguns minutos havia sido liberada da Ala Hospitalar. Não fazia muita ideia de como havia ido parar lá. Pelo menos, não em detalhes claros.

Tudo era um borrão de galhos pontudos e cascalho estalando embaixo dos meus pés enquanto eu meio caminhava meio me arrastava pelas trilhas escuras sentindo gotas de suor – ou seriam lágrimas? – deslizarem por meu rosto até que finalmente cheguei à orla e então tudo apagou.

Quando acordei, dois dias depois, eu estava na Ala Hospitalar com uma Madame Pomfrey preocupada em volta da minha cama.

– Finalmente! – apesar da familiaridade da voz, ainda assim fiquei surpresa quando olhei para o lado e encontrei Marlene e Dorcas encarando-me com sorrisos enormes.

– Pensamos que você tinha tomado a poção do morto-vivo, ou coisa do tipo. Achei que não fosse acordar mais – Dorcas se aproximou e pegou minha mão, apertando-a.

Eu sabia que deveria responder alguma coisa, perguntar por que elas estavam ali, ou agradecer pela preocupação. Mas tudo que fiz foi chorar.

– Lily? O que houve? Dói alguma coisa? – Marlene então se aproximou com seu semblante preocupado.

Demorou alguns minutos até eu conseguir me estabilizar novamente.

Logo eu que nunca chorava que nunca demonstrava fraqueza. Logo eu, Lily Evans, a Sonserina de pedra. Justamente eu, estava ali, chorando na frente daquelas duas garotas. Deveria ter alguma coisa alucinógena nos medicamentos em minha corrente sanguínea. _Ou talvez_, uma vozinha sussurrou em minha mente_, seja o fato de que em menos de duas semanas aquelas duas haviam demonstrado mais preocupação e interesse por mim do que meus pais a vida inteira._

– Eu só não estou acostumada ... – falei, minha voz saindo áspera e rouca devido à falta de uso – com pessoas se importando – quase sussurrei.

Acho que elas não esperavam por isso, porque pude ver lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de Dorcas e Marlene respirar fundo antes que Madame Pomfrey colocasse alguma poção em minha boca e eu apagasse novamente.

Então, quando em fim acordei novamente, treze horas depois, elas não estavam mais lá.

– Estão na aula – respondeu Madame Pomfrey ao meu olhar questionador. – Mas você já está liberada, se quiser ir atrás delas – ela fungou, como se não gostasse do que estava falando. – Dumbledore explicou o que aconteceu e falou que talvez fosse melhor para você ficar entre amigos. Embora eu ache que você deva evitar esforços – e então sorriu amavelmente. - Ah, isso aqui é seu, alguém deixou enquanto eu não estava... - e entregou algo em minha mão.

Baixei meus olhos e reconheci minha varinha.

Imaginei quem teria a encontrado, mas sem conseguir conjeturar ninguém outro pensamento tomou seu lugar em minha mente:

_Dumbledore explicou o que aconteceu..._ Ele sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido? Bom, ele era Dumbledore. Deveria saber.

Um calafrio perpassou minha espinha enquanto passava um pulôver por minha cabeça, enquanto as lembranças preenchiam meus pensamentos.

Eu realmente queria não lembrar. DEVERIA não lembrar. Doía demais. Só de pensar em Severus, seu olhar completamente desesperado, um gosto amargo preenchia minha boca. Sentia-me traída. Eu nunca teria imaginado...

– Pare com isso – murmurei para mim mesma, segurando-me na parede do corredor tentando respirar. Precisando respirar. – É só não pensar. Não deixe que isso a atinja. Não deixe que isso te afete.

Então continuei caminhando, repetindo para mim mesma que eu não precisava me importar, porque não me faria falta ter Severus por perto. Nós já estávamos afastados. Já não éramos nem mais amigos. Então não fazia diferença.

Eu estava ofegante quando parei em frente à entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina, tentando desesperadamente desmanchar qualquer resquício de emoção que por ventura transparecesse em meu rosto.

Foi um alívio a sala vazia. Todos deveriam estar na sala de aula. Eu praticamente corri até meu dormitório, ignorando as pontadas de dor que os movimentos mandavam por minhas pernas.

E então eu encontrei a carta. Bem em cima de minha cama.

De pergaminho caro, caligrafia fina e elegante e endereçada à Lily Evans tão friamente que senti meus punhos se fecharem.

Eu ainda estava tentando respirar quando Narcisa Black entrou no quarto e me viu embolada em cima da cama.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha fina perfeita e deu de ombros, sem se preocupar em falar nada.

Eu a agradeci internamente. Embora eu não fosse simpatizante dela e das escolhas que ela fazia com relação ao grupinho sujo do qual Snape também fazia parte, nós duas sempre tivemos uma relação bastante respeitosa.

Nenhuma se metia na vida da outra. Para mim estava mais do que bom.

É claro que isso nada tinha a ver com Bellatriz. Aquela sim era, definitivamente, uma vadia.

– Que foi Evans? O susto foi demais para você? – Bellatriz perguntou assim que entrou no dormitório e me viu.

– Cale a boca – resmunguei enquanto me levantava e agarrava minhas vestes, direcionando-me para o banheiro, o pergaminho ainda embolado em minha mão.

– Uiii, tá bravinha – ela riu. – Mulciber me contou como toda essa sua postura de inatingível desapareceu na floresta.

Eu não percebi em que momento aconteceu, mas eu estava com as mãos na gola da camisa dela, agarrando tão forte que o tecido quase rasgou.

– Eu falei para calar a boca – falei empurrando-a contra o dossel de uma das camas.

Bellatriz cambaleou e bateu a cabeça fortemente contra a parede. Narcisa apenas observava.

– Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo? – ela berrou, mas antes que tivesse tempo de procurar em seus bolsos, saquei a varinha.

_Levicorpus_.

O feitiço ricocheteou em seus tornozelos, lançando-a para os ares de ponta cabeça.

– Evans... – Narcisa começou a protestar, mas parou assim que apontei a varinha em sua direção.

– Eu não sei o que pretendiam ganhar com isso – falei entredentes, a raiva borbulhando pelo meu sangue -, mas é bom você avisar aqueles idiotas que eu vou descobrir e quando isso acontecer, eles vão se arrepender amargamente.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>– James! – por um mísero momento meu coração parou, a entonação da voz era familiar, e eu pensei que pudesse ser <em>ela<em>. Fazia três dias desde que eu a havia deixado sozinha na floresta, sua expressão de mágoa ainda estampada em minhas retinas cada vez que eu fechava os olhos. Mas então Petúnia Evans entrou em foco caminhando em minha direção.

Ela sorriu para mim e retribui de forma automática.

– Hey – cumprimentei-a. – Tudo bem?

Ela balançou seus cabelos brilhantes e suspirou.

– É, mais ou menos. Você ouviu falar do que aconteceu com a Lily? – ela perguntou e eu senti meu estômago embrulhar.

– O... O que?

– Ela foi achada na orla da floresta toda machucada. Dumbledore disse que foi atacada. Mas eu duvido. Deve ter sido alguma brincadeira bizarra daqueles amigos estúpidos dela – falou de forma triste. – Eu estou preocupada.

E realmente parecia preocupada, mas então ela voltou a sorrir. Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ela me interrompeu antes que eu continuasse.

– Bom, mas não vim falar sobre isso – e então balançou um bilhete azul em minha direção. Peguei-o. – Espero você lá – disse e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela se esticou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

Por alguns segundos fiquei desestabilizado. Então o som de passos me despertou e eu a vi.

Seus olhos eram quase da cor do gelo, tão frios e distantes quanto um iceberg.

Era quase como ela me olhava antes. Só que nada era igual a antes.

Eu ainda podia ver algumas marcas de arranhões desbotados em seu rosto e as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos eram de um preto profundo.

_"Você estragou tudo, e o pior: JUNTO COM ELA!"_, a lembrança de suas palavras me atingiram como um caminhão desgovernado.

E então ela virou à esquerda e entrou no Salão Comunal, como se eu fosse apenas mais uma parede do corredor.

Baixei meus olhos para o bilhete azul em minhas mãos.

_Festa de aniversário de Petúnia Evans_

_Local: Mansão dos Evans, Godric's Hollow, Garden, 661._

_Horário: 19:00hs_

_05 de janeiro._

_Espero te ver lá James, vai ser importante para mim _

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola, pessoas lindas! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Desculpem, sei que fiquei de postar ainda na semana passada e tinha até mesmo salvado o capítulo prontinho, mas por conta de uns imprevistos acabou que não tive muito tempo.**

**Perdoem-me por isso, não foi por mal.**

**Agora sim, juro que vou postar o próximo até quarta feira, certo?**

**E, não, antes que me perguntem o James não vai cair na da Petúnia, embora ele ainda não tenha se dado conta da vaca que ela é. AINDA.**

**E a mãe da Lily é uma vaca mesmo, e só tende a piorar rsrs'**

**Muito obrigada a todos os comentários no capítulo anterior, gente! Estou respondendo-os agora, certo?**

**Enquanto o próximo não sai o que acham de me contarem o que estão achando, heim? Além de me motivar, também faz bem para a saúde da fanfic! **

**Vamos lá, deixem de ser leitores fantasmas. Juro que não mordo! Rs'**

**Ah, postei uma nova longfic Jily, de época, para quem gosta. Quem quiser dar uma conferida o nome da fanfic é "O Valor de Uma Promessa".**

**Agora sim vou deixá-los!**

**Beijinhos no coração e até breve :***


	17. XVI - Sonserinos também defendem os

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS<p>

_Sonserinos também defendem os amigos, Black (ou sobre quão leais os sonserinos podem ser)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>– Eu, definitivamente, não acho uma boa ideia – Remus disse assim que terminou de ler o convite azul.<p>

– Também não acho – eu disse, sabendo que aquilo só aumentaria meus problemas e eu, definitivamente, não precisava que meus problemas aumentassem. – Mas esse endereço é bem pertinho de casa, embora não me lembre de qual casa é o número 661.

Procurei por minha mente, sabendo que estava deixando alguma coisa passar. Aquele endereço era familiar para mim, embora eu nunca tivesse visto Lily por lá, muito menos Petúnia.

Será que a casa dela era tão absurdamente próxima da minha? Eram apenas duas ruas de distância.

Mas eu a teria visto, disso eu tinha certeza. Não havia como viver tão perto daquela Sonserina sem saber da existência dela.

Pelo menos não para mim.

Inadvertidamente, meus olhos procuraram por ela. Ela não estava à mesa da Grifinória, mas sim na da sua casa. Sua maldita casa.

Seus olhos verdes perpassavam rapidamente pelas linhas de um livro que não consegui identificar, enquanto remexia em seus ovos e bacon sem comer nem um pedaço. Seus cabelos estavam presos de qualquer jeito, ela parecia ter enfiado suas vestes de forma displicente, pois eu podia ver sua gravata mal colocada e a gola de sua camisa amassada. A insígnia de monitora não estava lá.

Fiquei preocupado por seu estado parecer tão desleixado, porque nunca a havia visto daquele jeito. Então logo tirei aquilo de minha mente. Ela não era da minha conta.

Pelo menos, não mais.

– Pads – a voz de Remus me despertou de meus devaneios e eu virei para encarar um Sirius Black parecendo bastante mau humorado. Suas vestes não estavam tão diferentes das de Evans, mas, afinal de contas, ele sempre estava assim.

– Moony – ele murmurou e então virou os olhos para mim.

Fitamo-nos por alguns instantes e eu me senti gelar.

Eu podia ver que ele estava furioso comigo. E eu sabia que também estava furioso com ele, muito embora soubesse que meus motivos não eram tão plausíveis quanto os dele.

Eu estava bravo porque estava com ciúmes. Por ele parecer ter conseguido com Evans em um dia o que eu não conseguira depois de semanas de tentativas falhas. Sem falar que ele estava defendendo justamente ela, uma maldita de uma Sonserina, ao invés de ficar ao meu lado como sempre fez, convidando-me para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e afogar as mágoas.

Depois da noite em que salvamos Evans, voltei para ajudar Remus e então, quando o sol nasceu, voltamos para a escola sem trocar uma única palavra.

Pelos três dias seguintes, foi a mesma coisa.

A princípio, eu estava furioso demais para querer conversar com ele. A dor em meu queixo ainda era forte, e lembrar o que a causara não me deixava esfriar a cabeça.

Sirius, por outro lado, também parecia não ser capaz de me perdoar. Ainda havia um pequeno vergão próximo ao seu olho de quando meu punho o atingira ali.

Por esses motivos, devo admitir que nossa troca de olhares não estava sendo nenhum pouco amigável.

Eu abri a boca para cumprimenta-lo secamente, da forma mais fria que poderia, mas ele deu as costas e se afastou, atravessando o longo salão até que estivesse em pé bem em frente a Evans.

Por alguns instantes ela não pareceu notar sua presença, até que ergueu os olhos e pareceu estar chocada.

Bem, ela não era a única.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>– Black – disse depois de alguns instantes procurando minha voz.<p>

Sirius Black, apenas o grifinório mais absurdamente grifinório que eu já havia conhecido (sem contar o Potter, obviamente), estava ali, sentando em minha frente, puxando para si um prato cheio de torradas e uma caneca de suco de abóbora despreocupadamente, como se estivesse em casa, e não na mesa da Sonserina.

– Oi Evans – ele sorriu e deu uma mordida em uma das torradas, apreciando-a como se esperasse sentir alguma coisa diferente. – Sabe, eu sempre pensei que a comida aqui tivesse gosto de bomba de bosta, ou alguma coisa do tipo... – Então ele viu minha expressão e encolheu os ombros. – Sem ofensas, mas você não pode dizer que o pessoal daqui é muito bem apessoado – disse.

Olhei ao meu redor, percebendo pela primeira vez que eu não era a única surpresa com a escolha de assento de Sirius Black. Era possível ouvir murmúrios em nossa volta, enquanto quase cem por cento das pessoas que estavam no Salão Comunal tomando café, parecia estar nos encarando.

Não que eu estivesse muito preocupada.

– Talvez você tenha razão – conclui e soltei o garfo que segurava ao lado do meu prato intocado de ovos e bacon.

Sirius percebeu meu movimento.

– Não está com fome? – perguntou, encarando-me com seus olhos muito negros.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, afastando o prato para longe de mim. A verdade era que não conseguia colocar nada para dentro. Sentia meu estomago como um grande nó. Pensar em engolir qualquer coisa me dava náuseas.

Então Sirius deu de ombros e puxou o prato para si, cortando um pedaço do bacon e colocando-o na boca.

Eu tive que rir.

– Acho que seus amigos não estão muito felizes por você ter escolhido sentar comigo esta manhã – comentei.

Podia sentir os olhos _dele_ sobre mim.

Sirius terminou de mastigar os ovos e então suspirou.

– Acho que concordo com você – ele disse.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– E você não se importa? – perguntei bastante surpresa com a despreocupação dele.

Sirius então suspirou parecendo cansado.

– Ah, você _se importa sim_ – eu concluí quando ele não respondeu.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e a lembrança de outra pessoa fazendo o mesmo me desconcertou por alguns segundos.

Eu não queria pensar nele. Não mesmo.

– Quando você passa seis anos de sua vida convivendo com as mesmas pessoas como se elas fossem sua família, até mais do que isso, você sempre se importa – ele comentou e me encarou com os olhos tristes. – Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha o direito de ficar magoado e irritado com eles.

Surpreendi-me com sua resposta. Era mais sincera do que eu esperava.

– Vocês brigaram? – perguntei suavemente, não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade em minha voz.

Durante todos os meus anos em Hogwarts eu nunca havia visto três garotos mais amigos do que aqueles três. Eles eram o mais próximo de inseparáveis que eu conhecia. E nunca pensei que fosse viver para vê-los magoados ou irritados uns com os outros.

Eu invejava a amizade deles. Acima de tudo e de todos. Mesmo que aquilo me causasse sérias dores de cabeças em meus turnos de monitoria.

– Digamos que você tem estado bastante presente nas discussões – Sirius disse me encarando divertidamente. – E James não aceita bem nossa amizade.

– Nossa amizade? – perguntei de forma perplexa, ignorando o puxão que senti no estômago ao ouvir o nome _dele_.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

– Qual é Lily, você acha mesmo que eu estaria sentado _aqui_ conversando alegremente com você para discutir sobre uma futura detenção? – riu ironicamente. – Você parece mais inteligente do que isso.

Eu o encarei estupefata.

Eu, Lily Evans, amiga de Sirius Black.

E o mais estranho de tudo era que aquilo parecia _certo_.

Sorri para ele, sabendo que nada do que eu falasse se compararia com a grande diferença que as palavras dele tiveram em meu dia.

Naquele momento, Snape entrou no Salão, acompanhado de perto de Mulciber e Avery.

Senti minhas veias gelarem, o ar parecia ralo em meus pulmões e meu corpo inteiro tremia.

Sirius percebeu e acompanhou meu olhar. Pude vê-lo ficar tenso.

E então ele virou-se novamente para mim e aquele olhar nos olhos dele me fez sentir uma tola por não ter percebido antes.

– Era você! – eu exclamei, fazendo-o parecer confuso por alguns instantes. – Era você quem estava com... _Potter_ na floresta – sussurrei a última parte, sentindo minha garganta fechar um pouco ao pronunciar o nome _dele._

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

– Cale a boca – murmurou no exato momento em que Snape e sua frota chegavam ao nosso lado.

– Ora, ora, ora – ele disse, olhando para Sirius como se fosse pulverizá-lo com o olhar. – Posso saber o que pensa que está fazendo na mesa da _Sonserina?_

Sirius sorriu marotamente, embora eu pudesse ver seus punhos fechados.

– Bom dia para você também ranhoso – Sirius cumprimentou, demorando-se no apelido pejorativo, como se tivesse degustando-o em sua língua.

Snape estreitou olhos.

– É melhor sair daqui – Mulciber falou, a ameaça estava impingida em sua voz como pontas de adagas. – Antes que...

– Antes que o quê? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

Eu tinha estado com medo daquele momento por horas, pensando em como seria encontra-los. Encontrar Snape. Pensar no que ele havia feito me feria mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Depois de tantos anos ajudando-o, eu ainda não era capaz de acreditar que ele realmente havia me machucado de propósito.

Mulciber virou seus olhos para mim, encarando-me como se eu fosse um pedaço de bosta qualquer.

Meu olhar não era muito diferente.

– Você é uma vergonha para esta casa, andando com esse tipo de gente – e apontou a cabeça para Sirius. – Mais uma traidora de sangue nojenta, pior até do que uma sangue ruim se acha bom andar junto com esse...

– Não fale assim com ela! – a voz de Sirius se elevou e pude perceber todo o salão silenciar. Não que eu estivesse muito importada naquele momento. Tudo o que via era Mulciber, e sua voz asquerosa dizendo "Deixe essa traidora do sangue, antes que a gente morra por causa disso!".

– Quem você pensa que é Black, para dizer como eu devo falar com as pessoas? – Mulciber encarou-o com um sorrisinho arrogante nos lábios.

– Eu sou _maravilhoso_ e eu digo o que eu bem entender para _quem bem entender_. Você não vai tratar Lily desse jeito seu pedaço de estrume – pude ver uma das mãos de Sirius procurando pela varinha em suas vestes.

– E quem é você para defender Lily de alguma coisa? – Snape encarava Sirius com ódio e rancor.

– Eu sou _amigo_ dela – Sirius disse as palavras lentamente, atingindo em cheio seu alvo.

Snape riu de forma amarga.

– Ela não é sua amiga...

– E você é? – perguntei. Minha voz estava alta demais, mas eu não estava preocupada em abaixar o tom. Eu estava com raiva.

Snape me encarou com os olhos sem expressão por alguns instantes, até que suas bochechas coraram.

– Lily...

– Não! Não quero saber – eu disse, interrompendo-o. Minha voz era a única que se escutava em todo o recinto. – Você não é ninguém! Não passa de um idiota que idolatra as Artes das Trevas porque é tão merda que não é capaz de ganhar alguma coisa por mérito próprio – ele se encolheu e eu me senti feliz em feri-lo. – Você não é _nada, _Snape. E eu tenho nojo de você e das coisas que você faz – então fiz a volta na mesa, até que estivesse ao lado de Sirius. – E sabe o que é pior? É que, quando perceber que o que está fazendo consigo mesmo não vai dar em nada, isto é, se sobreviver, você vai estar sozinho porque arruinou todas as suas chances de ser alguém que vale a pena. Um amigo que vale a pena – meus olhos ardiam e eu não sabia se era de raiva ou de lágrimas contidas. Eu estava machucando-o e estava feliz com aquilo. Não era um sentimento bom, mas era tudo o que eu tinha a oferecer para ele. – E não ouse fazer ou dizer nada sobre os _meus amigos_, porque caso você não tenha percebido, os únicos traidores do sangue aqui são vocês. Não merecem ser bruxos se pensam que vão se dar bem seguindo por esse caminho.

Avery abriu a boca para responder e Sirius foi rápido, atirando seu punho na direção do rosto dele.

– Cale a boca – Sirius disse.

Mulciber se preparava para sacar a varinha, mas fui mais rápida que ele e apontei a minha em sua direção.

– Você não vai querer fazer isso – eu disse. – É melhor levar esse daí para a Ala Hospitalar, o nariz dele está sangrando – apontei em direção a Avery.

Então dei as costas e caminhei na direção da saída, sem prestar atenção nos rostos que me observavam como se me vissem pela primeira vez.

Sirius me alcançou.

– O que foi aquilo? – perguntou.

Eu sorri.

– Sonserinos também defendem os amigos, Black.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****E aí, o que acharam? Eu acho muito fofa essa amizade que está surgindo entre a Lily e o Sirius. Eles são tão *-***

**No próximo haverá bastante confusão relacionada a Vacatúnia, oops, Petúnia. O que será que ela anda aprontando, heim? E a Lene e a Dorcas, posso dizer que vão começar a aparecer um pouco mais nos próximos também :))**

**Sem falar nas férias de Natal que estão próximas e prometem muuuito.**

**E, também, quem ai não quer saber mais sobre o passado da Lily? **

**Pois é, vem bastante coisa por ai e posso dizer que estou bastante animada para continuar escrevendo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que deixem seus comentários aqui, me contando o que estão achando, certo?**

**Não sejam leitores fantasmas e deixem a titia Miller feliz, siim?**

**Huahuahuahuah**

**Responderei vocês via PM. E perdão pela demora em vir aqui atualizar, amores. Sei que disse que atualizaria rapidamente, porém a faculdade realmente tem acabado com meu tempo e por conta disto acabei sem ter como vir aqui atualizar. Perdoem-me por isto. Juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo.**

**Beijos amores e até o próximo!**


	18. XVII - A diferença entre o veneno e a

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE<p>

_A diferença entre o veneno e a cura está na dose (ou sobre Amortentia e suas disfuncionalidades)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>– Finalmente! – a voz de Dorcas nos alcançou enquanto caminhávamos animadamente em direção à aula de poções.<p>

Eu virei e encontrei com dois pares de braços me apertando tanto que já não fazia ideia de quem era quem.

– Ei! – eu disse assim que elas se afastaram de mim.

Marlene e Dorcas encaravam-me com um sorriso gigante nos lábios. Não pude evitar retribuir.

– Olá para vocês também – Sirius cumprimentou-as, chamando a atenção para si. – Agora o que acham de dar um abraço no titio aqui também? – ele perguntou e eu revirei os olhos de forma simultânea com as garotas.

– Deixe de ser besta, Black – Marlene disse com rispidez e voltou a me olhar.

– Procurei vocês no café da manhã – eu disse.

– Nós nos atrasamos, Dorcas não queria sair da cama – Lene revirou os olhos com o fato. – Precisava de alguma coisa, Lily? – perguntou preocupada.

– Muito obrigada! – falei, antes que pudesse me conter, fazendo com que os três me encarassem como se eu fosse um E.T.

– Pelo quê, Lily? – Dorcas perguntou.

– Por vocês estarem lá, comigo, na Ala Hospitalar – disse e sorri tentando demonstrar o quanto aquilo era importante para mim.

– É isso que os amigos fazem afinal – Lene disse dando de ombros e enganchou um braço no meu.

– Parece que estamos no dia das demonstrações de amizade então – Sirius comentou, indo para meu outro lado e enganchando o braço no meu, mais como provocação a Marlene que ainda lançava olhares indignados em sua direção, do que para me dar apoio mesmo.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Dorcas, que estava um pouco à frente, perguntou , lançando um olhar indagativo em nossa direção.

– Vocês precisavam ver a Lily hoje mais cedo – Sirius disse e sorriu para mim, no exato momento em que entravamos na sala de Slughorn e uma turma cheia de olhares curiosos nos encarou, incluindo minha irmã.

Petúnia vestia suas vestes escolares perfeitamente limpas e organizadas, o azul da Corvinal contrastando de forma irreversível com seus olhos extremamente azuis, os quais me encaravam de forma ilegível. Senti um aperto no estômago e não conseguia explicar o porquê.

Sentei em uma classe mais ao fundo da sala, Lene e Dorcas sentando-se a nossa frente, enquanto Sirius sentava-se ao meu lado.

– O que você estava falando da Lily hoje mais cedo? – Marlene perguntou com o tom de voz mais baixo em meio ao burburinho.

Sirius inclinou-se em sua direção, afastando um fio de cabelo do rosto da menina, fazendo-a inevitavelmente corar. Surpreendi-me com sua reação, mas ignorei o sorrisinho que estava querendo escapar de minha boca. Lene não ficaria muito feliz. Controlei-me.

– Ela fez o Ranhoso e os projetos de merda do Mulciber e Avery mijar nas calças – ele disse e eu revirei meus olhos para seu exagero.

– O que?! – Dorcas perguntou, apoiando-se com os cotovelos em nossa classe extremamente interessada.

– Ela basicamente disse que eles não mereciam serem bruxos se acreditavam que aquela história de Artes das Trevas os levaria a algum lugar. E _também_, deixou explícito para o Ranhoso, o quanto eu sou um amigo muito melhor, mais gostoso e lindo do que ele.

– Ei! Eu não disse isso! – exclamei certa de que meu discurso nada tinha a ver com os atributos físicos de Sirius.

Ele me encarou com seriedade, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas inquiridoramente.

– Ora Evans, não me encare com esses seus olhos de Sonserina arrogante. Eu sei muito bem o que meus ouvidos captaram saindo de sua boca, não negue. Fica feio – apontou o dedo, batendo levemente em meu nariz, fazendo com que um riso me escapasse.

Neste exato momento, senti alguém passar ao lado de onde estava sentada, batendo sem querer em meu ombro.

Quando virei meus olhos para ver quem havia sido, ainda estava com um sorriso no rosto, porém, assim que _o vi_ senti o sorriso esmorecer.

James Potter sentava-se na última cadeira na fila ao lado da qual estava sentada. Eu podia ouvir a conversa fluindo entre os três ao meu lado, mas o olhar que o garoto me deu captou completamente minha atenção.

Não sabia quanto tempo fiquei encarando-o, nem o porquê, mas tudo o que eu pude ver pelo que parecia uma eternidade, eram os olhos castanhos de Potter, tão profundos e ilegíveis. Tão enigmáticos e que pareciam conter tantas coisas que me via ávida por saber.

Sacudi-me mentalmente, desviando o olhar e virando-me para frente. Não sem perceber a expressão assassina que habitava o rosto de Petúnia no percurso.

Slughorn adentrou a sala, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Ora, muito bem – disse, acenando para que a turma ficasse quieta. – Hoje começaremos com a parte prática de nosso trabalho, sim? – sorriu alegremente para a turma, acenando com a varinha para o quadro, fazendo com que os dizeres "_Página 320, Poções Muy Potentes_", aparecessem. – Peguem seus materiais e um caldeirão e, se não estiverem sentados com seus pares, façam o favor de se localizar – concluiu, acenando mais uma vez com a varinha na direção do armário ao fundo, onde estavam os ingredientes, abrindo-o. – Vocês têm uma hora para fazer a preparação, logo em seguida avaliarei e indicarei os próximos passos.

Baixei meus olhos para o livro, folheando-o até a página 320. Minha aula favorita, definitivamente, era poções. Eu amava a sensação de transformar meros ingredientes em algo tangível, algo que era realmente mágico. Ali, não era somente a perícia em feitiços que era necessária, mas, principalmente, a lógica e concentração, tornando o trabalho ainda mais difícil do que aprender a conjurar feitiços. Aquilo sim era algo que transmitia paz a mim, os movimentos metódicos e práticos, cortando, esmagando e mexendo. Esperando até poder acrescentar o próximo ingrediente e em seguida mais um, até que tudo estivesse no balanço exato para não ser fatal.

Uma vez, em uma das reuniões as quais não conseguira faltar do Clube do Slugue – algo como uma seleção dos alunos mais promissores de Slughorn que se uniam para tomar chá, comer e falar sobre projeções para o futuro -, o professor me disse, quando deixei escapar o quanto gostava de poções, que aquele era um trabalho que merecia grande respeito.

"A diferença, Lily, entre o veneno e a cura, está na dose", dissera.

Talvez ele não tivesse percebido o quanto aquela frase me marcara.

Cada vez que me olhei no espelho após aquele dia, enquanto meus cabelos vermelhos contrastavam extremamente com o verde do meu uniforme, eu soube que não era minha casa, o julgamento da minha família e muito menos o que as pessoas pensavam de mim que importava, mas sim o meu caráter. E as escolhas que eu fazia, fossem elas boas ou más, sempre me fariam pender para um lado mais do que para o outro.

Eu só precisava saber dosá-las.

– Eu ainda quero explicações sobre o fato de você estar presente na floresta aquele dia, Sirius – eu murmurei sob a respiração, enquanto o garoto cortava de forma automática folhas de urtiga.

– Eu sei – ele respondeu. – Mais tarde – acrescentou e eu assenti, voltando a prestar atenção em minha mistura.

Nós usávamos o mesmo caldeirão de forma amigável, trabalhando de forma concisa e prática, combinando movimentos. Incumbi a Sirius o trabalho de cortar e amassar os ingredientes (o qual ele aceitou de bom grado, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre não gostar "dessas coisas explosivas"), enquanto eu os adicionava cuidadosamente dentro do caldeirão. Baixei a temperatura do fogo, sabendo que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para ter de adicionar o asfódelo e mexer por mais três minutos até que tudo se dissolvesse e eu retirasse a poção do fogo.

Fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, assim que a retirei do fogo, a poção estava brilhando em sua forma perolada, seu vapor subindo quase em espirais, ainda sem qualquer odor – o que só aconteceria quando estivesse realmente pronta – indicando que havíamos chegado ao meio do preparo de forma gloriosa.

Sorri para Sirius que revirou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Até que você não é tão péssima, Evans – ele disse de forma arrogante.

Bufei.

– Poderia dizer o mesmo, Black – respondi, fazendo-o rir de meu tom frívolo.

– Desse jeito você parece uma _Sonserina_ – disse e franziu o nariz na última palavra, com um horror forçado.

Arregalei meus olhos teatralmente.

– Oh, querido, sinto lhe informar que talvez esteja certo sobre isto.

Sirius colocou a mão no coração de forma exuberante.

– Como pôde? Depois de todo este tempo...

– Vejo que vocês já terminaram – com um sobressalto, viramo-nos para encontrar um Slughorn com uma expressão meio divertida, meio de advertência.

– Sim, professor – Sirius respondeu em um tom pomposo e eu percebi que mais da metade da sala nos encarava. Senti meu rosto esquentar, imaginando como deveria parecer àquela cena.

Lily Evans fazendo brincadeiras com Sirius Black em plena sala de aula. Podia até ver a manchete no _Profeta Diário_. Logo eu que sempre detestei Regulus Black, que era um sonserino, agora havia virado uma espécime de melhor amiga do seu irmão _grifinório_.

Um sorriso debochado escapou de meus lábios enquanto desviava o olhar de um Snape revoltado.

Não podia me importar menos com seu olhar.

– Ora muito bem, ora muito bem – Slughorn disse e se aproximou de nosso caldeirão, observando-o concentradamente. Mexeu-o com a espátula enquanto observávamos. Quando voltou seus olhos para mim, não podia estar mais orgulhoso.

– É o que poderia chamar de perfeito – e virou seus olhos para Sirius. – Nada a desejar de sua dupla, Sr. Black – e voltou-se para a turma. – O horário de preparo está encerrado. Vou andar por entre as classes, avaliar suas poções e depois, nas próximas aulas, continuaremos com o trabalho, até que após um mês, ela esteja pronta para o uso – disse e seus olhos brilharam com divertimento ao observar algumas garotas lufanas que suspiravam.

Enquanto o professor fazia sua ronda, Marlene e Dorcas viraram-se para nós dois, conversando alguma coisa sobre o último acontecimento na Torre da Grifinória, onde um casal havia sido pego aos beijos e amassos pela professora McGonagall.

Deixei minha mente vagar, sem prestar muita atenção na conversa, lembrando-me de como minha vida era diferente duas semanas atrás e de como estava feliz com as mudanças.

Antes, preocupada com Snape e suas ações, esperando pelo momento que eu sabia que chegaria – e do qual estava com medo – onde simplesmente não aguentaria mais todas aquelas desculpas esfarrapadas e a fraqueza dele pelas Artes das Trevas. Esmerada em não demonstrar nenhum sentimento a ninguém, sem _conseguir _demonstrar sentimentos a ninguém. Porque eu não _tinha _ninguém. Não tinha amigos.

E agora eu estava ali, contra todas as chances e probabilidades, sentada no meio de três grifinórios que pareciam ser mais parte da minha vida do que qualquer outra barreira que havia colocado entre mim e o resto do mundo.

Em nenhum dos anos em que fui, realmente, amiga de Snape, nunca havia me sentido tão à vontade como com Sirius para conversar e rir, assim como eu sabia que nunca tive intimidade o suficiente para falar de coisas que, em menos de um dia, havia revelado para as duas garotas. E daí que elas fossem de outra casa? E daí que eu não era querida pelos meus pais, que minha irmã estivesse ali querendo com todas as forças estragar minha vida? Que força tinha aquilo em comparação a ter amigos? Amigos _de verdade?_

– Muito bem, vejo que a maioria de vocês conseguiu concluir a poção de forma satisfatória – o professor voltara a falar, interrompendo minhas divagações. – Agora, vocês irão transferir a poção para estas vasilhas – apontou para sua mesa, a qual estava atulhada com vasilhas cristalizadas que emitiam um brilho gelado. – Elas são feitas de_ gelo de_ _veritasserum _que, para quem não sabe, é o único material que suporta a _Amortentia_ em sua segunda fase de preparação, onde ela está extremamente concentrada e, digamos, _violenta._

Levantei-me para pegar uma das vasilhas, enquanto uma pessoa de cada dupla fazia o mesmo. Estiquei minha mão para uma delas, no exato momento em que outra mão fez o mesmo. O toque fez com que todos os pelos de meu braço arrepiassem, levando calafrios por minha coluna.

Ergui meus olhos, encontrando com os muito castanhos de Potter.

Imediatamente tirei a mão, num gesto menos planejado do que deveria, certa de que meu rosto estava rubro pelo contato.

Alcancei outra vasilha e puxei-a de qualquer forma, afastando-me da mesa um pouco zonza.

Imaginei que o efeito da _Amortentia_ deveria ser parecido. _Só que era passageiro._

Afastei os pensamentos, tentando tirar Potter de minha cabeça. Eu ainda estava irritada com ele. E magoada também, embora jamais fosse admitir para ninguém. Só o fato de estar admitindo aquilo para mim mesma me deixava com enjoos. Sentia-me fraca. Fraca e extremamente cansada com tudo aquilo.

Sirius virou o líquido com um cuidado extremo à vasilha enquanto me certificava de que nenhuma gota estava caindo fora. Quando concluímos, lancei um _limpar_ no caldeirão, deixando-o limpo como se nunca houvesse sido utilizado. Sirius fez o sinal de positivo para mim. Bufei.

– A primeira etapa esta finalmente encerrada. Em nossas próximas aulas aprenderemos as quantias exatas de acônito a serem adicionadas em parcelas de sete vezes, até que a poção esteja pronta para a etapa final – o professor disse e olhou para seu relógio de pulso. – Para a próxima aula quero trinta centímetros de dissertações sobre a nossa primeira etapa, para ser feita individualmente e entregue na próxima aula. Ah, e antes que me esqueça – acrescentou de forma séria, capturando a atenção da turma, embora pudéssemos ouvir o movimento nos corredores, indicando que as aulas haviam terminado. – Não ousem fazer nenhuma brincadeira com a poção neste estado. A ingestão de Amortentia na primeira fase pode causar reações catastróficas a quem ingeriu.

Então voltou a sorrir e liberou a turma.

* * *

><p>Quando caminhei apressadamente pelos corredores aquela tarde, na intenção de encontrar com McGonagall e entregar um relatório da monitoria, nada havia me preparado para a cena que estava prestes a presenciar.<p>

James Potter estava parado em frente a uma janela em um corredor do terceiro andar, fazendo-me xingar silenciosamente a minha falta de sorte.

Eu, definitivamente, não queria falar com ele. Somente vê-lo já me causava reações as quais não estava com a mínima vontade de avaliar.

Mas então percebi que ele balançava-se sobre os pés, de forma completamente desequilibrada.

Franzi a testa com o movimento, aproximando-me involuntariamente enquanto o encarava de forma analítica.

Potter olhava para a paisagem como se a visão de dois garotos brincando com a neve que estava começando a dar as caras fosse a coisa mais bobamente interessante do universo.

Sua boca estava com um sorriso frouxo e, embora aquilo não desmerecesse sua beleza, eu percebi que algo não estava bem.

– Potter? – chamei-o, incerta.

O garoto virou-se para mim rapidamente, fazendo-me sobressaltar e pular para longe.

– Meu Merlin! – exclamei com o susto.

– Lily? – perguntou com a voz afetada. Ele parecia flutuar sobre seus pés.

Alguma coisa realmente não estava bem.

– Você está... – comecei a perguntar, mas então ele se atirou em mim, pegando-me pelo pulso fortemente.

– Você viu a Rogers? – ele perguntou o nome parecendo uma pluma devido a leveza com que saiu de sua boca. Por um momento, fiquei sem entender. Até que lembrei que Rogers era, na verdade, Sarah Rogers, uma setimanista da Sonserina que dividia o dormitório comigo, embora quase nunca tenha falado com ela. Ignorando a pontada de irritação que a pergunta me causou, encarei-o.

– Não...

– Você sabe onde ela está? – perguntou de forma desesperada. – Eu _preciso _falar com ela! – disse e apertou ainda mais o meu braço.

– Você está me machucando – eu disse, tentando desvencilhar-me de seu aperto, mas ele ignorou meu comentário.

– Você já _viu _os cabelos dela? E como eles dão um contraste _interessante_ no formato de seu rosto? A _voz _dela então? É como um canto de fadas, claro, ignorando o fato de que fadas são criaturas malévolas que apenas fazem morder... Não! Sarah é boa, ela jamais me morderia. A menos que _deixasse_ obviamente – e ele sorriu de forma boba, porém maliciosa, o que fez com que eu parasse de tentar me afastar, e o encarasse realmente prestando atenção.

Tudo bem que James Potter era um dos garotos mais galinhas de Hogwarts e que praticamente metade do castelo já havia caído aos seus encantos, mas falar que Sarah Rogers tinha um rosto _interessante_ quando ela mais parecia um trasgo, era um exagero, exceto se...

– Ah, meu Merlin – repeti, dessa vez horrorizada.

– Sim! – Potter concordou.

James Potter parecia ter tomado uns bons goles de _Amortentia_. E uma bastante forte, aliás.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Amores da minha vida, nem demorei, cês viram? **

**Então, eu to realmente, realmente atulhada de coisas para fazer nessa semana (e principalmente final de semana) e, por conta disto, só poderei responder aos reviews no Domingo à noite ou na Segunda, certo? Não pensem que eu não os li ou não os respondi por preguiça, ou por não dar importância. É que apenas não estou com muito tempo e tenho muita fic para atualizar e me sinto mal de responder aos reviews de uma e não responder os de outra, me entendem?**

**Well, o que posso dizer é que o Jay está totalmente, completamente e plenamente ferrado hauahuah**

**Mas prometo JILY no próximo, então... juro que vou tentar não demorar, ok?**

**Então, para não perder o costume, não esqueçam de deixar o que estão achando da fic por aqui, okay? É sempre bom saber a opinião dos leitores mais divamente divos do universo, sem falar no quanto me motiva e deixa feliz quando vejo vocês por aqui, sério hehehe**

**Enfim, tudo de bom para vocês e até o próximo!**

**Beijooos da tia Miller no coração de vocês :***


	19. XVIII - Deveria sorrir mais vezes

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO DEZOITO<p>

_Você deveria sorrir mais vezes, Lily (ou como James Potter encantado era _realmente _encantador)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Tudo o que eu queria era ir para o lugar mais longe o possível de Potter, mas ele me encarava tão sonhadoramente ao falar de Sarah Rogers que não pude evitar sentir um pouquinho de pena. Não seria justo com ele, por mais obtuso e idiota que ele tivesse sido comigo nos últimos dias, deixa-lo naquele estado sozinho.<p>

Imaginei as cenas em minha mente, onde Potter provavelmente sairia por todo o castelo atrás de Rogers, dando o maior vexame de sua vida.

Por alguns instantes aquele pensamento me incomodou, causando uma estranha reação de fervura em meu estômago. Ignorei.

E, além disto, eu era monitora-chefe afinal de contas. Não poderia ignorar o fato de que havia um aluno com graves problemas e que eu _devia_ ajuda-lo.

Suspirei fortemente antes de sorrir para Potter, fazendo-o encarar-me ainda mais abobalhado.

– Você a viu? – perguntou novamente, fazendo meu sorriso tremer um pouco. _Era apenas a poção_, pensei.

– Sim! Claro que a vi! – disse e ele aumentou ainda mais o sorriso que já estava grande. Por um momento fiquei preocupada com o fato de que poderia acabar rachando o rosto ao meio de tanto sorrir.

– E onde ela está? Pode me levar até ela? – perguntou sonhadoramente, soltando o meu braço do aperto só para logo em seguida enganchar o dele ao meu. Tentei evitar pensar no que aquilo causava com meus nervos e respirei fundo.

– Ahn... Sim! – disse e puxei-o pelo corredor, embrenhando-me logo em seguida por uma passagem na parede onde eu sabia que não haveria muita gente.

Tentei pensar no que fazer.

Em primeiro: porque Sarah Rogers? Busquei me lembrar da garota e do modo como ela parecia sempre observar James Potter e os "marotos" com uma expressão de asco.

Bem, então talvez não fosse asco, afinal de contas.

Bufei, tentando imaginar uma única garota que não parecia cair nos encantos do Potter. O que ele _tinha_ demais, afinal de contas?

Era bonito, obviamente. Eu seria cega se não percebesse. Mas ele era insuportável também. Sempre causando problemas para mim.

Bem, então talvez tudo fosse com relação a mim, porque não lembrava vê-lo encher tanto as outras garotas da Sonserina, embora nunca o tivesse visto com mais nenhuma além de eu mesma. Mais uma vez ignorei a pontada irritante de euforia que o pensamento me causou.

De qualquer forma, Potter era irritante. Não era?

E estúpido. _E _arrogante. _E _insuportavelmente insuportável, ignorando completamente a hipérbole.

Mesmo que, ultimamente, eu tivesse seriamente dispensando seus defeitos ao começar a encará-lo com outros olhos.

_E então, _pensei, _ele conseguiu estragar tudo._

Como sempre.

– Lily – ele me chamou, arrancando-me de meus devaneios.

– Sim? – perguntei, enquanto dobrava a direita e entrávamos em um corredor do quinto andar. Apenas mais uma sequência de escadas até a sala de Slughorn. Faltava pouco então.

– Você acha que Sirius está com a Sarah? – ele perguntou, fazendo-me estacar.

Virei-me para encará-lo.

– Quê? – perguntei, sem conseguir compreender como havíamos chegado a Sirius.

James, franzindo a testa como se não entendesse o porquê do meu espanto, respondeu:

– Bem, eu estava gostando de você, não estava? – ele disse aquilo de forma tão naturalmente fácil que senti minhas bochechas esquentarem enlouquecidamente. Porque ele estava falando aquilo? – E então Sirius decidiu começar a _sair com você_ – falou, franzindo os lábios, como se as palavras fossem amargas. – E agora que estou gostando da Sarah – e seus olhos brilharam ao pronunciar o nome da garota, como se fosse a palavra mais deliciosa do universo. – Será que ele vai tentar sair com ela também? – eu pude sentir sua mão que estava enganchada em meu braço se fechar em um punho, demonstrando a irritação que, de fato, James aparentava com o pensamento.

– Mas Sirius e eu _não estamos _saindo – falei, sem conseguir pensar em nada mais para dizer.

Era isso que ele estava pensando? Seria este o motivo de ele e Sirius estarem brigados?

Mas _não,_ eu não era tão importante assim para que eles brigassem. Afinal de contas a amizade deles era daquele tipo que nada abala. Eles deveriam ter alguns outros problemas, mais sérios.

Por um momento fugaz seus olhos pareceram emitir um brilho de lucidez ao ouvir minhas palavras, mas então ele me encarava aparvalhado novamente.

– Não estão? – ele perguntou meio desinteressado. – Bem, então talvez eu não deva me preocupar – concluiu alegremente.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto carregava-o pelo corredor, uns poucos alunos caminhavam por ali e _todos eles _nos encaravam de olhos arregalados. Afinal de contas, por mais encantado que James estivesse pela poção, ninguém sabia e estávamos andando pelos corredores de braços dados. Imaginei o quão estranho aquilo deveria parecer para todos que já estavam acostumados com nossa relação absolutamente formal de detenções/reações desesperadas do Potter.

Era, _no mínimo_, muito estranho.

Potter ainda tagarelava sobre Sarah Rogers e seus milhares de qualidades ao meu lado, praticamente pendurado em meu braço. Eu apenas assentia e concordava.

Apressei o passo até chegarmos às escadas e então, quando íamos começar a subir, senti James se retesar ao meu lado, parando de andar de supetão.

Voltei-me para ele, prestes a perguntar por que havia parado, quando percebi que ele estava olhando para o lado oposto do corredor, onde algumas garotas haviam acabado de dobrar.

Senti meu estômago afundar.

Sarah Rogers, com todo o seu tamanho _e beleza_, estava conversando animadamente com outras duas garotas, que reconheci como Narcisa e Bellatriz Black.

Ignorando a pontada de raiva que senti ao ver Bellatriz – e lembrando-me de que ainda precisava descobrir o porquê de ter sido atacada por aquele bando do qual ela fazia parte -, voltei minha atenção para Potter que, confirmando minhas suspeitas, estava prestes a se lançar na direção da garota.

– Não, _James!_ – eu murmurei, segurando-o firme pelo braço, fazendo-o me encarar de forma irritada.

– Não, o quê? Solte-me – ele disse, tentando se desvencilhar de meu aperto. – Eu _quero_ falar com Sarah.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria segurá-lo por muito tempo: Potter tinha três vezes meu tamanho e incontáveis vezes a minha força. Com a mão livre tentei puxar a varinha de dentro das vestes, mas ele conseguiu se soltar e então fui forçada a me atirar por cima dele, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, em cima de mim.

Senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões quando seu peso me esmagou.

– Que mer... – ele começou a falar, tentando sair do que era um emaranhado de pernas e braços que havíamos nos tornado.

Eu sabia que minha tentativa de não ser notada já havia fugido totalmente do controle e que deveríamos estar sendo observados pelas três garotas, afinal de contas havíamos sido tudo _menos _discretos.

Percebi que Potter estava conseguindo se soltar _de novo_, e eu tentei segurá-lo, agarrando-o pelos ombros.

– Solte-me Evans! Eu não quero que Sarah me veja assim com você, ela vai ficar _com ciúmes_! O que você está pensando? – ele disse com a voz desesperada fazendo-me, completamente sem querer, gargalhar.

Aquilo tudo era simplesmente _demais _para mim.

Toda a coisa de Potter estar encantado, com aquela expressão de aparvalhamento idiota, sua voz histérica com preocupação e sua expressão de horror ao me encarar como se eu fosse louca fez com que toda minha boa vontade para com Potter se estilhaçasse em risadas.

Era, provavelmente, a cena mais ridícula que já havia vivido.

Demorei um bom tempo – meu estômago doendo de tanto rir -, para perceber que ele já não mais estava se debatendo.

Quando por fim consegui parar de rir, encontrei-o me encarando com os olhos muito arregalados _e muito _próximos.

Senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões novamente, mas desta vez por um motivo totalmente diferente.

– O que...? – comecei a perguntar, mas então ele estava me beijando.

Quero dizer, _beijando mesmo_. Não como das outras vezes em que sempre havia alguma parte que estava receosa, ou indo embora interrompendo o beijo. Não, desta vez era de verdade.

Eu nem lembrava quando minhas mãos tinham subido até seus cabelos, ou quando o peso dele em cima de mim deixou de importar para se tornar _aconchegante_. As mãos de James estavam cada uma de um lado de meu rosto, acariciando meus cabelos causando reações estáticas por todo meu corpo.

Parecia que poderíamos continuar ali por séculos, até que, do meio de toda aquela explosão de emoções que transbordavam por meu corpo, a voz de Bellatriz nos interrompeu.

– O que é _isto?_ – ela perguntou, fazendo-me soltar os cabelos de Potter como se eles houvessem me queimado.

O garoto afastou os lábios dos meus, sua respiração ofegante e as bochechas coradas. Imaginei que não deveria estar muito diferente.

Imediatamente nos afastamo. Potter rolando para meu lado direito, ficando em pé de um pulo.

Comecei a me erguer, sentindo minhas pernas trêmulas. A mão de Potter estava em meus braços, desta vez me ajudando a levantar.

Não olhei para ele. Sentia-me muito envergonhada para conseguir encará-lo. Voltei meus olhos para os de Bellatriz, então.

– Nada que te interesse _Black – _proferi o nome com tanto desprezo que senti um gosto salgado em minha boca. Eu poderia pular em seu pescoço se ela continuasse me encarando daquela forma.

– Ora, ora, Evans e Potter? – continuou a morena, dando um passo para frente.

– Bella... – Narcisa começou a falar, mas Bellatriz acenou com a mão, dando a entender que não queria ser interrompida.

– Mas me diga se isto não é _realmente _engraçado? – disse com o tom zombeteiro na voz. – Severus tinha toda a razão em querer atacar você – sorriu. – Você não merece ser Sonserina – disse.

Mais uma vez meu corpo efervesceu, mas desta vez por um motivo totalmente diferente. Eu estava com raiva. Com ódio. Eu queria _matar _Bellatriz Black.

Teria feito isso naquele momento se dois braços não tivessem me segurado pelos ombros em um aperto férreo.

– É melhor vocês saírem daqui – a voz de Potter retumbou próxima demais de meus ouvidos. Bellatriz começou a responder quando ele interrompeu-a: - Eu disse que _é melhor vocês saírem daqui_ – repetiu de forma ameaçadora.

Narcisa então segurou a irmã pela mão, puxando-a, não sem antes lançar um olhar do que parecia ser desculpas em minha direção.

Somente quando Sarah Rogers ficou parada por mais alguns segundos, olhando de Potter para mim, antes de dar as costas com uma expressão perturbadora foi que algo me ocorreu.

– Potter – eu disse por entre os dentes. – Me solte – disse.

O garoto demorou alguns instantes para me soltar, fazendo-me sentir estranhamente vazia quando suas mãos se afastaram. Deixei a sensação de lado e voltei-me para ele, que me observava como se eu estivesse prestes a pular em seu pescoço.

O que, com certeza, era uma de minhas opções.

– Você. Devia. Estar. Encantado – eu disse lentamente, sentindo a raiva aumentar, fazendo-me tremer.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, sua expressão alternando-se entre confusa e amedrontada.

– Eu... Lily... _Evans_ – corrigiu-se. – É verdade – concluiu de forma incerta.

Respirei fundo, cerrando as mãos em punhos.

– Você estava realmente encantado, não _estava?_

– Sim! – ele concordou rapidamente. – Eu estava, mas então...

– Então o quê? – eu perguntei com a voz ríspida. – Me dê uma boa explicação para, de repente, você estar muito bem, obrigado. Antes que eu mate você por me fazer de idiota, _Potter._

– Ei, eu juro por Merlin que eu _não sei_ o que está acontecendo – disse com a voz lenta e precisa como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos em vez de comigo.

Aquilo me irritou ainda mais, fazendo com que perdesse qualquer mínimo de calma que estivesse me segurando para não mata-lo.

– Seu IDIOTA! – berrei enquanto pulava em sua direção, os punhos fechados na tentativa de acertá-lo.

Fácil demais ele me segurou, aparentemente já esperando pela minha reação.

– Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, pare com isso – disse entredentes tentando me afastar enquanto eu me revirava em suas mãos.

– POTTER, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – consegui soltar uma de minhas mãos, impulsionando-a com toda a força que consegui na direção de seu estômago. Infelizmente tudo o que acertei foi o seu braço, mas sorri quando um grunhido de dor escapou de seus lábios.

– Por Merlin mulher, pare com isso! Não quero machucar você – ele disse ofegante, puxando minhas mãos, cruzando-as em minhas costas e puxando-me contra si.

– Me solte – disse de forma ameaçadora, sentindo meus cabelos escapar do rabo-de-cavalo que havia feito de qualquer jeito esta manhã, caindo sobre meus olhos.

Potter, com uma calma irritante, transferiu o aperto em meus pulsos para apenas uma de suas mãos, esticando a outra até meu rosto, afastando o cabelo e lançando-me um olhar que deveria parecer calmante, mas que apenas me fez bufar e me retorcer ainda mais.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, Lily, pare de se mexer e deixe-me explicar? – ele disse devagar, procurando meus olhos com os seus.

Sabendo que não conseguiria me soltar de seus braços, exceto se ele me soltasse, coisa que ele não iria fazer a menos que eu me acalmasse, concordei com a cabeça e respirei profundamente, ignorando o seu perfume e as reações que parecia causar sobre meu corpo.

– Depois de poções, hoje de manhã, decidi não assistir o período duplo de Transfiguração e fui para o jardim. Quando, finalmente, decidi voltar para o castelo, eu, sem querer, esbarrei em Rogers na entrada. Ou, como posso perceber agora, ela esbarrou em mim de propósito – e me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, obviamente perguntando-me se eu havia entendido também. Assenti de má vontade, querendo mais do que tudo que ele me soltasse. A raiva estava diminuindo, o que deixava portas abertas para as sensações que a proximidade com ele me causava, tomarem conta de meu corpo.

– E então? – resmunguei, querendo que ele acabasse com aquilo logo. Seu aperto era de ferro em meus pulsos.

– E então que, quando cheguei à sala comunal, percebi que minha mochila estava aberta e, quando a abri, percebi que havia uma grande bomba de chocolate embrulhada em um papel colorido... – continuou, mas eu o interrompi.

– _E você comeu?_ – perguntei completamente abismada com a falta de inteligência de Potter.

– Você não entende a extensão do meu amor por bombas de chocolate – ele disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios, o qual não retribui. – Enfim, eu comi o bombom, e então tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era (e, meu Merlin, ainda não consigo acreditar que disse isso mesmo) em como Sarah Rogers era bonita e que eu precisava falar com ela – concluiu.

– Isso deve ter sido mesmo horrível – o comentário debochado escapou de meus lábios antes que pudesse contê-lo, o que fez Potter erguer as sobrancelhas e sorrir.

Gostei de fazer aquilo com ele, o que fez com que eu quisesse me bater quase imediatamente.

– Realmente – concordou, e, sorriu mais um pouco. – De qualquer forma, eu estava neste estado deplorável quando você me encontrou.

– Ainda não explica o porquê de você parecer estar "curado" – adicionei, porém sem minha raiva anterior.

– E, como eu disse, não faço a menor ideia do por que disto ter acontecido – ele me encarou então, um olhar perscrutador. – Você sabe, ela deve ter roubado a poção da nossa aula hoje mais cedo. Juro por Merlin que não fazia ideia da extensão de seus sentimentos por mim, e pode acreditar, preferia ter continuado sem saber, mas eu ainda lembro-me do que Slughorn falou sobre a Amortentia ser extremamente perigosa quando ainda não concluída. Suponho que devo agradecer a minha cura a _você_ – concluiu.

Abri e fechei a boca sem saber como responder aquilo, ainda um pouco animada – devo admitir – pelo fato de ele ter deixado bastante claro que seus sentimentos por Rogers não se estendiam muito além do efeito da poção.

– Agradecer a _mim?_ – perguntei perplexa.

– Ah, _Lily_ – ele falou meu nome tal como o de Rogers quando estava enfeitiçado, o que, de forma completamente idiota, levou meu rosto a esquentar. – Você sabe, deveria rir mais vezes – disse e sorriu para mim. – É realmente mágica a sua risada sem falar que fica bem mais acessível.

Mais uma vez fiquei sem palavras.

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, o que fez com que meu rosto esquentasse _ainda_ mais, até que eu desviei meu olhar, tentando acalmar a respiração.

– Hm, Potter? – chamei-o.

– Sim, Lily? – perguntou.

– Será que... – minha voz saiu rouca, então limpei a garganta. – Será que pode me soltar?

– Ah... – ele disse e então soltou meus pulsos, afastando-se alguns passos até que estávamos nos encarando novamente.

Ficamos mais alguns instantes assim, até que decidi que era hora de, finalmente, entregar os papeis para McGonagall, antes que mais algo estranho acontecesse entre nós dois.

– Bem, vou indo – disse sem jeito e dei as costas para ele, xingando-me mentalmente. Eu não _devi_a satisfações para ele.

Quando estava quase dobrando o corredor, Potter me chamou.

– Ah, Lily?

Virei-me lentamente em sua direção, encontrando-o no mesmo lugar onde o havia deixado.

– Sim? – perguntei.

– Me desculpe – ele pediu e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Você sabe, por eu estar sendo um idiota com você ultimamente – concluiu.

Demorou alguns segundos até processar suas palavras, mas então, eu sabia que não adiantaria de nada continuarmos como dois idiotas, ignorando-nos pela escola, quando havia alguma coisa a _mais_ acontecendo entre a gente.

Sorri para ele.

– Tudo bem James – disse e comecei a me virar, mas então pensei melhor e voltei a encará-lo. – Ah, e _James_, eu acho que você deveria falar com Sirius. Ele sente sua falta.

Então, finalmente, dobrei o corredor, sentindo-me mais leve do que há muito tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Nhac para quem está com vontade de morder esses dois devido ao excesso de fofura.**

**Gente, finalmente um capítulo Jilly, de verdade né não? Muitos outros estão por vir, garanto. E, para quem está perguntando sobre a festa da Petúnia, posso informar que faltam poucos capítulos para chegarmos neste acontecimento.**

**Petúnia, que tem estado um pouco sumida, será mais focada nos próximos capítulos e, quem sabe, vocês consigam entendê-la um pouco melhor.**

**Ou não hehehehe**

**Eu continuo sem tempo gente, me perdoem por estar tão desleixada com as respostas aos comentários, juro por Merlin que assim que entregar este maldito projeto da faculdade eu coloco tudo em dia, certo? Não me levem a mal nem pensem que eu não me importo com vocês, é só que estou tão sem tempo que até vir postar está meio difícil :/**

**Enfim, tudo de bom para vocês e até o próximo!**

**Beijooos da tia Miller no coração de vocês :***


	20. XIX - Segredos e máscaras

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE<p>

_Segredos e máscaras (ou sobre como alguns segredos precisam ser desvendados para que as máscaras comecem a cair__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Petúnia Evans<strong>

Quase uma hora havia se passado desde que havia recebido a carta.

Encontrava-me deitada de costas encarando o dossel azul de minha cama. As cortinas estavam fechadas de forma que brilhavam fracamente com a luz alaranjada do dos raios de sol que tocavam no tecido azul.

O pergaminho escrito na letra caprichosa de minha mãe estava em minha mão direita, agora apenas uma bolota amassada. Tinha certeza de que, mesmo que tentasse desamassá-lo, não conseguiria distinguir qualquer palavra.

Não que isto fosse um problema. As palavras de minha mãe pareciam ter-se gravado em minha mente, cada letra e cada parágrafo deslizando em frente aos meus olhos, repetindo-se de segundo em segundo.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que ela havia sido cruel comigo.

Não que ela nunca houvesse me dito coisas ruins, nem brigado. Muito pelo contrário. Helena Evans era uma mãe extremamente autoritária, sempre querendo o melhor, exigindo minha perfeição em todos os momentos. Ela nunca aceitara menos que isso. Não de sua garotinha perfeita.

Sempre soube que era sua preferida, afinal não era como se minha mãe se importasse em esconder aquilo.

Nem sempre fora assim, obviamente. Houvera um tempo, antes de entrar para a escola, em que as coisas eram bastante diferentes. Eu era a melhor amiga que minha irmã poderia ter, levando-a para todos os lugares, aproveitando as tardes de outono em Godrics Hollow na casa de minha avó, compartilhando as melhores tardes no parquinho que havia a apenas algumas quadras de distância.

Nós nos amávamos. E, naquela época, eu faria qualquer coisa por Lily.

Mas então as coisas começaram a mudar quando meus dez anos chegaram e a proximidade do início da carreira escolar bateu em minha porta. Meus pais eram pessoas importantes no mundo bruxo – sendo minha mãe uma medibruxa renomada enquanto meu pai era Chefe do Departamento de Mistérios -, o que significava que eu precisava, automaticamente, me tornar alguém importante também.

Sabia o quanto significaria para minha mãe que eu me destacasse, que eu fosse a melhor em tudo que fizesse. Ela, diferentemente de meu pai, provinha de uma das famílias mais pobres de sangue-puro do mundo bruxo. Sendo filha de uma farmacêutica de bóticas e um zelador do Ministério da Magia.

Helena lutara com unhas e dentes para chegar aonde chegara. Odiava seu passado tanto quanto odiava a perspectiva de mediocridade. Sempre dissera para mim e Lily que depositava em nós sua confiança para continuar a ascendência dos Carter-Evans.

Eu a ouvia. Suas palavras me prendiam enquanto sonhava acordada em ser o orgulho da casa. Mesmo naquela época eu era muito mais próxima de minha mãe do que Lily.

Comecei então a ganhar roupas melhores, brinquedos melhores. Até mesmo mudei de quarto, ficando com o segundo maior, não mais dividiria o quarto com Lily. Era levada para os jantares dos colegas de trabalho de meus pais, onde apenas bruxos importantes compareciam. Meus pais me destacavam como um orgulho.

Quando, por fim, completei onze anos, a carta de Hogwarts veio e, com ela, também nossa vizinha recém-formada em Beauxbatons. Ela era linda e possuía aquele sotaque absurdamente charmoso que nem todos os meus anos de aulas de francês conseguiram me conceder. Declamava sobre o quanto sua escola era linda e de como seus anos lá haviam sido os melhores de sua vida.

Eu a admirava.

E então, batendo o pé, consegui – assim como em todas as outras vezes -, com que meus pais me matriculassem na Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, convencendo-os de que faria o meu melhor. Daria o meu melhor.

Afinal, não fora aquilo o que sempre fizera?

Minha já não tão boa relação com Lily, por fim, acabou.

Sabia que ela me invejava. Passara metade do ano anterior correndo atrás de mim, tentando convencer meus pais a leva-la para os lugares comigo, assim como ia me visitar no quarto com seu ursinho – o qual ela chamara de Jimmy -, quase todas as noites, dizendo-me que não conseguia dormir sem mim lá.

A princípio aquilo me deixava uma sensação de culpa, mas depois de algum tempo, tão maravilhada que estava com minha nova rotinha de vida e as várias oportunidades que surgiam para mim, começou a me incomodar.

Eu já não respondia com o mesmo calor, sempre evitando estar perto dela, ou cortando-a quando ela aparecia em meio a uma conversa com Anne Delacour, irmã de nossa vizinha que viera de Beauxbatons, a qual entraria para cursar o mesmo ano que eu na escola.

Lily desistiu. Afastou-se e, somente notei quão magoada ela estava, quando meus pais levaram-me para o trem de viagem e ela não fora se despedir.

Aquilo me magoou, mas então, já não importava mais.

As recomendações de minha mãe chegavam para mim todas as semanas, perguntando como estava meu avanço na escola, se eu estava dando-me bem e, logo em seguida, conselhos e sugestões de comportamento. Apesar da distancia, ela continuava me moldando.

E eu aceitei. Sabia que não podia decepcioná-la.

E nunca o fiz até o verão do ano anterior, nas últimas férias que teria antes de cursar meu oitavo ano em Beauxbatons. Passaria os dois primeiros meses de férias em casa e depois viajaria com Anne para a casa de sua avó, na França, onde passaríamos nosso último mês de folga juntas.

E então _aconteceu. _Jurei para mim mesma que nunca deixaria ninguém saber sobre aquilo, que seria apenas uma diversão de verão em uma daquelas baladas trouxas que Anne gostava de frequentar.

Mas as coisas foram estendendo-se, até que as cartas de minha mãe já não me interessavam tanto e eu rezava para que os finais de semana chegassem rápido, para poder aproveitar os sábados livres e eu pudesse fazer tudo outra vez.

De alguma forma, minha mãe descobriu.

Talvez eu não estivesse sendo tão cuidadosa quanto pensara, mas ainda assim não fazia ideia de como ela poderia ter sabido sobre qualquer coisa.

Ela viajou para a França, um de seus sorrisos professorais estampado em seu rosto enquanto dizia-me para juntar minhas coisas que eu seria transferida para Hogwarts.

Não resisti às suas palavras. Eu fiz o que ela mandara, sabendo que não adiantaria nada me rebelar.

E então voltei para a Inglaterra, sabendo que havia deixado à parte mais feliz da minha vida para trás.

Mesmo então ela não fora cruel comigo. Nem mesmo falara sobre o motivo de estar me transferindo, mesmo que eu soubesse. Ela apenas dissera que eu não possuía espaço para mais erros e então eu entrara em Hogwarts, sabendo que precisava voltar a ser a melhor.

E então, entrei para a Corvinal.

Era a segunda da família Carter-Evans a decepcionar a tradição. Não tinha nem forças para imaginar a decepção de minha mãe ao saber daquilo.

E então recebera a primeira carta, ainda sem resquícios de crueldade.

Segundo ela, precisava me redimir pelos meus erros. Já estava com idade o suficiente para arrumar um _bom _partido. Alguém de quem ela se orgulhasse. Sabia que aquela era a única forma de ela me perdoar pelo que havia feito.

E então as possibilidades se assomaram tão pronto havia chegado lá. Três garotos, dois deles de boas famílias, bem apessoados. Sabia, pelos olhares de boa parte da ala feminina de Hogwarts, que eles eram os prediletos. E eram _grifinórios também._

E então comecei a eliminar. O primeiro, Remus Lupin, por ser mestiço. Embora fosse inteligente e prestativo, com certeza o meu favorito, ele não entrava nos pré-requisitos básicos que eu sabia que minha mãe havia estabelecido. O segundo, Sirius Black. Apesar de ser um grifinório nato, era integrante da família Black, apenas uma das maiores castas de adoradores das artes das trevas dos últimos tempos. Sobrara, então, James Potter.

Sangue-puro, bonito, talentoso, inteligente, sagaz. Sem falar em seu carisma. Mesmo não tendo sido meu favorito, ainda era minha melhor opção.

Sabia que precisava de muito pouco para conseguir conquista-lo. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que pensei. Até que _a vi_ e percebi o olhar de Potter para ela.

E então, pela primeira vez em minha vida, minha irmã parecia estar se destacando antes de mim.

Uma parte irracional de mim sempre a admirara, apesar de ela ser tudo o que eu nunca quisera ser. Eu, normalmente, ignorava aquela parte.

Mas eu não podia deixa-la vencer daquela vez. É claro que poderia conseguir algum outro rapaz que fosse bom o suficiente, mas James, ah, ele era perfeito.

Podia ouvir minha mãe elogiando-o, sorrindo e me abraçando mais uma vez orgulhosa de minhas conquistas.

Eu precisava de sua aceitação de volta. Porque fora a única coisa que me sobrara de quem eu era. Se ela não mais me apoiasse, quem me tornaria?

Apertei com força o pergaminho, sentindo-o arranhar a palma de minha mão.

_Não me decepcione mais, Petúnia. Eu não suportaria ter mais uma filha perdida._

**James Potter**

Sentia-me milhares de vezes mais leve ao subir os degraus em direção a torre da Grifinória.

A lembrança de Lily Evans gargalhando ainda pairava em minha mente. Como era possível que ela tivesse _aquele poder_ sobre mim?

Estava mais do que óbvio que o que sentia por ela era muito mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento outrora sentido por _qualquer_ outra garota.

Ainda me sentia um pouco zonzo devido ao encantamento, minhas pernas tremendo levemente enquanto dobrava à direita para subir outro lance de escadas.

Assim que cheguei em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e estava prestes a dizer a senha, a entrada foi aberta por um Sirius Black com uma expressão pensativa e uma vassoura em mãos.

Por alguns instantes encaramo-nos.

E então Sirius bufou e tentou passar por mim, no que o impedi por reflexo.

– Sai da frente Po...

– Ah, não me venha com esse papo de sobrenomes. É meio ultrapassado para falar a verdade – resmunguei enquanto dava espaço para que passasse o quadro fechando-se atrás dele.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto me encarava em escárnio.

– Prefere que o chame de idiota? Porque não vejo nada que combine mais com você no momento do que este adjetivo – ele disse e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor.

Ignorando minha fraqueza nas pernas, acelerei para alcança-lo.

– Poderia chama-lo da mesma forma, você sabe – retruquei fazendo-o suspirar.

– O que você quer James? Se estiver querendo brigar de novo já fique avisado de que eu _não estou a fim._

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, mais em ironia do que em surpresa.

– Sirius Black negando uma boa briga? _Isso sim _é um milagre – disse.

Ele não me respondeu. Continuou andando, descendo lances e mais lances de escadas enquanto eu o acompanhava. Ficamos assim, neste silêncio _amigável _até chegarmos aos portões que levavam aos jardins.

– Eu quero conversar com você – falei por fim, percebendo que ele continuaria sem dizer nada se eu não dissesse o que queria.

Sirius assentiu, ainda sem olhar em minha direção. Encaminhou-se até a quadra de Quadribol que estava vazia, _em silêncio_, sentando-se em um dos bancos da arquibancada, indicando que me escutaria.

– Me desculpe – disse assim que sua atenção estava sobre mim. Nunca fui de muitos rodeios, com Sirius, menos ainda. Nossa amizade era na base da sinceridade e eu nunca vira motivos para esconder qualquer sentimento dele. Até alguns dias atrás quando estava mentindo até para _mim_ mesmo, mas então, eu estava me desculpando justamente por aquilo.

– Por qual das partes em que foi idiota? – Sirius por fim falou. Seus olhos negros perscrutando-me esperando pela minha resposta.

– Por todas – respondi sentindo meus ombros caírem, o cansaço tomando conta de minha mente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu sei que tenho sido realmente um _idiota _ultimamente, e nenhum pouco justo com você. Desculpe-me. Não tenho sido um bom amigo e sei disto.

Ele continuou me encarando por alguns segundos, largando a vassoura ao seu lado e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Não é para mim que você deve desculpas James – disse com o tom também cansado.

Assenti em concordância.

– Eu sei e já falei com ela – disse, fazendo-o me encarar em surpresa.

– Com Lily? – assenti novamente. – E o que ela te disse?

Sorri então, lembrando-me da expressão de completo espanto da garota ao me ouvir pedir desculpas.

– "Tudo bem, James" – repeti tentando imitar seu tom de voz. Pude ver um quase sorriso no canto dos lábios de Sirius. O que já era uma vitória.

– É bem como as respostas dela mesmo – ele comentou um pouco mais leve.

– É – concordei. – E – encarei-o. – Ela me disse para falar com você.

Sirius então franziu a testa em confusão.

– Ela disse isso? Porque motivo?

– Disse que você estava com saudades – e sorri mais uma vez. – Sei que minha presença inigualável é insubstituível.

Sua expressão era de descrença.

– Lily _não _disse isso! – exclamou de forma incrédula.

– Ah, disse sim – falei vendo-o começar a ficar irritado. – Mas, tudo bem, porque infelizmente a sua presença também é insubstituível – Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar qualquer coisa, mas eu o interrompi. – E nem me venha dizer que isto soou gay porque percebi sozinho, obrigada.

Então o garoto riu fazendo-me sentir triplamente mais leve do que já estava me sentindo. Eu realmente sentira falta de Sirius. Ele era meu melhor amigo desde sempre e saber que ele estava afastado por minha culpa era inegavelmente doloroso. Mesmo que nunca ousasse falar aquilo para ele. Já estava me sentindo afeminado o suficiente por algum tempo.

Confessar sentimentos, definitivamente, não era comigo.

– Ah Prongs, eu só não continuo te ignorando porque o Natal está próximo e eu não tenho para onde ir se não for para sua casa – ele falou e apontou um dedo para mim. – Não pense que isso é pessoal, porque ainda te acho um idiota.

– Eu sei, desculpe – falei novamente, sentando-me ao seu lado.

– Mas e aí, você falou com Lily – Sirius comentou de forma não totalmente despreocupada para parecer realmente desinteressado.

– Talvez você devesse saber que, antes de eu falar com Lily, fui _amortentiado _por Sarah Rogers – tremi com a lembrança. Jamais pensei que um simples esbarrão na garota Sonserina fosse me causar todo aquele estrago. Se bem que, levando em conta a sucessão de acontecimentos, talvez até devesse agradecê-la.

– Amortentiado? E essa palavra existe? – perguntou.

– Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, ela me deu uma droga de poção do amor inacabada. Eu poderia ter morrido ao declarar meu amor por ela na frente daqueles sonserinos – resmunguei de forma mal humorada.

Sirius riu.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, Prongs, você é um maroto. Dê-me uma explicação plausível para seu envenenamento, porque é inacreditável que tenha caído numa fria dessas – ele disse e riu mais um pouco, encarando-me em expectativa.

Então lhe dei uma ótima explicação:

– Bomba de chocolate – falei.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, assentindo logo em seguida.

– Ah, bombas de chocolate. É compreensível – disse enquanto dava-me tapinhas nas costas. – Lily te encontrou antes ou depois do acontecimento?

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

– Digamos que durante – falei entre dentes.

– Eu pagava para ver isso! Meu Deus me diga que ela te fez sofrer enquanto estava naquele estado, porque era o que eu teria feito depois do idiota que você tem sido – disse e eu dei um soco leve em seu ombro.

– Não, Lily foi ótima – disse e meu rosto deveria estar parecendo um pimentão então. – Ela me ajudou bastante – concluí.

– Ah, mas que Sonserina fajuta! – ele resmungou e eu o encarei quando percebi a leveza com que se referia a ela. Era quase da mesma forma com que se referia a mim. Como um irmão mais velho.

– Vocês parecem se dar bem – comentei, o tom de voz um pouco mais contido. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava com ciúmes novamente.

Mesmo que eu estivesse um pouquinho.

Sirius me encarou firmemente.

– Ela é _diferente_ – falou.

Ah, eu concordava com aquilo.

– Eu sei.

– Sabe, sempre pensei que a Sonserina fosse uma merda, mas agora percebo que não é a casa que é ruim e sim os integrantes. Se houvessem mais sonserinos como Evans eu definitivamente não teria tanto ódio de sua casa.

Meneei a cabeça, sabendo que ele estava certo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos. Eu estava bastante aliviado por ele não ter indagado sobre como havia me curado do encantamento. Era algo que nem mesmo eu entendia, mesmo que suspeitasse.

Nunca ouvira falar de nada parecido. Falaria com Slughorn mais tarde.

Foi quando um pensamento me ocorreu.

– Sirius – chamei-o, fazendo-o voltar a me encarar.

– Sim?

– Você comentou algo com a Lily? Sobre ser um animago? – perguntei, mais por curiosidade do que por irritação.

Sirius deu de ombros.

– Ainda não.

– Ainda não?

– Ela obviamente desconfia, afinal de contas, se não estou errado, Lily sabe sobre você – e apontou para mim.

– Você não está enganado – concordei.

Ele assentiu.

– Pois é, acredito que vou acabar tendo que contar. Ela até mesmo disse que queria falar comigo sobre isto mais tarde – e passou uma mão pelos cabelos antes de franzir a testa. – James, tem algo me incomodando.

Estava prestes a perguntar se ele queria uma presilha para o cabelo quando ele me interrompeu:

– Preciso descobrir porque atacaram a Lily – disse prendendo minha atenção.

Era algo que eu também estava praticamente me coçando para saber. Mas como estivera tão absolutamente confuso com tantos sentimentos e emoções conflituosas nos últimos dias que o pensamento acabou ficando de lado.

– O único que sei é que Snape tem grande parte da culpa – falei sentindo um gosto amargo ao pensar no ranhoso. O ódio por ele ainda pulsava em minhas veias.

– Sim, disso eu sei também. Ele não ficou feliz em me ver com ela – ele disse. – Mas, apesar de que ciúmes possa ter sido um fator fundamental, ainda acho que tem algo a mais nisso tudo.

Encarei-o pela primeira vez em dias sentindo aquela faísca de adrenalina que me tomava toda a vez que alguma coisa se encaixava em minha mente.

– Você acha que tem algo a ver com Voldemort? – perguntei com a voz um tom mais baixo do que o habitual.

– Eu tenho quase certeza – ele falou e eu soube que precisava fazer alguma coisa para descobrir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****MAAAAAAAAAAAIS UM CAPÍTULO EM SLYTHERIN! *todos dançam***

**Ah e eu gostei taaaaanto de escrever este aqui, sério!**

**Estou bastante feliz com o rumo que a fanfic está tomando e com os comentários que tenho recebido (embora nem um terço dos leitores apareçam por aqui, mas o que conta é que estão lendo, certo? rs).**

**Pretendo deixá-la com 40 capítulos (no máximo 45 se não conseguir concluir antes). Este é o 19º, o que significa que estamos quase na metade da fanfic.**

**Para quem queria saber mais sobre Petúnia Evans, este capítulo foi bastante explicativo, embora ainda deixe muitas coisas vagas que só serão reveladas nos momentos certos, embora não deva demorar muito.**

**Fiz um PoV totalmente dela, porque acho que ela merecia ser melhor entendida por vocês.**

**Slytherin tem se transformado em uma fanfic de personagens fortes, todos eles tomando seu lugar na história. Nos próximos, além de vocês conhecerem mais de Petúnia, também conhecerão mais sobre Marlene e Dorcas que tem estado mais de fundo até então, porque para o desenvolvimento da fanfic precisava fazê-los conhecer primeiro a história e personalidade da nossa personagem principal que é a Lily e sua relação bastante problemática com James.**

**PS: os primeiros capítulos da fanfic estão sendo reescritos por mim e betados pela linda da Carol Lair. Até o momento apenas o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo foram revisados, mas, assim que entrar de férias pretendo adiantar o trabalho.**

**Quanto aos reviews, continuo totalmente sem tempo de respondê-los um a um, mas espero que entendam que é fim de semestre e, com o TCC, eu tenho pouco tempo para aparecer por aqui entre postar/escrever/revisar e etc. **

**Obrigada à Nanda Soares, Guest, Lally Sads e Sarinha Potter! Foi muitíssimo bom vê-las por aqui, gente! Saibam que me motiva demais continuar escrevendo sabendo que vocês continuam firme e fortes comigo!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo que, já adianto: É TOTALMENTE JILY..**

***hearts***


	21. XX - Say when, Lily, say when

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE<p>

_Say when Lily, say when (ou sobre quando James disse as palavras certas)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>– E teve aquela outra vez, quando a Dorcas estava a fim do Shacklebolt. Ela ficou quase um mês inteiro falando sobre ele até que saíram e ele a beijou.<p>

O sol do início da tarde era claro e fazia a água do Lago Negro reluzir enquanto os tentáculos da Lula Gigante eram vistos de vez em quando deslizando e quebrando a camada de água congelada na superfície. O vento frio de inverno deixava as pessoas com as bochechas e nariz vermelhos enquanto caminhavam apressadamente pelo jardim de Hogwarts, expectantes sobre a partida de quadribol que aconteceria uma hora mais tarde.

Lene, Dorcas e eu estávamos sentadas na beira do lago sobre uma grande colcha felpuda colocada no chão para nos proteger da neve, aquecidas pelo fogo azul portátil que havia conjurado e agora ardia dentro de um pote de vidro.

– E o que aconteceu então? – perguntei enquanto Dorcas corava ao ouvir Lene contar histórias sobre sua agitada vida amorosa.

– Digamos que beijar um verme teria sido mais _interessante_ – Dorcas resmungou enquanto eu ria de sua expressão.

– Mas ele é tão bonito – disse-lhes ao me lembrar do Monitor-chefe da Corvinal com o qual havia dividido alguns turnos de monitoria. – Imaginei que seria melhor neste aspecto. - Lene e Dorcas então me encararam como se um chifre de unicórnio houvesse nascido em minha testa. Franzi o cenho para suas expressões. – O que foi? – perguntei.

– Só que nunca te imaginei dizendo uma coisa _dessas_ – Lene comentou fazendo-me erguer as sobrancelhas em diversão.

– Ah, qual é. Não é só porque sou Sonserina que nunca me interessei por garotos – revirei os olhos. – Para falar a verdade fica até mais fácil de apreciar a paisagem enquanto faço as rondas – falei e sorri ainda mais ao vê-las chocadas com meu comentário.

– Lily Evans, você está se demonstrando uma pervertida – Dorcas disse fazendo-me, se era possível, rir ainda mais.

Não conseguia lembrar-me de ter rido tanto em minha vida mais do que naquele dia. Estar com as duas era uma das melhores experiências que já havia vivido. Era tão fácil ser eu mesma com elas. Era tão _bom_ ser eu mesma com elas.

– Ah, agora fiquei _curiosa_ – Lene então se deitou na coberta, virando-se até que tinha o queixo sobre as mãos enquanto me encarava em expectativa. – Com quem, onde e como foi seu primeiro beijo? – ela perguntou o que fez com que Dorcas imediatamente voltasse seus olhos para mim encarando-me em expectativa.

– Ah, isso eu quero saber também – ela disse.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem em um comportamento não habitual.

– McLaggen – disse-lhes sentindo meu rosto esquentar ainda mais com a lembrança. – Eu estava no quarto ano então, ele me chamou para ir à Hogsmead com ele. Estávamos em frente à Casa dos Gritos e ele me beijou.

– Está _brincando_ que ficou com o lindo do McLaggen! – Marlene voltou a sentar-se, encarando-me com os olhos arregalados. – Por Merlin Lily! Aquele cara é um deus.

– Ele beija bem? – Dorcas perguntou.

– Definitivamente – respondi, embora pudesse lembrar-me de _outro beijo_ que fora, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito melhor do que qualquer outro que McLaggen pudesse ter me dado.

– Ai meu Merlin – Dorcas suspirou. – Lene teve uma queda por ele no quinto ano. Vocês saíram apenas uma vez?

– Na verdade ficamos até o quinto ano, quando ele entrou para o time da Lufa-lufa e não ficava um segundo sem falar do quanto era bom em quadribol – murmurei enquanto revirava os olhos.

– Vocês namoraram! Como é possível nunca ter ouvido sobre isso? – Dorcas não conseguia acreditar enquanto Lene parecia divertida.

– Não namoramos – corrigi. – Era mais como alguns beijos de vez em quando em visitas à Hogsmead. E, bem, não foi nada realmente marcante. Nem conversávamos muito, para falar a verdade – conclui.

Minha vida amorosa nunca fora alguma coisa muito interessante. As únicas vezes que tive alguma coisa com um garoto, nunca conseguia gostar o suficiente para que quisesse continuar. McLaggen fora fácil porque quase nem nos víamos e, quando isso acontecia, passávamos mais tempo nos beijando do que conversando realmente. Até o quadribol, quando tentava me impressionar falando de seus lances ridículos. Acho que o fato de eu ser uma Sonserina nata também não o agradava muito.

Nosso término fora natural.

– Agora entendo porque ele não quis nada comigo – Marlene comentou em um falso ressentimento, fazendo-me sorrir de forma culpada.

– Desculpe – disse-lhe e ela revirou os olhos.

– Águas passadas pequena Lily – respondeu-me em um tom pomposo.

Mais uma vez caí em gargalhadas.

Ainda estava rindo das piadas de Lene e imitações de um de seus pretendentes quando Sirius, Remus e _James_ chegaram onde estávamos.

– Mas me digam se isto não é o que poderíamos chamar de um belo jardim garotos? - não os vi chegar, portanto quando ouvi a voz de Sirius tão próxima, engasguei-me pelo susto.

Lene deu alguns tapinhas em minhas costas enquanto uma lágrima – não sei se de riso ou por ter me engasgado, ou pelos dois – descia por meu rosto. Encarei-os de forma ofegante, sentindo meu rosto esquentar ainda mais quando percebi que _ele_ me observava com os olhos divertidos.

Lembrei-me de suas palavras com um solavanco.

_"Você sabe, deveria rir mais vezes"_.

Meu rosto apenas triplicou o tom de vermelho, ficando praticamente da mesma cor das vestes de quadribol que James e Sirius vestiam.

Fiquei levemente surpresa ao vê-los juntos, mas supus que aquilo estava fadado a acontecer a qualquer momento, afinal eles eram melhores amigos. Não podiam ficar brigados por muito tempo.

– Concordo plenamente Sirius – James disse de forma divertida enquanto praticamente atirava-se ao meu lado.

Sirius e Remus, seguindo o comportamento do amigo, sentaram-se em nosso redor, Sirius em meu outro lado, escorando-se em Lene de forma despreocupada, fazendo-a bufar, enquanto Remus sentava-se e apoiava as costas no tronco da árvore, trocando um olhar de cumprimento com uma Dorcas completamente corada.

Vê-los ali causou certo rebuliço em meus nervos. Tinha esquecido completamente do fato de que todos eles eram da mesma casa e que, provavelmente – como a expressão irritada de Lene e a cor exuberante no rosto de Dorcas indicava -, tinham muitas histórias juntos. Por alguns instantes senti-me alheia, imaginando como seria aquilo.

Ter colegas de casa, amigos com quem passar as tardes conversando sobre amenidades.

É claro, na Sonserina nós tínhamos pessoas realmente boas. Anne Bulstrode, por exemplo, era alguém com quem podia passar algumas horas conversando sobre os deveres de forma reconfortante. Talvez Elisa Barnow, ou Eddy Doge. Pessoas que sempre estiveram por perto, com quem trocava conversas fiadas em um sábado à tarde tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Até mesmo Narcisa Black que, apesar de ter uma irmã realmente insuportável, sempre fora muito amável comigo.

Sem falar nos alunos do primeiro ano que buscavam ajuda ou saber mais sobre a casa e eu me divertia muito tentando ajudar. Adorava crianças, adorava ajuda-las e ver o amor pela magia. Ouvir as histórias de suas famílias, como descobriram que eram bruxos ou quando seus poderes tinham surgido.

Aquela era uma parte de mim – interessada e acolhedora -, que apenas eles pareciam despertar. Acho que sempre me vi um pouco neles. Aquela Lily que havia feito questão de enterrar com o passar dos anos.

Lembrava-me de Snape reclamando de minha boa vontade extrema quando se tratava dos mais novos. Que eu deveria me preocupar mais com o que iria me tornar e não em passar o tempo de forma contraproducente com companhias inapropriadas.

Era irônico que, com o tempo, a companhia dele é que havia se tornado inapropriada para mim.

Sacudi minha cabeça mentalmente, afastando os pensamentos que pareciam estar andando por um caminho tortuoso.

– Podem continuar conversando, vocês sabem. Não queremos interromper – Remus comentou de forma leve.

– É, continuem. Prometemos não contar para ninguém – Sirius sorriu de forma marota.

Marlene revirou os olhos para ele, afastando-se e sentando ao lado de Dorcas.

– Não acho que seja do interesse de vocês – ela resmungou.

– Tudo o que diz respeito à garotas lindas como _vocês_ é do nosso interesse – Sirius retrucou, encarando-a de forma sugestiva.

Sorri para mim mesma com aquilo. Tinha, _definitivamente,_ alguma coisa acontecendo ali.

– Não acho que o relacionamento de Lily com o McLaggen seja, de alguma forma, remotamente interessante para vocês – Dorcas comentou naquela sua mania de ser direta.

Senti minha boca abrir em choque. Ela não _podia_ estar falando sério.

Meu rosto esquentou uns mil graus enquanto tentava, por tudo no mundo, não olhar para James que voltara-se rapidamente para mim ao ouvi-la falar.

– McLaggen? – os três garotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Suas vozes tão incrédulas que pareceriam cômicas é claro, se não estivessem indagando do meu quase relacionamento.

– _Dorcas!_ – murmurei sentindo-me mortificada com a sua completa falta de tato.

A garota deu de ombros de forma culpada.

– Como assim seu relacionamento com McLaggen? – James perguntou de forma inquisidora e meus olhos, antes que pudesse controla-los, voltaram-se em sua direção.

– Não foi um relacionamento! – eu falei em defensiva, sentindo-me idiota quase imediatamente pelo meu tom altamente explicativo. – E não _é da sua conta_ Potter – disse-lhe de forma ríspida.

Os olhos do garoto me perscrutavam enquanto sua boca parecia uma linha fina de reprovação. Levantei meu queixo a fim de manter meu rosto no mesmo nível que o seu encarando-o de forma desafiadora.

– McLaggen é um completo idiota – ele quase cuspiu as palavras.

– Descobri isso sozinha, mas _obrigada_ pela preocupação – respondi jocosamente, fazendo-o corar no que parecia ser fúria.

– Não acredito que o beijou – disse-me, e então nós dois estávamos completamente alheios da plateia que nos observava com atenção.

– Já falei que isso _não é da sua conta_ – resmunguei, querendo mais do que qualquer coisa mudar de assunto.

– É claro que é da minha conta! – ele aumentou o tom de voz.

– Não vejo por que! – retruquei minha voz também subindo algumas oitavas. – Não fico indagando sobre suas aventuras amorosas Potter, então não vejo motivos para você se meter nas minhas!

– É óbvio que tenho motivos quando você parece completamente incapaz de escolher por si só. Pelo amor de Merlin, o McLaggen!

– E daí? – estava quase gritando então. – E a Brown? E a Jones? E qualquer outra dos milhares de garotas que _você _já beijou? – apontei meu dedo para ele, erguendo-me de onde estava sentada, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. – Quer _mesmo _que eu comente o quão inapropriadas elas são? Ou você, oh o Potter estupidamente perfeito, _acha_ mesmo que as suas escolhas são melhores do que as minhas?

– Não me venha com esse ar de Sonserina...

– Eu SOU Sonserina, cérebro de ameba!

– Uma Sonserina das mais fajutas, se quer saber!

– Ahá, não me venha com essas piadinhas grifinórias ridículas!

– Se não o quê, Evans? Vai mandar uma naja atrás de mim?

– PELO AMOR DE MERLIN POTTER! FAÇA O FAVOR DE CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA RIDÍCULA!

– E SE EU NÃO QUISER?

– FAÇA UM FAVOR PARA A POPULAÇÃO POTTER, PARE DE SER ESSE POÇO SEM FUNDO DE ARROGÂNCIA!

– NÃO OUSE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO!

– NÃO OUSE _VOCÊ A FALAR ASSIM COMIGO!_

– Ah, pelo amor de Merlin os dois! – a voz de Marlene interrompeu as próximas palavras de Potter.

Mortificada, voltei meus olhos para os quatro que nos observavam completamente abismados, sentindo meu rosto esquentar ao ponto de fervura.

Potter, ao meu lado, moveu-se de forma inquieta enquanto eu não sabia para onde olhar.

– O que _foi_ isso? – Dorcas perguntou encarando-me com a expressão assombrada.

– Nada – respondi ao mesmo tempo em que Potter.

Sirius que me encarava com os olhos divertidos sorriu de forma maliciosa.

– Ah, eu acho que foi sim _alguma coisa_ – disse.

– Cala a boca Black – novamente respondi ao mesmo tempo em que Potter. Virei meus olhos para ele, encarando-o em irritação.

– É Black, não irrite os dois _pombinhos_ – Marlene comentou fazendo-me bufar.

– Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! – resmunguei enquanto esticava-me até meu cachecol verde e prata que havia deixado sobre a coberta.

– Aonde você vai Lily? – Dorcas perguntou enquanto me observava enrolar o cachecol no pescoço e começar a me afastar.

– Para longe – disse-lhe, não conseguindo impingir o tanto de grosseria que queria em minha voz, afinal era Dorcas.

– Não fique irritada Lilizinha! – Sirius gritou. – E não se esqueça de torcer por nós. Seremos os caras de vermelho em cima das vassouras. Não nos confunda com as cobrinhas, _sem ofensas_, claro.

– Vá à merda! – gritei em resposta, assustando algumas pessoas que caminhava em direção à escola.

Aqueles grifinórios ridículos! Como era possível serem tão irritantes? E como é que eu fora acabar amiga de todos eles?

_E _o que fora aquela cena com o Potter? Dois dias atrás não havíamos feito uma trégua?

Ao que parecia, não éramos feitos para concordar. Nem conseguíamos ficar muito tempo sem que soltássemos farpas um para o outro.

Talvez aquilo nunca desse certo.

Mas então porque a expressão de Potter ao me perguntar sobre McLaggen parecia-me tão incrivelmente adorável?

* * *

><p>– E MULCIBER RECUPERA A GOLES! – a voz de Amelius Jordan soava onipotente pelas arquibancadas enquanto o artilheiro da Sonserina fazia um loop e roubava a grande bola vermelha das mãos de Johnson. – PASSA POR BLACK, PASSA POR JOHNSON. ELE ESTÁ CHEGANDO AOS AROS E SE PREPARA PARA LANÇAR EEEEEEEEEEE BLACK, RECUPERANDO-SE DO DESVIO, ROUBA A GOLES A MEIO CAMINHO DAS BALIZAS!<p>

O grito estorvante das arquibancadas da Grifinória era ensurdecedor. Sirius, voando a quinze metros de altura, tinha um sorriso que era possível ver de longe estampado em seu rosto. Passou por Mulciber e, pelo comportamento do artilheiro sonserino, provavelmente falou alguma coisa realmente ofensiva.

– BLACK DÁ A VOLTA PELO CAMPO, ULTRAPASSANDO AVERY, DOGE. MULCIBER PARECE FURIOSO. ESTÁ QUASE ALCANÇANDO O GRIFINÓRIO. ALCANÇOU! AH, MAS BLACK FOI MAIS ESPERTO, PASSOU A GOLES PARA LONGBOTTOM ANTES DE SER ATINGIDO COM FORÇA. ISSO FOI FALTA, SEU IDIOTA! - "Johnson" McGonagall murmurou de forma audível – TUDO BEM PROFESSORA, APENAS ESTAVA DESCREVENDO OS FATOS. O JUIZ DEU APENAS VANTAGEM PARA LONGBOTTOM QUE DEVOLVE A GOLES PARA BLACK QUE SE APROXIMA DAS BALIZAS E GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! TOMA ISSO SEU BANDO DE JARARACAS! – "JOHNSON!" – PERDÃO PROFESSORA.

Mais berros das arquibancadas. Senti um sorriso não intencional em meu rosto quando vi Sirius apontando para mim e indicando a sua veste vermelha logo em seguida. Fiz um sinal de positivo para ele.

Um pouco mais acima, seus cabelos negros revoltados, James Potter voava em sua _Nimbus 1000 _de um lado para o outro, socando o ar com o gol do seu time.

Eu estava tentando não observá-lo muito, até porque seus olhos pareciam pairar sobre mim de vez em quando. Achei-o idiota, deveria estar procurando o pomo e não ficar me encarando.

É claro que eu estava torcendo pela Sonserina, mas simplesmente não podia deixar de ficar contente ao ver os rostos de Mulciber e Avery contraídos em desgosto ao ouvirem o placar através dos berros de Johnson "110 A 40 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!".

– POTTER PARECE TER AVISTADO ALGO, POIS SUA VASSOURA ESTÁ INDO RAPIDAMENTE NA DIREÇÃO DO CHÃO. LESTRANGE CORRE ATRÁS TENTANDO ALCANÇÁ-LO. POTTER VAI BATER NO CHÃO! – meu coração acelerou ao ver o borrão de cabelos pretos e vestes vermelhas que Potter havia se tornado se aproximar rápido demais do chão. Ele não conseguiria... – POTTER ENTÃO, NUMA JOGADA DE MESTRE, DESVIA A VASSOURA NO ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO. É ISSO AI POTTER, MOSTRE PARA ELES! LESTRANGE DEIXOU UMA BELA MARCA NO CHÃO DEVO ACRESCENTAR! POTTER VOLTA PARA O AR.

Minhas unhas estavam roídas. Não havia forma de dizer aquilo sem ser constrangedor, mas eu tinha ficado extremamente preocupada ao pensar que Potter poderia se machucar. O que era ridículo se levasse em consideração o fato de que, por mais irritante que fosse ele era o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts possuía.

O jogo se passou por mais alguns minutos inquietantes, tornando-se brutal. Os jogadores da Sonserina, não gostando da vantagem Grifinória, correram atrás do prejuízo. Sirius já deveria ter mais hematomas do que eu acumulara a vida inteira.

Potter de vez em quando cruzava o caminho de algum sonserino, impedindo sua passagem, fazendo-os praguejar enquanto se afastava com um largo sorriso nos lábios. É claro que eu deveria estar mais preocupada com o desempenho do time da minha casa, mas meus olhos não desgrudavam dos movimentos precisos do apanhador da Grifinória.

– 220 A 200 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. AS COISAS ESTÃO FICANDO BASTANTE ACIRRADAS – Jordan comentou no exato momento em que James lançava-se em sua vassoura na direção das arquibancadas da Sonserina.

Senti um barulho de asas em minha orelha e, quando virei para ver, o pomo de ouro fazia seu caminho por sobre meus ombros.

James Potter vinha em minha direção a toda velocidade, o pomo de ouro, embora rápido, não parecia querer sair de perto. As pessoas em minha volta se afastaram, indo para longe do que com certeza seria um impacto e tanto. Abaixei-me no exato momento em que um James Potter passava por cima de minha cabeça, fazendo meus cabelos esvoaçarem para todos os lados enquanto o berro mais estridente da torcida Grifinória irrompia, juntamente de muitos corvinais e lufanos.

– E POTTER PEGA O POMO MINHA GENTE! O QUE NÃO É NENHUMA SURPRESA. 370 A 210 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

– Tudo bem aí? – Potter conseguiu fazer-se ouvir em meio aos brados da torcida.

Voltei meus olhos para ele, um misto de irritação e euforia me atingindo.

– Ótimo – respondi. – E aí em cima?

– Sublime – ele disse de forma divertida enquanto estendia a mão para mim. Franzi o cenho para seu comportamento. – Ele pareceu gostar de você – disse e abriu a mão deixando à mostra um pomo de ouro comportado. – Fique com ele? – seus olhos brilhavam de forma abrasadora. Senti como se meu estômago estivesse em um congelador de tanto frio na barriga que aquilo me causava. – Como um pedido de desculpas por hoje mais cedo – acrescentou.

– O pomo de ouro que fez minha casa perder como pedido de desculpas? – resmunguei, mas minhas mãos esticaram-se na direção da pequena bolinha, fechando-se sobre ela.

– Nos vemos mais tarde Lily – ele disse e sorriu, voando então para a multidão que o aclamava.

Por um momento senti-me tentada a berrar também, afinal de contas, como era possível alguém não aclamar James Potter?

As pessoas em minha volta encaravam-me sem entender a troca de palavras que havia ocorrido. Provavelmente não teriam ouvido nada devido aos berros.

Dei de ombros e afastei-me, meus olhos percorrendo o monte de braços e pernas que havia se transformado o time da Grifinória em torno do que parecia um tufo de cabelos negros espetados.

* * *

><p>Uma hora depois eu podia ser encontrada sentada onde havia estado mais cedo com Lene e Dorcas.<p>

O pomo de ouro ainda estava em minha mão. Não conseguira soltá-lo, todavia. O observava por entre os dedos, tentando pensar no que aquilo significava. Para mim. Para Potter. Para nós dois.

Fechei os olhos por algum tempo, abrindo-os logo em seguida para encarar os últimos raios de sol lançar tons rosados na água congelada pelo frio. Encostei-me a árvore à qual Remus estava escorado mais cedo com um desconforto ao sentir minhas vestes serem apertadas contra meu corpo.

Franzindo o cenho estiquei minha mão livre até o bolso esquerdo das vestes, onde encontrei um pergaminho amassado. Senti meu estômago pesar ao reconhecê-lo. Era a carta de minha mãe.

– Ei – dei um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz soar tão próxima de mim, o papel amassado caindo de minha mão em direção à orla do lago. – Desculpe-me, não queria te assustar – James Potter disse enquanto abaixava-se na direção do papel para pegá-lo.

– Não toque nisso – minha voz saiu mais ríspida do que queria. James franziu a testa para mim parecendo confuso.

– Por quê? – perguntou, ainda sem se mover de onde estava agachado.

– Apenas deixe isto James – disse-lhe enquanto me aproximava para pegar o papel. James, porém, foi mais rápido que eu, pegando o pergaminho do chão e colocando-se fora de meu alcance.

– O que é _isto_ Evans? Alguma carta de McLaggen? – perguntou e seu tom de voz embora brincalhão, transparecia algum pouco de curiosidade e _algo mais_. Seus olhos encararam-me profundamente antes de baixar os olhos para o pergaminho.

– Me dê isso aqui Potter – falei e me aproximei novamente, o que só fez com que ele se afastasse ainda mais.

– Por quê? – repetiu a pergunta, suas mãos fechando-se fortemente sobre o papel.

– Isso não é seu! Ande, me devolva – eu estava nervosa, acho que aquilo transpareceu em meu tom de voz, pois Potter estreitou os olhos e desamassou o papel.

Praticamente pulei sobre ele, quase do mesmo jeito que havia feito dois dias atrás para impedi-lo de fazer alguma bobagem. Só que daquela vez eu não estava pulando por ele, mas _por mim_.

Cai por cima dele, derrubando-o na neve, fazendo-a se espalhar para todos os lados. Se fosse em qualquer outra situação a proximidade teria causado muitas emoções conflitantes sobre mim, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria e pensava era em tirar o pergaminho da mão de Potter.

– Pare com isso Evans! – ele resmungou enquanto me empoleirava sobre ele, tentando alcançar sua mão. – Saia de cima – sua voz estava ofegante.

Potter então, esquivando-se abaixo de mim, conseguiu prender meu pulso direito e, logo em seguida, o meu esquerdo, juntando-os acima de minha cabeça. O aperto era firme. Não tinha chance alguma de ele me soltar.

– _Agora sim_ você me deixou curioso – ele disse em um tom de voz irritantemente irônico. Forçou-se então a me virar, fazendo com que desta vez eu ficasse embaixo, prendendo meus braços com suas pernas em volta de minha cintura. Aquilo teria sido constrangedor se eu não estivesse à beira das lágrimas. – Sabe isso até que é bastante _instigante_ Evans – e piscou para mim. – Mas acho que a minha curiosidade é maior do que a vontade de te beijar.

– Potter, _por favor – _mas ele não parecia me ouvir.

Senti meu peito fechar, não conseguia respirar e nada tinha a ver com o peso de Potter sobre mim.

Tudo o que menos queria era que justamente ELE lesse aquilo. Soubesse o quão miserável eu era vista pelos olhos de minha mãe. E se ele acreditasse nas palavras dela? E, mesmo que não, ainda assim seria humilhante.

James limpou a garganta, pegando o pergaminho em sua frente. Eu já não tinha mais forças para tentar me desvencilhar dele, todo meu ser estava concentrado em _não chorar._

– _Lily_ – ele começou a ler. – _Recebi uma carta do diretor informando que você sofreu machucados devido a um ataque de alunos não identificados _– sua testa se franziu. – _Fiquei horrorizada. Como... Como você ousa? Como você ousa provocar esse tipo de reação... Andando com esse tipo de gente suja?_ – a voz de James então ficou falhada, seus olhos ainda percorriam as linhas seguintes, mas não leu mais em voz alta. A primeira lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, deslizando para os meus lados, caindo sobre a neve fria.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós dois, enquanto James Potter descobria o meu mais triste e vil segredo.

Quão patética eu deveria estar parecendo para ele então?

– Lily... – ele começou a falar, mas eu balancei a cabeça de forma veemente, sentindo os soluços subirem por minha garganta.

– Apenas saia de cima de mim – falei em um sussurro.

Sem hesitar James fez o que pedi. Senti minhas costas úmidas pelo contato com a neve. Tentei me colocar em pé, mas tudo o que consegui foi encolher-me em uma bola, balançando-me enquanto tudo o que eu queria era que ele desaparecesse.

– Desculpe-me – ele falou e seu tom de voz era o mais culpado que jamais havia ouvido. – Eu não sabia... Eu... Fui um idiota – falou e amassou o papel, atirando-o o mais longe possível, atingindo uma das lascas quebradas do lago, fazendo-o afundar na água.

Observei aquilo ir, querendo que a dor afundasse também.

Continuei em silêncio, sem conseguir estancar as lágrimas. Como em outra vez, muitos dias atrás, queria pedir que ele me abraçasse, mas me contive.

– Desculpe – ele repetiu.

Sabendo que ele não pararia de falar aquilo até que eu lhe respondesse qualquer coisa, assenti.

– Não quis te irritar eu só... Achei que fosse qualquer coisa. _Qualquer outra coisa_ – ele murmurou. – Entendo se estiver brava comigo e quiser me azarar, não vou nem me defender e...

– Não estou brava com você – disse-lhe, finalmente encontrando minha voz. Parecia enferrujada. – Não James, não é com você que estou brava – falei.

E não era mesmo. James não tinha culpa de nada daquilo, de eu ter uma mãe que me odiava. De ter vergonha de quem eu era. De ela ter estragado qualquer sonho bom em mim.

– Nunca pensei que... Bem, nunca pensei que fosse assim – ele disse então, atraindo meu olhar para o seu.

Sorri sem humor.

– Ninguém nunca pensa – disse. – Mas isso não é motivo para me encarar com pena, então pare – falei fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

– Eu jamais sentiria _pena _de você – ele falou e eu o encarei.

– Por quê? – perguntei com a voz fraca.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas olhou para minhas mãos. Seus olhos pararam no pomo que ainda possuía entre meus dedos. Não o havia soltado apesar de tudo.

– Porque você é forte Lily. E eu percebo isso cada vez que descubro algo novo sobre você e sempre me pego querendo saber mais – ele então, surpreendendo-me completamente, prosseguiu: - _I see you there, don't know where you come from. Unaware of a stare from someone_ (Eu te vejo ali, não sei de onde você vem. Inconsciente de que alguém te observa) – sua voz saiu suave enquanto entoava o trecho de uma de minhas músicas favoritas de uma banda trouxa.

Estreitei meus olhos enquanto tentava não me importar com o quanto aquilo causava reações pelo meu corpo. Saber que, assim como eu, ele também ouvia aquele tipo de música trazia uma familiaridade que não sabia se era certo sentir.

– Você parece propenso a cantar músicas toda vez que está perto de mim – disse à ele fazendo com que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios fracamente.

– É mais forte do que eu – ele disse e então limpou uma lágrima de meu rosto. A proximidade fez com que calafrios percorressem minha espinha. Fechei os olhos.

– _Don't appear to care that I saw you and I want you…_ (Não parece se importar que eu te vi e que eu te quero).

Meus olhos voltaram a abrir, perdendo-se nos seus de um castanho escuro. Como nunca percebi que eles tinham um reflexo meio esverdeado no pôr do sol? E que suas íris pareciam aumentar quando me encarava daquele jeito.

– _What's your name 'cause I have to know it. You let me in and begin to show it. We're terrified 'cause we're heading straight for it... might get it_ (Qual é o seu nome? Por que eu preciso saber. Você me deixou entrar e começa a se mostrar. Estamos aterrorizados porque estamos indo direto ao ponto... Podemos conseguir) – cantei de volta, minhas voz desafinada, mas ele não parecia se importar enquanto seus lábios abriam-se em um sorriso maior.  
>– Então conhece a música? – perguntou parecendo surpreso e entusiasmado.<p>

– Ah, Potter, há muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe sobre mim – respondi.

Seus olhos brilharam enquanto se aproximava ainda mais, sua respiração cruzando-se com a minha, causando cócegas em minhas bochechas.

– _You been the song playing on the background all along but you're turning up now and everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_ (você sempre foi a música tocando ao fundo o tempo todo, mas você está aparecendo agora e todos estão ansiosos para conhece-la, cumprimenta-la) – sua testa estava encostada na minha então, seus olhos cerrados por trás dos óculos. Ele continuou - _Turn around and you're walking toward me, I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_ (Vira-se e está andando até mim, eu estou desmoronando e você respira lentamente) – senti minha respiração descompassar. Seus olhos abriram e encontraram os meus. - _You say the word and I will be your man_ (você diz _a_ palavra e eu serei o seu homem). Lily – ele me chamou, seus lábios então próximos demais. Chegava a ser doloroso.

– Sim James? – minha voz não mais que um sussurro contra seus lábios.

– Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

Meu coração parou, por poucos segundos. E então voltou a bater com toda sua velocidade.

– Eu acho que eu também – respondi e então, porque não podíamos mais aguentar, nos beijamos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: PARA QUEM QUERIA JILY, QUASE 5 MIL PALAVRAS DE JILY PARA VOCÊS AHAHHA**

**Música: Say When - The Fray.**

**Olá pessoas maravilhosas, tudo bem com vocês? Mais um capítulo de Slytherin aqui e preciso dizer: este, com toda certeza, foi um dos capítulos que mais amei escrever de todas as fanfics. Sério. E o que é mais legal: totalmente Jily.**

**Nem demorei muito, vocês viram? Eu ia postar antes, mas o capítulo foi tomando vida e, bem, olhem o tamanho do bichinho hehehehe**

**Estou bastante animada com a fanfic, principalmente porque ando bem inspirada a escrever par ela. E já fazia algum tempo que queria narrar o momento em que James descobria algo sobre a família de Lily. Embora, é claro, ele não saiba da missa a metade ainda rsrsr'**

**Espero que tenha feito certo, que gostem do capítulo tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-lo.**

**Fiquem à vontade para abrirem o coração na caixinha ali embaixo, contando para a tia aqui o que estão achando da fanfic, certo? Eu os amarei, com certeza.**

**Não sejam leitores fantasmas bobões e façam a tia aqui muitíssimo feliz *pisca***

**Sejam bonzinhos e a tia posta o próximo rapidinho (chantagem? Não, magina ahahha) *risos***

**PS: Obrigada à Nanda Soares, sefora. , Lally Sads, AGORA (*risos* entendi seu recado, moça [o]) e Lais. Eu os amei. E me perdoem por não está-los respondendo, amores, mas, como já expliquei, faculdade está se transfigurando em um belo dementador que suga minha alma de segundo a segundo. Perdoem-me, mas saibam que eu amo cada comentário e que eles fazem SIM toda diferença do universo, viram?**

**Beijinhos e até mais **


	22. XXI - Namorados

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM<p>

_Namorados (ou sobre relacionamentos e capas da invisibilidade)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ficamos lá sentados à beira do lago, depois de nos beijarmos, olhando um para o outro enquanto conversávamos sobre músicas e qualquer outro assunto ameno. Tinha a impressão de que James estava evitando falar sobre a carta que havia acabado de ler. Eu também não queria, portanto para mim estava ótimo.<p>

Era impressionante o quanto nossos gostos musicais eram parecidos – James tendo me explicado que tinha começado a gostar de bandas trouxas porque Sirius fazia coleção de discos de vinil dos mais variados estilos "é sério, quando ele foi para minha casa, sua mala era sessenta por cento músicas, vinte por cento revistas de motos e mulheres e os outros vinte de roupas" -, então prolongamos a conversa falando de nossas canções favoritas.

– E é claro: Beatles! - ele disse de forma convicta, seus olhos parecendo perdidos em pensamentos enquanto eu sorria.

– _Hey, Jude, don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better…_– entoei fazendo-o sorrir em retribuição.

– Você conhece – ele disse parecendo maravilhado.

– É claro, passo a maior parte do tempo em que estou em casa ouvindo música – isto quando não estou ouvindo minha mãe falar qualquer coisa sobre não estar satisfeita comigo, mas, bem, ele não precisava saber disso.

James ficou em silêncio então, parecendo perceber o que eu não disse. Encarou-me por algum tempo fazendo-me – grande novidade – corar e então baixou os olhos para suas mãos.

– Acho que deveríamos entrar – ele disse de forma calma, sorrindo logo em seguida. – Não vou querer que você pegue um resfriado ficando aqui sentada na neve justamente na primeira vez em que temos uma conversa decente – ri com suas palavras.

– Oh, com certeza. Se eu soltar um espirro Potter, pode ter certeza de que vou te procurar – disse-lhe fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de forma teatral.

– Acho que fiquei com medo – disse e então se ergueu, estendendo a mão em minha direção logo em seguida. – É melhor eu leva-la em segurança então.

É claro que poderia ter me levantado sem sua ajuda, mas, bem, não era como se eu pudesse recusar seu gesto tão estranhamente carinhoso.

– É bom mesmo _Potter_ – resmunguei de forma divertida.

Ele bufou de forma conspiratória e então nos encaminhamos a passos lentos para a escola.

Nunca me sentira tão feliz em toda a minha vida o sorriso em meu rosto parecia não querer sair nunca mais. Os dedos de James eram quentes contra os meus e eu pensei que jamais fosse capaz de expressar o quanto a sua presença ali, logo depois de ler aquela carta e apesar de todos os pesares, era extremamente reconfortante.

Mas então algo começou a martelar em minha mente, fazendo-me corar furiosamente.

O que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, afinal?

Ele havia dito que estava apaixonado e eu retribui de forma óbvia, afinal de contas não era como se eu pudesse esconder o que sentia por ele depois de tudo.

James tinha feito seu caminho até meu coração e quebrado qualquer muro que pudesse ter construído entre o mundo e meus sentimentos. Como ele conseguira aquilo era um mistério, porém.

Ele sempre estivera lá perto o suficiente para ser irritante, sempre à margem de meus pensamentos, sempre ali, uma constante em meio à todos os dias frios que vivera naquela escola.

Eu pensara que era feliz três semanas atrás, mas então James veio até a mim e me fez ter um conceito totalmente novo de felicidade.

Seria aquele martelar continuo e acelerado de meu próprio peito? Aquela vontade de sorrir constantemente? Era acordar de manhã e saber que, por pior que tivesse sido o dia anterior, possuía amigos para me reconfortar?

Talvez fosse tudo junto. E talvez fosse apenas aquele simples toque de mão, a forma como caminhávamos de forma pacífica e silenciosa, o silêncio sem nenhum pesar.

Nunca me sentira tão à vontade com ninguém. E justamente James Poter fora o único capaz de fazer aquilo por mim.

Mas então, o que nós éramos?

O que estávamos fazendo?

Porque era inegável que alguma coisa estava mesmo acontecendo ali. E não era _qualquer coisa_. Nem tão simples, nem tão fácil.

– James – chamei-o fazendo com que ele voltasse os olhos para mim. – Já parou para pensar o quanto isso é estranho – apontei para nossas mãos.

– Somos _apenas_ o casal mais improvável de Hogwarts, mas quem se importa? Você se importa? – ele então parou de andar em meio ao corredor que me levaria para a sala comunal da Sonserina e do qual nem me lembrava de ter entrado e ficou em minha frente.

– Porque eu me importaria?

– Oh, tem razão. Você nunca se importa com a opinião dos outros – ele disse e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha. – Isso é uma das coisas que mais admiro em você – e então deu um sorrisinho maroto. – Isso sem falar, é claro, quando você me olha com seus olhos verdes faiscantes e diz "_Detenção Potter"_ como se eu fosse um reles mortal e você uma deusa dona do universo – gargalhou. – Às vezes até eu acredito.

Revirei os olhos.

– Idiota – murmurei fazendo-o rir ainda mais. – Você sabe, deve ser a pessoa mais absurdamente irritante do planeta – falei e ele parou de rir, encarando-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Poderia dizer o mesmo de _você_ – falou.

– Por favor, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo_ mundano?_ – disse-lhe de forma teatral.

James ficou em silêncio então.

Encarei-o em confusão.

– O quê?

– É que sempre fico surpreso quando você age assim – disse e então eu corei. De novo.

– _Assim_ como?

– Como uma humana Evans – ele disse no mesmo tom teatral que eu havia usado. – Às vezes penso que você é uma bruxa dos contos de fada trouxas que Sirius vive satirizando.

– Bem, um dia você irá se chocar ao perceber o quanto está certo – falei. – Só que, além disso, sou Sonserina.

– Ah sim, _Sonserina – _ele disse e estreitou os olhos. – Sabe, isso é o mais irritante em você. Anda por ai toda Sonserina como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Não deveria nem estar te olhando agora, sabe. Vai contra minha religião.

A voz de Potter era sincera, mas ainda assim brincalhona.

Eu estava começando a adorar aquilo nele. Sempre fora muito direto – mesmo que às vezes (muitas das quais renderam detenções para ele) fosse até demais.

– Oh, então é bom você fugir antes que seja amaldiçoado – ralhei.

Pensei que ele fosse sorrir, mas então ele estava me encarando com seus olhos perscrutadores, parecendo ser capaz de ler minha alma.

Senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões quando percebi que ele estava perto demais.

– Não consigo – disse-me. – E _não quero_ fugir.

– Ótimo, porque eu não iria ficar feliz se o fizesse – disse e ele pareceu gostar de minha sinceridade.

E então me beijou mais uma vez.

A sensação de seus lábios nos meus eram sempre, cada uma das vezes, diferente. Parecia cada vez aumentar mais as sensações que perpassavam por meu corpo.

Lembrava-me nitidamente da primeira vez que ele me beijara e que eu não sentira nada. Ou, bem, fingi não sentir. Mas então tudo era mais fácil quando se tratava de resistir a ele.

E, bem, já não mais queria resistir.

Poderia ter ficado ali por muito tempo que nem sentiria, mas o som de passos no final do corredor onde nos encontrávamos fez com que nos separássemos.

Quando meus olhos encontraram com as pessoas que se aproximavam, senti um peso cair em meu estômago.

Mais uma vez Bellatriz Black. Só que não estava com sua irmã, daquela vez encontrava-se ladeada por Augustus Roockwood e Severus Snape.

Nenhum deles parecia ter nos percebido até que Bellatriz ergueu os olhos e um sorrisinho brotou no canto de seus lábios. Roockwood e Snape se viraram para ver o que a divertia e senti James se retesar ao meu lado.

Por impulso estiquei a mão até seu pulso a fim de evitar que ele fizesse qualquer coisa imprudente. O que era algo bastante provável, afinal ele era James Potter e James Potter nunca fora conhecido por sua capacidade de se controlar.

Os olhos de Snape acompanharam o movimento de minha mão e eu pude ver claramente em seus olhos o quanto estava enojado.

Ergui meu queixo enquanto sentia o ar parecer congelar à nossa volta.

– Ora, ora, ora – foi Roockwood quem falou seus olhos estreitos enquanto inclinava a cabeça. – Se não é o Potter e a... _Evans?_ – seu tom de voz era de falsa surpresa. – Está vendo isto Snape? – voltou-se para o outro.

– É Snape, ao que parece o Potter te ganhou de lavada – Bellatriz falou de forma debochada. As bochechas de Snape tornaram-se um rosa claro e eu o conhecia bem demais para saber quando estava furioso.

– Não sei do que está falando – ele disse de forma ríspida à Bellatriz e então me encarou fazendo-me lembrar de outra noite, na floresta, e seus olhos cheios de desapontamento voltados para mim. Apenas mais um desapontado comigo. _Mais um_. – Não havia nada para ganhar – por algum motivo senti-me tremer.

Bufei tentando esconder meu desconforto.

– Uma coisa que realmente queria saber é o que vocês estão fazendo esta hora no corredor, levando em consideração o fato de que faltam apenas quinze minutos para o toque de recolher? – falei de forma neutra, cerrando minhas mãos em punhos para me conter.

Eu estava com raiva. _Muita raiva._

James pareceu ter sentido o movimento de minha mão ainda em seu pulso, porque se movimentou até que estivesse um pouco à minha frente.

– O mesmo que vocês? – Roockwood falou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

James soltou uma risada irônica.

– Ah, vocês _não estão _não – disse de forma jocosa. – A menos, é claro, que curtam esse negócio de ménage e...

Percebi Snape se movimentar e então, agindo mais rápido do que meu cérebro foi capaz de perceber, minha varinha estava em punho e eu a estava apontando diretamente para ele.

Snape arregalou os olhos enquanto Bellatriz me encarava.

– Não ouse – falei para ele e minha voz estava fria. Aquele era o tom que sempre usara com Petúnia ou minha mãe. Nunca com Snape. Mas então, já não era mais o Severus que um dia houvera conhecido.

O Severus que conhecera jamais faria algo para me machucar.

– Desde quando você protege esse cara? – ele perguntou e sua voz destilava veneno.

Abri minha boca para responder, mas então James estava novamente em minha frente, sua varinha também a postos enquanto encarava Snape com ferocidade.

– Desde que ela é _minha namorada_ – disse.

Mais uma vez senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões, mas então não era a única.

A expressão de choque no rosto dos três teria sido imensamente engraçada se também não estivesse estampada em meu rosto.

_Namorada?_

– Sua _namorada? _ – Snape repetiu e não parecia acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Nem eu acreditava, mas vê-lo falar daquele jeito fez com que eu me revoltasse.

– E daí? – perguntei.

– E daí? – voltou a repetir. – E daí que você o odeia!

– Não é o que parece Snape – Bellatriz, apesar de me encarar com nojo, parecia estar se divertindo com a reação de Snape.

Eles sempre se odiaram. Até entrarem naquele espécime de seita juntos e colocarem de lado suas diferenças para o que Snape chamava de "trabalho para o futuro do mundo bruxo".

– Não se meta Bella – Roockwood murmurou e então se voltou para Snape. – É melhor irmos logo, quero passar na biblioteca antes de ir à cozinha.

Bellatriz pegou Snape pelo ombro, obrigando-o a caminhar. Seus olhos negros estavam cheios de fúria, mas não consegui me importar.

Tudo o que queria era descobrir o porquê de ele ter me atacado. Nada mais. Nunca mais iria querer saber qualquer outra coisa sobre ele a não ser isso.

Quando ele passou ao lado de onde estávamos seus olhos cravaram-se aos meus e eu sabia o que ele estava dizendo "sempre as escolhas erradas".

Não consegui me mover pelo que pareceu ser um longo tempo, mas então James virou-se para mim, seus olhos resvalando sobre os meus.

– Namorada? – foi a primeira coisa que saiu de meus lábios.

James sorriu.

– E não é? – falou.

Senti meus lábios se abrindo em um sorriso. Aquele ali era o poder de James. Tornar as coisas mais fáceis. É claro que eu estava só no sétimo ano depois de anos aturando ele tornar tudo muito mais difícil até entender aquilo.

Não fazia sentido algum, mas então fazia.

– Não me lembro de ter me perguntado nada Potter – retruquei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Você vai me fazer pedir? – sua boca estava aberta em incredulidade, mas seus olhos entregavam o jogo: eram totalmente divertidos.

– Pedir o quê? – eu era a pessoa mais desentendida naquele momento.

Ele estreitou os olhos e bufou. Então – para meu completo espanto – James se ajoelhou em minha frente – em um gesto teatral demais para ser lisonjeiro – e ergueu seu rosto para me encarar.

– Lily Sonserina Evans – ele disse e eu rolei meus olhos embora minhas bochechas não parassem de esquentar. – Apesar de todos os pesares e de quase sete anos atormentando a minha vida...

– Na verdade foi você quem atormentou a minha – acrescentei e ele fez sinal de silêncio para mim.

– Não torne as coisas mais difíceis – seu tom era sério, seus olhos não. – Ignorando o fato de você ser uma Sonserina desalmada e completamente irritante, eu estou aqui – e fez um gesto exagerado indicando sua posição – e quero te pedir... Aceita namorar comigo?

Meu coração – já acelerado desde o beijo no lago – apenas aumentou a frequência e alguma parte remota de meu cérebro se perguntou se eu não estaria perto de sofrer um infarto.

Inclinei-me em sua direção, quase encostando meu rosto ao seu. Desde quando eu era tão imperiosa daquele jeito? Desde quando era tão fácil brincar? Tão fácil me aproximar das pessoas?

– James _Grifinório_ Potter – falei e ele riu. – _Apesar de todos os pesares_ e de você ter sido por muito tempo uma pedra bastante grande em meu sapato – seus olhos estreitaram. – E de ter infernizado minha vida fazendo com que me sentisse na obrigação de te dar diversas detenções...

– O que não foi nenhum pouco justo, aliás.

– _Não torne as coisas mais difíceis_ – imitei-o novamente. – Apesar de tudo isto, eu aceito – falei.

– Ótimo, porque meus joelhos já estavam gemendo em protesto – ele falou e se ergueu arrancando-me mais uma gargalhada. – Você é linda Lily – acrescentou de repente o que fez com que meu acesso de riso parasse em minha garganta.

– Eu... Ah... Obrigada – agradeci completamente sem graça.

– Vai ter que se acostumar você sabe – ele falou então, aquele maldito sorriso maroto dançando em seus lábios. – A receber elogios enquanto estiver comigo.

E então me beijou levemente na bochecha.

– Boa noite Lily – ele disse, sorriu e se afastou.

Eu sorri em retribuição um pouco tardiamente, mas esperava que tivesse visto.

Então, esperando até que ele dobrasse o corredor, fui até a janela e espiei para o lado da Floresta Proibida.

Fiquei assim por alguns minutos, sentindo meu coração bater contra minhas costelas, só que daquela vez por um motivo totalmente diferente.

Quando estava quase desistindo de observar, os vi.

Três sombras negras contra os terrenos de Hogwarts, margeando a Floresta sorrateiramente.

Esperei até vê-los adentrarem a floresta e então corri tentando ser silenciosa até a sala de monitoria.

– Senha – pediu a gárgula de uma águia em frente à porta.

– Focus – murmurei de forma ríspida querendo que ela abrisse logo. Meus olhos percorreram o corredor, esperando para ver se alguém estaria perambulando por ali, mas nada.

Filch deveria estar atrás de Pirraça ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sorte a minha.

Adentrei o local e encaminhei-me diretamente para a minha mesa. Sabia que precisava agir rápido. Fui até a última gaveta e a abri, sussurrando um feitiço para destrancar o compartimento secreto que ali havia.

A capa prateada que havia tomado de Potter na detenção de semanas atrás – a detenção causadora de tudo o que estava acontecendo, aliás – estava ali e parecia brilhar.

Ele não se importaria que eu a usasse, certo?

Talvez eu lhe avisasse qualquer dia já que estávamos oficialmente namorando. Algo que era tão perturbador que decidi ignorar. No momento tinha outras preocupações em mente, não poderia ficar devaneando com Potter e sua facilidade em me cativar.

Atirei a capa sobre mim e sai da sala, caminhando de forma rápida e precisa, rezando para não encontrar com ninguém em meu caminho.

Encontrei somente dois quintanistas aos amassos em um corredor escuro, mas não era como se estivesse em uma ronda de monitoria para pará-los.

Revirei os olhos ao passar por eles.

Quando cheguei aos terrenos já estava suando. Um pouco devido à corrida, mas muito mais devido ao estresse e ao medo de ser pega. Quem era aquela e o que havia feito com Lily Evans?

Não era como se eu fosse medrosa, mas jamais faria uma coisa impulsiva daquelas algum tempo atrás.

Mas então tudo mudara. Agora eu tinha motivos para fazer aquilo.

Aproveitei que não tinha motivos para fazer muito silêncio nos jardins e corri até a orla da floresta. Somente ao chegar perto de um arbusto congelado que parecia se mover muito para um dia frio e sem vento que estaquei.

– Shh, eu ouvi um barulho Pads – a inconfundível voz de Remus Lupin soou sussurrante provinda do arbusto.

– Cale a boca Moony, quero ouvir – e, é claro que, onde um Lupin estivesse (à noite e quebrando regras) James Potter também estaria.

Aproximei-me de forma silenciosa, até estar em frente ao arbusto.

– Vocês sabem que este não é um disfarce muito bom – falei.

– AAAAH – os berros que se seguiram à minha fala não foram nenhum pouco masculinos, portanto eu ri.

– Lily? – a voz abalada de Sirius soou e então sua cabeça apareceu de olhos arregalados.

Olhei para os lados e então, percebendo que não havia ninguém por perto, destapei minha cabeça.

– Oi – falei. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

– O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – James surgiu ao lado de Sirius juntamente com Remus.

Todos parecendo estupefatos.

– E ainda por cima com a minha capa! – James me encarou de forma professoral. – Sabe, Lily, no primeiro dia de relacionamento e você já está saindo escondida para a noite?

Bufei.

– Relacionamento?! – Sirius e Remus perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ah, isso _não é a hora para conversas_ – resmunguei e voltei a me tapar. – E eu poderia dizer o mesmo a você James.

Ele não respondeu.

– Estou atrás de Bellatriz – falei enquanto os três sumiam no arbusto.

– Nós também – Remus falou por entre as folhas. – Eles acabaram de entrar na floresta, estamos dando um tempo antes de segui-los.

– Ótimo – falei. – Vou na frente.

– _Nem pensar!_ – James falou e saiu totalmente de trás do esconderijo, encarando um ponto à minha esquerda.

Voltei a me destapar.

– Se esconda pelo amor de Merlin! Vão nos encontrar!

Então ele caminhou até onde eu estava e puxou a capa por cima dele também.

– Se abaixe se não nossos pés aparecerão – resmungou. – Pads, Moony, nós vamos na frente. Fiquem por perto.

– Como se nós pudéssemos enxerga-los – Sirius resmungou, mas então pareceu concordar.

– Pads, Moony? – perguntei.

– Longa história Lily, longa história – James sussurrou e então entramos para a floresta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Olá meus lindos, tudo bem com vocês?**

**Fiquei tão feliz com os reviews no último capítulo! Que bom que gostaram! ****Espero que gostem deste aqui também! Não terminou naquelas situações enervantes como tenho o costume de acabar, mas, bem, vem coisa GRANDE por ai hehehe**

**Como estou muito boazinha esses dias, estou postando sempre que tenho oportunidade de sentar em frente ao pc, portanto é provável que o próximo venha rápido também, mas ficaria muito mais feliz se os fantasmas aparecessem :D**

**Juro que para cada leitor que aparecer por aqui vou mandar doces de presente *pisca***

**Obrigada à sefora, Lais, Nanda Soares e Lallalopsyy pelos comentários, eu os ameei *heart***

**Beijinhos **


	23. XXII - Desilusão

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS<p>

_Desilusão (ou sobre como lidar com a fraqueza sob perspectivas diferentes)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Existiam certas coisas na minha vida para as quais eu nunca encontrara explicações plausíveis. Tinha certeza de que a cena em minha frente se tornaria uma delas.<p>

É claro que, levando em consideração os acontecimentos do ano anterior quando pela primeira vez – e única – houve uma ruptura entre os marotos, não deveria sentir-me tão surpreso.

– O que...? – a voz de Lily saiu sussurrante próxima ao meu ouvido esquerdo.

Ela tinha vindo o caminho inteiro ao meu lado, abaixo da capa, sua respiração um pouco alterada pelo movimento, mas tão silenciosa quanto à noite. Agradeci por aquilo quando deparamo-nos – após uma boa meia hora caminhando – com a clareira em nossa frente.

Era a mesma em que encontrara Lily amarrada e atirada contra o cascalho, a mesma em que, anos atrás, também salvara a vida do Ranhoso quando ele decidira que era esperto o suficiente para enfrentar um lobisomem e sair vivo para contar ao mundo sobre Remus.

– É o Pettigrew! – a exclamação de Lily saiu em meio a uma respiração, tão baixa que somente eu poderia ouvi-la.

Sirius – em sua forma animago – estava um pouco mais atrás junto de Remus – utilizando-se de um feitiço de Desilusão que o cobria perfeitamente contra a noite e as árvores – e eu podia senti-los inquietos perante a visão que a luz da lua iluminava na clareira.

– Sim – eu falei entredentes, sentindo minhas mãos fecharem em punhos e minha respiração aumentar devido à raiva.

Ranhoso, Bellatriz e Roockwood encontravam-se em meio à clareira, vestindo mantos pretos longos por sobre as vestes. Mais à frente, Regulus Black – irmão de Sirius – ao lado de Avery e Mulciber, todos vestidos da mesma maneira.

Mas o que chamava mesmo a minha atenção, fazendo com que meus nervos parecem estar esticados ao ponto de ruptura era Peter Pettigrew, um pouco mais atrás com o manto meio estufado à sua volta enquanto olhava com adoração para Narcisa Black que falava algo inaudível àquela distância.

– James – Remus se aproximou e o ar em meu lado direito pareceu ondular indicando sua posição. – Acho melhor irmos embora.

– Não – Lily e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius bufou indicando sua concordância à nossa negativa.

– Não sei que droga aquele amigo de vocês está fazendo lá, mas eu quero saber o que eles estão tramando – Lily continuou e então sussurrou um feitiço de desilusão sobre si, desaparecendo sob a capa. O movimento do tecido indicava que ela saíra debaixo do pano.

– Lily, _espere_ – murmurei um pouco desesperado, com medo do que ela estaria pensando fazer.

– Eu estou bem aqui – ela sussurrou ao meu lado. – Só estava me sentindo desconfortável ai embaixo.

– Merlin, você não entendeu a magia da coisa – resmunguei, mas também girei a varinha, lançando o mesmo feitiço sobre mim, tirando a capa e dobrando-a, guardando-a no bolso interno das vestes logo em seguida.

– Shh – Remus reclamou baixinho. O movimento logo atrás de onde estava indicava que Sirius fizera o mesmo e não mais estava em sua forma animago.

– O que aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo? – Sirius falou com sua voz saindo mais alta do que deveria em meio à irritação.

– Shh – Remus novamente. – É _disso _que estou falando, James! Sirius vai acabar nos fazendo ser pegos.

– Não vai não – Lily disse de forma ríspida. – Sirius Black, não ouse fazer merda, ou juro que te mato – sua voz era professoral, da forma como falava quando me dava detenção.

–... Severus – a voz penetrante chamou nossa atenção, fazendo-nos silenciar de imediato.

Voltei meus olhos para a clareira, percebendo que Narcisa, Peter e Snape estavam um pouco mais próximos de onde nos encontrávamos.

– Deve ser alguma reunião para o chá da madrugada dos machadinhas – Sirius sussurrou de forma mordaz. – Eu vou matar o Peter.

– Mas ele não era amigo de vocês? – Lily indagou.

– Era – dissemos os três, sem nos preocuparmos em estender nossa explicação.

A verdade era que Peter era um dos nossos até descobrirmos que ele estava sendo um _deles _também.

– Vocês "marotos" são muito complicados se querem saber – Lily disse e então senti o ar ao meu lado se locomover, indicando que ela estava adiantando-se.

– Aonde vai?

– Quero ouvir – ela resmungou de volta, vapor saindo do lugar onde deveria estar sua boca. Estava frio. Estiquei meu braço em sua direção, alcançando seu ombro, descendo por seu braço até segurá-la pela mão.

– Vou junto – disse com a voz um pouco rouca, tentando ignorar o que o simples toque em Lily causava em mim.

– Nós vamos para o outro lado – Sirius sussurrou de um ponto atrás de minha cabeça e eu assenti e então, lembrando que estava invisível, falei:

– Tudo bem, mas para a esquerda ou para a direita? – perguntei. – Não sei onde estão.

– Direita – Remus falou e então seus passos e os de Sirius ecoaram fracamente sobre o cascalho congelado enquanto se afastavam.

Lily apertou minha mão antes de começar a caminhar, seus passos leves e quase inaudíveis enquanto se embrenhava algumas árvores mais para frente, até estarmos quase na beira da clareira, próximos o suficiente para ouvir o que Narcisa falava.

– Não vou fazer de novo! Não tinha concordado da primeira vez! – Snape falava e seu tom de voz era ríspido.

– Mas você não impediu também quando o fizemos – Peter disse e sua voz era fria. Vê-lo daquela forma causava-me arrepios. E não tinha qualquer relação com a mão de Lily quente sobre a minha.

– Eu não pensei que ela fosse se machucar – Snape retrucou e então senti Lily se retesar ao meu lado. _Estavam falando sobre ela_. – E não, eu não vou fazer de novo. Já causamos muito estrago para Lily. Não vou vê-la se decepcionar mais uma vez comigo, não mais. Eu preciso ajeitar as coisas e machuca-la novamente não tornará as coisas mais fáceis.

Senti minha irritação borbulhar. Como é que aquele energúmeno poderia sequer pensar em "arrumar as coisas" com Lily depois de toda a merda que fizera? A lembrança dos cortes na pele pálida dela ainda causavam-me arrepios.

– Ai, James – Lily sussurrou e eu percebi que estava apertando seus dedos forte demais.

– Desculpe – quase não saiu som de minha voz.

– Então terá de arranjar alguma outra coisa se quer mesmo entrar – Peter falou. – Lucius me disse que o Lorde não tem muita paciência, Severus.

_Lorde_. Como é que tínhamos conseguido perder Peter daquela forma? E como nunca nos damos conta até ser tarde demais?

– Eu o farei – Snape concordou. – Esta noite.

– Ótimo – Narcisa assentiu e voltou-se para os outros que se encontravam mais atrás. – Escutem.

O silêncio recaiu sobre a clareira, todos os idiotas de mantos encarando-a de forma interessada.

– Severus fará seu juramento esta noite. Ele se tornará, finalmente, um de nós.

– Isto se ele conseguir tirar a Evans dos braços do Potter, você sabe – Roockwood interrompeu com um sorrisinho irônico em seus lábios. – Perdeu feio Snape – e riu.

– Cale a boca seu... – Snape começou a falar e se atirou na direção de Roockwood, sendo impedido quase imediatamente de prosseguir por Peter.

– Acalme-se, Severus – Peter disse de forma amigável.

Senti minha boca se escancarar em incredulidade. A forma com que Peter tratava Snape era tão absurdamente parecida com a que ele falava com os Marotos que me senti absolutamente traído.

– Lily não está no jogo – Snape cuspiu. – Se alguém tocar nela...

– Já entendemos – Narcisa lançou um olhar cortante para ele e então se voltou para os outros novamente. – Severus fará outra prova.

– E eu espero que ele não seja covarde demais desta vez – Bellatriz acrescentou com seus olhos brilhando em divertimento.

– Bella – Narcisa chamou a atenção da irmã. – Lucius nos encontrará em Hogsmead em uma hora e levará Severus para o teste, assim como Avery e Mulciber que também falharam. Se ele passar então teremos novos irmãos.

Aquilo me deu náuseas. Imaginá-los enfiados nas Artes das Trevas era uma coisa, mas vê-los tratando aquilo de forma tão natural, como uma _família_ era totalmente diferente.

E Peter estava lá. Com eles. Junto deles.

Lembranças de tempos passados quando éramos amigos, por quase seis anos, foram manchadas ao vê-lo colocar a mão no ombro de Snape e falar qualquer coisa inaudível próximo ao seu ouvido.

– Obrigada, Wormtail – Snape disse e então foi o que bastou.

Eu estava a ponto de ruptura, mas Sirius, bem, ele nunca fora conhecido por ter muita paciência – nem eu, mas ainda assim ele era pior.

– EU NÃO ESTOU ACREDITANDO! – Sirius praticamente berrou, assustando a todos os presentes, o feitiço de desilusão desaparecido enquanto adentrava em meio à clareira.

– Black? – Roockwood não podia acreditar. Ninguém podia.

Bellatriz riu e então deu um passo a frente, caminhando até próximo de Sirius.

Soltei a mão de Lily e fiquei em alerta, com medo do que poderia acontecer então.

Estávamos em uma bela desvantagem numérica.

Lily se moveu e deve ter feito o mesmo ao meu lado.

– Ora, ora. Sirius – Bellatriz falou em um tom de voz agudo e irritante. – Nunca imaginei... Veio para se juntar à nós? Acho que tia Walburga finalmente poderia pensar em te aceitar na família – e riu mais um pouco.

A varinha de Sirius apontava diretamente para o coração da garota, mas ela não parecia nem se importar. Afinal de contas todas as outras varinhas estavam apontadas para Sirius.

Podia ver àquela distância o quanto ele estava irritado e me preocupei. Sirius não costumava pensar muito quando estava daquele jeito.

– _Jamais_ me juntaria à essa merda – Sirius cuspiu as palavras. – Meu irmão já foi idiota o suficiente. Alguém tem que trazer um pouquinho de cabeça para a família.

– Você é a escória dos Black, Sirius – Regulus se aproximou seus olhos encarando o irmão com asco.

Sirius sorriu.

– Posso dizer o mesmo a seu respeito. A todos vocês, na verdade – e olhou para Peter que estava de olhos arregalados. – _Wormtail?_ Meu Merlin Pettigrew, e eu pensando que você não podia ser mais idiota...

– Não ouse falar nesse tom comigo, Black – Peter chiou e eu dei um passo para frente. A cólera finalmente fazendo seu caminho até minha cabeça.

Lily colocou uma mão em meu braço, segurando-me.

Ela deveria saber o que estava prestes a fazer.

– Não – sussurrou.

– Se não o quê? – Sirius gargalhou então. – Vai se transformar em rato e me morder?

– Não estaria fazendo descaso em sua posição – Snape se aproximou então. – É um contra oito. Onde é que estão seus amiguinhos agora?

– Na _verdade_ são quatro contra oito – Lily então desfez o feitiço, fazendo justamente o que me proibira de fazer. Adentrou na clareira e encarou Snape com tanto ódio que eu quase senti pena. _Quase._ Porque na verdade uma parte de mim estava em júbilo ao vê-la agir daquela forma com aquele idiota.

Desfiz o feitiço ao mesmo tempo em que Remus, indo logo atrás de Lily enquanto ele caminhava até Sirius.

– E os _amiguinhos _dele estão aqui – Remus retrucou.

– Lily! – Snape não parecia conseguir acreditar. – O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo aqui?

– Poderia te perguntar o mesmo, Snape – ela disse.

– Ótimo, aqui está, Snape – Roockwood se aproximou então, a varinha apontada para o coração de Lily, seus olhos fixos nela. – Pegue-a e vamos terminar o serviço.

– Não ouse! – falei ao mesmo tempo em que Snape. Meu olhar cruzou com o dele e senti-me efervescer por dentro. – Defendendo-a agora Ranhoso? Depois de quase tê-la matado? _Acho que não_ – disse e me pus ao lado de Lily, minha varinha na direção dela.

– James – Peter me chamou, mas eu não o encarei.

– Tudo está muito lindo, _mesmo_ – os olhos de Bellatriz corriam de um para o outro, como se procurasse uma brecha. Ela sabia que, apesar de estarmos em desvantagem, não cairíamos sem levar uns quantos deles. – Mas nós temos mais o que fazer.

– Vocês não vão fazer merda nenhuma – Sirius disse. – Não enquanto pudermos impedi-los.

– Tente – Bellatriz retrucou no exato momento em que lançou um feitiço não verbal para Sirius. Ele foi rápido e se defendeu.

Um feitiço voou em minha direção e um "Protego" de Lily impediu-o de me acertar. Eu estava tão preocupado com Sirius que me esquecera, por um momento, que tinha algumas varinhas apontadas para mim.

O feitiço fora de Snape.

– Saia daqui, Lily – ele disse enquanto se protegia dos feitiços dela, sem nunca responde-los. – Não quero te machucar.

Teria lançado uma azaração nele se naquele momento não estivesse batalhando contra uma Narcisa e um Mulciber irritados ao mesmo tempo.

– Sabe a novidade? Já machucou! – Lily disse no momento em que um grito fora ouvido e Bellatriz caia ao chão em frente à Sirius.

– _Vadia_ – ele resmungou e voltou-se para Avery e eu senti meus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso.

– Boa Pads! – bradei.

Moony imobilizou Regulus e veio em minha direção, pegando Narcisa desprevenida e lançando-a longe.

– Onde está Peter? – perguntei quando desmaiei Mulciber com um _estupefaça._

Remus rolou os olhos.

– Fugiu – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu ainda te mato, Black – Avery bradou antes de enfiar-se para o meio das arvores, conseguindo desviar-se das azarações de Sirius antes de sumir para a noite.

– Covarde!

– Crucio! – a voz de Roockwood soou retumbante antes de a maldição atingir o alvo. Então os gritos de Lily ecoaram pela noite gelando meu sangue.

– NÃO! – o berro de Snape foi cortante quando lançou seu feitiço contra o outro. Roockwood caiu no chão totalmente petrificado.

Corri até onde Lily estava caída no chão, encolhida.

– Eu... James... Desculpe-me, eu me esqueci dele... _Não o vi_ – Sirius ajoelhou-se ao meu lado, seu rosto completamente branco.

– Não o vi também Sirius – falei e baixei meus olhos. – Lily?

A respiração da garota estava superficial, mas seus olhos se abriram e eu suspirei em alívio.

– Tudo bem – ela disse com a voz trêmula. – Eu só... Não estava esperando.

– Não se mova – a voz de Remus ecoou e eu voltei os olhos em sua direção.

Ele estava com a varinha apontada para Snape que olhava para Lily com os olhos toldados em preocupação. Vê-lo daquele jeito foi tudo o que bastou para que eu estourasse.

– SEU RANHOSO ESTÚPIDO! – berrei enquanto erguia-me. – _Estupefaça_ – lancei em sua direção, mas então ele desviou.

– James, pare – Lily chamou-me, fazendo-me estacar.

Encarei-a incrédulo enquanto ela se erguia com a ajuda de Sirius.

– Como _pare?_ – indaguei. – Lily! Esse cara é um estúpido! Veja só, Roockwood e lançou uma maldição imperdoável! Se não fosse por ele e essa merda em que ele enfiou o nariz anormalmente grande você não teria se machucado nem da primeira vez, aliás.

Sentia-me furioso. Como ela podia estar defendendo-o naquele momento? Depois de tudo o que ele lhe fizera? Snape já não provara o quão estúpido e perigoso era? Já não se mostrara uma grande merda que ela deveria evitar? Então por que Lily insistia em defendê-lo?

– Eu sei – ela disse e me encarou com seus olhos muito verdes penetrantes. – E eu não o estou defendendo James – ela acrescentou, provavelmente vendo o sentimento de traição estampado em meu rosto. – Eu só quero algumas respostas. Depois você faz o que quiser – de sua voz despendia asco quando se virou para Snape e o encarou-o.

Senti-me acalmar um pouco com suas palavras.

– Lily... – Snape começou a falar.

– Cale a boca – ela disse de forma fria. – Cale a maldita boca, Snape. Você só vai falar comigo para responder as minhas perguntas. Depois disso eu espero que você morra – a mágoa nos olhos dele era plenamente visível. Não que me importasse. – O que é que vocês estavam pretendendo fazer hoje aqui?

– Eu... – Snape sacudiu a cabeça. – Não posso falar.

– Acho que era uma espécie de iniciação, Lily – Remus acrescentou, caminhando até onde estávamos sem nunca desviar os olhos de Snape. – Acho que era a iniciação de Snape para fazer parte dos Comensais da Morte.

Lily assentiu.

– Era isso? – ela perguntou para Snape que se recusava a responder. – Eu era uma parte da iniciação, Snape? – ela disse então, soltando-se de Sirius e aproximando-se do outro. Senti minhas pernas agirem por vontade própria ao segui-la, um pouco atrás.

– Ou ela _era a iniciação?_ – Sirius também a seguiu.

Snape balançava a cabeça, o braço que segurava a varinha caído ao seu lado. Parecia impotente. Aquilo me irritou ainda mais, afinal de contas para machucar Lily ele estava sempre disposto, mas para responder perguntas não parecia ser capaz. Era um _covarde_. Um maldito sonserino covarde!

– Lily... – seus olhos negros perfuraram os de Lily como se procurassem qualquer coisa para se agarrar. Um ponto de fuga. Não pareceu achar nada. – Sim.

Lily ficou quieta por alguns instantes, encarando-o com tanto ódio em sua expressão que quase esperava Snape se transformar em cinzas sob aquele olhar.

– Você ia me torturar? – ela perguntou após algum tempo.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

– O que você teria de fazer?

– Olhar – ele sussurrou.

Uma exclamação de incredulidade escapou dos lábios de Lily, antes de ela se recompor.

– Você tinha de me olhar _sendo_ torturada?

Snape assentiu.

– Não sabia que Voldemort também era sadomasoquista, além de assassino – Sirius cuspiu as palavras.

– Por quê? – Lily perguntou, ignorando o comentário de Sirius.

Snape apenas a encarou por muito tempo. O silêncio da noite deixando-me impaciente. Estava quase pegando a varinha e lançando uma maldição sobre ele quando abriu a boca para responder.

– Temos de vencer nossas fraquezas para fazer parte – ele respondeu com a voz soturna. – Temos que nos mostrar mais fortes que o amor. Você sempre foi minha fraqueza Lily.

Por um momento todos ficaram paralisados e eu me senti em choque.

Poderia usar a mesma frase para definir meus sentimentos por Lily. Ela era meu ponto fraco, tudo aquilo que sempre odiara, mas que me atraía mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Snape a amava, assim como eu. Mas então, as semelhanças acabavam por ali. Tínhamos maneiras totalmente de lidarmos com o amor.

Senti minha mão erguer-se sem qualquer comando, o feitiço na ponta da língua, pronto para ser desferido. Mas então Snape caiu ao chão, totalmente desmaiado. Um corte feio que parecia profundo no peito onde o feitiço o atingira. Sangue brotava de suas roupas.

Olhei para os lados procurando quem fizera aquilo e encontrei com Lily. Seus olhos verdes estavam quase cinza enquanto apontava a varinha para seu antigo amigo.

– Vamos embora – ela disse e virou-se de costas para a clareira, desviando de Mulciber, caído, ao passar.

Seguimos a ela, o silêncio tenso recaindo sobre nós.

– Lily – chamei.

Ela não se virou para mim.

– Talvez seja bom levarmos Snape...

– Os outros não demorarão a se acordar. Eles vão dar um jeito de curar Snape, não _se preocupe_ porque eu não vou me preocupar – ela desferiu de forma fria, tão Sonserina como jamais a havia visto.

* * *

><p>Ainda estávamos em silêncio quando chegamos ao Saguão Principal, as portas ainda abertas. Estranhei aquilo, mas então achei que se devesse ao fato de que o Natal estava próximo e que às vezes Hagrid trazia os pinheiros mais à noite, sem o movimento estudantil por todos os lados.<p>

Desfizemos nossos feitiços e eu puxei meu Mapa do bolso interno das vestes.

– Se você o tivesse utilizado antes teríamos sabido que Peter estava lá – Sirius resmungou enquanto adentrávamos uma sala de aula vazia.

– Eu _usei_ antes de irmos, mas não devo ter visto o nome dele – resmunguei.

– Por que ele não é mais amigo de vocês? – Lily perguntou, finalmente falando alguma coisa depois da floresta.

Sirius e eu trocamos um olhar de dúvida, mas foi Remus quem respondeu.

– Descobrimos que Peter tinha contado para Bellatriz que os garotos eram animagos – falou e Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando-nos de forma neutra.

– Um cervo, um cachorro. Peter é um rato? Combina – ela disse. – E Snape já desconfiava que você fosse um Lobisomem desde o quarto ano – acrescentou, fazendo Remus empalidecer.

– Como você...?

– Bem, não é muito difícil depois de descobrir que Sirius e James são animagos e de tê-los visto na floresta ao lado de um lobisomem. Imaginei que devesse ser você, afinal de contas – deu de ombros.

Remus parecia mais espantado com a forma despreocupada de Lily falar do que com a descoberta de seu segredo.

– Sim, Peter confirmou _isso _também para Bellatriz – disse. – E então Snape tentou descobrir se era mesmo verdade...

– E eu salvei a vida dele no meio da floresta antes que Remus o comesse vivo – completei.

Lily arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

– Nunca soube.

– Ele não contaria isso se pudesse evitar – dei de ombros.

Lily assentiu com seus olhos voltando-se para a janela que dava vista para a floresta. Tentei imaginar o que ela deveria estar sentindo. Remorso? Culpa? Seus olhos estavam tão misteriosos como sempre.

– Mas e que história é essa de relacionamento? – Sirius perguntou de repente, sobressaltando-me.

Lily ficou vermelha. Eu não deveria estar muito diferente.

– É, pois, que eu saiba, até hoje à tarde vocês estavam quase se matando – Remus acrescentou.

– Digamos que acertamos as coisas – eu falei tentando soar despreocupado e falhando miseravelmente.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, abrindo a boca prestes a comentar, mas então fiz sinal de silêncio enquanto baixava os olhos para o Mapa.

– Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom – murmurei.

– O que é isso? – Lily se aproximou com interesse enquanto eu abria o mapa e procurava pelo corredor da sala onde estávamos.

– Um mapa – Remus disse.

– _Isso_ eu já percebi – ela rolou os olhos.

– Sem mais perguntas então – Sirius disse fazendo-a estreitar os olhos.

– Marotos – resmungou enquanto suspirava.

– Não tem ninguém em nosso caminho, mas acho melhor levarmos Lily até a Sala Comunal, só por precaução – falei. – Malfeito Feito – o mapa sumiu.

Pude ver a curiosidade nos olhos de Lily, mas ela não perguntou nada – com algum esforço, devo acrescentar – e então nos afastamos para a porta, saindo pelo corredor de forma silenciosa.

Não encontramos ninguém em nosso caminho.

– Prongs, me dê o mapa – Sirius disse assim que chagamos ao corredor das masmorras que levavam para a sala comunal de Lily. – Eu e o Moony vamos _cuidar o corredor_ enquanto conversa com a Lily – pude ouvir a maldade em suas palavras e precisei conter um gemido ao perceber que ele não me deixaria em paz até arrancar a verdade sobre eu e Lily de mim.

– Ótimo – assenti de malgrado, virando-me para Lily e caminhando ao seu lado. – Você está bem? – perguntei quando estávamos um pouco longe dos outros.

Lily suspirou com seus ombros caindo ao fazê-lo.

– Não – ela disse. – Mas vai passar. Sempre passa.

Parei de andar e segurei-a pela mão.

– Você não precisa fazer isso, você sabe.

Ela franziu o cenho para mim, sem entender.

– Não precisa se fechar ai dentro – dei um tapinha em sua testa, fazendo-a sorrir fracamente. – Eu estou aqui caso queira conversar.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, como se não soubesse como responder. Por fim, pareceu desistir e então assentiu. Ficamos em silêncio.

E então, de forma totalmente surpreendente, Lily me abraçou fortemente.

Eu retribui após alguns segundos de surpresa.

– Obrigada, James – ela disse próxima ao meu ouvido. Deu um beijo em minha bochecha e se afastou. – Boa noite – disse antes de murmurar a senha da sala comunal e sumir pela rocha da entrada.

– Boa noite, Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Petúnia Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Senti meus olhos pesados ao acordar. Ainda não tinha me acostumado totalmente com a troca de fusos horários.<p>

As cortinas em volta da minha cama estavam bem fechadas, portanto aproveitei algum tempo para ficar sem me mover antes de começar a me vestir.

– ... E dizem que eles se beijaram no lago ontem depois do jogo – a voz de Johana Prewtt ecoou próxima de minha cama.

– Meu Merlin, eu nunca imaginaria! – Jenna Jones respondeu e sua voz era de incredulidade.

Senti minha curiosidade se eriçar. De quem elas estariam falando àquela hora da manhã de um Domingo?

– E _eu?_ – Johana riu. – Mas tem que admitir, eles formam um belo casal – disse.

– Imagine só! James Potter e Lily Evans – Jenna riu. – Merlin, esse mundo está louco.

Senti-me congelar.

_James Potter e Lily Evans? _Beijaram-se_?_

Imediatamente fiquei alerta. Como era possível que, pela primeira vez, Lily estava se sobressaindo a algo referente a mim?

Já não havia dito à ela para se manter longe?

Se aquilo fosse realmente verdade, então eu teria de fazer alguma coisa.

Não a deixaria me vencer naquela batalha. Não mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HEEEY, SEUS LINDOS! TUDO BEM?**

**AAAH, NOVO CAPÍTULO POR AQUI *todos gritam***

**Estou sendo uma boa autora, não estou? É para compensar todo o tempo que fiquei longe de vocês. **

**A faculdade continua uma loucura e eu queria agradecer de coração por todo o apoio com que vocês têm me presenteado, apesar de eu não ser a autora mais ativa do universo. Vocês não têm noção do quanto fico feliz cada vez que entro de vejo todos esses comentários maravilhosos!**

**Me perdoem meeeeeeeeeesmo por não estar respondendo-os como deveria, mas eu realmente não estou com tempo e estou tentando compensar com a postagem dos capítulos que já tinha escrito. Eles estão prontos até o 31, embora ainda não estejam revisados (portanto se houver algum errinho, me perdoem. Assim que a faculdade der uma folga eu arrumo tudo direitinho). **

**Weel, obrigada à Nanda Soares, BucaneiraJill (MENINA, SEU REVIEW *hearts*), sefora, Lvia (seja bem vinda!), larissa e milinha (sejam super bem vindas também!). Quero dizer à vocês que todo o meu amor é de vocês. Seus reviews são como um sopro de vida depois de um longo dia estudando (dramático, porém verdadeiro) *risos***

**Beijinhos e até o próximo que vem na terça (se Merlin deixar). :***


	24. XXIII - Quando as palavras ferem

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS<p>

_Quando as palavras ferem (ou sobre confiança e coisas que nunca mais voltam a ser como eram antes)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando cheguei ao dormitório feminino eu desabei. As lágrimas caíam de forma totalmente involuntária enquanto os soluços subiam por minha garganta, escapando de minha boca.<p>

Tapei a boca com as mãos, tentando a todo custo não acordar Elisa Barnow nem Sarah Rogers com meu choro. Corri até o banheiro e me tranquei lá dentro, deslizando pela porta até estar sentada no chão.

"_Abaffiato" _murmurei para a varinha e então desmoronei.

Meus ombros balanceavam-se de forma descontrolada enquanto gemia entre murmúrios incompreensíveis em meio ao choro. Eu estava histérica, sentia-me desnorteada. Qual era, afinal de contas, a reação apropriada para se ter depois de ter visto uma das pessoas que sempre fora muito importante para você, confessar que iria te observar sendo torturada?

O pensamento trouxe mais um jorro de lágrimas. Deitei-me contra o chão, encostando a bochecha no chão frio de pedra e imaginando quanto tempo ainda demoraria até que conseguisse voltar a respirar de forma decente.

Eu odiava chorar. Odiava me sentir fraca. Odiava a sensação que recaia sobre mim, de impotência, toda a vez que não conseguia me controlar o suficiente e acabava perdendo meu autocontrole para o desespero.

Fechei os punhos enquanto tentava conter os gritos que saiam desenfreados sem que eu quisesse por entre meus lábios. Não sabia até que ponto o feitiço que tinha lançado se estenderia.

Cerrei os lábios e tentei me acalmar, sabendo que não conseguiria, mas continuando a tentar mesmo assim.

Como aquilo tudo acontecera? Como é que eu tinha parado no meio daquela clareira de madrugada, observando enquanto o último resquício de respeito que possuía para com Snape era pulverizado?

A culpa veio logo em seguida. Não por tê-lo machucado. Não. Eu não estava culpada por _aquilo_. Sentia-me culpada por não ter enxergado no que ele tinha se transformado. Culpada por não tê-lo tentado ajudar _mais_ do que tentara.

Culpada por não ter insistido mais em sua desistência daquele mundo. Culpada por tê-lo abandonado quando ele estava tão perdido, por não ter conversado mais. Culpada por não ter me importado tanto com seus erros nos últimos tempos. Por não ter tentado _mais vezes_ corrigi-lo.

Culpada, pois, aparentemente, apesar de eu ter tentado ser uma boa amiga e ter me esforçado tanto, não fora o suficiente. Mais uma vez.

E então eu chorei mais.

Parecia que minha vida inteira se resumia a culpa e depressão. Parecia que eu nunca era capaz o suficiente. Eu sempre acabava errando com as pessoas que estavam comigo. Sempre as abandonava de uma forma ou de outra. Sempre as magoava.

Eu era tão pateticamente fraca tão ridiculamente cega. Por que eu continuava a cometer os mesmos erros? Será que eu estava fadada a passar o resto de minha vida tendo de observar os olhares de decepção no rosto das pessoas que mais amava?

Eu nunca teria paz? Nunca seria capaz de fazer nada certo?

Continuaria perdendo as pessoas e todas as coisas que considerava importantes por ser tão incompetente e incapaz? Tão merecedora de pena...

_"Eu jamais sentiria pena de você"._

As palavras de James fizeram seu caminho até minha mente, invadindo meus pensamentos enquanto me lembrava de um pouco mais cedo, antes da clareira.

Quando James Potter voltou seus olhos para mim e não era pena que estava lá. Quando ele me disse que não me achava fraca. Quando, apesar de ter visto a minha pior parte, decidiu ficar comigo.

Como era possível que, apesar de ele ter lido o que leu, de parecer me entender melhor do que qualquer outro, ele ainda estivesse ao meu lado?

O tão grifinório James Potter, tão leal com os amigos. Tão independente e sagaz. Tão _tudo_.

O que ele havia visto em mim, afinal de contas? Como ele poderia estar apaixonado por uma Sonserina patética e totalmente fraca?

_"... você é forte Lily. E eu percebo isso cada vez que descubro algo novo sobre você e sempre me pego querendo saber mais"._

Então, talvez, ele fosse o cego.

Ou talvez – e um talvez bem pequeno -, eu estivesse acostumada demais a ouvir pessoas me menosprezando que havia começado a acreditar em tudo aquilo.

Quando dei por mim, o choro tinha parado totalmente. Apenas minha respiração ofegante e os soluços um pouco mais fracos continuavam.

Estava calma. Mais calma do que em muito tempo. Tão calma que comecei a achar estranho.

Ergui-me do chão onde estava, apoiando-me na parede e respirando fundo antes de me observar no espelho.

Meus olhos verdes estavam quase pretos de tão dilatados, a vermelhidão e o inchaço abaixo deles denunciava meu último acesso de choro. Mas, apesar daquilo, a expressão que havia em meu rosto era... _Calma._

Tentei imaginar o porquê de me sentir daquela forma. Talvez por que eu já tinha esgotado minha cota de autocrítica diária antes mesmo de o dia amanhecer.

_Ou quem sabe, por que não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar as escolhas que foram feitas._

Snape não era mais da minha conta, afinal.

Não poderia mais abarcar seus erros, nem tentar abafá-los. A partir de então, ele não mais existia para mim.

Quanto à Bellatriz e todos os outros projetos de Comensais e aquele maldito Lorde à que eles tanto amavam, eles teriam sua vingança. E eu a faria com minhas próprias mãos.

Adiara muito tempo tomar um lado naquela guerra, muito tempo tentando não me afetar por todas as perdas sofridas às pessoas ao meu redor. Todo o medo pulsante que, por mais ignorado que fosse, pairava no ar nos últimos anos.

Aquela batalha era tão minha quanto a qualquer nascido trouxa, quanto a qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de discernimento.

E eles não venceriam. Eu não os deixaria vencer. Lutaria contra eles até o último resquício de vida que ardesse em meu corpo esvair.

Tinha se tornado totalmente pessoal.

Meus olhos estavam cinza, então, quando dei as costas para o espelho e saí do banheiro, caminhando até minha cama para tentar aproveitar as últimas horas de sono que ainda me restavam.

Nem Bellatriz e nem Narcisa voltaram.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>– <em>Relacionamento?<em> – foi a primeira coisa que Sirius disse assim que adentramos o dormitório masculino.

– É. _Relacionamento?_ – Remus acrescentou enquanto sentava à sua cama, encarando-me de forma divertida.

– Depois de todos os acontecimentos da noite, o que vocês me perguntam é "relacionamento"? – resmunguei, tirando a gravata de minhas vestes e desabotoando a camisa, jogando tudo no chão do dormitório.

– Ah, sabe, poderia perguntar sobre a noite estrelada e comentar sobre a bela diversão que a batalha nos proporcionou em um dia que começou tão normal, mas... – Sirius sentou na cama ao lado da minha, uma expressão falsamente pensativa. – Ainda acho "relacionamento" a melhor pergunta a ser feita – e sorriu de forma marota.

Eu quis me irritar com ele, de verdade, mas senti meu rosto corar involuntariamente e sorri em retribuição.

– Nós demos uma trégua – murmurei, atirando-me sobre minha cama, olhando para o dossel a fim de não encará-los.

– Não, não. – Remus disse então. – Estamos falando de relacionamento, não de trégua. Foi esta palavra que você usou.

Rolei meus olhos para a insistência deles, sorrindo mais um pouco por puro prazer.

Suspirei.

– Nós estamos namorando – juntei fôlego e falei tudo de uma única vez.

Demorou alguns minutos até algum deles voltar a se pronunciar, provavelmente digerindo a informação ainda.

– Vocês o _quê?_ – teria sido engraçado vê-los falar ao mesmo tempo daquele jeito, mas então suas expressões eram tão absurdamente incrédulas que me irritaram um pouco.

– Estamos namorando – repeti lentamente, apreciando suas expressões de completa confusão.

Sirius, então, sorriu, praticamente pulando em minha cama, puxando meu travesseiro debaixo da minha cabeça e batendo-me com ele.

– Não acredito! – disse divertido enquanto tentava me esquivar de seu acesso de histeria. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu...

– Olha só, Sirius, eu até estaria muito feliz com o fato de que você confirmou suas suspeitas – Frank Longbotton apareceu do emaranhado de cobertores que era a quarta cama no quarto, seu rosto amassado e seus cabelos completamente despenteados, lançando um olhar mortal para Sirius. Então se voltou para mim. – E eu realmente estou feliz por você estar namorando (provavelmente com alguma louca), mas, sinceramente, será que dá para vocês _deixarem isto para um horário melhor? Eu estou tentando dormir aqui! – _sua voz beirava ao histerismo quando ele lançou mais uma dose de olhares mortais em nossa direção e afundava nas cobertas novamente.

Sorri abertamente para meus amigos que ainda estavam chocados com o recente ataque de nosso colega de quarto.

– Vocês ouviram o Frank – sorri ainda mais. – É hora de _dormir_ – e então puxei meu travesseiro de volta, ajeitei as cobertas e sorri mais um pouco, apenas para debochar dos outros dois que piscavam furiosamente em minha direção e então fechei os olhos, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria até o sono vir até que, finalmente, o cansaço venceu e eu apaguei.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei com uma travesseirada no rosto desferida por um Sirius Black extremamente curioso (e um pouquinho irritado), sabia que não poderia mais fugir da questão.<p>

– Vocês _estão namorando!_ – Sirius disse com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e, quando baixei os olhos para o relógio esquisito de Frank em sua mesa de cabeceira, gemi ao perceber que eram apenas seis da manhã.

– Sirius Black! Ainda nem amanheceu – reclamei enquanto tentava puxar as cobertas de volta.

– Nem pense nisso! – ele reclamou e puxou o edredom para seu lado com tanta força que caí da cama. – E eu também não vou pedir desculpas por _isso_.

Respirando fundo e sabendo que não adiantaria contestar, ergui-me e resmunguei qualquer coisa sobre me lavar e caminhei para o banheiro a fim de obter mais algum tempo de paz.

Quando voltei, Remus estava acordado (com um lado do rosto amassado) e me encarando em expectativa.

Os roncos de Frank eram audíveis.

Ergui minhas mãos como em rendição.

– Tudo bem, o que quiserem – disse-lhes, recebendo sorrisos marotos em resposta.

– Como aconteceu? – Remus perguntou.

– _Quando_ aconteceu? – Sirius acrescentou.

– Ontem, no lago. Conversamos um pouco e acabamos nos beijando – falei de forma sucinta, sentindo-me um pouco hesitante em comentar sobre a _carta_.

– Só _isso?_ – Remus não parecia acreditar.

– É, Prongs, queremos _mais_ informações. Detalhes! – Sirius cruzou os braços sobre o peito e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Gemi.

– Ótimo, mas eu preciso de um café da manhã – reclamei e os dois suspiraram.

– É eu também, Pads – Remus resmungou e levantou-se da cama, passando por mim para entrar no banheiro.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, estávamos prontos para o café-da-manhã.

– Vamos – Sirius disse e foi o primeiro a sair do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente, sendo seguido por Remus logo em seguida.

Quando estava puxando a porta para fechá-la, a quinta cama, vazia há tanto tempo, chamou minha atenção.

Era a de Peter, mas desde o ano anterior, quando tínhamos brigado, ele decidira se mudar para o dormitório do sexto ano que tinha uma cama extra.

Desde então, quase nunca nos víamos, ou prestávamos atenção um ao outro.

Ou, pelo menos, tentávamos.

Finalmente, depois de algumas horas de sono, a consciência dos acontecimentos do dia anterior recaiu sobre mim. E eu corri pelas escadas, descendo rapidamente e quase batendo em Sirius ao parar em frente à entrada.

– Tanta fome assim, Jay? – Remus brincou.

– É a Lily – eu falei e recebi dois sorrisos maliciosos em troca. – Não, seus retardados! Estou falando de como ela _deve estar se sentindo_ esta manhã – acrescentei e empurrei-os para o lado, saindo do salão comunal. – Ela deve estar _péssima_ – disse assim que eles me seguiram.

– Você, provavelmente, tem razão – Sirius, com a expressão muito mais séria, concordou enquanto apressávamos pelos corredores. – Mas talvez ela não esteja acordada ainda, Prongs – falou.

Dei de ombros, sem diminuir o passo.

– E Snape? – Remus perguntou quando dobrávamos em uma passagem através da parede. – Será que ele...

– Deve estar – assenti. – Quero dizer, algum daqueles babacas deve ter acordado e ajudado o imbecil – resmunguei.

– É. Espero que sim, não acho que Lily ficaria bem se algo acontecesse... – Sirius começou a dizer, mas eu o interrompi.

– Ela não pareceu se importar muito ontem – disse-lhe, um pouco mais ríspido do que queria, o pensamento de que Lily poderia se importar com aquele idiota varrendo qualquer bom humor que tivesse naquela manhã.

– _Isto_ é verdade – Remus assentiu. – Nunca a vi tão...

– Sonserina – Sirius e eu acrescentamos ao mesmo tempo. – É – disse. – Ela estava mais furiosa do que jamais a tinha visto.

– O que nos trás, mais uma vez, ao assunto em questão – Sirius disse então. – _Relacionamento?_

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas então um vulto preto se materializou em nossa frente.

Era Snape.

Um Snape mais pálido do que já tinha visto em toda minha vida, mas ainda assim, a expressão de ódio em seu rosto era muitíssimo conhecida.

– Potter – ele me chamou.

– Pensei que estivesse morto, Ranhoso – Sirius disse, dando um passo para frente na direção do garoto.

– Não teve sorte desta vez, Black – Snape retrucou, porém sem tirar seus olhos dos meus.

– O que quer? – perguntei, observando que ele não mais estava com as vestes ensanguentadas, embora ainda parecesse pálido e sua respiração estivesse ofegante.

– Falar com você, Potter – ele disse.

– Nem pensar – Remus se manifestou. – Depois de ontem? Eu pensei que fosse tomar vergonha na cara e nunca mais colocar os malditos pés nesta escola, Snape – ele praticamente cuspiu.

Snape desviou os olhos de mim por alguns segundos, encarando Remus com asco.

– Se fosse você, _lobisomem_, ficava quieto – disse e então Sirius, com sua impulsividade habitual, avançou na direção do garoto.

Segurei-o.

– Pare com isso – disse-lhe, recebendo um olhar incrédulo em resposta.

– Você não pode... – Sirius começou, mas eu o interrompi.

– Eu _quero _saber o que ele quer falar – disse e soltei-o. – Nos vemos no café da manhã – finalizei.

Recebi dois olhares assassinos em minha direção antes de Remus praticamente puxar Sirius pelos ombros e eles sumirem pelo corredor.

– Espero que tenha um ótimo motivo para querer falar comigo, Snape – voltei meus olhos para o idiota em minha frente. – Por que eu estou me contendo muito para não pular em seu pescoço e terminar o que Lily começou – acrescentei vendo a mágoa em seus olhos por um curto segundo ao pronunciar o nome de Lily.

– _Lily_ – ele repetiu o nome, seus olhos muito negros ilegíveis. – Aparentemente você já está se achando no direito de chama-la pelo nome. Nada de "Evans", nada de "Potter" – rolou os olhos. – _Quanto avanço_.

Antes que percebesse, minha mão já estava em minha varinha e eu a puxei de meu bolso interno, apontando-a para Snape ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto fazia o mesmo.

Encaramo-nos em puro ódio por alguns segundos enquanto eu tentava mais do que tudo controlar a minha raiva.

Como Lily conseguira ser amiga _dele?_ Como era possível ela conviver com uma pessoa como ele e ainda assim considera-lo alguém plausível de se ter uma amizade?

Ele era um nojo.

Respirei fundo.

– Fale _logo_, Snape – eu disse entredentes.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

– Escute, Potter – ele começou a falar e baixou a varinha. – Não faço a menor ideia do que pretende com Lily e, sinceramente, não deveria me importar – seus olhos faiscaram. – Mas eu _me importo_.

– Vejo como se importa – ri sem humor, baixando a varinha também, mas sem afrouxar o aperto sobre ela. – Deixando-a ser torturada sem fazer nada...

– EU NÃO A DEIXEI! – ele se descontrolou e saíram faíscas da varinha que ele tinha apontada para o chão. – Potter, você nunca vai entender a extensão dos meus sentimentos para com Lily e nem do que seria capaz de fazer por ela – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

– Estou vendo isto. Está, basicamente, estampado em...

– Sabia que seu sonho, quando tinha dez anos, era ser uma medibruxa? – Snape falou, de repente, fazendo-me calar.

– O... O quê? – perguntei em confusão.

– A mãe dela é uma medibruxa renomada, sabe. Lily amava ir ao trabalho da mãe e vê-la trabalhando e cuidando dos pacientes – Snape continuou com sua voz baixa e calma, encarando-me, observando cada nota de confusão que se espalhava por meu rosto. – Tudo o que queria era ser tão boa quanto à mãe... – balançou a cabeça. – É claro que àquela época, apesar de as coisas já não serem mais as mesmas, Lily nunca imaginou que sua mãe a odiaria.

Não soube o que falar diante da informação.

Ao que parecia, eu tinha apenas uma carta que destilava ódio enquanto Snape tinha uma vida inteira ao lado de Lily.

Sorrindo ao perceber que eu estava sem reação, Snape prosseguiu.

– E quando ela fez onze anos e os pais voltaram a dar atenção para ela, sabe – ele rolou os olhos. – Comprando coisas e tudo o mais, como se toda aquela indiferença com que eles estavam-na tratando nada fosse. E Lily acreditou neles – os olhos de Snape pareciam perdidos em pensamentos enquanto ele cerrava os punhos. – Ela pensou realmente que eles tinham voltado a amá-la. Estava tão _feliz_ – suspirou. – Não quis dizer para ela que aquilo de nada servia depois de tudo, não quis abrir seus olhos, por que sabia que ela apenas me olharia com seus olhos grandes e diria "você não sabe de nada, Snape". – Deu de ombros. – Ela os amava, Potter – voltou os olhos para mim. – Os _ama_. E tudo o que eles têm feito por toda sua vida é magoá-la – e então se aproximou. – Não espere que eu fique aqui, apenas observando tudo de fora como um espectador – sua raiva era palpável. Eu ainda não conseguia falar nada. – Não espere sobreviver caso a machuque. Eu tenho observado Lily se machucar por tempo demais – ele disse e suspirou.

– E você não parou nem por um segundo para pensar no quanto a magoaria agindo feito o idiota que é? – minha voz voltou, e eu senti a varinha tremer em reclamação sob meu aperto. Nunca sentira tanta raiva daquele garoto. Nunca quisera tanto mata-lo. Por que, mais uma vez, ele estava tirando-a de mim, dando-a a si mesmo.

Snape franziu os lábios.

– Quanto à isso, Potter, pode ter certeza de que vou ajeitar as coisas – ele falou. – Não sei o que você fez ou falou para ela, Potter, mas uma hora ou outra ela vai voltar a te enxergar como o idiota que sempre foi. Ela vai perceber que foi um erro essa _besteira_ entre vocês...

– Nós estamos _namorando_, Snape – eu sibilei e me aproximei, ficando a poucos passos do idiota. – Isto não é besteira, como você quer acreditar. Muito pelo contrário. Nós nos gostamos – eu falei. – Eu a _amo_ – disse, sentindo o gosto das palavras pela primeira vez em minha boca, sabendo que era a coisa mais verdadeira que já tinha pronunciado em toda minha vida. – Então não pense que vai conseguir estragar qualquer coisa que nós tenhamos.

Snape, que parecera ter levado um soco no estômago quando ouviu minhas palavras, bufou.

– _Você_ a ama? – riu sem humor. – Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter – riu mais um pouco. – Você não é capaz de amar nada a não ser a si mesmo – e então me encarou. – _Eu_ a amo – disse. – E, por mais que as coisas estejam estranhas agora, uma hora elas vão se ajeitar – acrescentou. – _Sempre_ se ajeitam – disse e então suspirou.

– Acho que é tarde demais, Snape – falei e meu tom não era misericordioso. – Ela já sabe o monte de merda que você é então não pense que qualquer desculpa boba vá fazê-la acreditar em qualquer droga que queira que ela acredite – eu disse sem rodeios.

Snape franziu os lábios.

– Pode continuar achando isto, Potter – ele falou. – Mas sempre serei eu que estarei lá quando ela precisar, sempre – falou. – Por que você pode falar ou fazer o que quiser, Potter, mas nunca conhecerá Lily tão bem quanto eu a conheço – concluiu.

Mais uma vez fiquei sem palavras, mas então era pela raiva absurda que parecia estar se alastrando por minhas veias como fogo de rastilho.

Snape, lançando-me mais um olhar mortal, deu as costas e começou a se afastar, mancando, seus passos ecoando no corredor vazio àquela hora da manhã.

– Você está errado, Snape – murmurei. – Serei _eu_.

Precisei de uns quantos minutos respirando profundamente até me acalmar para não cometer nenhuma loucura, tipo ir atrás de Snape e mata-lo (o que eu realmente queria fazer). Quando finalmente me acalmei – ou algo relativo - estava prestes a virar para prosseguir o caminho até o Salão Principal e encontrar os garotos que provavelmente deveriam estar morrendo de curiosidade, quando outra pessoa irrompeu em meu caminho.

– James.

Voltei-me para ver de quem se tratava e senti um embrulho no estômago ao deparar-me com Petúnia Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: AMORES, como prometido, novo capítulo na terça!**

**Espero que gostem! Vou tentar postar o próximo na quinta, okay?**

**Não vou me demorar muito por aqui, pois estou pelo celular e é horrível atualizar por aqui :(**

**Muito obrigada à Lallalopsyy, Lally Sads e Nanda Soares pelos comentários lindos. Eu os ameeeeei, suas lindas!**

**Continuem me contando o que estão achando, amores!**

**Beijinhos :***


	25. XXIV - Ciúmes

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO<p>

_Ciúmes (ou sobre aparências ilusórias e reações adversas)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>– Petúnia – cumprimentei, sentindo minha boca secar enquanto a observava.<p>

Ela sorriu levemente enquanto se aproximava mais alguns passos, sua roupa impecável em azul, bronze e negro, assim como a leve camada de maquiagem que cobria seu rosto. Tudo, percebi, absurdamente artificial.

Senti meus punhos cerrarem sem meu consentimento ao vê-la tão perto, fazendo-me finalmente entender a sensação que sua presença sempre me causava quando estava em volta: era desconfiança. Tudo nela despendia uma aura de ilusão e eu fiquei me perguntando como não havia percebido aquilo antes.

Mas então talvez se devesse a carta que havia lido da mãe de Lily. Tão cruel e tão esclarecedora – mesmo que ainda houvesse muito do que precisava entender sobre aquela Sonserina.

Percebi, também, que não gostava nem um pouco de Petúnia.

– Bom dia – ela sorriu um pouco mais, seus dentes extremamente brancos brilhando em minha direção. – Acordou cedo hoje – comentou de forma aparentemente despreocupada, embora pudesse notar seus olhos perscrutando-me.

– Pois é – assenti sem saber o que falar ou como reagir devido ao meu desconforto com relação à sua presença.

Petúnia, parecendo estranhar meu comportamento, estreitou os olhos enquanto me observava de forma analítica.

– Está tudo bem? – ela então perguntou, dando mais um passo em minha direção, ficando menos de um metro de distância de onde eu estava parado.

– Sim – concordei. – Na verdade está tudo ótimo – e sorri de forma apologética.

– Que bom – ela então voltou a sorrir, mesmo que ainda me encarasse como se procurasse alguma coisa estranha. – Escute, James... – começou a falar e então parou, torcendo suas mãos uma na outra, olhando para o chão enquanto franzia a testa.

– Sim? – perguntei.

– Eu ouvi uma coisa esta manhã – ela disse então, voltando a me encarar, seus olhos azuis aumentados no que parecia preocupação. – Você e... Bem, você e minha irmã... Estão dizendo que você e ela... – mas não terminou e corou fortemente enquanto eu percebia que aquela reação não era tão bonita quanto nas maçãs do rosto de sua irmã.

Varri os pensamentos para longe enquanto absorvia o que ela estava falando.

– Eu e Lily...? – repeti e sorri um pouco mais. – Ah, as coisas correm realmente rápido nesta escola – e aumentei meu sorriso ao ver a expressão de choque em seu rosto.

– Então é verdade? – ela parecia estupefata enquanto encarava-me, absorvendo minha reação. – Quero dizer, você e ela...?

– Estamos namorando – conclui por ela, saboreando as palavras mais uma vez em minha boca, sabendo que nunca me cansaria de dizer aquilo, por mais idiota que fosse, ou completamente estranho e incredível.

A expressão no rosto de Petúnia foi quase engraçada. Seus olhos arregalaram tanto que pareciam prestes a sair das órbitas enquanto seu rosto empalideceu de tal forma que ela havia ficado quase mais branca que Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

– Vocês... – ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos. – Estão _namorando?_ – repetiu as palavras não parecendo nem perto de tão degustadas como foram ao saírem de meus lábios.

– Sim! Estamos! – e sorri ainda mais, sentindo que se aumentasse só mais um pouquinho, acabaria rasgando meu rosto. Mas era tão divertido... – Não é ótimo?

Comecei então a me afastar, caminhando a passos lentos e ouvindo-a me seguir quase de imediato.

– James, escute – ela voltou a falar com sua voz um pouco rouca, parecendo meio tremula. Encarei-a pelo canto do olho, sem parar de caminhar.

– Hm?

– Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia – ela falou então, segurando-me pelo ombro e fazendo-me parar de andar.

Voltei-me para ela muito lentamente, sentindo que a conversa estava tomando o rumo que eu queria e me segurando para não sorrir de forma marota. Tinha muitas coisas que gostaria de falar para aquela garota e eu sabia que estava mais do que na hora de ela ouvir.

– O que você não acha que seja uma boa ideia? – me fiz de desentendido enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo de forma despreocupada.

Petúnia acompanhou meu movimento antes de falar.

– O namoro de vocês – ela disse então, séria, seus olhos fixados aos meus. – James, eu realmente não sei o que você conhece de Lily nem como é a relação entre vocês, mas... – suspirou e balançou a cabeça, sua expressão de martírio como se as palavras que estava prestes a falar fossem realmente dolorosas. – Ela é minha irmã e eu a amo – suspirou mais uma vez. – Mas Lily, bem... Ela é _complicada_.

Soltei um riso sem humor, encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– E você acha que eu não _sei disto?_ – indaguei de forma retórica, afinal de contas por mais que eu estivesse realmente apaixonado por Lily e que não fosse com a cara da irmã dela, eu jamais poderia dizer que aquela Sonserina era _simples_ ou _fácil de decifrar_. Complicada, aliás, era uma perfeita descrição do que Lily era.

Mesmo que para Petúnia e eu, aquilo tivesse um sentido totalmente diferente.

– Não duvido que não saiba – ela disse e então voltou a me toca, daquela vez no braço. – Mas não é disto que estou falando, James. Lily gosta de usar as pessoas – sua voz era frágil e seus olhos pareciam brilhar ainda mais, quase como se estivesse prestes a chorar. – Ela sempre foi assim, não me entenda mal. Desde pequena, ela sempre queria ser melhor, ter mais atenção, ganhar as melhores coisas... – balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Era visto que ela seria Sonserina antes mesmo de vir para Hogwarts. Mamãe a adorava...

Mas então foi demais.

– Sua mãe a _adorava?_ – repeti com minha voz se tingindo da irritação que eu não queria demonstrar. Mas foi simplesmente muito mais forte do que eu. – A menos que estejamos falando de pessoas completamente diferentes, eu tenho certeza de que _isto _não é verdade – falei e a observei se encolher levemente com meu tom.

– Do que...

– Eu _sei_ que Helena Evans, a grande medibruxa, _odeia_ a Lily – falei. – Eu _sei_ que a vida de Lily é um inferno quando está em casa. E eu também sei que você contribui para isto – acrescentei.

Petúnia soltou um murmúrio de indignação, como se não pudesse acreditar em minhas palavras.

Eu quis sacudi-la, fazê-la parar com aquela encenação. Era demais para mim.

– Não. James! Escute...

– Escute _você_, Petúnia – interrompi-a, sentindo minha voz tremer enquanto cerrava meus punhos e me afastava para longe de seu toque. – Eu não sei o que está tentando fazer, nem o que está querendo ao ser tão amigável comigo. E eu fui tolo ao não ter percebido tudo antes, mas, se você está mesmo pensando em me usar para fazer qualquer coisa contra Lily, pode ter certeza de que _não vai conseguir_ – estreitei meus olhos enquanto a garota empalidecia cada vez mais. – Não faço a menor ideia do quanto você está envolvida com tudo isso, nem o quanto a machucou, mas já vou lhe dizer agora, para que não haja mais nenhum mal entendido entre nós dois: eu defenderei Lily, _sempre_. E eu sei que apesar de toda aquela fachada de fria e arrogante, ela é uma boa pessoa. O que eu não posso dizer sobre você...

– Isso é uma calúnia! Ela fez sua cabeça, James! Você não está entendendo...

– Estou entendendo perfeitamente! – falei de modo terminal, fazendo-a calar-se em meio a uma frase. – Não aturarei mais nenhuma palavra contra Lily, entendeu? Então se você e qualquer outro idiota de sua família estiver mesmo pensando em me usar para magoá-la, pode ter certeza de que nunca farei parte de nada disto – e então dei as costas, sentindo que se continuasse ali, acabaria fazendo alguma coisa realmente imprudente.

– Ela vai acabar te machucando, James. Como sempre faz com todos que realmente se importam com ela. Você verá – foram as últimas palavras que ouvi de Petúnia antes de dobrar o corredor e caminhar a passos largos até a entrada do Salão Principal.

* * *

><p>– Ela deve estar dormindo, você sabe – Remus disse pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez quando perscrutei mais uma vez o salão em busca de um farfalhar de cabelos ruivos.<p>

– É – assenti, embora continuasse olhando para os lados.

Sentia-me inquieto.

Eram oito horas da manhã e, apesar de ser Domingo, eu sabia que Lily sempre acordava antes das sete, mesmo aos sábados, afinal de contas àquele era o horário que sempre chegava com Sirius e Remus toda vez que decidíamos passar nossos sábados no Três Vassouras jogando conversa fora com Rosmerta enquanto víamos o dia amanhecer.

Lily sempre fazia ronda aos Domingos àquela hora. E, quase sempre, nos pegava em nossas tentativas furtivas de voltar à sala comunal da grifinória com o nível um pouquinho mais elevado de alcool na corrente sanguínea.

Sorri com o pensamento, observando o quanto tudo aquilo era completamente estranho levando em conta os últimos acontecimentos.

– James! – a voz de Sirius soou áspera em meus ouvidos, arrancando-me de meus devaneios enquanto o encarava de forma confusa.

– Quê? – perguntei ainda meio alheio.

Sirius, sem responder, apenas indicou com a cabeça a entrada do salão principal.

Voltei meus olhos para lá e imediatamente a vi. Seus cabelos estavam meio bagunçados em um rabo-de-cavalo malfeito. Não usava suas vestes aquele dia, apenas a capa por cima do que me parecia um pulôver azul, uma calça escura e tênis.

Xinguei-me mentalmente por estar prestando atenção em uma coisa tão trivial como suas roupas, embora uma parte de minha mente observasse que nunca tinha visto Lily Evans parecer tão _normal_ como quando vestida daquela forma.

Mas então o brilho de seu distintivo brilhou em sua capa enquanto a garota voltava-se para atender uma garotinha – provavelmente primeiranista – que lhe indagava qualquer coisa.

Mesmo à distância, distingui seu sorriso – gentil e sincero – enquanto conversava com a menina que a encarava de forma apreciativa.

Surpreendi-me com aquilo. Jamais havia imaginado aquele lado de Lily. Tão...

– Só não vá babar seus ovos – Marlene McKinnon sentou-se ao meu lado, tapando minha visão de Lily enquanto encarava-me de forma divertida.

Senti meu rosto esquentar tremendamente enquanto ela ria junto de Dorcas que estava sentada ao seu lado.

– Vá se danar – resmunguei enquanto voltava minha atenção para meu café da manhã, tentando não corar ainda mais e imaginando como eu deveria me comportar quando falasse com Lily novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>– Talvez você deva falar com Flitwick, tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar ajuda-la – disse então, sorrindo para a garotinha que tinha seus olhos grandes sobre os meus.<p>

Ela assentiu então, sorrindo levemente.

– Obrigada, monitora – disse e então se distanciou, deixando-me a observá-la.

Soltei um longo suspiro antes de voltar-me novamente para o salão, _encontrando-o_ imediatamente.

O que eu deveria fazer?

Quero dizer, fazia mais ou menos um dia desde James nos intitulara "namorados". Desde então tantas coisas tinham acontecido que aquele fato acabara sendo deixado um pouco de lado. Naquele momento, porém, somente a lembrança do dia anterior, a briga, o jogo de quadribol, o lago, a carta de minha mãe e, finalmente, nosso beijo - ou melhor, beijos -, tudo aquilo causava um enorme rebuliço em meu estômago.

Desviei meus olhos da mesa da Grifinória até a da minha própria casa. Doge e Bulstrode já estavam lá, ambos conversando de forma amena como sempre o faziam.

Talvez eu devesse ir sentar com eles, afinal de contas era o que eu faria normalmente, certo?

_Mas você estaria sendo uma covarde, Lily_.

A voz em minha mente parecia demais com a de Marlene e eu imaginei que a garota ficaria realmente magoada caso eu desse preferencia para uns "tipos" da minha casa do que para minhas mais novas melhores amigas – que por um cruel acaso do destino encontravam-se sentadas juntamente ao meu suposto novo namorado.

Senti minhas mãos suarem intensamente enquanto me decidia.

Quero dizer, na noite anterior eu tinha simplesmente enfrentado um bando de comensais junto dos Marotos e então, naquele momento, eu estava com medo de ir até onde eles estavam sentados por puro constrangimento?

Eu até podia não ser uma _corajosa grifinória_, mas eu não era covarde.

Então, de forma muito relutante – precisava admitir -, comecei a caminhar na direção da mesa do lado oposto à minha própria no salão.

James ergueu os olhos, encontrando-os com os meus. Senti-me corar imensuravelmente com aquele contato.

Ah, Merlin, o que eu faria? Qual era a reação adequada a se ter no segundo dia de relacionamento com um cara que você passara a vida inteira dizendo odiar e desferindo detenções apenas por que não ia com a cara?

Eu, definitivamente, não sabia.

Mas então um "Lily" soando aos meus ouvidos, vindo da outra ponta da mesa da Grifinória, adiou o momento por alguns instantes. Internamente agradeci à pessoa misericordiosa que me chamara.

E então eu virei para encarar quem seria o benfeitor. Até que o vi e senti meu estômago contrair.

Era Doroteo McLaggen. Monitor. Bonito. Atraente. E meu ex-namorado, não exatamente namorado. O causador de minha briga com James Potter no dia anterior. James Potter, aliás, que era meu atual namorado, não exatamente namorado e que provavelmente estava observando McLaggen, com um sorrisinho bastante idiota no rosto, se aproximar.

Ah, Merlin. O que é que ele queria comigo, afinal de contas? O que eu iria fazer? Qual deveria ser minha reação num momento daqueles?

Não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum motivo que levasse aquele garoto a querer falar comigo. Nada.

O nervosismo tomava conta de mim e eu não conseguia me reconhecer. Onde é que estava a Lily Fria e Completamente Sob Controle Evans? Afinal de contas não era nada demais, não é?

Ele só estava me chamando por que, provavelmente, queria falar de algum assunto da monitoria. Eu era a monitora-chefe.

Que mal havia nisso? E por que eu deveria me preocupar que James Potter estivesse me observando justamente naquele momento?

_Ah, meu Merlin_.

Odiava me sentir daquela forma. Odiava não conseguir me controlar.

Minhas mãos suaram apenas mais um meio litro nos últimos metros até que o garoto estivesse próximo de onde eu estava.

– Ei – ele cumprimentou-me. – Lily, fazia dias que queria falar com você e nunca te encontrava – o garoto então me encarou de forma repreensiva, embora pudesse ver diversão por baixo de sua expressão.

– Hm, é... Oi, McLaggen – eu falei e minha voz saiu razoavelmente histérica, o que xinguei mentalmente antes de limpar a garganta e voltar a falar: - O que foi? Algum assunto de monitoria? – indaguei. _Que seja um assunto de monitoria, que seja um assunto de monitoria._

– Na verdade, não. – Ele disse e sorriu de forma tímida enquanto eu podia jurar que o ar em minha volta estalava de tensão. – É _outro_ assunto – encarou-me então, parecendo um pouco constrangido sobre o que queria falar e eu rezava para que ele se engasgasse e tivesse um acesso e precisasse ser levado para a enfermaria sem concluir sua frase. – Será que podemos conversar em particular?

_Não é nada demais, Lily. Você não tem que se preocupar. É só você dizer "não" e então dizer "Tchau", voltar para os seus amigos e vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido._

É, é claro que sim. _Principalmente quando se tratava de James Potter._

– Er... Na verdade, não – falei, sentindo meu rosto, se era possível, esquentar ainda mais. – Não acho que seja uma boa ideia e...

– Realmente, _não é_ uma boa ideia – e, é claro, James Potter precisava estar logo atrás de mim, próximo demais, com seu tom de voz irritado enquanto provavelmente encarava o garoto em minha frente. – O que você quer, McLaggen?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO CURTINHO, PORÉEEEEEEEEEEEM AMANHÃ TEM BÔNUS! YAY *-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Opa, ciúmes na área. Por que, afinal de contas, estamos falando de uma fanfic Jily e, sendo assim, pre-ci-sa ter aquela pitada de ciúmes, certo?**

**Aaaah,e o que melhor para isso do que ressurgir velhos pseudo-amores?**

**Ai, ai, ai Jaymito vai ficar bem irritadinho e algumas boas brigas Jily vem por aí, por que afinal de contas quem é que não AMA uma briga Jily? Eu sei que eu AMO!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, amores! Ele não ficou tão grande quanto os anteriores, mas teve esculacho de Petúnia e ceninha de ciúmes, então acho que compensa um pouquinho, né?**

**Obrigada à Lally Sads, Nanda Soares, sefora, milinha e AGORA (entendi seu recado agaaaaain ahahah) pelos comentários mais do que per-fei-tos no capítulo anterior! Nossa, é tão bom ver o quanto o número de leitores que comentam está aumentando. Me deixa muitíssimo feliz saber que vocês estão gostando tanto da fic para vir aqui e me contar o que estão achando!**

**Tá acabando meu semestre, gente! Semana que vem responderei aos reviews normalmente, amém!**

**Enquanto isso a****bram o coração na caixinha ali embaixo, alegrará meus dias vê-los por aqui :D**

**Beijinhos e até amanhã!**


	26. Capítulo bônus I

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO BÔNUS - Slytherin (ou sobre orgulho e preconceito)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>JULHO, 6. 1970. CASA DOS EVANS.<strong>

* * *

><p>– Meninas, o café está pronto – a voz de minha mãe soou abafada em meus ouvidos enquanto tentava me erguer do amontoado de cobertas em que estava enrolada. O braço de Petúnia estava sobre o meu peito, impedindo-me de me mover. Virei-me para o lado onde minha irmã ainda dormia, seus cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro e seu rosto amassado.<p>

Ela ficaria realmente muito brava se eu a acordasse.

Suspirei.

– Tuney – chamei-a enquanto sacudia seu ombro levemente. Nem se moveu. Mordendo os lábios então, sentindo que estava prestes a dar início ao apocalipse, sacudi-a mais forte. – Tuney!

– Ugh! – ela reclamou e seus olhos azuis finalmente se abriram demonstrando toda a irritação que uma garotinha de onze anos era capaz de demonstrar àquela hora da manhã. – Lil, você não precisava me acordar! – resmungou e então se virou para o outro lado, tapando seu rosto, deixando apenas os cabeços de fora.

Rolei os olhos para sua insistência e puxei suas cobertas.

– Anda logo, Tuney. Mamãe vai ficar uma pária se a gente não descer em cinco minutos – disse-lhe de forma divertida, sabendo que estava exagerando um pouquinho, embora Helena Evans fosse realmente a pessoa mais absurdamente pontual do universo.

– Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, não use esses vocabulário perfeito essa hora da manhã – ela resmungou mais um pouco e então, bufando, jogou o resto das cobertas que nos cobriam para longe e rolou para o chão.

Rindo, estiquei a mão até alcança-la.

– Tudo bem aí? – perguntei e ela rolou os olhos enquanto aceitava minha ajuda.

– Boba – falou e então se levantou, soltando um bocejo logo em seguida.

Seguindo seu exemplo, desci da cama, caminhando até o guarda roupas para buscar alguma coisa para vestir. Cantarolei uma daquelas músicas de tal de Elvis Presley que minha avó adorava, "um cantor trouxa que tem _aquilo"_, seja lá o que "aquilo" significava.

– Você precisa parar de parecer tão bem humorada de manhã, você sabe – Petúnia murmurou e virei-me para ele, encontrando-a terminando de passar uma blusa pela cabeça.

Ela já estava completamente vestida, exceto pelos cabelos que mais pareciam uma juba de leão.

– Não vai se pentear? – perguntei com um sorrisinho enquanto terminava de pentear os meus próprios.

Petúnia apenas deu de ombros.

– Mamãe vai te escalpelar com o garfo se descer desse jeito – disse-lhe enquanto ria de minha piada.

– Ha-ha – ela rolou os olhos mais uma vez, porém estava rindo também. – Sou apenas uma garota de onze anos, Lily, não é como se eu estivesse cometendo um crime imperdoável. São apenas cabelos.

Dei de ombros também, atirando o pente sobre a penteadeira e caminhando em direção à porta pela qual Petúnia já havia saído.

Percebi que ela sorria marotamente para mim quando nos aproximamos da escada e entendi imediatamente, preparando-me para o que seria mais uma corrida brutal para ver quem chegaria primeiro.

– No três – ela disse e eu assenti, posicionando-me ao seu lado. – Um... Dois...

Mas então já estávamos correndo escada abaixo.

– Ei! Você disse que era no três – reclamei embora estivéssemos rindo.

– Você também saiu antes! – ela disse e tentou acelerar, mas minhas pernas, apesar de ser um ano mais nova, eram mais compridas.

– Eu sabia que você não seria justa – falei e ouvi-a bufar e então descemos o último degrau, páreo a páreo até que, quando estávamos prestes a irromper pela cozinha, papai apareceu, segurando o Profeta Diário despreocupadamente saindo pela porta a que estávamos prestes a entrar.

– Ei – ele pareceu surpreso ao ver duas garotinhas correndo desenfreadamente em sua direção.

Antes, porém, que colidíssemos, Petúnia parou de correr, mas eu, que tinha as pernas maiores e, portanto mais rápidas, não consegui frear a tempo. Papai fez um belo trabalho ao me segurar antes que eu o levasse por diante.

E então me balançou em seus braços fazendo-me sorrir.

Jonathan Evans, um homem alto, ruivo, com grandes e expressivos olhos azuis, era bonito e muito inteligente. Meu herói. Todos diziam que éramos muito parecidos com uma única exceção: os olhos. Eu havia herdado os meus verdes de minha avó que era a única de nossa família que os possuía.

– Mas o que é isso, Lily? – minha mãe perguntou com seus olhos exatamente iguais aos de Tuney encarando-me de forma assustada. – Já disse que não é para correr na escada e... Ah, Merlin, Petúnia, olhe esses cabelos! – parecia horrorizada ao olhar para minha irmã que entrou na cozinha naquele momento. A corrida tendo feito com que suas longas madeixas loiras ficassem se era possível, ainda mais bagunçadas.

– Se acalme, Helena, elas são _crianças_ – papai disse, finalmente soltando-me no chão, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos a fim de bagunça-los também.

Ele piscou para mim antes de voltar a caminhar para fora da cozinha.

Mamãe parecia prestes a retrucar com uma resposta que tinha certeza de que seria mordaz quando a coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha, largando o grande e pesado pergaminho no meio da mesa.

– O que...? – Petúnia começou a perguntar, mas então mamãe soltou um gritinho histérico de felicidade e pescou o papel do meio da mesa.

– Jonathan! É a carta de Hogwarts de Tuney! Da nossa pequena grifinória! – ela disse de forma alegre e esfuziante enquanto Petúnia, ainda com a cara amassada de sono e os cabeços bagunçados, olhava para mim com os olhos arregalados em incredulidade.

Tínhamos passado o verão inteiro conversando sobre aquilo, pois sabíamos que iria acontecer. Ela ficaria um ano inteiro longe de mim antes de eu finalmente entrar para a escola. Nenhuma de nós estava muito feliz com aquilo e a chegada da carta apenas trouxera o que estávamos tentando esquecer à tona.

Lembro-me perfeitamente, aquela fora a última vez que vira Tuney como ela era: minha melhor amiga. Minha irmã. Alguém que me amava.

* * *

><p><strong>AGOSTO, 9. 1970. PARQUE DAS FLORES.<strong>

* * *

><p>– E o que você ouviu? – Severus me perguntou enquanto me observava caminhar pelo fio da calçada de forma inquieta.<p>

Severus, filho de nossos vizinhos, era mestiço. Sua mãe era bruxa e seu pai um trouxa. Éramos amigos a mais tempo do que podia lembrar e, depois de Petúnia, era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Se bem que, nos últimos dias, eu tinha sérias dúvidas se deveria continuar amando minha irmã.

Encontrávamos no parque duas quadras de distância de casa; tinha conseguido fugir para encontra-lo ali. Quero dizer, não tinha realmente fugido, uma vez que ninguém realmente estava prestando atenção no que estava fazendo.

Soltei um longo suspiro antes de encará-lo.

– Ela disse à Anne Delacour que iria à França. À Beauxbatons – murmurei sentindo minha voz falhar devido à irritação. Não conseguia acreditar na traição de minha irmã.

– Bem, acho que isso esclarece um pouco as coisas – Sev comentou então, não parecendo nenhum pouco chocado com minha mais nova descoberta.

– Esclarece? – perguntei parando de tentar andar pelo fio da calçada, descendo e parando em sua frente. – O que esclarece?

Parecendo realmente incrédulo com minha pergunta, como se o que ele estava falando fosse algo de conhecimento geral, Severus bufou.

– Ora, Lily, Petúnia sempre amou a França, tanto que até fez aulas de Francês desde os sete anos. E então as Delacour se mudaram para cá e ela simplesmente vive com a Anne. Acho que era meio óbvio que ela quereria ir para Beauxbatons com sua melhor amiga – falou e rolou os olhos.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

– Anne _não é_ a melhor amiga de Petúnia! Eu _sou!_ – disse e cruzei os braços sobre meu peito. – E, sendo assim, ela _tem _de ir para Hogwarts e esperar até o ano que vem para que eu possa ir com ela!

Severus, encarando-me com algo parecido a pena, suspirou antes de me puxar pela mão, levando-me na direção central do parque, onde algumas flores ainda viviam após a primavera.

– Petúnia está deslumbrada, Lily – ele disse em um tom de voz neutro, seus olhos perscrutando-me.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas então sabia que ele estava certo.

Minha irmã nem sequer falava mais comigo. Só tinha olhos para Delacour isso, Delacour aquilo. Tinha até mesmo mudado de quarto e não saia de lá para nada!

– Você mesma disse, naquele dia que ela negou que você dormisse no quarto dela, que ela não era mais a Tuney de sempre – ele acrescentou.

Senti meus ombros caírem enquanto atirava-me sobre um banco.

Era verdade. Três noites atrás, quando eu passara metade da noite revirando-me em minha cama sem conseguir dormir, ergui-me no meio da noite e fui até o quarto de Petúnia, acordando-a e pedindo para dormir com ela. Tinha até mesmo levado Jimmy, nosso urso favorito, pois sabia que ela adorava dormir com ele.

Mas ela simplesmente negou, disse que eu deveria parar de ser criança daquele jeito e aprender a me virar direito.

"Ninguém quer uma criança como amiga, Lily", ela dissera. "Você tem que aprender a se virar sozinha, agora me deixe dormir".

Desde então eu não falara mais com ela, pois não queria que ela visse o quanto suas palavras tinham me magoado.

– É, eu sei que disse – concordei. – E ela não é.

* * *

><p><strong>AGOSTO, 12. 1970. CASA DOS EVANS.<strong>

* * *

><p>– Mamãe, você não pode deixar ela ir... – falei novamente. – Ela está se deixando levar pelas ideias de Anne, mas...<p>

– Lily, me dê licença? – minha mãe tentou passar por mim pela porta de meu quarto com algumas roupas de cama nas mãos, ignorando completamente meus protestos.

– Mas mãe...

– Escute aqui, mocinha – minha mãe então finalmente me encarou, seus olhos azuis estreitados e parecendo cansados. – Sua irmã é uma moça agora, vai começar uma nova etapa de sua vida, entende? E ela vai para uma das melhores escolas de bruxaria que existe! Se você fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente pararia de ser tão egoísta e deixaria sua irmã viver a vida dela! Tente ser mais como ela, Lily. Deixe de ser uma criança resmungona – e então colocou a mão em meu ombro, empurrando-me para o lado e saindo sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra.

Fechei a porta do quarto fortemente antes de deixar as lágrimas que estava segurando há dias finalmente escaparem.

Eu descobriria, logo, que aquelas eram as primeiras de muitas.

* * *

><p><strong>AGOSTO, 30. 1970. CASA DOS EVANS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem, quentes, por meu rosto enquanto mordia meus lábios tentando não proferir nenhum som ao me afastar pelo corredor.<p>

Eu tinha mesmo saído de madrugada de meu quarto, decidida a ir falar com minha irmã antes de ela ir embora na manhã seguinte para sua tão aclamada escola Beauxbatons. Não queria que ela fosse para longe e que nós estivemos brigadas.

Ainda queria me corresponder com minha irmã, afinal de contas seria um longo ano.

Mas, ao chegar a frente de sua porta, sussurros chamaram minha atenção e foi simplesmente muito mais forte do que eu parar para ouvir.

Tinha me esquecido que Anne estava posando em nossa casa aquele dia, pois ela e Tuney iriam juntas para a França, acompanhadas de minha mãe que as levaria cedo da manhã.

As palavras que ouvi, porém, me fizeram querer nunca ter saído do meu quarto naquela noite.

– Tem certeza? – foram as palavras de Anne.

– Ah, sim. Amanhã se iniciará minha nova vida, Annie! Eu estarei longe desse mundo cinza e irei para a melhor e mais cotada escola da Europa. E ainda terei você, minha melhor amiga por lá! O que pode haver de errado? – a voz de Petúnia era maravilhada.

– E... Bem, e sua irmã?

– Lily? – Petúnia dissera, parecendo não entender o porquê da pergunta. – Ah, por favor, Annie. Será um grande favor ficar longe dela. Ela é um desperdício de espaço, aquela lá. Uma criancinha que pensa pequeno e que nunca faz as coisas certas – disse e então riu de forma sarcástica. – Ah, será muito bom estar longe dela também.

* * *

><p><strong>NATAL, 1970. CASA DOS EVANS.<strong>

* * *

><p>– Lily, pegue o chocolate quente para sua irmã – mamãe falou sem nem mesmo erguer os olhos para mim. Ah, não. Seus olhos estavam sobre sua preciosa filha, Petúnia. Que viera passar as férias de Natal em casa cheia de histórias de suas aventuras francesas na bagagem. Tão absurdamente arrogante... Tão... Argh. – Lily! – finalmente encarou-me, irritada com minha lentidão.<p>

Assenti e então me ergui de onde estava sentada, caminhando até a cozinha enquanto xingava sob a respiração.

Tão irritada que estava que, ao pegar a jarra de chocolate quente que se encontrava sobre a mesa, não percebi que deveria estar muito quente, o que fez com que, no momento em que toquei em sua alça, larguei-a imediatamente, deixando-a cair no chão.

O som de vidro quebrando reverberou pela cozinha e eu fechei os olhos, esperando pela bomba que sabia estar por vir.

– LILY! – minha mãe adentrou o local seguida de perto por Alicia e Pertus Delacour, todos parecendo assustados. – Ah, meu Merlin! Perdoem-me por isso... Lily é tão _desastrada_ – os olhos de minha mãe faiscaram. – Como você consegue, Lily? – minha mãe voltou-se para mim, caminhando até onde todo o chocolate quente estava derramado ao chão. – Por Merlin, parece incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa certa! Nunca vi! Saia, saia daqui! Vá para qualquer outro lugar e saia da minha frente... Justo quando mais se precisa de você, sempre estraga tudo... – e balançou a cabeça em negativa, voltando sua atenção para os cacos.

Antes que começasse a chorar bem ali, corri para fora da cozinha, subindo as escadas até meu quarto e me trancando lá.

Qual era o problema comigo, afinal de contas?

Era só uma jarra, certo? Então por que ela precisava agir como se eu fosse um asno?

Claro, aquilo vinha de tempos, desde que Petúnia tinha entrado para aquela maldita escola, tudo o que ouvia de minha mãe era "ah, Petúnia isso...", "Petúnia aquilo...", "você deveria ser como sua irmã, Lily".

Qual era o problema em eu ser eu mesma? Por que ela precisava sempre estar me comparando com minha irmã que nem mesmo estava por perto para que ela observasse seu real comportamento?

E por que é que meu pai apenas ficava quieto, sem proferir uma única palavra enquanto observava ela me magoar cada dia mais?

Mais uma vez as lágrimas deslizaram por meu rosto.

A questão era quando elas finalmente parariam de surgir?

**JULHO, 7. 1971. PRAÇA DAS FLORES.**

Estava deitada na grama quente. Severus estava ao meu lado e nós não falávamos, apenas observávamos o céu acima de nós.

O cheiro das flores mortas e secas a nossa volta era estranhamente reconfortante naquele lugar que há muito era nosso.

Havia uma única, porém que, contra todas as probabilidades, estava viva.

Um lírio da paz, branco, em meio ao canteiro de flores. O único que ainda possuía suas pétalas, a única flor. Tão forte contra as folhas amareladas de suas companheiras.

Volta e meia meus olhos iam até a flor antes de voltarem ao céu novamente.

Foi em uma dessas olhadas que Severus me chamou.

– Olha lá – ele disse e apontou para o céu enquanto se sentava.

Eram dois pássaros, aparentemente, e eles vinham em nossa direção.

O sol forte contra eles somente deixou que distinguisse-os quando já estavam quase alcançando o chão.

– Corujas! – exclamei, erguendo-me de um pulo enquanto a primeira delas pousava, bem em minha frente, sobre um dos canteiros, e esticava sua perna onde um pergaminho estava amarrado. – Sev... É de Hogwarts! – eu disse enquanto sorria para a coruja e desamarrava suas patas.

Ela deu uma bicada feliz em meus dedos antes de voar novamente. Severus, ao meu lado, também tinha desamarrado o pergaminho de sua coruja, deixando-a voar logo em seguida, atrás da primeira.

Severus ergueu os olhos para mim, um raro sorriso em seus lábios.

– Nossa carta de alforria! – ele disse e sacudiu o pergaminho em minha frente, cada um endereçado a um de nós. Cada um deles contendo uma carta de admissão em Hogwarts.

Cada um deles contendo a esperança de um ano muito melhor.

Eu o abracei desajeitadamente enquanto ele retribuía surpreso. Por cima de seus ombros o lírio branco em meio aos restos chamou minha atenção novamente e eu nunca mais consegui pensar em esperança sem tê-lo como um símbolo.

Meu símbolo.

**SETEMBRO, 1º. 1971. PLATAFORMA 9/2.**

– Lily – ouvi a voz de meu pai logo atrás de mim enquanto encarava o grande trem vermelho à minha frente.

Voltei-me para ele enquanto o observava me encarar quase receoso.

– Pai? – indaguei.

Ele então caminhou até a mim, pegando o malão de minhas mãos e o empurrando até um vagão vazio. Severus estava mais atrás, junto de seus pais, trocando algumas palavras com eles.

– Escute – ele disse depois de ajeitar a mala, voltando seus olhos azuis para mim. – Sei que não foi um ano fácil para você – ele começou e eu senti minha sobrancelha arquear. – E sei que não fui um bom pai como deveria – continuou e tocou uma mexa de meus cabelos. – Mas eu queria que você soubesse, Lily, que independente do que for o seu destino depois desta noite, qual for a sua casa – e então colocou as duas mãos em meus ombros. – _Qualquer que seja_ sua casa – repetiu. – Eu te apoiarei.

E então me abraçou daquela forma que há muito não fazia, fazendo com que todos os ossos de minha espinha estalassem. Era o melhor abraço do mundo.

E eu sentira tanta falta daquilo no ano que se passara.

Mas então lá estava ela, minha mãe. Um sorriso não convencional em seus lábios ao me encarar, após meu pai ter me soltado.

– E aqui está nossa grifinória! – ela disse e sorriu um pouco mais, tocando meus cabelos, embora não tão carinhosa quanto meu pai. – Me orgulhe, filha – disse e eu assenti, embora sentisse minha boca seca.

O silvo do trem soou e eu sabia que precisava ir. Troquei um último olhar com meu pai e dei um rápido abraço em minha mãe e então subi no vagão.

Severus apareceu alguns minutos depois, corado enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

– Ei – ele disse e sorriu. – Nervosa?

– Bastante – assenti, tentando retribuir o sorriso.

_"E aqui está nossa grifinória... Grifinória..."_.

É claro que eu seria uma grifinória, não seria? Todos de nossa família o eram – exceto Petúnia que, é claro, não fora para Hogwarts. Era praticamente um fato. Um destino. Nunca tivera espaço para dúvidas quanto aquilo, até meu pai vir falar comigo. Então parecia não ter mais tanta certeza.

– Aqui, Sirius! – uma voz de menino arrancou-me de meus devaneios, fazendo-me olhar para a entrada da cabine.

Um garoto com cabelos negros tão despenteados que parecia ter acabado de sair do meio de um vendaval adentrou a cabine e parecia estar chamando um amigo no corredor.

Alguns segundos depois outro garoto, também de cabelos negros, embora os seus fossem muito mais comportados, apareceu ao seu lado.

– Esta está mais vazia. – O primeiro garoto disse e então se virou para onde eu estava sentada, encarando Severus. – Tem problema se sentarmos aqui? O resto do trem está cheio.

Sev assentiu, embora não parecesse muito feliz com os novos colegas de cabine. Eu, por outro lado, os observava com curiosidade.

Apesar de eu ser de uma família puro sangue e de conhecer muitos bruxos, não era todo dia que encontrava garotos bruxos de mesma idade que eu a não ser Severus ou minha irmã.

Os dois garotos sentaram no banco à nossa frente, parecendo grandes amigos, como se se conhecessem há séculos.

O primeiro, que usava óculos, percebi tardiamente, voltou seus olhos castanhos esverdeados para mim.

– Sou James Potter – ele disse e estendeu a mão para mim. Retribui o aperto.

– Lily Evans – falei e então ele sorriu.

E eu retribui seu sorriso.

**SETEMBRO, 1º. HOGWARTS.**

– Evans, Lily – ouvi a professora McGonagall chamar meu nome como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância e não apenas um metro.

Minhas pernas pareciam gelatina abaixo de mim enquanto eu me encaminhava até o banquinho e sentava sobre ele.

Parecia que horas tinham transcorrido em minha pequena caminhada e eu sentia o peso dos olhares de todo o salão sobre mim.

O garoto, James Potter, encarava-me em expectativa. E foram os olhos dele as últimas coisas que vi antes de o chapéu ser colocado sobre minha cabeça e quase imediatamente ser retirado após o sonoro "SONSERINA" que ele bradou.

Quando voltei a enxergar – coisa que aconteceu em menos de meio minuto – tudo parecia um borrão em minha frente. Sentia-me estática e tinha certeza de que minha expressão deveria ser de completo choque.

Sonserina?

Como eu poderia ser uma Sonserina?

_"E aqui está nossa grifinória... Grifinória..."_.

As palavras de minha mãe ressoavam em meus ouvidos como em um pesadelo.

Enquanto caminhava para a mesa do lado direito do salão, sentia-me tremer por dentro.

Achei ter visto Severus sorrir para mim, mas não tinha certeza. Ele sempre quisera ir para a Sonserina, claro. E apesar de que tínhamos entrado em diversas discussões sobre Grifinória ser melhor que Sonserina e vice e versa, sempre havíamos respeitado nossas escolhas.

Mas então não era uma escolha, era? Não quando tinham tirado minha última esperança de mim.

Em minha cabeça o lírio murchou como todas as outras flores o haviam feito.

Como todas as minhas alegrias.

**SETEMBRO, 22. DORMITÓRIO FEMININO DO PRIMEIRO ANO DA SONSERINA.**

**"**_Lily,_

_Ainda estou chocada demais para conseguir escrever alguma coisa decente._

_Como você pôde? Como é que foi parar na Sonserina? Justo essa casa..._

_Vivemos em tempos nefastos, Lily. E você faz isso! Traz esta vergonha para nossa família._

_Nunca pensei que diria isto, mas você é minha maior decepção._

_Era sua última chance. E você a estragou, como sempre faz._

_Helena Evans"._

Os soluços reverberavam por minha espinha, fazendo-me tremer e gemer em cima de minha cama.

A carta de minha mãe tinha chegado algumas horas atrás e, desde então, não conseguira parar de chorar. Sabia que ela deveria estar chateada, magoada, talvez até irritada.

Mas suas palavras foram muito piores. Foram cruéis. Más.

Tão absurdamente sem tato que me surpreendi que pudesse ter sido minha mãe – minha própria mãe – quem havia escrito.

Mas a caligrafia era conhecida e eu podia sentir seu perfume despendendo o pergaminho, assim como podia imaginar claramente suas expressões ao ler cada uma daquelas palavras.

Mais uma onda de lágrimas, mais uma hora de choro. Meus olhos doíam, meu corpo inteiro gemia em protesto, de fome, de dor, de mágoa.

Eu nem mesmo fora a qualquer uma das aulas do dia, pois a carta chegara antes mesmo que pudesse ter terminado de me arrumar.

Senti meus dedos amassando o pergaminho tão forte que machucou minha palma, mas não parei.

Que tipo de mãe dizia aquelas coisas para a própria filha? Que tipo de mãe seria capaz de dizer uma coisa daquelas para uma filha de apenas onze anos?

Mas, bem, Helena Evans não fora por muito tempo a mãe que dera preferencia à uma filha mais do que à outra. Por que me surpreendia tanto então?

Os soluços começaram a parar então e eu podia sentir meus olhos secos, embora o choro continuasse. Não mais havia liquido para ser expelido por mim. Todas as minhas represas tinham secado. Todas as minhas tristezas.

Por que mais eu choraria?

Já não passara um ano inteiro sozinha? Já não tinha aturado tantas coisas?

Não deveria mais me surpreender, certo?

Mas ainda assim...

Ergui-me da cama, sabendo que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar ali – especialmente aquela Bellatriz insuportável que adorava me irritar. Não poderia deixa-la me ver daquela forma.

Caminhei até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Atirei o pergaminho dentro do vaso sanitário, dando descarga logo em seguida.

Não deixaria mais me machucar. Teria de ir embora. Assim como as lágrimas tinham ido.

Meus olhos então subiram para o espelho, encarando meu reflexo. O verde parecia ainda mais brilhante, embora meio acinzentado devido ao choro. Meus cabelos ruivos caiam sobre meus olhos e eu os espanei para longe, observando-me mais de perto.

A gravata em meu pescoço pareceu brilhar a luz do lampião, atraindo minha atenção. Verde e prata. Assim como meus olhos.

Assim como minha casa. Minha _casa._

Não havia nada a ser feito sobre aquilo. Sonserina era a minha casa. Eu era _uma Sonserina_. E seria escolha minha aceitar o que eu era ou não.

As palavras de Slughorn ao receber os primeiranistas na Sala Comunal flutuaram por meus pensamentos:

"Sei que há muitos que consideram os Sonserinos pessoas más. Apenas um bando de adoradores de Artes das Trevas, como muito se ouve. Mas saibam que, apesar de sim, termos produzido nossa cota de sonserinos realmente maus, também tivemos nossas relíquias" e sorriu. "Merlin, por exemplo, foi um sonserino. E quem é que pode abrir a boca para falar que Merlin não era um bruxo bom, leal e extremamente inteligente, hum? Ora, muito bem, somos exatamente como as cobras: elegantes, poderosos e frequentemente incompreendidos. Não deixem que julguem vocês, afinal de contas ninguém é melhor do que ninguém em detrimento de casas. O que define o que você é está aqui" e tocou em seu próprio peito, seus olhos varrendo os primeiranistas, parando sobre os meus. "Porque vocês sabem o que Salazar Slytherin procurou em seus alunos escolhidos? As _sementes da grandeza_. Vocês foram escolhidos por esta casa, porque tem o potencial para ser grande, no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Nunca duvidem disto".

Meu reflexo sorriu para mim, os olhos verdes combinando a perfeição com meu uniforme.

Ninguém tinha o direito de me julgar por minha casa, ninguém tinha o direito de me apontar defeitos sem ver os seus próprios.

Maçãs podres existem em todos os lugares. Assim como frutos bons.

Bons, leais. Inteligentes. Grandes.

Eu era uma Sonserina, afinal de contas. E me tornaria a melhor sonserina que alguém poderia ser.

* * *

><p><strong>TALVEZ TENHA UM CAPÍTULO BÔNUS DO JAMES POR HOJE TAMBÉM... MAS, TALVEZ! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****E aí, meus amores! Tudo bem?**

**Ah, espero que tenham gostado! Ficou maior do que o esperado, mas pelo menos compensa o anterior, não é?**

**Sempre quis escrever sobre o momento em que Lily finalmente se aceita como uma sonserina e achei que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para fazê-lo.**

**Claro que isso não é nem um terço de todas as atrocidades que aconteceram com ela nos anos que se passaram - isto será meio que explicado (embora não totalmente) nos próximos capítulos.**

**O que Slughorn falou ali em cima sobre a Sonserina foi retirado do texto de boas vindas do Pottermore - o que me inspirou a escrever essa fanfic, aliás - e eu estava querendo utilizá-lo a um bom tempo também rsrsrs**

**Aparição rápida do James, mas já causando como sempre, afinal de contas estamos falando do JAMES, então né...**

**Petúnia sendo vaca como sempre... Alguém já percebeu que eu a odeio? Hahahha**

**O próximo continuará a partir do acesso de ciúme do nosso lindo Jayzinho, não se preocupem, certo?**

**Mas, enquanto ele não vem, o que acham de comentarem o que acharam deste capítulo aqui, abrindo o coração na caixinha ali embaixo, heim?**

**Ah, e muito obrigada à Nanda Soares, sefora, BucaneiraJill, bruna osl e AGORA (*-*) pelos comentários, amores! Ver vocês por aqui me deixa muitíssimo feliz!**

**Se eu não postar mais um bônus hoje, vou postar o próximo capítulo normal domingo, okay?**

**Beijinhos :***


	27. Capítulo bônus II

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO BÔNUS II - Maldita Sonserina<em>

* * *

><p><strong>James ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que a vira.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estava dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts, embarcado na viagem que o levaria para o seu primeiro ano na escola. Ele não tinha encontrado onde ficar e caminhava ao lado de Sirius, seu novo amigo que conhecera ao tentar encontrar uma cabine e engatara uma conversa qualquer sobre um assunto qualquer, esbarrando em outros alunos que conversavam animadamente, provavelmente excitados pelo novo ano na escola. Quando estavam quase chegando ao fim do vagão, James finalmente encontrou um lugar para sentar.<p>

– Aqui, Sirius! – disse chamando o garoto que estava um pouco mais atrás. Sirius, que estivera olhando para os lados, também à procura de um lugar vazio, ergueu os olhos para ele. – Esta está mais vazia! – falou e então se voltou para a cabine onde havia dois ocupantes. – Tem problema se sentarmos aqui? O resto do trem está cheio.

O garoto macilento, magro e portador de grandes cabelos escorridos e oleosos, balançou a cabeça em negativa.

James deu um meio sorriso e sentou no banco em frente a ele, ao lado da janela enquanto Sirius fazia o mesmo ao seu lado. Somente após alguns instantes é que James percebeu que não cumprimentara o segundo ocupante do vagão. Voltou os olhos para sua frente e encontrou uma garota que também o observava.

Cabelos extremamente ruivos, olhos verdes e brilhantes. Sardas e a pele alva. Parecia extremamente curiosa ao retribuir seu olhar.

– Sou James Potter – ele a cumprimentou com simpatia, estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

– Lily Evans – respondeu enquanto retribuía seu aperto.

James sorriu para ela. Lily retribuiu seu sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>James também se lembrava da primeira decepção que a garota lhe causara.<strong>

* * *

><p>James sentia suas mãos suar frio enquanto observava mais um colega se apressar para frente em direção ao banquinho onde o Chapéu Seletor estava prostrado.<p>

_Sabia_ que seria selecionado para a Grifinório, mas não conseguia evitar aquela sensação de aperto na boca do estômago, um tremor nos joelhos.

Sirius Black, o garoto que conhecera no trem, tinha causado grande rebuliço ao ser selecionado para a Grifinória. Devido ao histórico de sua família – todos eles sonserinos e, também, adoradores das Artes das Trevas -, fora realmente um choque para quase todos que ele tivesse mesmo ido para a casa dos leões.

Rezando para que sua vez chegasse logo e, assim, pudesse se juntar ao garoto, James se sobressaltou ao ouvir a garota com quem passara metade da viagem até Hogwarts conversando ser chamada.

Ela estava ao seu lado e, quando a professora McGonagall chamou-a "Evans, Lily", encaminhou-se aos tropicões até sentar-se ao banquinho.

Por poucos segundos ele cruzou os dedos sob as vestes, sem saber o porquê daquilo exatamente.

Mas então:

"Sonserina!" bradou o chapéu quase sem nem encostar direito nos cabelos ruivos da garota.

Os dedos de James se descruzaram quase imediatamente enquanto ele observava, em choque, a garota retirar o chapéu de sua cabeça.

Ele podia jurar que, por alguns instantes, uma expressão de completo desespero perpassou pelo rosto dela, mas então não estava mais lá e ela se encaminhava a passos rápidos para a extrema direita do salão.

_E ela parecera tão legal..._

* * *

><p><strong>James poderia repetir perfeitamente as palavras da garota quando eles brigaram pela primeira vez.<strong>

* * *

><p>– NÃO ACREDITO NISTO! – ela berrou a plenos pulmões quando o pegou em flagrante depois de ter lançado um feitiço de pernas presas sobre seu amigo macilento.<p>

A fúria que ela emanava não parecia a de uma garota pequena de onze anos. Seus olhos verdes perscrutavam James de uma maneira tão severa que ele se sentiu temeroso por alguns segundos antes de responder:

– Ele me provocou! – ele disse de forma birrenta enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

– E então você lançou um feitiço de pernas presas nele? – ela não parecia acreditar.

– Mais ou menos assim – James deu de ombros. – Não foi nada grave...

Mas ela nem estava mais prestando atenção no que ele dizia. Havia se abaixado ao lado do amigo caído, preocupada, puxando a varinha e desfazendo o feitiço logo em seguida.

– Você me paga, Potter – Snape disse com seus olhos negros tão raivosos quanto os de Lily estiveram e então deu as costas, caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor, deixando a garota para trás.

– Você é ridículo! – ela resmungou ao voltar a encará-lo.

James rolou os olhos. Quem era aquela garota para dizer à ele o que era ou não? Desde o primeiro dia de aula – feitiços com a Sonserina -, James não gostava daquele garoto.

Ele tinha algumas suspeitas de que o outro tinha ficado com ciúmes pelo fato de James ter conversado bastante com Lily no trem, mas achava a ideia absurda de tão ridícula.

Não era como se ele estivesse pretendendo roubar a garota, nem nada daquilo. Principalmente ela sendo uma Sonserina idiota.

– Vocês é que são! Um bando de sonserinos idiotas – ele resmungou e deu as costas para ela, irritado por levar mais um sermão da garota (que parecia magicamente se materializar toda a vez que estava em alguma discussão com o idiota do amiguinho dela).

– E você não passa de um arrogante estúpido que se acha melhor do que os outros por ser um grifinório! – ela disse e James voltou-se para encará-la, mas ela já estava indo. Toda digna, cabeça erguida, caminhando a passos largos pelo corredor.

Os cabelos contrastavam tremendamente com os detalhes em verde em suas vestes.

* * *

><p><strong>James ainda lembrava-se da primeira vez que percebera que ela era bonita.<strong>

* * *

><p>– Sabe de uma coisa, Prongs? – Sirius perguntou. – Acho que podemos tentar no próximo final de semana, antes da Lua Cheia.<p>

– É, acho que não temos muito mais o que fazer nem pesquisar – James concordou enquanto analisava os pedaços de pergaminho à sua frente. Estava exausto.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirou.

– Eu vou dormir – Peter, que estivera lendo um pergaminho de forma concentrada, disse. – Essas letras estão começando a parecer serêiaco – resmungou e então se ergueu de onde estava sentado. – Sábado, para mim, está ótimo.

– Ótimo – James concordou. – Onde está Moony? – perguntou assim que começou a juntar os pergaminhos e livros de cima da mesa.

Era uma sexta feira à noite e eles estavam na biblioteca. Não havia ninguém lá exceto Madame Pince, com seus olhares estreitos para eles de minuto em minuto.

– Ronda – Sirius rolou os olhos e bocejou.

– Ugh – Peter gemeu.

– Ugh – James concordou.

Remus ter virado Monitor da Grifinória fora realmente inesperado, apesar de ele ter sempre sido um dos alunos mais aplicados e inteligentes e, também, muito mais calmo em comparação a James e Sirius.

Nenhum dos marotos tinha ficado muito feliz com aquilo, mas não havia nada para o que fazer e – mesmo que não dissesse em voz alta –, James tinha ficado feliz com a escolha de Dumbledore, afinal, mais uma vez, dera uma chance para Remus, apesar de seu probleminha peludo.

Quando estavam quase chegando perto ao saguão de entrada, passos chamaram sua atenção.

– Jay. Sirius. Peter! – Remus caminhava na direção dos três após ter descido as escadas que levariam para o segundo andar. Sirius e Peter cumprimentaram-no efusivamente, mas os olhos de James estavam ocupados com outra coisa.

Um pouco mais atrás de Remus, parecendo querer estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali, Lily Evans se encontrava. Seu distintivo de monitoria brilhava em prata e verde e seus olhos verdes encontraram os dele.

Por um momento, ficaram em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares amenos, sem interesse.

Então ela rolou os olhos e suspirou.

– Não dá boa noite para os amigos, Evans? – James brincou, encarando-a com ironia.

– Aos amigos _sim,_ Potter – ela disse e afastou uma mexa ruiva para longe do rosto. – Para babacas como você, _não._ – E então se voltou para Remus que parecia prestes a cair na risada. – Lupin, estou indo para minha sala comunal. Até a próxima ronda.

– Tchau, Lily – Remus cumprimentou-a levemente e ela assentiu.

– Evans – James a chamou quando a garota passava quase ao seu lado.

Lily ergueu os olhos para ele, tão verdes e tão severos, encaravam-no em indagação irritada.

– Você está bonita, hoje – brincou e ela bufou. Parecia prestes a lhe dar uma daquelas respostas ácidas com as quais sempre respondia, mas pensou melhor, tirou novamente o cabelo do rosto, estreitou os olhos em um olhar mortal, deu as costas e se afastou.

Claro, ela já estava acostumada com as _brincadeiras_ dele referindo-a a sua beleza, sempre zombeteiro.

Lily não fazia ideia do quanto ele estava falando sério aquela noite.

Afinal, o que Evans fizera? Por que seus cabelos estavam naquele tom de vermelho tão convidativo? E seus olhos... Aquele verde nunca fora tão intenso, fora?

Sua cadencia ao proferir xingamentos e seu olhar entediado. Sua voz meio rouca, e sua boca levemente rosada. Como James nunca tinha percebido o quanto suas sardas eram adoravelmente bonitinhas?

Merlin, que droga estava acontecendo?

* * *

><p><strong>James jamais conseguiria esquecer-se da primeira detenção que ela lhe dera.<strong>

* * *

><p>– Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? – ela perguntou à ele, após James ter concluído a limpeza (sem magia) da sala de troféus.<p>

Ele ergueu os olhos para a garota que o observava com um olhar completamente estranho.

– Que é? – resmungou em irritação.

– Você daria um ótimo doméstico – disse e sorriu com seus olhos verdes brilhando em zombaria.

– Por que você não vai à...

– Ah-ah! – ela interrompeu-o. – Nada de palavreado feio, Potter. Caso continue assim, tenho certeza de que tem uma sala, no terceiro andar, que clama por seus serviços de limpeza – disse-lhe.

James estreitou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, sabendo que não levaria a lugar algum caso se irritasse. Apenas daria à ela exatamente o que aquela maldita Sonserina queria.

– Terminei – resmungou. – Posso ir?

– Vá em frente – ela disse e indicou a saída.

James estava quase saindo da sala quando se lembrou de sua mochila que havia ficado atirada do outro lado do corredor. Bufando, voltou a caminhar, sem perceber que Lily estava fazendo o caminho para a saída naquele momento.

Os dois se esbarraram, Lily perdendo o equilíbrio e quase caindo sobre uma pilha de troféus. James, de forma automática, esticou os braços para ela e a puxou em sua direção.

Os grandes olhos verdes dela estavam sobre os dele então, tão próximos que suas respirações cruzavam-se.

Quase como se tivesse levado um choque, Lily afastou-se, empurrando-o para longe, suas bochechas corando adoravelmente enquanto bufava.

– Obrigada – as palavras saíram rascantes, quase como se não quisessem escapar de seus lábios.

De olhos arregalados, James a observou se afastar rapidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>O primeiro fora.<strong>

* * *

><p>– Quer ir à Hogsmead comigo, Evans? – ele perguntou enquanto sorria. Estava à beira do lago, sentado junto de Remus e Sirius quando a vira se aproximar.<p>

Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, James se ergueu e fez a pergunta. A maldita pergunta.

Pode sentir todos os olhares recaírem sobre ele, os alunos em volta pareciam ter prendido a respiração de forma coletiva, observando enquanto a ruiva – completamente estupefata – encarava James sem conseguir acreditar.

– Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. – Bebeu foi, Potter?

James, sorrindo – Merlin sabia o porquê – se aproximou da garota um pouco mais.

– Na verdade não. – Mas, claro, estava sim. _Era lógico que estava!_ – Que tal? Hogsmead, sábado, você e eu?

Evans, com as bochechas tão vermelhas que pareciam prestes a entrar em combustão, bufou.

– Preferiria beijar a Lula-Gigante a sair com você, Potter – rolou os olhos tão fria como sempre. Afastou-se o deixando completamente abobalhado e com mais da metade da população de Hogwarts, que se encontrava nos jardins, rindo de sua expressão.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas nenhuma de todas aquelas lembranças, se assemelhavam com a que mais o marcara:<strong>

* * *

><p>– Sério você precisa aprender a demonstrar mais emoções antes que congele desse jeito – James disse ao vê-la encará-lo daquela forma tão fria, tão irritada e tão incrédula mais uma vez.<p>

Evans, ainda séria, não se dignou nem a responder, apenas encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se não valesse à pena proferir palavras para ele.

James continuou:

– Imagine só, você uma velhinha, com netos – e fez uma careta. – E sempre assim, com essa expressão de quem comeu e não gostou. Vai assustar as crianças, tadinhas.

E, para o completo espanto de James, sem avisos, sem qualquer explicação, Lily Evans riu.

Não sorriu friamente ou de forma irônica como sempre o fazia. Não em deboche. Não apenas um sorriso tão pouco. Uma gargalhada, daquelas que você dá quando não consegue aguantar, quando ouve aquela piada realmente boa. Daquelas verdadeiras.

E se, em algum momento James havia achado Lily bonita, nenhuma das vezes anteriores fora tanto como naquele momento.

Percebeu, também, que fazê-la rir era algo que gostaria muito de repetir. E que, vê-la daquela forma, fazia-o imaginar o que deveria ter por baixo de toda aquela frieza. De todo aquele distanciamento.

De todo aquele maldito verde e prata que o fazia odiá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, admirá-la tanto.

James soube, mesmo que inconscientemente, que daquele momento por diante, nada mais seria igual. Nada mais seria o mesmo. E nem sequer lembrava-se de algum outro dia ter desejado tanto alguma coisa como desejava desvendar os mistérios daquela Sonserina.

Aquela maldita Sonserina.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: OBRIGADA À Lais, Nanda Soares e Maari P. pelos comentários no capítulo anterior, suas lindas! Que bom que gostaram da ideia do bônus *-***

**Agora, quanto ao pai de Lily - vai demorar um pouco, mas ele ainda vai ter seus porquês explicados, okay?**

**Esse capítulo aqui é como um spinoff de Slytherin, mas ele ajuda vocês a entenderem melhor como é que tudo isso entre a Lily e o James começou. Pela visão dele.**

**Preferi escrever em terceira pessoa, pois achei que combinava mais com o que queria dizer. Espero que tenham gostado amores.**

**O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, CONTINUAÇÃO DO CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO (CIÚMES), SERÁ POSTADO NO DOMINGO, OKAY?**

**Até lá, me contem o que estão achando, amores! Vou ficar muitíssimo feliz em saber!**

**Beijinhos e até breve :***


	28. XXV - Antecipação

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO<p>

_Antecipação (ou sobre como nem todas as coisas boas do mundo podem fazer com que as ruins sejam esquecidas)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>McLaggen olhava de mim para James com uma expressão completamente confusa. Na verdade, poderia dizer que mais da metade do salão nos encarava de forma completamente confusa, afinal de contas aquela não era, <em>definitivamente<em>, uma cena que se via todos os dias.

– Não me lembro de ter falado com você, Potter – o garoto disse e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Senti James se aproximar atrás de mim, parando ao meu lado com uma expressão de desdém.

– O que você quer com a Lily? – James perguntou, ignorando a retórica do outro.

McLaggen rolou os olhos.

– O que eu quero falar com a Lily é _com a Lily_, então se você fizer o favor de dar o fora... – McLaggen disse e deu um passo para frente, com um braço esticado em minha direção como se estivesse pensando em me puxar.

Imediatamente James se mexeu e eu, ainda mais rápido, segurei-o com o braço e encarei-o com os olhos estreitos numa clara mensagem de "não ouse". Voltei a encarar McLaggen de forma irritada e falei:

– Olha só, McLaggen, eu realmente não quero falar com você, certo? A menos que seja algum assunto de monitoria eu acredito que não temos realmente nada a falar.

O garoto parecia mesmo estar abrindo a boca para continuar falando, mas o movimento de James, tentando se soltar da minha mão, fez com que ele se calasse, lançasse um olhar de desdém e desse as costas.

Imediatamente o salão se encheu de burburinho, todo mundo cochichando e nos encarando como se fossemos um dragão de duas cabeças. Minhas bochechas imediatamente esquentaram e eu quis me enterrar no chão.

– Filho da...

– James! – resmunguei e o soltei, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – O que você pensava que estava fazendo?

– O que eu pensava... Lily! Aquele cara é um babaca! – ele resmungou com suas bochechas coradas de raiva enquanto estreitava os olhos para mim.

– E daí? – falei. – Ele não estava fazendo na...

– Ora, por favor, Lily! _Ele não estava fazendo nada_ – repetiu com uma voz fininha em uma fraca imitação de minha própria. – Francamente, estava mais do que na cara que ele estava babando em cima de você!

– Você está sendo ridículo! – falei de forma irritada, encarando-o com incredulidade. – Sinceramente, James...

– Se você acha que _eu _estou sendo ridículo, então vai lá com ele! – James esbravejou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito encarando-me tão indignadamente que foi até mesmo cômico.

E, contrariando qualquer bom senso, eu ri. Por que, sinceramente, aquela cena toda num café da manhã de um Domingo era, no mínimo, engraçadíssima.

– Ora, francamente, James – rolei meus olhos para ele enquanto sentava à mesa da grifinória, minha voz um pouco tremida pelo riso. Ele me encarava em incredulidade, como se eu fosse uma louca.

– _Francamente_ digo _eu!_ – ele resmungou e sentou logo ao meu lado, no lugar que estava ocupando antes de eu chegar.

Percebi de imediato que Sirius, Remus, Lene e Dorcas nos encaravam com interesse. Minhas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais.

– Bom dia – cumprimentei-os timidamente, querendo mais do que tudo que eles apenas esquecessem a cena que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Mas, levando em consideração que Sirius Black estava bem ali, encarando-me com malicia e um sorrisinho completamente maroto, eu sabia que não escaparia de sua ladainha.

– Já estava procurando a pipoca, sabem? É sempre muito divertido ver essas demonstrações de afeto – ele comentou de forma divertida, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora logo em seguida. – Vocês são tão _fofos_ juntos.

– Perdi alguma coisa, ou é impressão minha? – Lene então perguntou, sentada ao lado de James, esticando o pescoço para conseguir me encarar. Enterrei meu rosto em meu copo, querendo desesperadamente que eles calassem a boca.

Pelo menos James parecia tão constrangido quanto eu, o que já era alguma coisa.

– Ah, se você está falando do fato de que James e Lily estão _namorando_, então acho que perdeu sim – Sirius adicionou, seu sorriso aumentando enquanto Lene e Dorcas ofegavam.

– Não. Acredito. Nisso! – Dorcas estava boquiaberta, olhando de James para mim em completo assombro.

– Como foi que aconteceu? – Marlene imediatamente indagou. – Ah... _Lily! _Por que é que você _não me contou? _Que tipo de amiga você é? – estreitou os olhos.

Minhas bochechas eram como dois sóis em meu rosto, tão quentes que pareciam prestes a entrar em ebulição.

_Ah, Merlin, por onde eu fujo? _Perguntava-me, afinal, não havia forma de responder as perguntas sem morrer envergonhada.

– Ah, calem a boca – James praticamente rosnou, puxando seu prato já servido, me lançando um olhar furioso de esguelha e bufando.

– Não me olhe com essa cara, não fiz nada para você! – retruquei bruscamente, enquanto servia-me de salsichas, voltando a me irritar com seu comportamento, esquecendo-me por um momento que nossa plateia continuava a observar, prontos para soltar seus comentários engraçadinhos.

James parecia estar mastigando as palavras, medindo-as a fim de não fala-las, mas então desistiu:

– O que aquele imbecil queria com você, afinal de contas? – ele largou os talheres que havia acabado de pegar e virou-se de frente para mim, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e os lábios tão contraídos que parecia a professora McGonagall.

E mais uma vez eu ri.

Merlin, como ele podia ficar tão absurdamente gracioso quando agia daquela forma?

James parecia achar minhas risadas um insulto à sua integridade, por que imediatamente caçou um pedaço de salsicha de seu prato e atirou em meu rosto.

Absolutamente incrédula com seu comportamento, minha risada parou na garganta.

– Mas quanta infantilidade! – resmunguei completamente estupefata encarando-o sem acreditar.

– Não ria de mim quando estou falando sério – ele disse de forma resoluta.

– Falando _sério?_ Você acabou de jogar uma salsicha no meu rosto e quer falar de algo _sério?_ – minha voz estava apenas um pouquinho mais alto do que deveria, atraindo atenção indesejada de todo o salão. De novo.

– Sinceramente, não consigo acreditar que você sendo como é _namorou_ aquele babaca...

– _Sendo como eu sou?_ O que quer dizer com isso, James Potter? – perguntei e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

James rolou os olhos como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais idiota que já ouvira.

– Ora, toda fria e calculista desse jeito! – rolou os olhos novamente. – Era de se esperar que fosse um pouquinho mais seletiva com as pessoas com que se envolve e...

– Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Ouvi. Isso! – falei entredentes, soltando os meus talheres com um pouco mais de força do que deveria, fazendo-os retinir fortemente contra o tampo da mesa. – Além de agir como um idiota ainda se acha no direito de me insultar – fiz menção de me erguer da mesa, mas então ele segurou-me pelo pulso.

– Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou.

– Você não acha que vou ficar sentada aqui enquanto te ouço agir como um babaca, acha? – retruquei.

James voltou a corar, mas pareceu pensar melhor antes de falar:

– Desculpe – e a palavra parecia doer em sua garganta ao sair, mas eu realmente não me importei, estava chocada demais.

Quero dizer, desde sempre nossa relação – pelo menos até um dia antes do jogo de quadribol e de nosso início de relacionamento – fora muito revoltosa. James Potter provocando Lily Evans, Lily Evans irritando James Potter e, quando virei monitora, distribuindo detenções para ele.

Nunca em toda nossa convivência James tinha pedido desculpa por alguma coisa que tinha dito. Exceto aquele dia após ter sido encantado com Amortentia. Mas nem valia muito, pois eu tinha basicamente salvado sua vida da humilhação eterna.

Fiquei estática, apenas o encarando, sem saber como reagir.

Era patético, lógico. Afinal nós éramos _namorados_ e, sendo assim, o relacionamento com certeza melhoraria e penderia à gentilezas, mas, sinceramente, eu não estava esperando.

– Huh, por essa nem eu esperava – Remus foi quem rompeu o silêncio, arrancando-me de meus devaneios e me fazendo, se era possível, corar ainda mais.

– Dá até um orgulho do nosso Prongs, não dá, Moony? – Sirius então perguntou, esticando-se sobre a mesa e passando as mãos pelos cabelos de James, bagunçando-os ainda mais. – Bom menino.

Rolei os olhos para os dois, mas não pude evitar sorrir um pouco, agradecendo-os internamente por terem quebrado o clima estranho.

– Vocês são uns idiotas – resmunguei enquanto voltava a me sentar.

– Mas os idiotas que você ama – Sirius acrescentou de forma elegante.

Preferi não responder e ergui meus olhos para James.

– Desculpe – murmurei de forma que apenas ele ouvisse. – Também não fui muito gentil – disse-lhe.

James sorriu levemente e colocou a mão sobre a minha embaixo da mesa. Um formigamento subiu pela minha mão, calafrios percorrendo todo meu braço.

– Acho que ainda temos que nos acostumar – ele disse suavemente.

– É – sorri para ele. – Nós somos muito ridículos.

E então rimos juntos de nossas besteiras.

* * *

><p>Os dias continuaram e passaram rápidos demais, a neve acumulava cada vez mais nos jardins, deixando tudo branco. O castelo brilhava com decorações de natal, viam-se armaduras com chapéus de Papai Noel, fadas, visgos e todo o tipo de decoração natalina por onde quer que andássemos.<p>

Nunca fui tão feliz como nos últimos dias antes das férias de Natal.

Bellatriz evitava ficar perto de onde eu estava indo dormir sempre mais cedo do que eu, ou então mais tarde, evitando, assim, nos cruzarmos. Snape estava decididamente fora do caminho e, embora me lançasse alguns olhares perscrutadores vez ou outra, eu o ignorava completamente e quase nem doía mais. Doge e Bulstrode, embora não muito adeptos dos grifinórios, pareciam felizes com minhas novas amizades e, segundo Anne "você nunca pareceu tão alegre, Lily". Todos os dias fazia as refeições à mesa da Grifinória, ou, certas vezes, Sirius, Remus, Lene, Dorcas e James, me acompanhavam no café à mesa da Sonserina, conversando fiado até mesmo com Doge e Anne.

Lene e Dorcas tornavam tudo mais divertido e eram sempre uma ótima opção quando precisava me distrair ou passar algumas horas sem nada a não ser jogar conversa fora.

Remus – que parecera muito surpreso com minha aceitação ao seu "probleminha peludo", como apelidara James -, era ótimo para conversar sobre as matérias e notícias atuais. Sirius, como sempre, era meu melhor amigo e, se eu havia imaginado por algum momento que nossa relação pudesse mudar por conta de meu novo relacionamento com James, estava muito enganada.

Ele era, de fato, um de meus melhores presentes. Eu poderia falar sobre qualquer coisa que quisesse com ele, poderia ficar horas sem falar nada também. As aulas de poção eram sempre extremamente divertidas e, embora tivesse de aturar suas piadinhas idiotas sobre sonserinos, eu sabia que ele não ligava a mínima para minha casa.

É claro que, no topo de minha listam estava James. Ele, sem dúvida nenhuma, me surpreendera todos os dias desde aquele jogo de quadribol.

Sempre preocupado, sempre elegante e divertido. Tão fácil de conversar, tão fácil de interagir. Tão fácil de se apaixonar.

Ainda me perguntava como era possível que nunca tivesse visto aquele lado dele, mas então, percebi o quanto ele amadurecera desde o quinto ano, quando me chamara para sair.

Apesar de ele continuar nada modesto, era uma pessoa boa, que via sempre o melhor nos outros. Impulsivo, sim, mas, bem, eu adorava seus rompantes – mesmo que me irritassem um pouco – e suas decisões explosivas.

E ele me aceitava, se era possível, ainda melhor do que Sirius.

E seus beijos eram ótimos, mesmo que não tivéssemos muitas oportunidades de fazê-lo como queríamos, afinal sempre tinha um treino de quadribol ou uma ronda da monitoria, ou aulas separadas, ou tema extraclasse.

Ele não mais tocara no assunto de minha família desde aquele dia tampouco, o que para mim estava ótimo. E eu sabia que tinha coisas que ele queria me falar, mas eu não achava estar preparada para me abrir daquela forma para ele.

Seria como quebrar todas as minhas barreiras e eu jamais tinha feito coisa como aquela. Nem com Snape. Nem com Dorcas e Lene. Nem com Sirius. Nem com ninguém.

Odiava me sentir vulnerável e sabia que seria exatamente daquela forma que me sentiria quando conversasse sobre aquele tópico tabu.

E eu estava tão feliz...

Mas a proximidade das férias de Natal começou a afetar meus nervos e eu não podia esperar que James, sempre tão observador, não notasse.

– Você está bem, Lily? – ele perguntava volta e meia, sempre que eu caia em silêncio.

– Estou sim – respondia-lhe e dava um sorriso, engatando uma conversa sobre qualquer coisa logo em seguida.

É claro que eu não estava bem. Quando o último dia de aula chegasse, eu teria de arrumar minhas coisas e ir para casa.

E, embora odiasse ter de admitir, estava com medo.

Mais medo do que nunca na verdade por que naquele ano eu estaria acompanhada de Petúnia e, com toda certeza, ela narraria todos os acontecimentos em sua versão para nossa mãe. E mais uma vez ela brigaria comigo. E meu pai não faria nada.

E isso se repetiria de forma nauseante até que as aulas recomeçassem.

Não sabia se teria estômago para aguentar uma coisa daquelas.

Mas, infelizmente, eu teria.

Quando o sinal tocou indicando o fim de nossa última aula um frio tão grande se alastrou por minhas veias que eu tinha certeza de que iria morrer. Mas, claro, não morri.

Ergui-me da carteira, juntei meus pertences e caminhei rapidamente par fora da sala, encaminhando-me para o salão comunal da Sonserina.

Tinha malas para fazer. Máscaras de frieza para arrumar. Um coração a ser preparado para o abate.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: amoreeeeees, desculpem a demora em vir postar. Falei que ia postar no Domingo, ainda é Domingo, porém tá tarde, eu sei. É que passei o dia fora e não consegui vir aqui antes.**

**SIM, eu sei que o capítulo está pequeno, é que os próximos vem cheios de emoção e todos estão com mais de 6 mil palavras, portanto estou preparando o coração de vocês porque tem muita emoção por vir! **

**Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada à Nanda Soares, Lais e Milinha pelos comentários lindos!**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo na terça, gente! Enquanto isso me contem o que estão achando!**

**Beijinhos :***


	29. XXVI - Temos de lutar nossas próprias

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS<p>

_Temos de lutar nossas próprias batalhas (ou sobre como nossos monstros são apenas nossos)_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong> Você poderia passar o Natal comigo – falei rapidamente, antes que a coragem me escapasse e eu não o fizesse. Lily, que estivera observando a paisagem de forma pensativa pela última meia hora, voltou seus olhos para mim, encarando-me como se fosse a primeira vez que me via. Sirius, que estava sentado entre Dorcas e McKinnon (Remus sentava ao meu lado, os pés cruzados enquanto lia tranquilamente o Profeta Diário), no banco em frente ao nosso, ergueu seus olhos em minha direção, encarando-me quase tão estranho quanto Lily.

— O quê? – Lily perguntou de forma confusa, sem parecer entender do que eu estava falando.

— Eu disse que você poderia passar o Natal em minha casa, comigo – falei novamente, sentindo que toda a atenção dos presentes estava voltada para mim naquele momento. – Sabe, não precisa ir para a sua casa... _Se não quiser_ – acrescentei rapidamente, sentindo-me para além de constrangido com aquela situação.

Queria que estivéssemos sozinhos, eu e Lily, para que pudéssemos conversar e que eu tivesse mais liberdade para lhe fazer perguntas e tentar entender o porquê de ela estar com aquela expressão tão alheia, tão distante.

Não que normalmente não o fosse. E não que eu não soubesse seus motivos, pelo menos em partes. Quero dizer, eu sabia que a casa de Lily não deveria ser o lugar favorito dela, que ela deveria preferir qualquer coisa a ir para onde sua mãe – tão cruel como suas palavras – pudesse alcança-la fisicamente tanto quanto mentalmente. Mas ela não parecia querer admitir aquilo.

Mais uma vez ela me encarou como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. E então baixou seus olhos, franzindo o cenho como se procurasse palavras para responder.

— É, seria o máximo ter você lá, Lily! – Sirius disse, intrometendo-se na conversa, sentando-se mais na beirada de seu banco enquanto olhava para Lily em expectativa. – Podemos passar dias comendo os bolos maravilhosos da Senhora Potter e ainda vou poder te contar todos os podres de James – e sorriu de forma animada.

Lily sorriu levemente para Sirius, rolando os olhos de forma não muito convincente.

— Isto para não falar na opção muito mais prazerosa de passar as férias na minha casa. Dorcas vai para lá também – Lene então se pronunciou, empurrando Sirius contra o banco para se aproximar de Lily. — Podemos fazer noite das meninas e tudo o mais — riu.

Por um momento, percebi um brilho estranho nos olhos de Lily, mas então tudo estava frio novamente. Senti-me estremecer por dentro, imaginando o que deveria estar se passando em sua mente. Quis abraçá-la, mas eu sabia que aquilo não iria funcionar, ou pelo menos, não quando tivesse tantas pessoas à nossa volta.

— Nossa, pessoal, sério – Lily começou a falar, remexendo as mãos sobre as pernas de forma inquieta. Ela olhava Sirius diretamente. — Eu realmente, _realmente_, gostaria de ir, mas eu tenho um jantar importante dos meus pais ao qual serei obrigada a comparecer – rolou os olhos como se estivesse despreocupada, o que há apenas alguns dias teria me convencido, mas então eu a conhecia muito melhor. Melhor o suficiente para saber que onde havia "jantar em família", também havia aquela mãe dela. Não conhecia a mulher, mas somente pensar nela fazia-me ter vontade de conhecê-la para lhe falar algumas quantas verdades. — E também tem o Natal. Eu preciso estar em casa, é tradição – a última palavra saiu um pouquinho tremida, mas Marlene e Dorcas pareceram aceitar. Remus observava tudo por cima do jornal com uma expressão preocupada.

Sirius, que ainda tinha os olhos em Lily, parecia quase resignado. Não compreendi sua expressão, pois ele sabia tanto quanto eu o que Lily teria de aturar quando chegasse em sua casa. Por que ele não parecia tão preocupado?

— Ao menos podemos trocar cartas? – Dorcas pronunciou-se, observando a amiga com uma expressão expectante.

— Mas é claro que podemos! – Marlene foi quem respondeu. – Imagine o que seria da vida de Lily, tendo de dividir a casa com aquele monstro de irmã? – e olhou para Lily. – Sem ofensas, é claro.

Lily, parecendo muito mais divertida do que antes, soltou uma risadinha.

— Quanto a isso não precisa se desculpar, Lene – sorriu um pouco mais. – Nos comunicaremos sim. Ficarei muito chateada se não tiver correio de vocês pelo menos duas vezes na semana – ela usou aquele tom de voz mandão que sempre utilizava quando estava em suas funções de monitora. – Aliás, quero presentes de Natal, se não a Grifinória perderá muitos pontos por isto. Nossa, até sentiria pena - e fez uma expressão fajuta de piedade.

Todos riram até mesmo eu que estava inquieto. Afinal de contas não eram todos os dias em que se via Lily Evans fazer alguma piada. Não mesmo.

* * *

><p>Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts finalmente chegou à plataforma, descemos em duplas, carregando os malões para fora – Lily recusando minha ajuda com os dela com muita tenacidade.<p>

Marlene e Dorcas despediram-se de todos nós, abraçando Lily fortemente – e Marlene recebendo um abraço tão apertado quanto de Sirius, afastando-se vermelha e raivosa logo em seguida -, dizendo que iriam mandar cartas todos os dias e que queriam pontos por aquilo.

Os pais de Remus apareceram logo em seguida, cumprimentando-nos de forma amigável antes de darem adeus e se afastarem com o garoto.

— Te esperaremos no Natal, Remie! – gritei para ele, recebendo um sorriso e um aceno de concordância.

— Bem, e agora sobramos apenas nós três – Sirius comentou de forma despreocupada, alisando as vestes enquanto olhava de Lily para mim de forma divertida. – Mas, como sou uma pessoa muitíssimo boa e maravilhosa, vou deixar o casal sozinho para poder fazer toda aquela coisa de "troca de fluídos" e tudo o mais – e então se adiantou para Lily, abraçando-a apenas um pouco mais fraco do que havia feito com McKinnon. – Não se esqueça de responder minhas cartas, vou te contar os podres de James por elas, ruiva – e a soltou, bagunçando seus cabelos logo em seguida. – Vou procurar seus pais, Jay. Até...

— _Troca de fluídos_ – Lily resmungou fazendo-me encará-la. Estava corada e encarava as costas de Sirius de forma desacreditada. – Ele diz isso como se não vivesse se agarrando com garotas pelos corredores de Hogwarts – e rolou os olhos, sorrindo de forma leve.

— Lily, você sabe que não precisa ir – falei fazendo o sorriso em seu rosto esmorecer.

Lily ergueu os olhos para mim, parecendo muito mais frágil do que parecera a viagem inteira.

— Não, James, eu preciso...

— Não precisa não. – falei sentindo-me impaciente. – Só por que sua mãe diz que você tem de ir, não quer dizer que você _precisa_ ir, Lily. Você já é maior de idade, não tem obrigação nenhuma de ter de passar o Natal lá – ela abriu a boca para contestar, mas eu a impedi novamente. – Escute, eu sei que não toquei no assunto desde aquele dia, mas eu não posso fingir que está tudo bem, Lily! Não posso simplesmente acreditar que você está bem com tudo isto, quando está mais do que claro que está sofrendo! Eu apenas _não posso_.

Pensei que Lily fosse responder ou então retrucar qualquer uma daquelas suas frases de efeito, ou ainda que ela fosse apenas rolar os olhos para mim de forma muito própria. Mas ela não fez nada daquilo.

Ao terminar de me ouvir, uma lágrima grossa desceu pelo lado direito de seu rosto, escorrendo até se perder em seus cabelos. Mais outras vieram seguidas daquela e então Lily estava chorando.

Lily Evans, a fria, puro sangue e – até muito recentemente – distante Sonserina estava chorando em minha frente. Mais uma vez.

Antes que pudesse me dar conta, meus braços estavam em volta dela, apertando-a contra mim. A sensação de vê-la chorar era desnorteante. Percebi, como já havia percebido há muito – embora na época não tivesse tato o suficiente para entender -, que odiava vê-la daquela forma.

Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para que ela não chorasse. Não sofresse. Mas então ela estava recusando minha oferta quando a oferecia.

— Você _tem_ de vir comigo, Lily. _Por favor_ – senti minha voz falhar. Não sabia exatamente por que estava daquela forma, mas imaginá-la sofrendo, ouvindo coisas igualmente ruins, ou até mesmo piores, do que aquela carta deixava-me com uma raiva desmedida.

Lily, que até então estava com o rosto escondido em meu ombro, afastou-se para me encarar. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

— Eu não posso, James.

— Mas...

— Não, você não está entendendo. Não é por que alguém está me obrigando a fazer isto, é por que _eu quero ir_ – disse pausadamente, fazendo-me franzir o cenho em confusão.

— Como... Como você pode querer ir para lá se...

— É o meu último Natal lá, James – ela então se soltou de meus braços. – Será a última vez que colocarei os pés naquela casa como _minha casa_. Depois destas férias eu não precisarei mais voltar. Eu preciso fazer isto – Lily parecia resoluta. – Minha avó disse-me há muito tempo que "nós precisamos lutar nossas próprias batalhas". Esta é a minha e eu terei de enfrentá-la cedo ou tarde – e então sorriu fracamente. – Eu realmente, _realmente_ estou emocionada com a sua preocupação, James, mas eu vivo lá desde que nasci – deu de ombros. – São dezessete anos e nunca foi bom. Pelo menos não totalmente – afastou aquela mecha do cabelo, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas novamente. – Este será o último. _O último_. Eu tenho de ir.

— JAMES! – a voz conhecida de minha mãe soou em meus ouvidos antes que eu pudesse responder à Lily. Voltei meus olhos para o outro lado, mas não consegui enxergar ninguém devido à fumaça.

— É melhor você ir. Não estou em um bom dia para conhecer a sogra – Lily disse levemente e passou as mãos pelo rosto, espanando o resto de lágrimas que ali ficavam. – Nós vamos nos comunicar, okay?

Assenti e então, aproveitando a proximidade, a beijei.

Foi um beijo rápido, mas, como sempre, o ar fugiu de meus pulmões e meu coração estava aos saltos quando nos afastamos novamente.

— Me prometa que vai ficar bem – eu lhe disse.

— James, aí está você!

— Vai, vai logo – Lily empurrou meus ombros, dando um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos.

Afastei-me de Lily e pude ver os contornos do que deveriam ser meus pais e Sirius. Caminhei na direção deles com um peso no estômago.

Antes de chegar onde estavam, porém, olhei para trás. Lily ainda estava lá, observando-me.

Naquele momento, apesar de suas vestes verdes, tudo em que podia pensar era que Lily nunca parecera tanto com o que um grifinório deveria ser.

* * *

><p><em>"Por aqui está tudo bem, achei uns discos muito bacanas de umas bandas novas numa venda trouxa aqui perto de casa. Vou levá-los quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.<em>

_E por aí, como estão às coisas? Você está bem?_

_Sirius disse-me que iriam sair hoje para jogar Quadribol à tarde. Espero que a neve não atrapalhe. Está frio aí? Aqui está congelante._

_Sua mãe melhorou da gripe?_

_Acho que estou fazendo perguntas de mais._

_Bem, espero que tudo esteja bem, James._

_Lily"._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>**Ah, eu adoro bandas trouxas. Eles realmente sabem o que fazem. Às vezes fico me perguntando se esta não é a forma que eles encontraram de fazer magia, você não?**

**Aqui em casa não tem essas vendas por perto, acho que é por que a grande parte dos moradores são bruxos. Um dia desses vou à Londres dar uma olhada nessas invenções.**

**Eu estou bem e sim, fomos hoje à tarde jogar, mas acabamos apenas fazendo uma grande guerra de bolas de neve. Estava frio demais para se locomover sobre as vassouras – e note que se eu estou dizendo isto, é realmente muita coisa.**

**Mamãe está forte como um testrálio – espero que ela nunca leia isto, ou pode ficar ofendida. Foi apenas um resfriado. Ficamos com medo de ser varíola de dragão, você sabe, os primeiros sintomas são os mesmos. Mas passou então tudo está perfeito como deveria estar.**

**Pode fazer quantas perguntas quiser, Lily. Não vou cansar de respondê-las.**

**Aliás, como vão as coisas por aí? E Petúnia, não tem te incomodado?**

**Sirius disse que vai escrever para você. Não acredite em nada do que ele disser, okay?**

**Espero que esteja bem.**

**Atenciosamente, James".**

* * *

><p><em>"Sim, James, está tudo bem. Petúnia está bem melhor, na verdade. Não sei o que aconteceu com ela, praticamente nem fala comigo. Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro.<em>

_É verdade que seu vizinho tinha um gato rabugento que você chamava de Evans? E que você não gostava dele? Sirius me contou. Senti-me lisonjeada, sabe? Haha._

_Que pessoa evoluída, James Potter._

_Fiquei feliz em saber que sua mãe está melhor. E Remus, tem falado com ele?_

_Espero que esteja bem, também._

_Com carinho, Lily"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Não acredito que Sirius te contou isso. O gato era realmente muito arrogante, afinal de contas, espanando aquele rabo ruivo e encarando-me como se estivesse prestes a ralhar comigo. Achei que combinava, me desculpe. Claro que, hoje em dia, vejo o quanto estava errado. O gato não é nada parecido com você. Ele era bem mais amável. Haha.<strong>

**Tem falado com Dorcas e Lene? Elas cumpriram a promessa de mandar cartas duas vezes na semana? Sirius mandou uma carta para Lene, não sei se ele te contou.**

**Pela cara dele quando recebeu a resposta, Lene não levou muito na brincadeira. Infelizmente ele não me deixou ler o que dizia, então fiquei sem saber como chantageá-lo por algum tempo.**

**Remus está bem, virá para o Natal.**

**Tudo bem com você? Como é que estão às coisas por aí? O que tem feito para passar o tempo?**

**Eu tenho ajudado meu pai a organizar alguns papéis dele do tempo em que trabalhava para o Ministério. Você não acreditaria na quantidade de coisas que encontrei naquilo lá.**

**Sinto saudades.**

**PS: espero que goste do meu presente como pedido de desculpas.**

**Com carinho, James".**

* * *

><p><em>"Quase não respondi sua carta pela comparação com o gato e só aceito seu pedido de desculpas por que lírios são minhas flores favoritas. Como sabia? Eu realmente, realmente as amei, James.<em>

_Diga para Sirius que estou de relações temporariamente cortadas com ele, pois eu definitivamente NÃO QUERIA saber o que ele fez com aquela garota no armário de vassouras, francamente. Só não o mandei para detenção, por que estamos de férias._

_Eu estou cansada, tenho estudado bastante esses dias. Os N.I.E.M.s estão próximos e eu estou ficando preocupada. Você já começou a estudar? E Sirius? Ah, esquece, estou de relações cortadas._

_Dorcas e Lene têm sim se comunicado quase todos os dias. Acho que ficaram com medo dos pontos, haha. Mas eu não posso reclamar. Distraem-me desses deveres horrorosos em Transfigurações. Ugh._

_Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelas flores. Mas fique sabendo que dá próxima não perdoarei caso decida chamar algum outro animal de Lily por aí. Francamente._

_Enfim, já escrevi demais. Espero que esteja bem._

_Sinto saudades._

_Ah, sério, não vou mentir (até por que você deve ter conseguido ler de qualquer maneira): sinto saudades._

_Com carinho, Lily"._

* * *

><p><strong>"Ora, se precisar de ajuda em Transfiguração sabe que pode me pedir ajuda, afinal sou ótimo nisso.<strong>

**Bem, eu perguntei para Marlene se ela sabia de alguma coisa que você gostasse e ela me disse que gostava de lírios, pois uma vez em uma conversa, contou que eram suas flores favoritas.**

**Combinam com você perfeitamente, não acha?**

**Ainda bem que aceitou minhas desculpas, não me perdoaria. Pode ter certeza de que vou parar ainda hoje de chamar a coruja da minha mãe – que simplesmente NÃO ACEITA minhas cartas quando preciso mandá-las e Dorothy não está por perto – de Lilizinha.**

**Mandei o recado para Sirius e ele me pediu para dizer que "eram apenas fatos e que você não passa de uma sonserina fajuta se decide não aceitá-los. Aliás, você é uma sonserina fajuta sem isto, portanto seria bom se parasse com essas bobagens e respondesse devidamente a próxima carta dele".**

**Nós ainda não começamos a estudar, mas até o final da semana que vem já teremos feito alguma coisa. Espero.**

**É lógico que você está com saudades, afinal eu sou maravilhoso. Não tem como não sentir saudades de mim. Desculpe por não ter te informado sobre isto antes.**

**Também sinto sua falta, Lily.**

**E por aí, as coisas estão indo bem? Você está bem?**

**Do maravilhoso, James".**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não responde?<strong>

**James".**

* * *

><p><em>"Desculpe por demorar a responder. Não precisa se preocupar, são apenas estes jantares e encontros que estão acabando com meu tempo. Não vejo a hora disto tudo terminar.<em>

_Desculpe por não responder devidamente._

_Fique bem._

_Com carinho, Lily."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Fiquei preocupado, pensei que algo pudesse ter acontecido.<strong>

**Nem me fale, semana que vem tenho um desses jantares para ir com meus pais. Sempre convidam meu pai para estes encontros dos servidores do Ministério.**

**Ele não gosta muito, mas mamãe disse que ficaria chato se negasse o convite mais uma vez.**

**E você, tem passado bem?**

**Não demore a responder, sinto falta de falar com você e Sirius também.**

**Beijos, James".**

* * *

><p><em>"Está tudo ok, James.<em>

_Estou sem tempo, desculpe por não responder melhor._

_Sinto saudades de vocês._

_Beijos, Lily"._

* * *

><p><strong>"Lily, tem algo acontecendo? Não me pareceu convincente.<strong>

**Não hesite em me contar se algo estiver errado. Talvez eu possa ajudar. Mas, por favor, não me deixe de fora.**

**Sinto sua falta, James".**

* * *

><p><em>"Sim, eu também.<em>

_Lily"._

* * *

><p>— Ela disse "sim, eu também" – resmunguei erguendo meus olhos do pergaminho e encarando Sirius que estava deitado na cama ao lado da minha.<p>

— Ahn? – Sirius, ainda sonolento por ter passado a tarde inteira dormindo, encarou-me em confusão.

Atirei um travesseiro em seu rosto, desequilibrando-o e fazendo-o cair da cama. Não me importei. O pergaminho em minhas mãos estava amassado.

— Sirius, tem alguma coisa acontecendo, eu _sei disto_ – falei enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro no quarto.

Sirius ergueu-se do chão, um pouco mais acordado, e caminhou até onde eu estava, pegando o pergaminho de minhas mãos.

— "Sim, eu também" – leu e me encarou. – Só isto? – franziu o cenho enquanto virava o pergaminho, procurando por mais palavras que não estavam lá.

— Sim – falei e suspirei. – Tem algo errado. Ela demorou uma semana para responder só isso. – passei a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando novamente. – Quando voltarmos vou mandar mais uma carta. Se ela não responder rapidamente eu terei de fazer alguma coisa.

— Alguma coisa tipo o quê, Prongs? – ele perguntou, soltando a carta sobre a escrivaninha.

— Sei lá – falei e joguei as mãos para o alto. – Mas nem que eu tenha que procurar por Londres inteira a casa dela, eu vou saber o porquê de ela estar demorando tanto para responder.

— Estou preocupado – Sirius resmungou. – Os pais dela parecem tão ruins quanto os meus.

— E, pelo que parece, são sim – disse-lhe. – Pelo menos a mãe dela eu sei que é.

— Vamos esperar a resposta então – ele disse, encarando-me de forma resoluta. – Se não vamos colocar Londres abaixo procurando por ela. Nem que tenhamos de sequestrá-la durante a noite.

Sorri para Sirius. Ele até podia ter sido exagerado, mas, pelo menos, eu sabia que poderia contar com ele para qualquer coisa. Não havia espaço para dúvidas ali.

A contragosto, começamos a nos arrumarmos para o tal jantar do Ministério. Sirius, apesar de não ser oficialmente da família, também era obrigado a comparecer a estes eventos, pois como dizia minha mãe "se você vai, Sirius tem de ir também. Não faço diferenciação entre meus filhos". O que significava que, se eu sofresse de tédio, Sirius estaria lá para me ajudar a livrar-me dele.

Ou, pelo menos, a fazer alguma coisa para me distrair.

Não que eu pensasse haver muitas coisas para me distraírem nos últimos dias. Minha preocupação com Lily estava nas alturas.

De minuto em minuto eu cuidava pela janela a ver se alguma resposta vinha, alguma coisa que acalmasse aquele rebuliço no estomago que me fazia sentir como se algo estivesse muito errado em tudo aquilo.

Mesmo que no princípio Lily tivesse se mostrado um pouco fria com as cartas, ela foi soltando-se aos poucos e, por fim, estava divertindo-me à valer toda vez que lia o que ela me mandava.

Era um lado dela que nunca pensei conhecer também. Ela parecia se expressar melhor através do papel do que pessoalmente.

Passava alguns quantos instantes durante a noite, antes de dormir, imaginando como ela estaria ao escrever tudo aquilo. Sorrindo? Rolando os olhos? Bufando? Ou fazendo aquela expressão de arrogância sonserina toda vez que lia alguma baboseira que eu escrevia?

Mas então ela não estava respondendo. Pelo menos não rapidamente como nos primeiros dias em que nos comunicamos praticamente toda semana.

E eu sabia que aquilo não poderia significar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse problemas com a família. Me corroía em imaginá-la sozinha junto de Petúnia e Helena Evans.

Que tipo de tortura psicológica ele deveria estar sofrendo então? Quais outras crueldades sua mãe estaria cometendo com ela?

A cada segundo que passava sentia mais raiva de mim mesmo por não tê-la obrigado a vir comigo para casa. Talvez ela pudesse ter negado no início, mas será que se eu tivesse insistido um pouco mais, ela teria vindo?

— Odeio usar estas coisas – Sirius resmungou arrancando-me de meus devaneios.

Ergui meus olhos para ele. Usava vestes de um azul escuro como a noite. Seus cabelos estavam impecavelmente arrumados enquanto que seus sapatos brilhavam lustrosamente na claridade da luz.

— Está lindo, Pads! – falei de forma brincalhona, imitando uma voz feminina.

Sirius piscou diversas vezes, colocando as mãos embaixo do rosto em um gesto muito afeminado.

— Owun, que fofo, Prongs! – disse e então bufou. – _Precisamos mesmo ir?_

Suspirei em resposta.

— Também não estou muito feliz com isto, mas mamãe nos esfolaria se não fôssemos.

— Mais provável que ela nos arrastasse amordaçados até lá do que nos deixar ficar aqui – Sirius concordou.

Terminando de abotoar minhas vestes, encarei-me no espelho. Estava usando um conjunto preto da cor de meus cabelos. Cabelos estes que nem tinha tentado arrumar, pois sabia que jamais iriam para o lugar.

— Ainda me pergunto como consigo ser tão lindo – disse para meu reflexo.

— Oh, Merlin. E eu ainda me pergunto como consigo ser seu amigo tendo você um ego deste tamanho – Sirius resmungou. – Agora vamos logo, Jay. Quanto antes formos, antes podemos convencer sua mãe a nos deixar voltar para casa.

— Definitivamente.

Antes de sair do quarto, porém, lancei mais um olhar para a janela, imaginando o que Lily estaria fazendo.

Lembrava que havia pedido para ela prometer que ficaria bem, mas ela não respondera.

* * *

><p>— Eu estou quase dormindo aqui, e olha que eu dormi a tarde inteira – Sirius murmurou enquanto eu tomava um gole de <em>firewhisky<em>. Estávamos sentados junto a uma mesa de quatro lugares desocupada no grande salão de eventos no Ministério da Magia.

Meus pais encontravam-se do outro lado do salão conversando com algum bruxo importante.

Bruxos e bruxas caminhavam para lá e para cá usando vestes espalhafatosas com pedras e sedas e rendas, todos, obviamente, numa grande demonstração de quem tinha mais dinheiro para gastar com futilidades.

— Entendo meu pai perfeitamente – murmurei. – Essas reuniões são apenas status. Ninguém aqui gosta de ninguém. Todo mundo quer poder. Segundo ele, é praticamente competição de quem desviou mais dinheiro público.

— É apenas triste, pois estamos em guerra – Sirius roubou meu copo e tomou um gole antes de continuar a falar. – Seria de se esperar que eles tivessem muito mais coisas para fazer do que organizar jantares de gala.

— Odeio políticos – resmunguei de forma mal humorada. A verdade era que havia trouxas morrendo pelas Artes das Trevas naquele exato momento e tudo com o que o Ministério parecia se importar era com as aparências.

— Ah, que maravilha – a voz de Sirius saiu em um silvo baixo. Não precisei olhar para ele para entender do que se tratava. A família de Sirius, liderada por Orion Black, adentrava junto de Walburga Black. Logo atrás estavam Bellatriz, Narcisa e Regulus.

— É realmente impressionante que eles tenham coragem de aparecer aqui – falei. – Eles são partidários de Voldemort.

— Mas isto não é algo que todos saibam verdadeiramente, James – Sirius disse entredentes. – Eles sabem dissimular muito bem. E meu pai é muito bom em política. Aquele verme.

— Sirius, James! – minha mãe então estava acenando para nós dois. Encontrava-se então, um pouco para a esquerda de onde estávamos. Junto dela estava uma mulher alta e loira, bonita. Suas feições eram bem delineadas e sua postura era um tanto quanto familiar.

Ao lado dela encontrava-se um homem alto e ruivo que conversava de forma animada com meu pai.

— Venham aqui, quero lhes apresentar – chamou-nos novamente.

Soltando um suspiro uníssono, levantamo-nos de onde estávamos – Sirius largando o copo sobre a mesa – e nos encaminhamos até onde minha mãe estava.

— Que garoto adorável, Dorea – a mulher comentou ao me observar aproximar-me. – É a sua cara, Charlus. E este, suponho, é Sirius Black?

Sorriu levemente para Sirius, embora sua expressão não fosse tão amigável quanto fora para mim.

— Eu mesmo – Sirius deu-se ao trabalho de responder, esticando a mão para cumprimentar.

Fazendo o mesmo, cumprimentei-a, sentindo uma estranha agitação ao observá-la mais de perto.

Por que é que ela parecia tão familiar para mim?

— Estes são meus meninos – mamãe disse. – E esta – voltou-se para nós. – É Helena, uma grande amiga de infância que eu não via há muito tempo. E este é Jonathan, seu marido.

O homem ruivo adiantou-se para nos cumprimentar.

Senti minha boca secar e meu coração acelerar, mas não conseguia entender por quê. Meu corpo parecia estar mandando um recado que eu não conseguia compreender. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

— O que acham de encontrarmos uma mesa para sentarmos? – a mulher loira perguntou. – Passei o dia em pé naquele plantão, meus pés clamam por descanso – e sorriu.

Meus pais concordaram e caminharam até outra mesa, duas vezes maior do que a que Sirius e eu estávamos sentados.

Voltei-me para Sirius, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele franziu o cenho, sem compreender.

— O quê? – perguntou.

Mas eu não pude respondê-lo, pois Helena estava encarando-me e fazendo uma pergunta:

— Estuda em Hogwarts, não é mesmo, James? – indagou.

— Sim, estou no sétimo ano – respondi de forma condescendente.

Ela aumentou o sorriso, parecendo admirada.

— Então deve ser colega de minha filha...

— Filhas – Jonathan acrescentou de forma ríspida, algo que estranhei.

— Falando nisto – papai começou antes que eu pudesse responder. – Onde é que elas estão? Não vieram?

— Ah, claro que sim – Helena respondeu rapidamente, levemente corada. – Estavam conversando com Andrômeda – disse. – Fazia muito tempo que ela não as via.

— Andrômeda? Andrômeda Tonks? Ela está aqui? – Sirius perguntou erguendo os olhos para o salão, varrendo-o com os olhos.

Andrômeda era sua tia favorita e, assim como ele, tinha sido retirada da "tapeçaria" dos Black por ter se casado com Ted Tonks, um bruxo nascido trouxa realmente legal.

— Ah, claro que você a conheceria – Helena sorriu mais uma vez. — Sim, ela mesma e... Ah, lá vem elas, Dorea – e apontou para alguma coisa atrás de onde estava sentado. Sem me importar muito, busquei a jarra do meio da mesa, servindo a mim e a Sirius de mais um pouco de _firewhisky._ Percebi o olhar de diversão de meu pai que prontamente esticou seu copo para que o servisse.

— Quer, Jonathan? – ofereceu ao ruivo.

O outro riu e assentiu, estendendo o copo para que eu o enchesse também. Mamãe, por outro lado, estava concentrada à procura das garotas da tal de Helena.

— Onde...? Ah, como estão grandes! Da última vez que as vi, Petúnia estava aprendendo a andar e Lily ainda era um bebê de colo!

Antes que eu me desse conta, parei de servir o Senhor Jonathan em meio copo, voltando-me na direção para a qual minha mãe olhava.

— Não acredito – Sirius murmurou.

E, para minha completa incredulidade, há algumas mesas de distância à direita, usando vestes lilás, Petúnia Evans se encaminhava na direção em que estávamos sentados. Ela me vira, pude perceber, mas não era sobre ela que minha atenção estava presa.

Um pouco mais atrás, usando um vestido longo de um vermelho sangue, cabelos presos no alto da cabeça e o pescoço boa parte à mostra, Lily se encontrava.

Caminhava cabisbaixa, como se perdida em pensamentos. Quando ergueu seus olhos verdes encontrou com os meus que a fixavam sem acreditar.

Ela estava linda. Como jamais a havia visto ou imaginado ver. E o vermelho lhe caía tão perfeitamente bem junto à sua pele pálida e seus cabelos ruivos que senti ser uma injúria que ela não o utilizasse mais frequentemente.

Suas bochechas coraram adoravelmente ao me encarar e seus olhos arregalaram.

Como eu pudera ter sido tão estúpido por não perceber? _Helena... Helena Evans!_

E sua postura me parecera familiar por que era fria e elegante exatamente como a de Lily.

— Tuney, Lily! – Helena então se pronunciou, atraindo o olhar de ambas para ela. – Venham cá, vou lhes apresentar nossos amigos – e finalmente elas estavam em frente à mesa, paradas lado a lado e suas diferenças eram tantas que me perguntava como poderiam ser irmãs. Lily estava muito mais bonita. Como sempre fora.

— Meu Merlin, como estão lindas – minha mãe foi a primeira a falar. – Vocês nem devem se lembrar de mim!

— Está é Dorea e este é Charlus Potter – Helena disse, indicando meus pais.

Petúnia adiantou-se para cumprimentar minha mãe que se ergueu para lhe dar um abraço.

— Está tão bonita! A França lhe caiu bem – comentou de forma amável.

Petúnia sorriu para ela em retribuição.

— _Merci_ – disse.

Captei o rolar de olhos de Lily, sorrindo para ela quando ela corou.

Papai então se adiantou para cumprimentá-la enquanto minha mãe apanhava Lily em seus braços, fazendo-a corar de uma forma que somente ela era capaz.

– Merlin, Lily! Você era um bebezinho e agora está linda deste jeito – mamãe elogiou. – E também é a cara de Jonathan – e virou-se para o homem ruivo que observava tudo com uma expressão contida.

— Só a aparência – Jonathan brincou embora seu sorriso não chegasse a seus olhos.

— O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou meu pai enquanto terminava de dar um abraço em Lily, ainda segurando-a pelos ombros. – Puxou a Helena no gênio? Pobre John.

— Que bobagem – Helena disse e, finalmente, eu consegui ligar a pessoa àquela carta e senti-me tremer com a raiva que me consumia, suas palavras ainda pareciam queimar em minha mente "vergonha que você é para a nossa família". – Tuney, Lily. Estes são James Potter e Sirius Black, _filhos_ de Dorea.

Sirius, que parecia tão chocado quanto eu e – pelo modo com que tinha os punhos cerrados – tão furioso quanto, deu aquele sorriso soturno que somente ele era capaz de dar.

— Já nos conhecemos – disse e então se ergueu, sentando uma cadeira para o lado e indicando sua própria. – Por que não senta aqui, Lily? – perguntou.

Lily corou – se é que era possível – ainda mais ao se encaminhar para a cadeira que Sirius indicava – e que ficava ao meu lado, entre nós dois.

Pude perceber a expressão de interrogação no rosto de Helena, mas decidi que ainda não era o momento para falar o que quer que fosse. _Não ainda._

— Oi – Lily murmurou ao sentar, soltando a respiração que parecia estar segurando há horas.

— Está bonita – falei alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

Lily encarou-me espantada por alguns instantes como se processasse minhas palavras.

— Obrigada – disse então, suas orelhas avermelhando e parecendo fundirem-se com seus cabelos. – Não sabia que viria.

— Teria sabido se respondesse minhas cartas – murmurei baixinho. Lily suspirou.

— Vocês são amigos, James, querido? – minha mãe então perguntou, chamando minha atenção.

Foi minha vez de corar. Pude perceber, pela forma com que ela me encarava, que ela estava avaliando naquele mesmo momento a proximidade entre Lily e eu.

— Claro, somos colegas desde sempre – Sirius respondeu. – Andamos juntos.

— Sim – concordei.

— Verdade? – Helena então se pronunciou. Voltei-me para ela. Por um momento imaginei se seria possível ver toda a raiva contida em meu olhar. Mas ela não demonstrou nada se viu. – Por que nunca nos contou sobre seus amigos, Lily?

— Bem... – Lily começou a responder, mas então um elfo doméstico apareceu e perguntou o que iríamos comer.

Helena Evans não desviou o olhar de onde Sirius, Lily e eu estávamos sentados, tão avaliativa quanto minha mãe.

Quis perguntar o que ela estava olhando, mas sabia que minha mãe se sentiria ofendida se eu o fizesse.

Quando o elfo finalmente se afastou – após estalar os dedos e fazer a comida aparecer em nossa frente –, papai inclinou-se para a frente, olhando para Petúnia.

— Sua mãe disse que você se transferiu para Hogwarts este ano, Petúnia – ele disse. Petúnia, que estava sentada ao lado de meu pai, corou levemente. – Por que motivo saiu de Beauxbatons? Já ouvi muitos alunos de lá dizerem que nada se compara.

— Tuney achou que seria um bom momento de voltar para casa, você sabe. Ela quer tentar uma vaga no St. Mungus quando se formar. O St. Garden da França não tem muitas opções de estágio para futuros medibruxos – Helena respondeu então, seu tom de voz soberbo enquanto olhava para a filha em adoração.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

— Oh, você quer ser medibruxa? – mamãe então perguntou, parecendo encantada. Então se voltou para Lily. – E você, Lily querida?

— Lily ainda não decidiu o que quer, sabe Merlin o quanto é indecisa...

— Auror – Lily interrompeu o fluxo de palavras de Helena, encarando minha mãe ao responder. – Quero fazer curso para Auror.

— Gostei de você – papai comentou em aprovação. Senti-me levemente surpreso com a resposta de Lily, mas, pensando melhor, Auror parecia a profissão perfeita para Lily Evans. A fria, distante e nada delicada Lily Evans.

Sorri com isto, olhando para a garota com admiração.

— Auror? – Helena então voltou a se pronunciar. – Por que não nos contou que...

— Ora, mamãe, falando assim até parece que você me dá espaço para lhe falar o que quer que seja – Lily então disse com sua voz levemente mordaz, transparecendo seu gênio nada domável por trás de sua fachada impenetrável. – E tenho certeza de que não aprovaria minha decisão caso lhe contasse, afinal seu sonho era que me tornasse uma medibruxa também, não é mesmo?

— Medibruxo é uma profissão de muitíssimo valor, Lily. Eles salvam vidas – Petúnia então interrompeu, fazendo com que sua mãe, tão incrédula, assentisse em concordância.

— Ora, se você for pensar, Auror faz exatamente a mesma coisa. Só que cada vez que prende um bruxo das trevas, salva não apenas uma, mas várias pessoas que estariam em risco caso o mesmo continuasse solto.

— Este é um ótimo ponto – Sirius concordou. – Eu, definitivamente, serei Auror.

— Você, Sirius? – Jonathan perguntou, parecendo curioso. – Me perdoe, não quero ofender, mas é uma escolha um tanto engraçada, não acha?

— Não ofendeu nem um pouco – Sirius sorriu. – E sim, bastante engraçada. Mas não acho que mamãe veria muita graça em tudo isto. Na verdade até hoje ela não se recuperou por eu ter ido parar na Grifinória. Francamente – e rolou os olhos, brincalhão.

Mas eu entendi perfeitamente. Aquele seu comentário fora provocação. Provocação por que Sirius sabia tão bem quanto eu, ou até melhor para falar a verdade, que Helena Evans jamais perdoara Lily por sua casa.

— Grifinória? – Jonathan então sorriu. – Suponho que isto seja mais comum do que imaginávamos, Helena – e olhou para a mulher que tinha os lábios franzidos.

— Suponho que sim – ela disse.

— Vocês são da Grifinória também, meninas? – mamãe perguntou, olhando de Lily para Petúnia.

— Sou da Corvinal – Petúnia disse então, sorrindo levemente embora suas bochechas estivessem coradas novamente. Não parecia gostar do que estava falando.

Mamãe riu.

— Quem diria, Helena? Não me lembro de ninguém mais grifinória do que você naquela escola! – comentou de forma divertida. – E você, Lily, Corvinal ou Grifinória?

Lily, que estivera séria observando a mãe e a irmã, abriu um grande sorriso ao voltar-se para minha mãe.

– Eu? Sou Sonserina. Com muito orgulho, aliás.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Heeeeeeeey, peoples! Tudo bem com vocês? **

**Mais um capítulo de Slytherin, na terça, como o prometido e eu quero muito agradecer à Nanda Soares, sefora e Blackie-xx pelos comentários maravilhosos! Vocês são 10!**

**Espero que tenham se dado conta de que as coisas estão ficando mais sérias agora, tanto no relacionamento Jily quanto na guerra.**

**Até então não tinha tocado muito no assunto por dois motivos: como a Lily é sangue puro e não possuía amigos, a guerra não a afetava como teria afetado caso esta fosse uma história Lily mudblood. E o segundo motivo é por que existiam muitos outros assuntos a serem trabalhados antes de, finalmente, ela se dar conta de que a guerra era dela também.**

**EU AMEEEEEEI escrever este capítulo, do fundo do meu coração. Sério mesmo.**

**E espero que gostem também, meus amores!**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo na quinta, okay?**

**Enquanto isto, não esqueçam de comentar! Abram o coração na caixinha ali embaixo, juro que não mordo.**

**Saber o que vocês acham, além de me acrescentar como autora, também me motiva muito à continuar a escrever.**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGUNTA ALEATÓRIA (ou nem tão aleatória assim): Qual será a participação especial que terá no próximo capítulo?<strong>

**a) Snape;**

**b) Peter Pettigrew;**

**c) Lucius Malfoy;**

**d) Voldemort;**

**e) todas as opções anteriores.**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGUNTA ALEATÓRIA 2: Helena Evans é uma vaca sim ou lógico?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Até breve pessoal!<strong>

**Beijinhos no coração :***


	30. XXVII - Grandeza, vitória, honra e leal

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE<p>

_Grandeza, vitória, honra e lealdade (ou sobre como os mesmos ideais podem ser vistos de perspectivas totalmente diferentes)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu poderia ter rido da expressão de minha mãe naquele momento, não fosse o fato de que seria extremamente constrangedor e ofensivo. Não que eu me importasse muito com ofendê-la, porém tinha certeza de que não seria lisonjeiro se o fizesse em frente aos nossos companheiros de mesa.<p>

Companheiros, estes, que ainda não conseguia acreditar que estivessem _mesmo_ ali.

Qual era a probabilidade de acabar encontrando justamente James Potter e sua família naquela porcaria de janta _beneficente?_ Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que os Potter eram uma das famílias mágicas mais importantes e que, sem sombra de dúvidas, Charlus Potter deveria ser alguém bastante requisitado. Mas, em absolutamente todos os longos anos nos quais vivi aquela vida na alta sociedade — puramente pelo fato de minha mãe acreditar piamente que aquilo era o melhor que poderíamos ser, quando na verdade não passava apenas de aparências —, jamais encontrei com qualquer um dos Potter.

Então por qual motivo, justamente quando James e eu tínhamos algum tipo de relacionamento, justamente quando parecia que as coisas entre nós dois estavam andando para frente e não mais para trás, como sempre fora por todos os anos em que convivemos, tinha de encontrá-lo estando acompanhada de minha família?

E, como se já não fosse ruim suficiente: ele ainda estava sentado à mesma mesa, seus pais agindo como se conhecessem os meus – e, ao que parecia, realmente conheciam – há muitos anos.

Se, alguém me perguntasse qual o conceito de ironia, eu poderia citar aquela situação como a ironia personificada. Por que é que eu precisava ter tanta falta de sorte?

Não é que eu não estivesse feliz em ver James ali, pois, para falar a verdade, eu estava morrendo de saudades dele — mesmo que preferisse morder a língua a falar aquilo em voz alta. Porém tê-lo ali, tão perto de minha família, me dava náuseas de nervosismo. Eu sabia que minha mãe fingiria ser uma ótima pessoa, atenciosa, até mesmo forçaria sorrisos. Sabia que ela evitaria falar de minha casa ou pretensões, sabia que ela ME evitaria.

Mas, o que era ainda pior: sabia que ela empurraria Petúnia para cima de James. Arranjaria uma maneira de falar o quanto sua _queridíssima_ filha era perfeita, no quanto ela era bonita. No quanto ela era inteligente. E, é claro, mesmo que subentendido, ela arranjaria um modo de falar no quanto Corvinal ou qualquer outra casa era melhor do que Sonserina. Afinal de contas era aquilo que ela sempre fazia quando tínhamos um desses encontros e algum pretendente de uma família boa estava por perto. Nunca era eu, sempre Petúnia.

Não que eu muito me importasse, obviamente. Porém aquele era James. O _meu_ James.

E se ela começasse a fazer o que eu sabia que ela faria, não sabia se seria capaz de controlar o meu gênio. Não, estando estressada como estava nos últimos dias. Não após ter sido impedida de responder as cartas de James por que precisava bancar a boa filha quase vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não após ter de aturar as duas piores semanas que eu jamais tivera.

Como era possível que as coisas em casa sempre parecessem piorar? Nunca, em todos os meus dezessete anos de vida, houvera uma melhora.

Quero dizer, nos primeiros anos, é claro, não era tão ruim, apesar de minha mãe ser extremamente controladora e autoritária. Tirando isso, eu poderia dizer que tivera uma infância boa. Nunca me faltou nada.

Pelo menos até meus dez anos.

Depois as coisas foram de mal a pior e, todas as vezes que precisava voltar para casa, eu me decepcionava. Tanto com minha família, por parecer cada vez mais propensa a me magoar, quanto comigo mesma, por sempre criar esperanças de que, talvez, não _fosse assim tão ruim_.

E sempre era. Não deveria haver qualquer surpresa de minha parte, mas, afinal de contas, sempre tinha.

De qualquer forma, James estava ali. Minha mãe também e, como se não bastasse, Petúnia. Não conseguia visualizar nada de bom que pudesse sair daquela conversa.

Se ainda James não tivesse lido aquela maldita carta... Bem, eu nem estaria com ele, afinal.

— Sonserina? — o pai de James foi o primeiro a se manifestar após minha fala. Voltei-me para ele que me encarava de forma surpresa. Mas, também, era só aquilo. Nada de choque ou repúdio.

— Sim — concordei com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente para ele.

Senhor Potter então se voltou para James, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um ar de diversão permeando seus lábios.

— Ora, ora, James. Não sabia que era amigo de sonserinos agora — disse e riu.

— Francamente, Charlus — Dorea então falou parecendo repreensiva. — Você age como se James não tivesse nenhum sonserino na família — e rolou os olhos, voltando-se para mim — Se eu tivesse te olhado com um pouquinho mais de atenção, teria percebido esse ar imponente em seu olhar. Saberia que era uma sonserina por aí. Como se esse verde maravilhoso não a delatasse. Nós, sonserinos, sabemos reconhecer uns aos outros apenas pela postura — disse-me e piscou de forma amigável. Por alguns instantes senti-me completamente estupefata. Dorea Potter era sonserina? _A mãe de James Potter era sonserina?_

Mas então, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, minha mãe interrompeu.

— Sem querer ofender, Dorea, mas ser sonserina ultimamente não é algo de que se orgulhar — minha mãe então disse, fazendo exatamente o que eu previra que iria fazer só que, é claro, muito pior.

Dorea, que estivera sorrindo, volteou seus olhos para Helena em incompreensão.

— Não entendo o que quer dizer, Helena — falou.

— Ora, estamos em guerra! Guerra esta causada por um sonserino. Um sonserino nojento e repugnante e tão obcecado pela própria casa, que possuí como símbolo a serpente — disse. — Eu não gostaria de ser uma sonserina num momento como este. Ficamos sem saber se podemos confiar em pessoas deste tipo...

— Helena... — meu pai interrompeu, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de minha mãe, lançando um olhar de aviso para ela. Então se virou para Dorea com um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos. — Ela está nervosa, Dorea. Está com mais doentes e feridos que o normal no St. Mungus, a grande maioria por ter se envolvido de alguma forma ou ter estado no caminho de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Inocentes! — mamãe suspirou de forma indignada. — Noventa por cento deles são inocentes — balançou a cabeça em negativa, parecendo cansada.

Se havia uma única coisa que eu ainda admirava em minha mãe, era seu amor pelo que fazia. O amor com que exercia sua função. O amor que dedicava a salvar vida de pessoas que nem ao menos conhecia.

Quando era pequena, lembrava-me de ir visitá-la no hospital, observá-la fazendo consultas, gerenciando tratamentos. Sempre tão atenciosa, tão dedicada. Ela seria capaz de colocar o local abaixo por um paciente.

Eu quisera, por muito tempo, ser um daqueles pacientes, apenas para receber um pouco daquela atenção verdadeira.

O pensamento era tão patético que sentia vontade de rir ao lembrá-lo. Mas, bem, os anos passaram e eu percebi que, embora ela fosse uma ótima profissional, aquilo se restringia apenas no âmbito de trabalho. Nem mesmo com Petúnia, que era sua preferida, ela possuía aquele brilho nos olhos.

— Independente de serem inocentes ou não, isto não tem nada a ver com qualquer casa de Hogwarts — James se pronunciou.

Por baixo da mesa, apertei seu joelho, querendo mais do que qualquer coisa que ele parasse de falar. Não precisava estender aquela conversa. Se seguisse aquele rumo, as coisas poderiam dar _muito_ errado.

James, porém, fez questão de me ignorar.

— Essa guerra é derivada de um preconceito gerado por séculos que foi personificado por um cara completamente doido — continuou. — Não é justo a senhora falar que isto é culpa dos sonserinos, só por que ele é um.

Minha mãe, parecendo achar graça do comentário, sorriu para James.

— E, por algum acaso, você sabe quem foi que começou com este preconceito, James, querido? Salazar Slytherin. O grande mago que odiava trouxas. Se esta guerra xenofóbica não é algo criado por sonserinos, então eu não sei de mais nada.

Por algum motivo, Petúnia remexeu-se desconfortável em sua cadeira, baixando os olhos para a mesa e franzindo os lábios como se estivesse se impedindo de falar alguma coisa.

Estranhei seu comportamento.

— Francamente, Helena — Dorea, parecendo finalmente ter compreendido onde Helena queria chegar, indignou-se. — Você sabe muito bem que este preconceito existe desde muito antes de Hogwarts, quando os trouxas tratavam os bruxos como aberrações, querendo livrarem-se da nossa raça a todo custo — colocou a palma da mão sobre a mesa. — É claro que existia preconceito, afinal fomos forçados a nos esconder por que éramos perseguidos diariamente e, apesar de não sermos tão atingidos pelos ataques fracos dos trouxas, ainda assim nunca tínhamos paz, pois sempre éramos alvos.

— Sempre existiu muito rancor por conta disto — Charlus concordou. — Mas dizer que alguém criou isto, quando na verdade está intrínseco à história da magia... — meneou a cabeça.

— Apenas expressei minha opinião de que não estaria muito feliz em ser uma sonserina nos dias atuais, pois, independente de quem trouxe este preconceito à tona, esta casa não está sendo muito bem vista depois de todas essas atrocidades que vem acontecendo.

— É a mesma história de sempre, muitos pagam pelo erro de um — meu pai comentou. Ergui meus olhos para ele e encontrei-os voltados para mim, encarando-me como se me dissesse alguma coisa.

Quebrei o olhar, sentindo-me tremer por dentro. Como ele ousava me encarar com aquele olhar tão paternal quando não fora capaz de mover um único dedo por mim nos últimos anos?

Cerrei meu punho, esquecendo-me que este ainda estava sobre o joelho de James. Ele, imediatamente, voltou-se para mim, encarando de forma indagativa.

Dei de ombros, puxando o copo de suas mãos e tomando um gole de sua bebida. O _firewhisky_ desceu queimando. A sensação foi bastante calmante, mas não tanto quanto eu teria gostado que fosse.

— Lily! — ouvi minha mãe chamar. Virei-me para ela e percebi seu olhar repreendedor. — O que pensa que está fazendo com este copo?

— Bebendo? — a resposta escapou de meus lábios antes que pudesse impedi-la. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito.

O olhar repreendedor transformou-se, imediatamente, em ofendido. E, apesar de eu saber que aquilo era puramente artificial e o que a irritava mesmo era o fato de eu ter respondido para ela em local público e, o que era ainda pior: em frente a pessoas importantes, ainda assim pude perceber que os problemas estavam apenas começando.

— Largue esse copo, Lily — ela disse então, de forma calma e autoritária.

— Helena... — Dorea começou a falar, mas minha mãe ergueu um dedo pedindo silêncio.

— Lily...

— Não. — mais uma vez as palavras escaparam de minha boca, sem que eu pudesse controlá-las.

— O que...?

— Chega — falei e apertei o copo. — Pare com isso! Está ficando ridículo, pelo amor de Merlin...

— Lily...

— Não quero saber de "Lily"! Não sou mais criança. Não tenho que tolerar essas suas atitudes narcisistas e...

— Já chega! — Helena Evans bateu com o punho no tampo da mesa, fazendo com que a batida ecoasse mais alto do que deveria, atraindo olhares de mesas vizinhas para onde estávamos. — Pare de agir como uma... Como...

— Uma sonserina? — perguntei e ri de forma irônica. — Sinto lhe informar, _mamãe,_ mas é exatamente isto o que sou.

— Ora, francamente, isso está ficando ridículo — papai se pronunciou então, inclinando-se para frente, olhando de mim para Helena com a expressão cansada. — Deixe a menina, Helena. Ela já é maior de idade, sabe o que faz — disse. — E, Lily — encarou-me e, pela primeira vez em dias, percebi as grandes olheiras embaixo de seus olhos. — Por favor, não provoque sua mãe.

Percebi que ele estava falando sério. Ele estava cansado. Extrema e totalmente exausto.

Soltei um longo suspiro, largando o copo em minha frente, encarando fixamente o liquido âmbar.

— Bem, hum... — Charlus Potter, novamente, falou, parecendo sem saber como agir após aquela cena. — Então, Jonathan, como vão as coisas no Departamento de Mistérios?

E então eles se embrenharam em uma conversa altamente técnica na qual eu nem sequer prestei atenção. Sentia-me tão furiosa, tão absurdamente irritada que meu corpo inteiro tremia.

Imaginei se eu estouraria alguma coisa como fizera quando tinha nove anos e uma criança no parque me irritou e acabei deixando seus balões em frangalhos. Só que, se por ventura eu viesse mesmo a estourar algo, tinha certeza de que não seria um _objeto_, mas sim _alguém_. E tampouco seria um estouro, mas sim uma _explosão_.

Senti o toque leve de Sirius e meu braço e ergui meus olhos para ele.

— Respire fundo — ele disse de maneira amigável e então sorriu de forma marota. — Eu _realmente _gosto das minhas vestes, não quero vê-las estragadas caso você quebre alguma coisa.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em meu rosto e eu rolei os olhos para ele.

— Idiota — resmunguei.

— Você precisa renovar os xingamentos, estes estão ficando chatos — disse e pegou o copo da minha frente, tomando um gole do mesmo.

Percebi James mover-se ao meu lado e voltei-me para ele. James estava meio virado na cadeira, encarando alguma coisa logo atrás de onde estávamos sentados.

Olhei na mesma direção e senti o sorriso esmorecer em meu rosto.

Alguma mesa de distância, conversando de forma animada com os Black, estava Abraxás Malfoy e seu filho, Lucius. Sua mulher não estava à vista, porém, logo ali, agindo como se aquele sempre fosse seu lugar — junto daqueles imundos amantes das Artes das Trevas — encontrava-se Snape.

Suas vestes de aparências novas e vistosas em um negro polido eram quase como um tapa em meu rosto. Uma facada, se era possível, ainda maior às lembranças boas que possuía para com ele do que aquele dia na floresta.

Mais uma vez a irritação fluiu por mim, borbulhando em meu sangue, fazendo-me querer mais do que qualquer coisa sair dali, ir para longe...

— O que me diz, Lily?

A voz da mãe de James arrancou-me de meus devaneios, fazendo-me encará-la sem entender do que estava falando.

— Desculpe... O quê? — perguntei, sentindo-me corar.

— Estava contando para Helena que James é um bom aluno, mas que recebemos mais cartas de Hogwarts sobre ele do que poderíamos contar, então perguntei o que você teria a me dizer sobre James e seu comportamento em Hogwarts — disse-me de forma divertida.

Mais uma vez, senti-me corar, pois eu sabia que grande parte das cartas que Dorea recebera, tinham sido escritas por mim devido às detenções as quais James recebia quase semanalmente.

Ouvi a risada de Sirius, baixa e debochada e quis socá-lo.

— Hum... — Comecei a dizer, sentindo-me extremamente constrangida ao tê-la encarando-me com tanta intimidade. — Bem, James sempre foi muito... Problemático — disse e dei de ombros, meu rosto tão quente que imaginei se não derreteria.

— Problemático? — James então perguntou, encarando-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ainda havia um quê de irritação em seus olhos (provavelmente o mesmo que nos meus), após ver Snape ali. — Eu não sou problemático!

— Talvez eu tenha errado — disse e então sorri para a Senhora Potter. — Melhor seria dizer que ele é o problema em pessoa — Dorea arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para James. — É sério, James é uma grande dor de cabeça... — senti alguém beliscar meu braço e sorri para James de forma irônica. — Mas é um amor de garoto — completei.

Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

— Isso não é verdade — James disse e bufou para mim, voltando-se para a mãe logo em seguida. — Tirando a parte do _"amor de garoto"_, você pode ignorar tudo o que ela disse, mamãe. Ela é louca.

— Qual é, Jay. Levando em consideração _quem_ falou, você até deu sorte. Lily poderia ter sido muito pior — então Sirius riu novamente.

— Lily, isso não é coisa que se fale! — minha mãe então disse, encarando-me horrorizada como se eu tivesse acabado de ofender o Ministro em pessoa.

— Ora, Helena, eu conheço meu filho. Sei que Lily não falou nem metade do que deveria. — Dorea disse parecendo divertida enquanto lançava um olhar repreendedor para James (o qual não foi nada repreendedor devido ao fato de que ela sorria de forma carinhosa para o filho). — E você, Petúnia, está gostando de Hogwarts?

Petúnia, que até então olhava de mim para James com a expressão ilegível, pareceu assustar-se com a pergunta direcionada para si.

— Oh, eu estou gostando — ela disse então, sua voz um pouco áspera. Limpou a garganta e continuou: — embora, é claro, Beauxbatons seja muito mais bonita com suas esculturas de cristais e sua infraestrutura, Hogwarts é muito linda. E os professores são ótimos — concluiu sem muita convicção.

— Sempre ouço falar muito de Beauxbatons, mas nunca soube exatamente onde fica — Charlus comentou com simpatia. — É próximo à Paris?

— Não poderia lhe dizer, mesmo que quisesse — Petúnia então sorriu levemente. — Eles têm uma política de privacidade bastante forte, se o senhor quer saber. Nem mesmo nós sabemos exatamente onde fica. Quando saíamos nos finais de semanas livres, nunca sabíamos onde iriamos sair. Às vezes era próximo à Torre Eiffel, às vezes próximo à _Île de la Cité_, e em outras em alguma ruela desconhecida. Tínhamos de andar sempre com um mapa — riu mais um pouco, o olhar nostálgico.

— E como é que vocês voltavam? — Sirius então perguntou, parecendo desgostoso em dirigir-se à minha irmã, porém curioso o suficiente para encará-la. — Quero dizer, se não sabiam onde ficava como voltavam para a escola depois dos finais de semanas livres?

— Bem, nós tínhamos um ponto de encontro, próximo a um bar que somente bruxos poderiam ver. É como o Caldeirão Furado aqui — disse e deu de ombros. — Tem muitas lojas trouxas em volta, mas dentro do bar tem uma passagem que leva para os jardins de Beauxbatons.

— Quase como aqui... — Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas para James de forma subentendida. Franzi o cenho para ele que simplesmente deu de ombros.

— E você gostava da França? — Dorea perguntou então.

Petúnia corou levemente.

— Eu amava a França — disse e seus olhos brilharam, mas então seu olhar cruzou com o de minha mãe e ela pareceu encolher. Senti um impulso de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não parecia ser o momento. Afinal, por que é que Petúnia tinha saído de Beauxbatons se a amava tanto? — Mas sentia saudade de Londres todos os dias e, como minha mãe disse, aqui tem um programa melhor para futuros medibruxos — concluiu.

Senti meus olhos estreitarem. Quero dizer, eu sabia que Petúnia era muito mais querida por minha mãe, que elas era muito unidas. Mas _saudades?_ Morrer de saudades quando ela poderia estar longe da loucura que era em casa? Quando ela estava em outro país com suas amigas francesas maravilhosas? Quando ela não precisava me ver todos os dias?

Sentir tanta saudade que sentiu vontade de voltar... Era óbvio que aquilo não era verdade. Se havia alguém egoísta neste mundo, este alguém era Petúnia.

Ela não deixaria seu sonho francês para trás por saudades. Não mesmo. Senti-me estranhamente eufórica ante a perspectiva de descobrir alguma coisa que ela pudesse ter feito de errado para ter de voltar à Londres.

Ir para Hogwarts. A tão odiada escola para _ingleses sem perspectiva de grandeza_, como ela mesma dizia.

— E você, Lily, gosta de Hogwarts? — Dorea então se voltou novamente para mim, encarando-me com leveza.

— Eu amo Hogwarts — disse e sorri. — Nunca vou deixar de pensar naquele lugar como minha casa. A magia que tem naquele lugar... Nada se iguala. Sem falar que cada dia é uma surpresa, por que você sempre pode cruzar com uma passagem nova, os degraus que somem e todas essas coisas que são simplesmente geniais. É quase como se o castelo tivesse vida. Quero dizer, _tem vida_. Passei os melhores anos da minha vida naquele lugar — concluí e senti minhas bochechas corarem ao perceber que todos me encaravam.

James, que estava virado para mim, sorria de forma... _Orgulhosa?_ Bem, ele me encarava de forma estranha. E eu não sabia exatamente como me sentir sobre aquilo.

— É exatamente como me sinto — ele disse fazendo-me corar ainda mais.

— Bem, eu também. Só que eu não vou ficar te olhando com essa expressão apaixonada, Lily. Desculpe — Sirius então disse, fazendo-me ofegar. Encarei-o de forma furiosa, deixando implícito que iria matá-lo assim que estivéssemos a sós. — Ops — ele então arregalou os olhos falsamente e colocou uma mão sobre a boca. Quis pular em seu pescoço. — Acho que falei demais...

— Do que está falando, Sirius? — meu pai então perguntou, inclinando-se para frente na cadeira, olhando de Sirius para mim e de mim para James de forma desconfiada.

— Ora, Sirius estava brincando, obviamente — Helena então bufou, rindo-se para meu pai. — De qualquer forma, acho que todos que estudaram em Hogwarts compartilham o sentimento de Lily — disse e me encarou meio a contragosto. — Embora, é claro, nunca tenha considerado uma _casa_. É até ofensivo que diga isto, Lily, afinal as pessoas podem pensar que você não gosta de sua casa — completou em um tom brincalhão que não escondia totalmente a ameaça em sua voz. _Concerte isto_, era o que ela estava dizendo.

O copo na mão de Sirius estourou, assim como todos os outros ao redor da mesa. Foi simplesmente muito mais forte do que eu. A irritação fluiu por mim de tal forma que eu sentia como se enxergasse tudo vermelho. Eu queria pular em seu pescoço e fazê-la engolir cada palavra cruel que ela tinha desferido contra mim desde que chegara naquela janta.

— O que...?

— Chega! — eu disse, minha voz saindo baixa e fria como jamais antes. Minha mãe se encolheu como se eu houvesse gritado com ela. Todos olhavam para mim, mas eu só tinha olhos para Helena Evans. — Chega!

— Lily, o que você pensa que...

— Chega! Estou farta! — disse e então me ergui da cadeira, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer de irritação. — É "Lily, o que pensa que está falando?", "o que pensa que está fazendo?", "não dê atenção para o que Lily fala", "Lily, você está agindo feito uma idiota" — bati com a mão contra a mesa. — Para mim chega disso!

— Lily Evans, sente-se agora e peça já desculpas por...

— Por estar farta de sua hipocrisia? Por ser obrigada a vir nessas jantas idiotas por que você quer aparentar uma família feliz quando na verdade tudo o que você faz o tempo inteiro é cobrar de mim e de Petúnia que sejamos perfeitas, façamos coisas perfeitas e não aceitemos menos do que isto? Jogando na minha cara o tempo inteiro que me repudia por minha casa? Que não ature nem uma palavra fora do seu quadro perfeito, pois precisa ter controle sobre tudo para se sentir menos vazia? — ela não parecia conseguir acreditar no que eu estava falando. Percebia algumas pessoas à nossa volta encararem-nos de forma indiscreta, mas não me importei. — Estou farta, Helena Evans! Farta! Cansei de sua discriminação.

— Lily... — meu pai começou a falar e eu o encarei, calando-o.

— Não ouse falar uma única palavra sequer. Quando ela — apontei o dedo para minha mãe. — Falava... _Coisas_ tão absurdas... Tão _cruéis..._ Você nunca fez nada. Não faça agora, pai. Não faça. — senti que meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e as segurei. — Nenhuma criança deveria ouvir da boca da própria mãe que a irmã é melhor, que não vale nada, não presta para nada. A sua infelicidade com o que é não justifica sua crueldade. Se não está satisfeita com a merda de pessoa que se tornou, tão amarga, não pense que suas ações são justificáveis. Eu pensei, por um momento que talvez... _E só talvez_, este Natal pudesse ser diferente, afinal era meu último Natal em casa — ri sem humor. — Mas, querem saber? — olhei para minha família. — Foram as piores férias de Natal que eu já tive o que não é novidade nenhuma, afinal sempre piora. Eu nem deveria ter esperado uma coisa diferente vindo de você... — Minha mãe encarava-me como se nunca tivesse me visto. O silêncio em minha volta era quase palpável. — Por muito tempo eu fiz de tudo para te orgulhar, tentei ser a melhor criança, te ajudei com as coisas de casa, adorava ir ao hospital e te ver trabalhar — ri mais uma vez. — Eu _teria _dado qualquer coisa para ser um de seus pacientes que você tratava com tanto carinho! — disse. — E então a perfeita Petúnia era sempre melhor do que eu, e você fez questão de jogar isso na minha cara absolutamente todos os dias da minha vida — meneei a cabeça. — Você é cruel e mesquinha. Arruinou a nossa família, arruinou qualquer admiração que eu pudesse ter por você. E, por muito tempo, arruinou a minha vida. — afastei a cadeira e dei dois passos para longe da mesa. — Só que eu não tenho por que aturar isto, se quer saber — encarei-a então sentindo toda minha raiva evaporar, deixando apenas o cansaço. — Eu desisto de você, já me decepcionou de mais. Quanto às suas afirmativas sobre sonserina ser a escória, o que tenho a lhe dizer é que: olhe para si mesma, uma grifinória, e é só a pior pessoa que conheci. Tão mesquinha. Voldemort, pelo menos, diz a que veio. E você não, você _finge._ Finge ser uma boa mãe, uma boa pessoa — soltei um riso seco. — Mas não é e nem nunca vai ser, por que você é cruel e nenhuma boa atitude vai conseguir apagar a sua mesquinharia. — Respirei fundo e me voltei, então, para Dorea Potter que me observava de olhos arregalados. — Me perdoe, Senhora Potter. Em nenhum momento quis ofendê-los. É só que, como deve saber, nós _sonserinos_ não costumamos aturar ofensas calados e, bem, eu estava calada há _muito tempo_. Foi ótimo conversar com vocês esta noite. Agradabilíssimo — e então, antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, eu dei as costas e caminhei o mais rápido que pude em direção à saída, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar nem sequer para James.

Não queria ver a expressão em seu rosto. Não queria ficar imaginando o que ele estaria pensando depois daquele jantar tenebroso. Eu queria ficar sozinha, portanto continuei a caminhar.

Os olhares de algumas pessoas me acompanharam pelo caminho até a porta, inclusive o de Snape que, aparentemente, estivera observando meu comportamento de longe. Percebi que ele fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas então Lucius Malfoy se aproximou e apontou alguma coisa em seu braço esquerdo, fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para o loiro, parecendo preocupado. Por alguns instantes senti-me curiosa, eles pareciam estar planejando alguma coisa. Mas então lembrei que _eu não me importava_.

Agradeci internamente por Lucius ter impedido Snape de fazer o que tinha tido intenção de fazer, afinal tudo o que menos queria era ter mais um incômodo naquela noite.

Cheguei à recepção do salão e pedi meu casaco ao recepcionista, sentindo-me inquieta. Tudo o que queria era sair dali, ir para longe de todas aquelas pessoas.

Assim que ele me entregou a veste, saí a passos largos do salão desembocando no hall no Ministério. Caminhei até uma das grandes lareiras que havia mais à entrada e entrei por uma delas, sentindo o fogo verde em minha volta levar-me para longe, para o alto, para a cidade.

Londres estava congelada e o frio cortante perpassou pela camada grossa de meu casaco, congelando minhas pernas seminuas e infiltrando-se por meus pés.

— Merda — resmunguei enquanto começava a caminhar, levantando os pés para fugir da neve.

Eu estava furiosa demais para conseguir aparatar. Já ouvira boatos de que muitos bruxos, quando estavam com as emoções muito extremadas, acabavam por estrunchar quando aparatavam, pois seus pensamentos não se focavam em apenas uma coisa. E eu, _definitivamente_, não precisava acabar com pedaços de meu corpo espalhados pela cidade.

Meus sapatos enfeitados não ajudavam nenhum pouco na caminhada e eu xinguei cada centímetro de calçada pelo qual passei, amaldiçoando minha mãe pela escolha espalhafatosa.

_Minha mãe_.

A expressão em seu rosto ao me ver contestando-a em frente à pessoas importantes poderia ter me feito sentir orgulhosa. Eu a enfrentara pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Dissera tudo o que queria dizer, sem me importar com os outros ou com o que ela iria achar.

Mas então não me sentia. Havia uma sensação de alívio perdida na imensidão do vazio que me cercava.

Era noite, eu estava sozinha, no frio, após ter tido a pior noite da minha vida. E James, bem, eu nem sequer pudera falar com ele direito. Deveria estar preocupado. Dobrei a direita numa loja brilhante e congelada de doces.

James provavelmente estaria furioso comigo, principalmente depois de tê-lo deixado para trás sem qualquer explicação, num ímpeto de fúria.

Mas ele precisava entender... Outro pensamento perpassou por minha mente quando passei em frente a um bar cheio de enfeites natalinos pendurados por todos os lados: Dorea Potter era sonserina. Assim como eu. Como era possível que James Potter tivesse odiado tanto os sonserinos sendo que sua mãe era uma?

— Que grande impressão que você deixou, Lily. Fazendo cena logo no primeiro dia em que a viu. Que maravilha — resmunguei comigo mesma, sentindo-me uma idiota.

Eu não deveria ter falado nada. Deveria ter aguentado, como sempre. Por que justo naquele jantar, justo quando a família de James estava junto, eu tinha de estragar tudo?

_Mas é o que você sempre faz, Lily. Você sempre decepciona as pessoas._

O pensamento foi como um tapa em meu rosto, tão gelado quanto o vento que batia fortemente contra mim.

Estaquei e minha respiração tornou-se superficial.

As lágrimas, mais uma vez, encheram meus olhos, mas então eu não as impedi. Não daquela vez. Não por que não havia mais qualquer força dentro de mim que me fizesse querer parecer forte. Senti-me desabar, quando as lágrimas forçavam por meus olhos, descendo por meu rosto. Apoiei-me numa parede qualquer de algum comércio fechado, a respiração saindo ofegante, sem me importar se alguém veria.

— Lily? — e então, como parecia ser um hábito formado nas últimas semanas, James estava lá.

— James? — perguntei assim que ele entrou em foco, em minha frente, um sobretudo negro por sobre as vestes, as bochechas coradas, os óculos meio tortos.

Então eu me atirei em seus braços, sentindo que não havia nada mais que pudesse querer no mundo a receber um abraço seu.

Imediatamente seus braços se apertaram em volta de mim, apertando-me contra ele de forma que meu rosto afundou em seu peito. E eu chorei então, tanto quanto jamais havia feito, deixando-me esvair-me em choro, em lágrimas e em prantos. Querendo mais do que nunca que toda aquela tristeza incrustada em meu peito desvanecesse. Querendo que tudo o que restasse de mim fosse a parte que abraçava James.

Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado lá, até mesmo o frio tinha dado lugar ao calor do corpo de James. A sensação de estar em seus braços era sempre reconfortante e cada vez melhor.

E então, por que não havia nada mais que quisesse fazer, eu o beijei. E James, sem decepcionar, retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Meus braços imediatamente subiram para seus cabelos, enterrando-se ali e puxando-o mais para perto enquanto que James apertava-me pela cintura, trazendo nossos corpos tão juntos que não sabia mais qual era o meu e qual era o dele.

Foi o melhor de todos os beijos que já havíamos trocado. E o mais desesperador. Eu o queria tanto como jamais havia querido. Queria que ele me fizesse esquecer os meus problemas, do meu desespero. Queria que ele apagasse minha tristeza com beijos.

Talvez ele tivesse entendido isto, por que aprofundou os lábios nos meus. Soltei um suspiro enquanto deixava-me ir, entregando às sensações que me invadiam.

E então nos separamos ofegantes e trôpegos, ambos com os lábios inchados e bochechas coradas.

O sentimento que me tomou naquele momento, vendo-o em minha frente, encarando-me com tanto carinho, me fez querer dizer o que jamais pensei que fosse ser capaz.

Mas as palavras não saíram de meus lábios entreabertos. Não conseguia ser corajosa o suficiente para falar. Não naquele momento.

— Lily — ele começou a falar. — Você está bem? — perguntou.

Pisquei algumas vezes sem conseguir entender o que ele estava falando, sem entender nem mesmo o que se passava por minha mente.

— Eu... Não sei — disse com sinceridade, o frio finalmente voltando, já que não mais estava em seus braços.

James pareceu perceber o tremor que perpassou por meu corpo, pois se aproximou e colocou um braço sobre meus ombros.

— Está frio, é melhor irmos para algum lugar coberto.

Assenti quando mais uma rajada de vento subiu por minhas pernas, fazendo-me bater os dentes. Odiava vestidos e roupas de festas. Odiava mais ainda minha mãe por ter me obrigado a usá-los.

— Lily — James chamou-me novamente, fazendo-me encará-lo.

— Sim? — perguntei.

— Eu estou orgulhoso de você — disse-me fazendo-me ficar sem ar. De novo. — Você lutou sua batalha. E venceu.

Mais uma vez meus olhos marearam, e eu o puxei para mais um beijo.

— Me desculpe — falei assim que nossos lábios se separaram. — Eu não queria estragar o jantar de sua família. Mas...

— Não estragou nada, Lily. Minha mãe te adorou e meu pai também — ele disse e eu franzi o cenho em confusão.

— Eu causei a maior dor de cabeça naquilo lá e...

— E agiu como alguém corajoso deveria agir, não abaixou a cabeça e falou o que acredita ser certo — James passou a mão pelos cabelos naquele gesto muito seu. — Ela foi horrível, Lily — tocou minha bochecha enquanto seus olhos castanhos pareciam olhar minha alma. — Eu... Juro, não sei como aguentava isso. Eu queria pular no pescoço dela de segundo em segundo...

— Eu também — suspirei. — Mas já passou, James. Terminou.

Ele assentiu, apertando o abraço, beijando minha testa.

— Sim, terminou. Você não vai passar por isso de novo — ele disse.

— Por que não me contou que sua mãe era sonserina? — perguntei após alguns segundos de silêncio, erguendo meus olhos para os seus em indagação.

James deu de ombros então, um sorriso leve perpassando seus lábios.

— Para te falar a verdade, Lily, na maior parte do tempo eu me esqueço deste detalhe — ele disse e sorriu mais um pouco. — Ela é tão boa, tão _mãe_ que eu nunca parei para pensar no que isto significava — abri a boca para contestar, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, lançando ondas de calafrio por minha espinha. — Sim, eu _sei_ o que você vai dizer: que se minha mãe é uma sonserina, como eu posso odiar tanto os sonserinos? — assenti. — Bem, não é que eu os odeie...

— Francamente, James!

— Okay, tudo bem. É só que, como sua mãe falou naquele momento (e Merlin sabe como me sinto mal por ter concordado com qualquer coisa que ela tenha falado), praticamente desde que eu nasci estamos em guerra. E isto é horrível. E Voldemort é asqueroso e odiador de trouxas. E ele se vangloria tanto de sua antiga casa que... Bem, quem é que iria gostar de alguém que fizesse parte daquilo o qual ele mais admira? Quero dizer, não é como se sonserinos fossem simpáticos — me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Sorri para ele, afastando uma mexa de cabelo que desprendera do coque em minha cabeça.

— Às vezes é interessante que as pessoas tenham mais medo do que respeito do que você é — dei de ombros. — Bastante divertido, para falar a verdade.

James rolou os olhos.

— Você falou exatamente como uma sonserina agora — ele apontou e eu dei com a língua para ele, sentindo-me mais leve do que parecia ser capaz alguns minutos atrás. — De qualquer forma, eu vi meus pais sofrerem por muitas pessoas que morreram nessa causa, Lily. Lutando contra ele e os Comensais. E eu odeio ver meus pais sofrer, portanto foi muito fácil odiar Voldemort. E mais fácil ainda odiar sonserinos os quais ele idolatra.

Fiquei sem fala por alguns instantes, sem saber como reagir ao que ele falara. Afinal era verdade.

Mas eu gostava de pertencer a algo que o maior Bruxo das Trevas idolatrava? Gostava de saber que ele usava o ideal ao qual eu fazia parte para fazer atrocidades contra pessoas que ele odiava?

Não, eu não gostava de pertencer àquilo. Mas eu amava minha casa. Sonserina era o meu lar, o que me formara.

"_E é onde você vai encontrar a grandeza, mas, também, honra e lealdade"_.

Não fora o que o chapéu dissera? Não foram os ideais que me fizeram apaixonar pela casa a que fora destinada a pertencer? Voldemort sonhava com a grandeza, porém ele não sabia nada do que era honra, muito menos lealdade.

Slughorn dissera que nós, sonserinos, sabíamos agir de forma elegante e sincera. Fazíamos o que era preciso para atingirmos nossos ideais, porém nunca usaríamos um irmão para aquilo. Nunca trairíamos os nossos. E por nossos me referia às pessoas que nos queriam bem, que nos faziam bem. Seriamos capazes de lutar tanto por nós mesmos quanto pelos outros, seja contra o que fosse e, se perdêssemos, teríamos honra o suficiente para erguer a cabeça e encarar nossos adversários com o orgulho que possuíamos. Por que nós, sonserinos, nunca perdíamos a classe e, muito menos a honra. A honra de ser o que éramos e aceitar aquilo melhor do que qualquer um. Por que nossas raízes definiam o que éramos.

Da mesma forma a qual minha mãe tinha definido meu caráter ao se tornar tudo aquilo que não queria ser, a minha casa apenas me fizera perceber que desde sempre eu pertencera a ela. Era ela. Uma sonserina.

A imagem de Snape conversando com Lucius enquanto este lhe mostrava o braço esquerdo esgueirou-se por minha mente, fazendo um sentimento inquietante brotar em meus pensamentos.

Por que é que aquilo não saía de minha mente? Afastei os pensamentos.

— Uma pessoa não define o que uma casa é, James — disse finalmente.

— Eu entendo, Lily. Juro — ele assentiu de forma veemente. — Agora eu percebo o quanto estava errado por julgar antes de sequer ter tentado conhecê-los. Quero dizer, eu sempre pensei em minha mãe como uma exceção. Como alguém fora dos padrões. E você também o é. Embora eu saiba que, apesar de ser a sonserina mais sonserina que conheço, também é a melhor pessoa que conheci — disse-me e sorriu para mim, aproximando-se mais uma vez. — E também é a única que me faz bem.

James então encostou sua testa à minha, seus olhos sem nunca deixarem os meus.

— Lily eu...

Mas então algo chamou minha atenção. Pelo canto do olho captei algo verde e brilhante não muito longe.

Interrompendo a fala de James, virei-me para o clarão. E senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões.

Era a Marca Negra.

A marca de Voldemort.

Antes que pudesse entender o que estava fazendo, meus pés já me levavam, correndo, na direção da marca. James vinha logo ao meu lado, parecendo tão surpreso e assustado quanto eu.

Senti seus dedos entrelaçaram-se contra os meus enquanto corria e eu os aceitei e apertei minha mão contra a sua, sabendo que o que estávamos fazendo era uma loucura.

— Lily, é a marca...

— Sim, eu sei — eu disse-lhe.

— O que vamos fazer? — ele perguntou.

Dei de ombros enquanto dobrávamos uma esquina e atravessávamos a rua vazia e congelada.

— Nós vamos lutar — falei.

James lançou-me um olhar rápido pelo canto dos olhos, como se me avaliasse. E então sorriu.

— Gostei da sua ideia.

Sem entender o porquê, logo eu fiz o mesmo e sorri em retribuição.

— Eu também — disse.

— Você está se saindo mais grifinória do que o esperado sabia? — ele brincou ao dobrarmos mais uma rua, desembocando em um amontoado de casinhas iguais enfileiradas. Todas parecendo grandes bolos cobertos de glacê.

— A coragem não é uma qualidade grifinória — resmunguei, cética.

— Merlin, você é uma irritante sabe-tudo — retrucou. — De qualquer forma, você fica linda de vermelho.

— E está é uma boa hora para dizer isto — rolei os olhos.

— Se não sobrevivermos pelo menos terei dito algo que estava me corroendo para você — James falou então, sério.

— Cale a boca — resmunguei, irritada com o que James dissera. — Não vai acontecer nada conosco.

— Lily, é a marca de Voldemort. Um comensal da morte, provavelmente muito poderoso, pode estar no local de ataque. Ou vários deles — deu de ombros então, diminuindo o compasso, apertando ainda mais minha mão. — Isto é uma loucura, você sabe.

Assenti.

— Deve haver muita gente bem mais qualificada que nós dois que pode enfrentá-los esta noite — James acrescentou e, mais uma vez, assenti. — E mesmo assim quer ir até lá? Sabendo que talvez não sejamos páreo para eles?

— Sim... James, você está com medo? — indaguei então, parando de andar para encará-lo melhor.

— Lógico que estou com medo! — ele rolou os olhos. — Você vai estar perto demais daqueles imbecis, Lily. Eu ainda me lembro do que os aspirantes à essas merdas fizeram à você — James se aproximou novamente. — Snape estava lá, hoje — disse-me.

— Eu o vi — falei, sentindo minha respiração acelerar ainda mais. — Mas e daí? James, nós precisamos ir.

Ele parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas apenas deu de ombros, voltou a segurar minha mão e continuou a correr.

— Precisamos achar alguma forma de avisar Dumbledore — James disse.

— Bem, depois que chegarmos lá pensaremos em alguma coisa — respirei fundo. — James, talvez quando a gente chegar, eles já tenham ido embora.

James ficou em silêncio então, parecendo tão amedrontado quanto eu sobre a perspectiva de poder encontrar alguém _morto_. Ou pior.

— Espero que não — James murmurou e então continuamos em silêncio.

A cada quarteirão que corríamos, escorregando na neve — quebrando saltos dos sapatos (o que facilitou muito minha vida, aliás, afinal eles pararam de afundar na neve após isto) —, a luz verde tornava-se mais forte e o sentimento de medo apenas aumentava.

Quem poderia ser? Perguntava-me o tempo todo.

Claro que era ridículo imaginar que dois alunos ainda não formados nos N.I.E.M.s estivessem correndo para uma provável emboscada e que pensávamos sermos mais fortes que os comandantes de Voldemort.

Mas a perspectiva de deixar alguém morrer por medo simplesmente me dava náuseas. Aquela guerra também era minha. Eu simplesmente _não podia_ dar as costas para aquilo. Precisava ajudar. Precisava mostrar a mim mesma que era capaz de enfrentar os meus medos.

Dobramos a ultima esquina, a respiração ofegante. No final da rua, bem na esquina, a luz verde em forma de caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca manchava o céu, inundando a rua com uma luz bruxuleante pelas casas.

Fiz menção de continuar caminhando, mas a mão de James era firme em volta da minha e ele me puxou.

Quando ergui meus olhos para ele percebi seu rosto pálido e sua expressão horrorizada.

— James, o que...?

— Aquela casa... Eu já fui ali — voltou os olhos para os meus. — É a casa dos Longbottom, Lily. Frank mora ali.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Nos livros: James, Lily, Frank e Alice enfrentaram Voldemort por três vezes e, por conta disto, poderiam ser o casal da profecia XD**

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEELLO, PEOPLES! Como estão?<strong>

**COMO PROMETIDO: NOVO CAPÍTULO NA QUINTA!**

**E esse, sem dúvidas, foi o meu favorito até agora. Eu amei, amei, amei escrevê-lo e espero, de coração, que também tenham gostado.**

**Bem, como eu já havia dito, o capítulo ficou gigantesco! E os próximos vão ser mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, então aguenta coração hahaha**

**Well, apareceu o Snape e o Lucius no capítulo, afinal de contas. Maaaaaaaaaaaas isto não exclui a participação dos outros no próximo rsrs'**

**Gente, chegamos ao capítulo nº 28 e temos mais uns 10/15 pelo frente (ou mais, do jeito que as coisas estão indo).**

**Bem, eles não falaram que estão namorando por dois motivos: 1) não deu tempo. A srª Evans fala demais e é tão insuportável que afinal de contas não deixa a Lily nem pensar direito e; 2) por que ela vai descobrir isso depois e de uma forma mais "impactante" hahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>PERGUNTA ALEATÓRIA: gente, to montando uma playlist de Slytherin e queria saber se vocês tem alguma música que, toda vez que escutam, lembram da fanfic?<strong>

**Se tiverem, por favor, mandem nos comentários! Eu quero saber o que faz lembrar da fanfic *-***

**Músicas que já estão na playlist:**

**- Shattered - Trading Yesterday;**

**- The Ballad Of Mona Lisa - Panic! At The Dicso;**

**- Say When - The Fray;**

**- Secrets - One Republic;**

**- Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys;**

**- Absolute - The Fray;**

**Se vocês mandarem mais, vou ouvi-las e as que achar que mais combinem, vou adicionar na playlis e mandar o link para vocês, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>MUITO OBRIGADA À TODAS AS PESSOAS MARAVILHOSAS, LINDAS, PERFEITAS E TUDO DE BOM QUE COMENTARAM NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. ESTOU DE BOCA ABERTA ATÉ AGORA, SEUS LINDOS!<strong>

**Já respondi os logados via PM (porque estou com mais tempo agora, amém!).**

**E, agora, vou responder aos sem login:**

* * *

><p><strong>Raquel: OMG O SEU REVIEW, MOÇA! QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?<strong>

**Bem, deixa eu começar por tópicos para não me perder: 1 - você leu a fic inteira durante a noite? Meu Merlin, tu não tens noção do quanto é lindo ler isso. Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando. E, bem, você leu 3 VEZES JÁ? Menina, vá se tratar! auhauh**

**2 - Eu amo escrever sobre a Lily e esse orgulho dela em ser sonserina. O motivo principal para eu ter criado essa fanfic era o fato de querer "diminuir" esse preconceito que há contra os sonserinos. Fazer com que as pessoas vejam que há sempre um lado bom em tudo.**

**3 - Eu fiz o teste do Pottermore 4 vezes ahahah sim, eu sempre quis ir para a Grifinória, porém em todos os 4 testes deu Sonserina. Mas então eu li a mensagem de boas vindas e, meu Merlin, como me identifiquei. Era me ver descrita naquilo lá. Eu aprendi a amar essa casa e, desde lá, eu quis fazer com que as pessoas a amassem também. Daí surgiu Slytherin ahaha**  
><strong>Eu não acredito nisso de "Tá parecendo muito grifinória". Eu acho que todos possuem coragem, lealdade, inteligência, ambição. A única diferença é que uma qualidade se sobressem mais do que a outra e, assim, tem a casa em que a pessoa se encaixa melhor. Um lufano pode sim ser corajoso, assim como um sonserino pode ser inteligente, um corvinal pode ser ambicioso e um grifinório pode ser muito leal. Há apenas a questão de destaque.<strong>

**4 - Fico muito, muito, muito feliz em saber que gostou da fanfic. Eu espero que continue gostando dela e que eu não decepcione.**

**5 - Amizade entre o Sirius e a Lily é gold. Eu simplesmente aaaaaaaaamo esses dois *-* Os Black são uns lindos mesmo ahahaha eu amo ler sobre eles.**  
><strong>6 - TEVE LUCIUS! hahaha<strong>

**7 - Como diz minha querida amiga, Carol Lair, é HELLena! ahaha**  
><strong>8 - OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR, SUA LINDA! BEIJOS :*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Fico feliz demais em saber que está gostando, amor! Espero que a fanfic não decepcione!<strong>

**Obrigada por comentar e acompanhar!**

**Beijinhos :***

* * *

><p><strong>Lais: Owun, que bom saber que gostou do capítulo, amor! Esse foi um dos meus favoritos também, rs<strong>

**Bem, eles não consideraram a Lufa Lufa porque como os pais eram grifinórios e a Tuney era corvinal, eles pensaram que ela poderia ser uma dessas. **

**Ah, ela estava abalada mesmo, porque sabia o que teria de enfrentar quando chegasse em casa. E, sim, foi pela presença desses dois marotos lindos *-***

**Obrigada pelo comentário, amor!**

**Beijinhos :***

* * *

><p><strong>Como sempre: comentários são sempre bem vindos! Por favor, comentem! Não sejam fantasmas, okay? Faz bem pro autor e pra consciência :D ahaha<strong>

**Beijinhos, amores e até SÁBADO! :***


	31. XXVIII - Todos os que amam são tolos

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO<p>

_Todos os que amam são tolos (ou sobre como amar faz das pessoas mais inconsequentes. Ou sábias.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>— Você... Tem <em>certeza<em> disso, James? — senti minha respiração tremular. Saber que havia alguém ser atacado era uma coisa, agora alguém que conhecia? Meu coração começou a martelar mais pesadamente. — Quero dizer... Pode ser que você esteja...?

— Eu tenho certeza, Lily. — a voz de James era um murmúrio cheio de medo. Ele voltou seus olhos para mim, encarando-me de forma perscrutadora. — Nós _temos_ de fazer isso.

Assenti para ele e segurei sua mão mais fortemente antes de puxá-lo, um pouco mais lentamente do que antes, em direção à casa. A luz verde deixava tudo à sua volta em um tom doentio, como um agouro de morte. A rua estava estranhamente silenciosa e nossos passos pareciam nem ecoar enquanto nos aproximávamos. Talvez fosse a neve que os abafasse, mas meus pelos eriçados me falavam claramente que algo muito mais sinistro estava acontecendo por ali.

Nós paramos de andar alguns metros de distância, observando atentamente detrás de um arbusto em frente à casa ao lado.

— Não ouço nada, Lily. — James sussurrou enquanto esticava o pescoço na direção da casa. Por fora, tudo parecia absolutamente normal, mas a marca logo acima indicava justamente o contrário.

— Também não. — concordei. — Acho... Acho que eles podem ter usado o feitiço silenciador.

— Mas nessa potência? Nunca vi uma coisa dessas... É como se todo o som do mundo tivesse sumido. — e ele estava certo. Suas palavras fizeram-me arrepiar e eu sabia que não era apenas por causa do frio.

— São os Comensais da Morte. — resmunguei e então senti meus olhos arregalarem. — James, e se... Se forem os dementadores? — indaguei e senti-me arrepiar novamente.

James pareceu estremecer também, ficando ainda mais pálido do que já estava.

— Você tem razão. — ele assentiu e então, sem falar mais nada, começou a caminhar lentamente, saindo de trás do arbusto e me puxando consigo.

Como se correr diretamente para uma emboscada que, provavelmente, envolvia Comensais da Morte _e_ dementadores, fosse uma grande coisa a ser feita. Mas o que mais poderíamos fazer? Não havia ninguém por perto e, eu tinha certeza, se chamássemos por alguém essa pessoa provavelmente chegaria muito depois de todos os comensais tivessem ido embora e... Alguém estivesse morto.

Isso se já não estivesse... Mas eu não poderia pensar nessa possibilidade.

Frank. Eu já havia falado com ele algumas vezes, tanto na escola quanto na "vida social", a qual seus pais, tão importantes aurores aposentados, estavam sempre presentes. Lembrava-me de conversar com ele muito tranquilamente enquanto me distraía da minha mãe naqueles jantares tediosos. Era uma boa pessoa. E namorava Alice Fawcett, uma grifinória do mesmo ano que eu e James. E eu sempre os admirara por parecerem ser um ótimo casal.

E então eu estava ali, em frente a sua casa, o coração apertado, sem saber o que nos esperava quando entrássemos.

Porque teríamos de entrar, de uma forma ou de outra. Por alguns instantes quis não ter saído daquele jantar, quis não ter visto a Marca Negra. Mas então, o que eu seria? Apenas mais uma daquelas pessoas que chorariam ao saber da notícia? Uma daquelas que não teria feito nada?

Frank _não_ estava morto. Assim como sua família. Nós entraríamos lá e arranjaríamos uma forma de salvá-los caso preciso fosse. Não poderíamos deixá-los.

E eu sabia, pela determinação no rosto de James, que ele pensava o mesmo que eu.

— Tem uma entrada nos fundos. — James apenas mexeu os lábios. O silêncio era demais. A impressão que dava era a de que qualquer respiração um pouco mais forte poderia despertar o bairro inteiro. — Se eu ainda me lembro, é por ali. — e indicou um corredor meio escondido ao lado esquerdo da casa, quase totalmente oculto por ramos e arbustos.

— Vamos por ali então. — sussurrei.

Mas antes que pudesse continuar caminhando na direção do corredor, James segurou-me enquanto vasculhava algo dentro de suas vestes.

— O quê...? — comecei a perguntar, mas então o brilho prateado de sua capa de invisibilidade me fez calar. Eu quis beijá-lo.

— Sempre levo comigo. — ele murmurou enquanto jogava a capa por sobre nós.

Então, devidamente ocultos – e levemente encurvados para não mostrar nossos pés debaixo da capa -, começamos a caminhar na direção do corredor estreito, James lançando um feitiço de encobrir passos na neve a cada metro que andávamos.

Fiz sinal para que James fosse à frente quando chegamos à entrada do corredor e ele assentiu, esquivando-se para dentro da passagem escura. Segurei a capa firmemente à nossa volta enquanto sentia os ramos engancharem-se nela.

— Aqui. — James disse por baixo de sua respiração e então saímos num grande jardim que deveria ser muito bonito não fosse a luz esverdeada que deixava tudo a sua volta com o ar macabro. Tentei não me fixar muito sobre a grande estátua junto a uma fonte bem no centro do jardim, pois seus olhos pareciam nos observar com malícia à luz da Marca. Senti-me estremecer e James voltou-se para mim. Eu apenas fiz uma negativa com a cabeça, indicando que ele deveria continuar a andar.

E então lá estava: grande, imponente e quase negra à noite, a porta dos fundos da casa dos Longbottom.

— _Alohomora._ — sussurrei com a voz trêmula, a ponta da varinha contra o trinque da porta. Um leve "click" que pareceu fazer meu sangue gelar soou e, sem nem pensar muito, nós entramos.

Era a cozinha. Ou, pelo menos, era o que a luz leve que provinha de uma porta entreaberta no final de um grande corredor dava a entender.

James apontou para a porta entreaberta e eu assenti para ele, mas então congelei onde estava. O que encontraríamos quando adentrássemos aquela sala? Eu estava com medo.

Mas então, antes que pudesse decidir o que faria a seguir, o som de madeira rangendo logo abaixo de onde estávamos chamou nossa atenção.

Minha pele inteira se arrepiou e James colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. Voltei-me para ele que me olhava com seus olhos toldados de medo e receio.

Senti-me compelida a mandá-lo sair dali, fugir, ir para longe e se esconder. Qualquer coisa para deixá-lo de fora do que provavelmente seria o nosso fim.

Mas eu sabia que ele não faria. Ele era grifinório demais para o seu bem. Ele iria até o final por um amigo ou apenas por justiça a algum inocente. Aquele era o James. Apesar de todos os seus defeitos e de todas as coisas idiotas as quais ele fizera por todos os anos em que convivemos juntos, eu sabia que ele era bom. Bom demais para que eu o visse morrer. Bom demais para colocá-lo em perigo.

Estava prestes a abrir a boca e proferir qualquer coisa a fazê-lo ir embora dali, quando o som de madeira rangendo soou novamente.

Não foi possível ignorá-lo.

James mexeu os lábios e, na fraca iluminação abaixo da capa, pude entender perfeitamente "precisamos ir lá". Eu concordei, sentindo meu peito apertar.

James apontou para uma escada a um canto, que descia, a qual eu nem sequer havia visto, tão ocupada que estava sentindo desespero. Comecei a encaminhar-me naquela direção quando senti algo se movimentar abaixo da capa. E então James não estava mais ali.

Voltei-me rapidamente para trás, sentindo-me gelar por dentro. Comecei a descer o primeiro degrau quando algo se movimentando pelo corredor chamou minha atenção.

Não era uma sombra. Era como se o vento estivesse em uma forma corpórea. Então percebi: James havia usado o feitiço de desilusão.

Por um momento pensei em ir até lá e fazê-lo parar, mas eu sabia que não era o que ele iria querer. O som de ranger no andar abaixo ainda soava e eu sabia que nossa melhor chance era estarmos divididos. Se algum comensal estivesse por ali, um de nós poderia chamar a atenção para si para que o outro pudesse, se tudo desse certo, salvar os reféns.

Mas que merda ele estava pensando, por Merlin? Ele estava se jogando diretamente para o ninho das cobras e não via?

Ou talvez fosse exatamente o que estivesse fazendo. Minhas mãos apertaram fortemente o corrimão da escada, um impulso quase irresistível de ir até onde James estava. Porém eu sabia que não era aquilo o que ele iria querer. Poderíamos colocar tudo em risco, inclusive a vida, tanto nossas, quanto das pessoas lá embaixo.

Voltei a descer os degraus de forma silenciosa, rezando para que nada de mal acontecesse com James. Implorando para qualquer divindade nesse mundo para, fosse o que James tivesse de enfrentar ao cruzar aquela porta, que o pior estivesse me aguardando lá embaixo.

Eu não suportaria a ideia de que algo de ruim acontecesse com ele. Eu não iria conseguir viver sabendo que poderia ter feito alguma coisa, tê-lo impedido de fazer qualquer coisa estúpida, e não tivesse feito. Ninguém se importaria muito caso algo de ruim acontecesse a mim. Minha mãe provavelmente agradeceria depois do que eu fizera a ela aquela noite. Mas, James, ah, seus pais sofreriam. Seus amigos sofreriam. Céus, a escola inteira sofreria! Eu sofreria! E eu preferia conviver com a ideia de ele ter de viver sem mim, do que eu sem ele. Era egoísta o suficiente para preferir isso.

_Por favor, que o pior seja para mim. Meu Deus, por favor. Por favor. Que nada de mal aconteça a James, se tiver de acontecer, que seja comigo. Que seja comigo._

_Que seja comigo._

E foi.

Ao terminar de descer o último degrau, deparei-me com um corredor de duas portas e gritos de terror soaram em meus ouvidos, vindo de uma delas. Estava aberta, a luz dourada banhava o corredor e quase me deixou cega depois de todo aquele tempo no escuro.

—_ Crucius. — _uma voz reptiliana soou pela porta e eu senti como se todos os pelos de meu corpo tivessem ficado em pé. Mais gritos soaram seguidos do feitiço. A voz réptil gargalhou. Os gritos cessaram. — Oh, acho que isso foi suficiente para despertar em seus pais a vontade de falar, não acha, Frank? — mais uma gargalhada aguda que me causou calafrios. — Se bem que, acho que eles ainda não ouviram. Talvez tenham de gritar com mais vontade. _Crucius_.

Minha respiração saiu ofegante e eu sabia que não poderia continuar a ouvir toda aquela lamúria de gritos em meus ouvidos sem acabar enlouquecendo. Eu _precisava _fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

— _Abaffiato_. — murmurei para os meus pés, minha voz suave sendo oculta pelos gritos horrendos. Voltei a caminhar, meus passos abafados pelo feitiço, tão silenciosos quanto a noite.

Quando cheguei em frente à porta, senti náuseas ao ver a cena que ocorria no quarto.

Um homem alto e magro, a cabeça coberta por um grande capuz. De costas para a porta, mas mesmo que não visse seu rosto, soube imediatamente quem ele era.

_Voldemort_.

Então minhas preces tinham sido ouvidas. O perigo estava comigo, afinal. E, por pior que estivesse lá embaixo, eu sabia que nada seria mais perigoso do qual estava a minha frente. James não estava tão em perigo quanto eu estava. James era inteligente o suficiente para enfrentar o que estivesse lá embaixo. James era esperto e forte. E muito bom duelista.

Ele se salvaria.

E, por mais estúpido que fosse, por mais idiota e nada normal, eu sorri em alegria. Porque estar em frente a Voldemort não era nada comparado ao terror que sentiria ao saber que James estava em frente a Voldemort.

No outro canto do quarto, logo em frente a Voldemort, estavam Frank e Alice, tão machucados e encolhidos que eram quase irreconhecíveis. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Alice enquanto os olhos de Frank estavam cerrados. Os dois gritavam em desespero e eu senti como se a dor fosse minha.

Não sei qual impulso me tomou, que tipo de vontade suicida que havia em meu corpo naquele momento, mas eu tirei a capa e guardei-a no bolso interno de meu casaco.

Dois passos à frente e estava na sala.

— Pare! — eu disse e minha voz saiu muito mais forte do que eu imaginaria diante daquela cena. Mas, bem, era como se eu não sentisse nada. O medo parecia ter sido substituído por uma alegria brutal em saber que James ficaria bem, mesmo que eu não ficasse. Eu só precisava ter habilidade o suficiente para segurá-lo tempo o bastante para que James enfrentasse o que estava lá embaixo e fosse embora. Ou que alguém chegasse.

O homem rapidamente voltou-se para onde eu estava com a varinha apontada certeiramente para meu coração. Eu nem mesmo pisquei.

Seus olhos, percebi, eram fendas vermelhas. Mas as sombras que o capuz deixava em seu rosto impedia-me de ver sua fisionomia. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele era horrível. E que estava prestes a me matar.

E então eu sorri. Lembrando-me de uma coisa, anos atrás, quando eu estava em uma detenção com Sirius Black, após tê-lo enfeitiçado por ter batido em Snape depois de este ter desferido um soco em James.

_"Por que você é tão estúpido, Black? Por que precisa ser tão impulsivo?" eu perguntara._

_"O que faz um grifinório, Evans, é o fato de nada nos impedir de fazer algo que queremos quando queremos se isto for para proteger um amigo. E isso é algo que você, uma sonserina idiota, jamais irá entender" ele respondeu com certeza e imperiosidade na voz._

Oh, Black, eu sabia. Talvez não naquela época, anos atrás, mas naquele momento, vendo a morte em minha frente, eu sorri. Por que ele sempre esteve certo. E eu entendia.

Talvez, se eu sobrevivesse, eu dissesse aquilo para ele.

— Quem é você? — o homem perguntou com sua voz meio incerta perante meu sorriso.

— Sarah. — respondi rapidamente, dizendo o primeiro nome que me veio à mente – lembrando-me daquela poção do amor e de James proferindo o nome apaixonadamente -, de forma desinteressada. Meus olhos se voltaram para Frank e Alice que tentavam sentarem-se, um apoiando o outro. O olhar de Alice encontrou com o meu e, através das lágrimas silenciosas, eu pude ver a surpresa lá. Voltei a encarar Voldemort. — Você é Voldemort.

— E você não parece ter medo de meu nome. _Interessante. _— a voz do homem era baixa, mas eu podia ouvi-la como se estivesse em meu sangue. — Diga-me, _Sarah_, você é sangue puro? — ele perguntou então, falando o nome quase de forma carinhosa.

Senti a bile subir por minha traqueia, mas ignorei. Eu precisava distraí-lo.

— Sim. Sou. — respondi e, pela minha visão periférica, pude ver Frank olhando para os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Voltei a falar, rezando para que Voldemort não percebesse o que o garoto estava fazendo. — Por quê?

Voldemort soltou algo que mais parecia um guincho, mas deveria ser uma risadinha.

— Gosto do modo como fala, apesar de ser um tanto imprudente, levando em consideração que está em frente ao maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Procuro pessoas assim, Sarah. Você é nova, mas parece forte. É de Hogwarts, suponho? — ele tinha a cabeça inclinada, seus olhos devorando os meus.

Retribuí o olhar, tentando bloquear meus pensamentos, lembrando-me de ouvir em algum lugar que ele era um ótimo legilimente.

— Sou. — respondi novamente. Frank esticava a mão pelo soalho, procurando alguma coisa. —_Por quê?_

— Seria mais prudente se falasse com mais respeito, Sarah. — ele disse num leve tom de ameaça. Senti-me arrepiar. — Qual sua casa? Imagino que, pela sua tendência à imprudência, deve ser grifinória.

Foi minha vez de soltar uma risadinha.

— Sou da Sonserina, _senhor_. E eu sinto lhe informar, mas imprudência não é uma característica grifinória, assim como a arrogância também não é somente dos sonserinos. Acredito que todo mundo tenha um pouco de tudo e somente algumas qualidades se sobressaem sobre as outras. — disse-lhe, parecendo capturar totalmente sua atenção.

— Ora, ora. Uma puro sangue sonserina e bastante inteligente, devo acrescentar. — ele assentiu, o capuz caindo um pouco mais sobre seu rosto, escurecendo-o ainda mais. — Adoraria saber mais sobre você, porém tenho serviços a fazer. A menos que queira acrescentar mais alguma coisa antes que eu te mate?

Eu quis engolir em seco, mas segurei-me e sorri um pouco mais.

— Sim. — assenti. — Você _não _é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Dumbledore é. — e então, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Voldemort se moveu.

Imaginei que o feitiço recairia em mim, mas, quando mais de dois segundos se passaram e eu voltei a abri-los, deparei-me com Frank suspenso de cabeça para baixo no ar.

— Ora, ora, Longbottom. Parece que você é tão impertinente quanto seu pai. — Voldemort encarava Frank ao alto, seus olhos vermelhos pareciam sorrir com malicia. E eu vi seu rosto quando ele virou-se de lado: era ofídico, seu nariz quase como o de uma cobra, apenas duas fendas onde deveria estar. Senti-me enojada ao vê-lo e imaginei como ele havia conseguido ficar tão desumano daquele jeito. — Ou você acha mesmo que _eu_ iria cair em sua armadilha?

Alice ainda estava sentada, encolhida contra a parede, seus olhos arregalados enquanto observava o namorado no alto. Imaginei como deveria ser horrível a sensação. Tentei pensar no que fazer.

O que Frank estava tentando fazer, afinal de contas?

Lentamente, voltei meus olhos para o chão, tentando achar o que Frank procurava. Seria uma arma? Algo que poderia usar contra o Lorde? _Uma armadilha?_ Mas que tipo de armadilha...?

Foi quando eu lembrei. Na minha casa, quando era pequena, havia um pequeno esconderijo no porão. Não era um esconderijo, realmente, era como uma sala de suprimentos o qual minha mãe dizia que todas as casas que foram construídas na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial (uma guerra dos trouxas), onde as pessoas escondiam-se caso fossem atacados. Ele era forrado e com algumas partes de metal e eu ia para lá quando as coisas saiam de controle. Mas os anos foram passando e eu nunca mais havia me lembrado daquele lugar.

A casa deles também era antiga. Será que ela fora de trouxas outrora também?

E então eu encontrei. Da mesma forma que quando fora pequena e descobrira aquela madeira falsa no meio de todo o soalho. Lá estava ela, levemente torta na perfeição de madeira escura antiga.

E eu soube que precisava achar uma forma de chegar até lá. Era uma ideia estúpida e completamente infantil, afinal, imaginar Lord Voldemort caindo em uma armadilha daquelas era o cúmulo do idiotismo. Mas era o único plano que tinha e eu não ouvia barulho algum do andar de cima. O que estaria fazendo James?

Meu coração apertou.

— Você é patético! — Frank cuspiu as palavras, encarando Voldemort com ódio em seus olhos. — Meus pais não vão lhe falar nada! Você pode me matar se quiser, mas isso só irá te transformar cada vez mais no monstro que você já é.

— Você... Acha... Mesmo... — Voldemort pontuava cada palavra com um feitiço não verbal que cortava o rosto e braços de Frank. Precisei me segurar para não pular em cima do homem. De que me adiantaria? Alice gemia. — Que... Eles não me diriam o que eu quero se eu ameaçasse te matar, Frank? O _amor_, ao que parece, faz isso com os tolos. — e riu.

O sangue de Frank gotejava de seu rosto e braços para o chão. Seus olhos pareciam pesados. Eu rezei para que ele não morresse bem ali.

Meus olhos então encontraram com os de Alice e, em uma mensagem silenciosa apontei com o olhar o soalho falso. Ela, graças a Merlin, seguiu o meu olhar e assentiu levemente.

— Você! — a voz de Voldemort me assustou, fazendo-me erguer os olhos de Alice rapidamente. — O que estava _dizendo_, mesmo? — indagou.

— Eu disse... — senti meu coração aumentar a velocidade. — Eu disse que não acho você o maior bruxo de todos. — repeti enquanto pela visão periférica podia ver Alice estendendo-se em direção ao chão.

— Qual seu sobrenome, Sarah? — ele indagou num tom que parecia quase gentil, embora eu pudesse sentir o perigo em cada uma das sílabas. — Sabe, nascidos-trouxas costumam mentir sobre sua ascendência. Se nem mesmo _eles_ têm orgulho do que são, porque nós, bruxos, deveríamos? E como eu poderia saber que você não está mentindo se não me disser seu sobrenome?

— Rogers. Sarah Rogers. — eu disse, sentindo-me levemente culpada por dizer aquilo. Mas, bem, Rogers não era nenhuma santa e, pelas companhias, não demoraria muito tempo até que se tornasse uma comensal também.

— Uma pena. — sua voz saiu lenta e perigosa. — Você poderia ser promissora. — balançou a cabeça ofídica, o capuz escurecendo suas faces a cada movimento. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar. — Agora me diga, Sarah, o que vai ser de você e seu amigo lá em cima quando a ira do maior bruxo existente recair sobre vocês? Não entendo que tipo de atitude heroica imaginou que seriam capazes de fazer ao vir aqui, talvez salvar seus amigos. Mas foi uma estupidez. — eu senti meu coração falhar.

Ele sabia de James? Sabia que ele estava lá em cima naquele momento? Merlin, que estupidez achar que não! Era lógico que ele iria saber! Ele não era o maior bruxo das Trevas por qualquer motivo!

_James, por favor, vá embora!_ Eu pensei comigo mesma.

E então ele ergueu a varinha, sorrindo de forma vitoriosa enquanto erguia a varinha em minha direção.

— _Ava_...

O jato de luz verde brilhou na ponta do pedaço de madeira e eu, sem nem mesmo pensar, atirei-me em sua direção.

Talvez por ter sido pego de surpresa ou porque ele não imaginava que eu seria capaz de tal estupidez, mas a maldição foi interrompida ai meio quando ele me encarou de olhos arregalados e tudo o que pude fazer foi olhar para Alice e gritar:

— ANDA LOGO! — berrei no exato momento em que me choquei com o lorde.

Alice atirou-se contra o soalho, puxando-o rapidamente, fazendo com que um grande quadrado fosse visto logo abaixo de onde estávamos e então Voldemort e eu caímos para dentro do grande buraco escuro.

Ou bem, eu pensei que estava caindo, mas mãos fortes me seguraram antes que meu corpo estivesse todo lá embaixo e, ao erguer os olhos, avistei um Frank ensanguentado e solto com um olhar de assombro estampado em sua face.

Ajudando-o, impulsionei-me para cima e, rapidamente, chutei o soalho novamente, fazendo com que o quadrado de aço forjado em falsa madeira fechasse.

O berro de fúria de Voldemort fez com que todo meu ser se arrepiasse. Apenas um olhar foi trocado entre Alice, Frank e eu para que soubéssemos que precisávamos sair dali antes de ele retornar e nos amaldiçoar em um piscar de olhos.

— Como você chegou aqui? — Frank indagou quando corremos para o corredor, o barulho de madeira sendo estraçalhada soando em nossos ouvidos. O chão tremia abaixo de nós.

— Apenas corra! — eu resmunguei, subindo as escadas de três em três até chegar à cozinha mal iluminada. — Vocês, saiam daqui. — eu disse, indicando a saída dos fundos. — James ainda está aqui e pode estar em sérios problemas daqui a poucos segundos. — _se já não estiver_.

A dor em meu peito era gigantesca quando eu voltei-me para o corredor sem nem mesmo olhar para os dois e comecei a caminhar na direção da porta que, no momento, estava escancarada. A luz que provinha era branco-prateada e eu soube, antes mesmo de adentrar a sala, que era um patrono.

Os passos logo atrás de mim indicavam que Frank e Alice me seguiam.

— Meus pais estão aqui também, Lily. — a voz de Frank era forte, apesar de ser um sussurro. — Jamais os deixaria para trás. E _você acabou de salvar as nossas vidas!_

— E vocês estão prestes a perdê-las de novo! — retruquei, embora entendesse perfeitamente os motivos de Frank. Eu sabia que, apesar de todas as coisas ruins que minha mãe havia feito comigo, eu jamais a deixaria para trás. Era minha família, afinal. Assim como James também era.

Como as coisas tinham se tornado tão intensas entre nós dois?

O som de coisas explodindo no andar inferior tornou-se mais intenso, assim como outro berro de fúria enregelante que nos acompanhou enquanto adentrávamos o cômodo de forma silenciosa.

A cena que vi era nauseante.

Crabbe, um ex-aluno de Hogwarts — que eu lembrava perfeitamente por ser um dos sonserinos mais babacas que tive o desprazer de conhecer, juntamente com Malfoy, seu fiel escudeiro (ou seria o contrário?) — estava lá, a varinha erguida enquanto uma águia branco-prateada voava levemente à sua volta. Ele possuía um sorriso em seu rosto e eu soube imediatamente o por quê: do outro lado, logo em frente de onde Crabbe se encontrava, estavam James, Augusta e Jiones Longbottom, os pais de Frank.

Só que o pior era a grande criatura negra como a noite, parada em frente a eles, sugando-os aos pouquinhos. Todos estavam desacordados. O ar ali parecia congelado e eu sentia minha respiração como lascas de gelo rasgando ao sair.

— Mãe! Pai! — Frank berrou ao vê-los, o chão tremendo novamente e som de passos na escada.

— Ele está vindo! — eu bradei e Crabbe voltou-se para nós, mas era tarde demais para ele.

Alice lançou um feitiço ferreteante em seu rosto, fazendo-o guinchar de dor e cair contra a lareira apagada. Sua águia sumiu. O dementador, parecendo sentir as novas emoções no cômodo, voltou sua atenção para Frank que caminhava para os pais.

— _Expecto Patronum! _— eu bradei, imaginando que iria sair viva dali com James. Que tudo daria certo. Que nós iríamos ficar sãos e salvos. A princípio apenas uma fumaça prateada saiu de minha varinha, mas então tomou forma, quando meu desespero por sair dali chegou a seu ápice. Os passos estavam mais próximos.

A corça esbravejou contra o dementador, deixando-o zonzo, tonto. Afastando-o de James e os outros.

Corri até lá, a varinha ainda em punho enquanto com a mão livre sacudia James.

Ele abriu os olhos, quase como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Mas seu rosto e sua pele estavam azulados, quase como se estivesse congelando.

— Lily? — ele indagou fracamente e eu senti uma lágrima descer de meu rosto. A corça vibrou e aumentou seu brilho, finalmente destruindo o monstro, transformando-o em pó de si mesmo.

— Está tudo bem, James. Vai ficar tudo bem. — olhei por cima do ombro, Alice já próxima à porta, apontando a varinha para a mesma quando Voldemort adentrou o cômodo. — Ou, bem... Talvez não fique.

James sentou-se, como se atingido por um jato de adrenalina. Seus olhos muito mais acordados do que segundos antes. Ele ergueu-se do chão com dificuldade e eu o ajudei, imaginando de que, talvez, fosse mais digno morrer em pé.

Augusta e Jiones pareciam estar inconscientes ainda e Frank desistira de tentar acordá-los, erguendo a varinha em direção ao Lorde que encarava a cena em fúria.

— Tolos! — ele bradou e seu tom de voz aguda indicava o quanto estava possesso. — Irei matá-los pelo simples fato de terem ousado...

— Blablabla. — James foi quem falou. Sua voz levemente rouca enquanto rolava os olhos num ato extremamente corajoso (e idiota) para Voldemort. — Porque os vilões têm sempre que fazer discurso antes de atacarem? Apenas acabe logo com isso! — ele resmungou e eu quis chutá-lo.

Que droga ele estava pensando?

Mas Alice conseguiu abrir a porta naquele momento e, por ela, a luz verde da marca iluminou o cômodo escuro.

Voldemort distraiu-se e foi tudo o que poderíamos querer.

Frank elevou os pais com um feitiço, no exato instante em que James e eu apontávamos a varinha em direção à janela, um _bombarda_ explodindo os vidros para fora. Rapidamente, Frank fez um gesto com a varinha, jogando os pais pela janela com tudo.

— Só espero não tê-los machucado. — murmurou antes de berrar: — LEVE-OS PARA UM LUGAR SEGURO, ALICE!

— TOLOS! — Voldemort voltou-se para nós três, um único gesto com a varinha paralisando-nos. — Seus pais tinham uma informação de que eu precisava muito, Frank. E você os tirou de mim. Irá pagar! — sua voz não possuía misericórdia. Seus olhos se voltaram para mim. — Que decepção. — e meneou a cabeça, a varinha apontada para meu peito. — _Imperius!_

O impacto veio, mas, para meu completo espanto, o feitiço não pareceu fazer efeito algum. Eu sabia que aquela era uma das maldições imperdoáveis mais perigosas. Poderia estar enfeitiçada e pensar que me sentir daquela maneira era totalmente normal, mas eu _sabia_ que não estava enfeitiçada: eu ainda queria matar Voldemort. E queria mais ainda tirar James vivo dali.

— Não! — James gritou e eu senti meus membros descongelarem do feitiço imobilizante.

— Que divertido, não acha, garoto? Poder usar as pessoas para fazerem o que eu quiser. — e riu. — Imagine a culpa que a pobre Sarah irá sentir quando voltar ao normal e perceber que matou dois de seus amigos?

— Mas... — James começou a falar, mas Voldemort o silenciou.

— Sarah, mate-o. — Voldemort comandou. — Esse primeiro. Ele é o mais arrogante.

Ora, uma coisa em que concordávamos. Matar o mais arrogante primeiro.

Tentando demonstrar o mínimo de expressão no momento, caminhei dois passos para frente e então me voltei para James que me encarava de olhos arregalados.

— _Por favor_. — foram as palavras silenciosas de James para mim.

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente. Eu tinha certeza de que nenhuma maldição no mundo conseguiria ser capaz de me fazer matá-lo.

— Mate-o!

Ergui minha varinha. Os olhos de James não deixavam nunca os meus e eu percebi o exato momento em que ele notou que eu não estava amaldiçoada: eles suavizaram.

Rezando para que desse certo, apontei a varinha para o lustre logo acima, no teto, murmurando um _diffindo _e sentindo todo o teto estremecer.

O lustre então desmoronou, lançando pedaços de vidro para todos os lados, fazendo com que o feitiço imobilizante de Voldemort perdesse efeito e James e Frank pudessem voltar a se mover.

— Anda! — James disse, puxando-me pela mão e correndo em direção à janela. Frank ia à frente.

— Eu vou encontrar Alice! — ele disse assim que chegou ao lado de fora antes de desaparatar.

Aparentemente a casa estava protegida contra aparatação.

Nós pulamos, um dos vidros quebrados perpassando por minha perna nua quando atravessei, mas eu não consegui me importar.

Antes, porém, que conseguíssemos fazer qualquer coisa a não ser cair de cara na grande escada que havia em frente à casa, Voldemort estava lá e, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite, eu previ minha morte.

— Vocês...

— _Dissendium_! — James bradou para as escadas, fazendo-as tornarem-se um grande escorregador que nos jogou com toda velocidade para baixo. — Me segura, Lily! — ele disse em meu ouvido e eu o apertei contra mim, sentindo seu braço fazer a volta em minha cintura. — _Oppugno! _— o som de pássaros soou em meus ouvidos, mas então, com a sensação de estar dentro de uma centrífuga, um nó no estômago e, ao abrir os olhos, me vi em uma praça escura e enevoada.

— Godric's Hollow. — murmurei assim que meus olhos se acostumaram com a penumbra da noite.

— É. — James, soltando-me, concordou. — Foi o primeiro lugar em que pensei.

Eu assenti, sentindo-me estremecer. Meus olhos encontraram com os de James e, sem nem mesmo pensar, me atirei novamente sobre ele.

— Você está vivo! — minha voz soou abafada de encontro ao casaco cheio de cacos de vidro que ele vestia.

Ele afundou o rosto em meu ombro, sua respiração quente tão reconfortante contra minha pele que eu não conseguia imaginar um lugar melhor para estar que não fosse ali, com ele.

— Eu pensei que você... Eu... Desculpe-me, Lily. Eu não estive lá para te salvar e...

— Shiu! — ergui os olhos para ele, irritada. — Você estava quase com a alma fora do corpo e está me pedindo desculpas por não ter me salvado? Cale a boca, Potter! Acho que já te disse o quanto você fica mais interessante com ela calada.

Ele sorriu para mim, beijando a ponta de meu nariz logo em seguida. Senti um calafrio perpassar por minha espinha, mas aquele era totalmente diferente do que eu havia sentido pouco tempo atrás.

— Eu estou feliz que você esteja viva. — ele disse simplesmente.

Nós ficamos abraçados por mais algum tempo, apenas aproveitando a sensação de ter-nos um nos braços do outro. Em minha cabeça se passavam as cenas recentemente vivenciadas e eu não conseguia acreditar em nenhuma delas.

— Frank. — eu falei então, quebrando o silêncio. — Você acha que ele conseguiu...?

— Sim. Ele conseguiu. — James assentiu cheio de convicção. — Vou mandar uma coruja para ele assim que chegarmos em casa.

— Em casa? — indaguei, perplexa.

— Sim. Eu moro aqui, Lily. — ele disse e sorriu. — Não aqui, nesta praça, exatamente, mas em Godric's.

Sorri para ele.

— Besta. — rolei os olhos, atirando os braços a sua volta novamente.

As palavras mais uma vez na ponta da minha língua, apenas esperando pela coragem de pronunciá-las.

— Eu poderia ficar te abraçando para sempre, Lily. — James disse então, interrompendo meu debate interno. — Mas eu estou seriamente congelando.

— Oh, desculpe! — eu falei, afastando-me e encarando-o com atenção. Ele ainda estava meio azulado. — Melhor você comer um chocolate ou algo assim.

— Droga! — ele falou então, xingando baixinho.

— Quê? — indaguei.

— Não tem ninguém em casa. — disse.

— E? — perguntei. — Você não tem a chave? — ironizei, encarando-o com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Na verdade é exatamente isso. — ele disse e deu de ombros. — Meu pai adotou um novo método de segurança: a casa só abre com chaves. Nada de feitiço ou senhas. "Uma chave e pronto".

— Oh. — eu sorri ainda mais, rindo levemente do pai de James.

— Não ria. Depois de todos os acontecimentos catastróficos, nós, ainda por cima, estamos do lado de fora. — ele resmungou.

— Não exatamente, James. — disse-lhe.

— O que quer dizer? — ele indagou, encarando-me de forma confusa.

— Minha avó. — disse-lhe, fazendo ficar ainda mais confuso. — Ela mora aqui, James.

E então, puxando-o pelo braço, comecei a caminhar pelas ruas tão conhecidas daquela cidade.

Eu tinha ótimas lembranças daquele lugar, pois fora ali o meu refúgio, minha infância.

— Você está me dizendo que sua avó mora _aqui_ e eu nunca a vi? — ele perguntou. — Qual o nome dela?

— Ellen. — falei simplesmente.

— Ellen... De Ellen Carter? — James parou de andar, voltando-me de frente para ele.

— Ela mesma! — assenti, sorrindo.

— Você _está brincando!_

— Não mesmo. Mas por que essa surpresa toda? Você a conhece? — indaguei ficando curiosa.

— Se eu a conheço? Merlin, Lily! Aquela mulher é uma gênia! E ela tem os melhores biscoitos do mundo! Eu sempre vou visitá-la quando estou de férias e... _Como eu nunca vi você por lá?_ — ele não parecia conseguir acreditar. Eu também não conseguia.

— Bem, minha estadia na casa da minha avó não é muito frequente, James. — eu disse. — Sabe, com toda essa _vida em sociedade_ e essas maluquices da minha mãe... Aliás, não parece um tanto utópico que eu tenha falado todas aquelas coisas para ela e depois tenha enfrentado Voldemort na mesma noite? — soltei uma risada incrédula, sem conseguir me conter.

— Você teve muitas batalhas para um dia só. — James comentou com sua voz cheia de orgulho. — Aliás, Lily, você foi ótima. Tanto no jantar quanto com Voldemort! O que aconteceu lá embaixo? Eu fui nocauteado quase em seguida que cheguei à sala. Eu estava preparado para os dementadores e não para o lutador-de-sumô-Crabbe.

— E desde quando sabe o que é sumô?

— Desde que Sirius teve uma época nefasta em que era viciado por esportes trouxas de todos os tipos. Isso renderia uma ótima história e provavelmente mais piadas do que a nossa noite merece. — deu de ombros.

— Certo. Vamos fazer um trato: eu te conto o que aconteceu lá embaixo e você me fala essa história de Sirius. Estou mesmo precisando de algo para chantageá-lo. Ele é irritante! — resmunguei.

— Não posso concordar mais com você. — ele assentiu e então me pegou pelo braço e voltou a caminhar, levando-me pelo caminho já muito conhecido (e ao que parecia para ele também) da casa da minha avó. — Agora... Sarah? De Sarah Rogers? — ele tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

— Ah! Foi o primeiro nome que me veio em mente, James. Apenas esqueça. — rolei meus olhos para ele, fazendo-o rir.

— Achei engraçado. Mas, caso ainda tenha qualquer dúvida sobre o meu amor por você, te deixo usar Amortentia em mim. Tenho certeza de que não vou mudar em nada o meu comportamento habitual com você.

Tentei ignorar o fato de que ele havia dito "amor" no meio da frase e sorri para ele, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

— Idiota. — resmunguei e então foi minha vez de parar de andar. — James. — chamei-o. Ele me encarou. — O que foram aqueles pássaros?

James então, se era possível em um momento como aqueles, gargalhou.

— Eu não faço ideia! — ele disse e riu mais um pouco. — Apenas achei bacana a ideia de ver Voldemort ser atacado por pássaros.

Não consegui me segurar, comecei a rir junto dele.

— Que idiota!

— Uma pena que não tenha ficado tempo o suficiente para ver sua expressão. Ou, bem, talvez tenha sido bom, afinal ele poderia ter nos matado em qualquer momento.

— É. — concordei sentindo o riso morrer em meus lábios. — Mas estamos salvos por agora, é o que importa.

— Definitivamente. — ele assentiu e então voltamos a caminhar.

As duas ruas seguintes foram preenchidas com nosso silêncio pensativo. A mão de James era firme em volta da minha e eu me senti feliz, mais uma vez, por ele estar vivo.

Como era possível que o irritante do James Potter pudesse ter se tornado todas as coisas que eu precisava em minha vida? Quão irônico aquilo era? Mas, mesmo assim, não deixava de ser maravilhoso.

Sentindo-me quente por dentro, chegamos em frente à casa da minha avó.

Parecia aconchegante como sempre.

— Espero que ela tenha biscoitos. — James comentou de forma divertida, fazendo-me rolar os olhos enquanto caminhávamos até a porta da frente.

Bati três vezes, esperando ansiosa para poder entrar e vê-la novamente.

Mas não foi minha avó quem atendeu.

— Petúnia? — meu tom de voz era completamente incrédulo. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês?<strong>

**Então, eu sei que demorei com esse capítulo, mas é que estive estudando para a última prova do semestre (to quase de férias, amanhã, se Merlin deixar, vou concluir a cadeira, amém) e fiquei meio sem tempo.**

**Eu tentei ser fiel à Voldemort em suas falas e comportamentos e espero que tenha ficado bom. Me esforcei bastante, porque ele não é um cara muito fácil de ser descrito e escrito e, também, é bastante complexo, maaaaas eu dei o meu melhor, então saiu isso daí ahhha**

**Teve Jily também**

**E, para quem ainda está esperando: a descoberta da Helena sobre o relacionamento do Jay e da Lily será no próximo!**

**EEEEEE! Eu sei, enrolei muito, né? Rs'**

**Bem, gente, espero que tenham gostado, amores!**

**Obrigada a todos os que comentaram no capítulo anterior (MERLIN, 182 REVIEWS! 1-8-2 REVIEWS, OMG *insira um coração aqui*). Eu estarei respondendo-os neste final de semana, certo? Me desculpem mesmo, pois depois de todas as coisas lindas que vocês mandaram o mínimo é uma resposta a altura. ****E, nossa, gente, vocês estavam inspirados, né? EU AMEI TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS (inclusive chorei com alguns, né dona BucaneiraJill****?)! Eu me sinto a autora mais sortuda do mundo ao ler as coisas que vocês mandam, sério.**

**Obrigada por todo apoio que vocês têm me dado! É a melhor coisa do mundo!**

**Obrigada à BucaneiraJill, Guest, Lais, Nanda Soares, milinha (ótimas músicas, girl!), Maari P. e Blackie-xx pelos comentários magníficos. Prometo que vou responder a todos, certo? E, aos sem login, mandarei a resposta no próximo que postar, certo? Eu juro solenemente!**

**E, quanto ao próximo capítulo, vou tentar não demorar muito, okay?**

**Enquanto isso me contem o que estão achando! Abram o coração que eu terei o maior prazer do mundo em respondê-los, seus lindos!**

**Beijinhos e até mais!**

**PS: vou colocar o link da playlist no perfil assim que concluí-la, certo? Continuem me mandando músicas que façam lembrar da fic! Conheci umas maravilhosas depois das indicações *-***


	32. XXIX - A coragem é de todos

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Puro Sangue. Arrogante. Orgulhosa. Irritante. Distante. Desprovida de humor. Fria.

Lily Evans era uma sonserina. James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Linguagem Imprópria

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE<p>

_A coragem é de todos (ou sobre como até mesmo os covardes são corajosos)_

* * *

><p><strong>Petúnia Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre a mesa onde estávamos sentados. Minha mãe estava mais pálida que a Mulher Cinzenta e, sua expressão, era de incredulidade. Todos observavam Lily, seu vestido vermelho esvoaçando à sua volta, enquanto ela se afastava.<p>

— Bem, isso foi... — Charlus Potter começou a falar, parecendo buscar palavras para tentar desfazer a tensão, mas então minha mãe se ergueu de onde estava sentada, alguns cacos de vidro dos copos destroçados ecoando pelo chão.

Eu podia sentir alguns olhares curiosos sobre nós, mas, a grande maioria do salão, nem sequer percebera o que fora, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das coisas mais chocantes que já vira em toda minha vida.

— Eu vou atrás dela. — ela disse e afastou a cadeira para poder caminhar, mas então James e Sirius ergueram-se quase ao mesmo tempo, encarando-a.

— Não, você não vai. — Sirius disse, sua voz e sua expressão contrastando absurdamente com o garoto divertido de minutos atrás. Ele estava furioso.

— O quê? — minha mãe arqueou uma sobrancelha em desdém para ele. — Olha, menino, isso é assunto de família e...

— Sirius tem razão, você não vai. — James interrompeu-a. — Já basta todas as merdas que você fez com ela durante a vida inteira. Você _vai_ deixá-la em paz, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida. — seus olhos emitiram um brilho irritado.

Minha mãe parecia não saber como reagir perante aquele confronto agressivo. Ela olhava de um para o outro sem parecer entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu mesma estava completamente chocada com a atitude defensora deles.

— Helena. — meu pai então colocou a mão sobre o braço de minha mãe, segurando-a. — Apenas _deixe-a_.

— Você _ouviu_ o que ela disse, Jonathan? — o olhar dela para meu pai não foi amistoso. — Todas as coisas horríveis e...

— Verdadeiras. — James adicionou. — Não se finja de boa moça, Helena. — rolou os olhos. — Todos sabem o monstro que você é. — então afastou a própria cadeira para poder sair.

— Onde você pensa que vai, James? — Dorea, tão pálida quanto minha mãe, embora sua expressão fosse rígida, perguntou a James com a voz rouca.

— Vou até Lily. — ele disse simplesmente e, antes que alguém pudesse contestar, afastou-se na mesma direção que minha irmã havia acabado de ir.

— O que ele pensa... — Helena começou a falar, movimentando-se na direção de James.

— Vamos embora. — eu disse então, erguendo-me também e encarando minha mãe de forma sensata. — _Agora_.

— Tuney tem razão, Helena. Vamos embora. — meu pai assentiu, puxando a bolsa dela do encosto da cadeira e voltando-se para os Potter. — Nos desculpem por isso.

Charlus apenas assentiu enquanto Dorea encarava minha mãe de forma séria.

— Não sei o que aconteceu com você durante o tempo, Helena, mas jamais pensei que seria capaz de fazer uma atrocidade dessas com sua própria filha! — ela disse então.

— Como ousa falar uma coisa dessas para mim, Dorea? Quem você pensa que é? Olhe seu filho, todo inconsequente, respondendo e...

— Não fale assim com ela! — Sirius meteu-se novamente, um movimento rápido com a mão indicando que ele pensou, por alguns segundos, em puxar a varinha.

Meus olhos encontraram com os deles e eu engoli em seco.

— Apenas vamos embora, por favor. — eu disse então sem desviar os olhos dele. O seu olhar para mim era de asco. _E talvez eu merecesse._ — Lily está bem, James foi até ela. Depois vocês conversam, mamãe. Apenas vamos. — voltei-me então para ela, suplicando com o olhar.

Minha mãe parecia prestes a contestar, mas meu pai apertou ainda mais seu braço, fazendo-a respirar fundo e assentir.

— Adeus, Sr. e Sra. Potter. — eu murmurei assim que passamos por eles, um mudo olhar de desculpas enquanto nos afastávamos. Aparentemente a última discussão havia chamado muito mais atenção do que quando Lily saíra. Eu ainda podia sentir os olhares raivosos de Sirius sobre mim.

Assim que pegamos os casacos no foyer caminhamos até uma das lareiras em silêncio, entramos e papai murmurou "Casa dos Evans" antes da sensação conhecida de ser puxado pela barriga ser sentida eu me ver na lareira de casa.

Espanando o pó de meus ombros, tirei o casaco, atirando-o no sofá e caminhei pela sala, querendo mais do que qualquer coisa ir para meu quarto e me trancar lá. Meu pai caminhou diretamente para a cozinha, sua expressão era de cansaço.

— Petúnia. — minha mãe chamou, fazendo-me segurar um suspiro antes de me voltar para ela.

— Sim, mamãe? — perguntei em um tom de voz polido.

Ela me observou por alguns minutos, avaliando-me. Seus olhos estreitaram.

— O que está havendo com você? — ela indagou. — Por que não falou nada lá, a não ser esse pedido para ir embora e uma resposta ou outra quando as perguntas eram diretamente para você?

— Eu...

— Eu vi o modo como parecia estar se segurando, o olhar em seu rosto ao ver Lily ir embora. — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Você não pareceu desaprovar o comportamento de sua irmã. Pareceu _querer ir junto dela_.

Abri e fechei a boca sem saber o que responder a ela. Seu olhar era cortante enquanto observava cada movimento meu. O que eu poderia dizer, afinal? Que não era verdade? Que eu jamais teria feito aquilo? Que ela estava ficando louca?

Mas, bem, ela estava certa. Por alguns instantes tudo o que quis fora fugir com Lily.

Fiquei encarando-a, desistindo de responder, rezando para que ela simplesmente me deixasse em paz para poder ir até meu quarto e ficar lá. Longe de tudo. Longe _dela_.

— Não vai falar nada? — ela perguntou após perceber que, de fato, eu não pretendia falar nada.

Neguei com a cabeça, cansada até mesmo para falar. Aquela noite fora um inferno.

Ela deu alguns passos para frente, aproximando-se de mim. Pegou uma de minhas mãos e segurou entre as suas sem nunca desviar os olhos dos meus.

— Você _vai_ falar comigo, Petúnia. Quero saber qual motivo de estar tão quieta ultimamente, por que nem se moveu, por que, tendo um ótimo partido sentado junto a nós, nem sequer pronunciou-se com os bons modos os quais te ensinei.

Oh, lá estava. Como sempre, a controladora Helena Evans. Por que eu não conseguia simplesmente dar a ela o que ela queria? Por que as palavras que ela queria ouvir simplesmente não saiam de minha boca? Por que eu não conseguia acalmá-la para, enfim, poder ir até meu quarto?

_Porque eu não queria._

A realidade daquelas palavras me chocou, fazendo-me ofegar.

Por tanto e tanto tempo eu ficara apenas à sombra de minha mãe, tentando querer o que ela queria que eu fizesse. Tentando ser o melhor, dando o meu melhor. Para nunca ser o suficiente. Deixando de fazer tantas coisas, porque ela não queria que eu fizesse. Deixando de viver a minha vida, para ela vivê-la por mim.

A única coisa em toda minha vida que eu quisera e que ela me dera fora ir para Beauxbatons, mas, então, ela tirara isso também.

— Responda, Tuney! — ela mandou.

_"E você não, você finge. Finge ser uma boa mãe, uma boa pessoa..._".

As palavras de Lily surgiram em minha mente e seu olhar, tão magoado e determinado, pareceu fixar-se debaixo de minhas retinas, fazendo-me lembrar de todas as coisas que havia perdido. Da coisa mais importante que havia perdido por conta de minha mãe. A raiva pareceu borbulhar em minhas veias, fazendo-me, pela primeira vez em minha vida, querer confrontar minha mãe.

— Em toda minha vida... — eu murmurei, erguendo meus olhos para minha mãe. — Fiz tudo o que quis. Fosse o que fosse, _eu fiz_. — a expressão de minha mãe era ilegível. — E você nunca está satisfeita. Sempre quer mais. — passei a mão pelos cabelos, afastando uma mexa solta. — Eu estou cansada. Esgotada de te ouvir falar que nada nunca está bom, que as pessoas não são tão boas quanto você. Que ninguém é bom o suficiente. Ao contrário do que deveria ser não foi você quem me deu a vida, mãe. — neguei com a cabeça. — Eu quem te dei a_minha vida_. E você nunca valorizou isso. Você sempre quis mais, só que eu não tenho mais nada para te dar. Acabou.

Totalmente diferente do que eu teria esperado, ela riu. Gargalhou em minha frente enquanto me observava com tanto desdém que parecia me cortar apenas com o olhar. Senti uma lágrima descer por meu rosto ao vê-la daquele jeito. Era _cruel_ e _mesquinho_. E não era como minha mãe.

— Você _me_ deu a _sua_ vida? Por favor, Petúnia! Olhe para você! É linda, é educada, é inteligente! _Eu _te dei tudo isso! — ela jogou os braços para cima. — Você e sua irmã são duas ingratas! — e então apontou para mim. — Mas não pense que me engana, mocinha. Sei que está falando isso porque está inconformada com o que aconteceu na França! Um dia você vai entender o porquê de eu ter te feito aquilo. Ora, você tem muitas oportunidades para desperdiçar com...

— Cale a boca! — oh, fora o que bastara. Eu sabia que estávamos caminhando para aquilo. A _França_.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos ao me ouvir.

— O que...

— JÁ CHEGA! — minha voz saiu muito mais alta do que pretendia, tamanha era minha raiva. Talvez eu tivesse explodido copos como Lily, caso tivesse algum ali por perto. — Eu estou farta! Você abre a boca para falar que essa guerra contra os nascidos-trouxas é uma bobagem, que Você-Sabe-Quem é um sonserino nojento, mas isso não passa de hipocrisia! Por que, quando chega a sua vez de avaliar a situação, você não _aceita_.

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Petúnia? — minha mãe aproximou-se um pouco mais. — O que está _querendo dizer?_ Acha que o que eu fiz na França foi por preconceito? Foi por amor! Porque eu sei que você merece algo muito melhor! Por que...

— EU NÃO QUERO NADA MELHOR! — berrei perdendo o pouco controle que possuía. — Você tirou de mim a única coisa que me faria feliz! Porque é hipócrita e mesquinha. — puxei meu casaco de cima do sofá onde havia atirado. — Lily tem razão: você acabou com a nossa família!

Imediatamente meu rosto foi virado, esquentando e ardendo onde a palma de minha mãe havia batido.

Ergui minhas mãos até meu rosto, sentindo o que deveria ser a marca de seus dedos, mais lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos.

— Helena! — meu pai voltou para a sala, seus olhos correndo de mim para minha mãe sem conseguir acreditar. — O que você fez? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? — ele perguntou, caminhando até onde eu estava, puxando-me para seus braços enquanto eu sentia-me perder o controle.

— Ela... John... Eu... — minha mãe parecia ter murchado e seus olhos cravados nos meus enquanto me observava sem conseguir acreditar. — Perdi o controle eu...

— Saia daqui. — ele disse. — Saia da minha frente. Depois nós iremos conversar. — ele disse de forma firme.

Senti-me totalmente surpresa. Meu pai raramente falava com aquele tom. Para falar a verdade ele nunca havia falado daquele jeito. Principalmente com minha mãe.

Parecendo tão surpresa quanto eu, minha mãe hesitou, olhando de meu pai para mim sem saber o que falar. Imaginei que aquele dia deveria estar sendo tão ruim para ela quanto fora para mim, ou Lily. Finalmente ela assentiu, afastando-se para as escadas sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

— Mãe. — chamei-a, sem saber que tipo de impulso estava me tomando.

Ela parou de subir e ergueu os olhos para os meus.

— Lily e James estão namorando. — eu disse. — Talvez devesse se orgulhar por _ela ter conseguido um bom partido_.

Pude vê-la paralisar onde estava, a mão no corrimão enquanto arregalava os olhos. Era incredulidade e alguma coisa mais, mas não consegui ler, pois, em seguida, ela voltou a caminhar para cima, subindo os degraus rapidamente enquanto segurava o vestido de forma elegante, apesar de tudo.

— Tuney. — meu pai me chamou e eu ergui meus olhos para ele. — Desculpe-me, eu deveria ter estado aqui. Meu Merlin, o que aconteceu comigo? Porque eu nunca pareço estar quando vocês precisam? — não soube responder para ele, afinal aquilo sempre fora algo que eu mesma havia me perguntando: onde ele estava quando eu precisava? Percebendo que eu não iria lhe responder, ele voltou a me olhar, súplica em seus olhos. — Quer conversar?

Neguei.

— Eu vou ir para a casa da minha avó. — disse simplesmente. — Não quero ficar aqui.

Ele assentiu, entendendo que eu não voltaria atrás.

— Eu levo você. — disse-me.

— Não, pai. Fique. Converse com a mãe. Ela está descontrolada. Ela precisa parar, faça-a parar. — eu disse para ele. — Lily...

— Diga a Lily que eu irei falar com ela amanhã. — ele disse e então, vendo minha expressão de confusão sorriu levemente. Era um sorriso triste. — Ora, Tuney, quando vocês estão tristes ou magoadas, a primeira coisa que fazem é ir para a casa da avó de vocês. Ela deve estar lá também.

Eu assenti e lhe dei um abraço, afastando-me para colocar o casaco de volta sobre mim e caminhar até a porta.

A imagem de Lily veio em minha mente enquanto me afastava pela entrada, puxando a varinha do bolso interno de meu casaco e me concentrando onde queria ir. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu estava seguindo seus passos. E eles pareciam certos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>— Lily! — A voz de minha avó soou logo atrás de Petúnia que, de olhos arregalados, rapidamente deu espaço para que a senhora de cabelos ruivo-grisalhos chegasse à entrada. Seu sorriso rapidamente transformou-se em choque quando ela me observou de cima abaixo. — Santo Merlin, o que aconteceu com você?<p>

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela me puxou para dentro, assim como a James que parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

Somente quando estávamos com canecas de chocolate-quente nas mãos e sentados no sofá da sala aquecida pela lareira, depois de ela ter enchido James de perguntas sobre "família", "escola" e, "meu Merlin, James, como está bonito", é que ela nos deixou falar.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou então, sentando-se ao lado de Petúnia no sofá em frente ao que estávamos.

— Eu é que pergunto. O que você está fazendo aqui? — indaguei à Petúnia sem qualquer constrangimento. A verdade é que eu estava irritada com ela também e, depois da longa noite a qual tivera tudo o que menos queria era ter de vê-la ali.

Petúnia abriu a boca para responder, mas minha avó a impediu.

— Você não foi a única que teve uma noite longa em família, Lily. — ela disse sem rodeios, dando a entender que não toleraria brigas àquela hora. E, como sempre, minha avó era a única que possuía aquele efeito calmante. Ou, pelo menos, efeito repreensivo. — Agora, me contem o que aconteceu com vocês.

James e eu hesitamos. Afinal, o que iríamos falar para ela? Por onde começar a falar que, após o desastroso jantar em família, tínhamos lidado com algo muito pior?

— Hm... — eu comecei a falar, mas então o som de batidas na porta reverberou pela sala.

Franzindo o cenho, Ellen, minha avó, foi até a porta, abrindo-a e surpreendendo-se ao encontrar um Albus Dumbledore em sua frente.

— Valha-me, Deus, Albus! — ela colocou a mão sobre o peito e afastou-se para deixá-lo entrar.

Ele estava sério e, ao nos ver sentados, caminhou diretamente em nossa direção.

— Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans. — ele cumprimentou-nos e então se voltou para Petúnia. — Srta. Evans.

— Não que não seja ótimo te ver, Albus, mas o que está fazendo aqui à essa hora? — Ellen aproximou-se, puxando uma cadeira e indicando para que ele sentasse.

— Oh, não. Não vou sentar, passei muito tempo sentado em minha sala nas últimas horas. Agora, se tiver um café ou chocolate quente, eu aceito de muito bom grado.

Ainda parecendo aturdida, minha avó fez um gesto com a varinha, conjurando um bule e uma xícara, servindo o chocolate e dando-o à Dumbledore que tomou um longo gole, sua expressão de deliciada degustação.

— Algumas notas de canela, hm?

— Ah, sim, e um pouco de cravo também. — minha avó concordou, fazendo com que eu e James trocássemos um olhar confuso.

— Oh, maravilhoso, de fato. — Dumbledore assentiu e então, finalmente, voltou-se para nós dois. — Imagino que devem estar perguntando-se o que estou fazendo aqui. — Assenti. — Bem, Frank Longbottom apareceu no Cabeça de Javali junto de seus pais e Alice Fawcett alguns minutos atrás. Todos em estado bastante grave. — sua expressão era séria.

— Oh, meu Deus! O que aconteceu com eles? — minha avó estava horrorizada.

— Segundo Frank, Comensais atacaram sua casa em busca de informações e, como nenhum deles quis falar, utilizaram do método mais convencional: torturar os entes queridos. — sorriu em ironia. — Ainda segundo ele, o Comensal em questão era Crabbe e, junto dele, mais um dementador e... Voldemort.

Pude sentir quando todos prenderam a respiração dentro da sala, a lareira não parecia mais aquecer nada e eu senti-me estremecer. Senti os braços de James à minha volta, de forma automática.

— Mas se _ele_ estava lá, como conseguiram se salvar? — foi Petúnia quem perguntou, parecendo abismada e absurdamente pálida à luz da lareira.

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça.

— Infelizmente, Frank estava bastante aturdido para dar muitas informações, somente disse que havia conseguido pegar as varinhas dos pais de Crabbe e, depois de dar uma delas à Alice, fez aparatação acompanhada com os pais para o povoado. Ficou com medo de levá-los até o St. Mungus, portanto levou-o diretamente ao meu irmão, Aberforth e este me avisou sobre o acontecido. Agora eles estão sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e Slughorn.

— Em boas mãos então. — minha avó suspirou. — Mas então, Albus, o que te trouxe aqui?

— Oh, sim, embora aturdido, Frank comentou que se não fosse James e Lily estarem lá, não teriam conseguido se salvar.

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para nós dois e todos com a mesma expressão indagativa.

— Meu Merlin! — minha avó desabou sobre o sofá, a mão no peito enquanto empalidecia. Ergui-me de onde estava sentada, caminhando até onde ela.

— Está tudo bem. — eu falei embora minha voz estivesse rouca. — Eu estou bem. Estamos salvos. — voltei-me para Dumbledore. — Então está tudo bem com Frank e Alice?

— E os pais dele? — James perguntou também.

— Está tudo sob controle por enquanto. Apenas o pai de Frank que foi atingido por um feitiço _Deprimus_ e a pressão em sua cabeça acabou sendo forte demais, Horácio e Pomfrey estão fazendo exames em busca de possíveis veias rompidas.

Senti meu coração apertar e, pela expressão de James, ele também. Imaginei que deveria ser ainda pior para ele, afinal ele os conhecia. Lembrei-me das vezes que os vi, sempre simpáticos.

— Lily Evans! — o tom de voz furioso de minha avó me pegou de surpresa. Ao me voltar para ela, pude ver seus olhos queimando sobre os meus. Ela estava irritadíssima. — Como você ousa fazer uma coisa dessas? Você ainda nem concluiu a escola! Nem mesmo prestou os N.I.E.M.s! E poderia ter morrido! Aliás, como diabos você acabou enfrentando Voldemort hoje à noite? — seus olhos então se voltaram para James que se encolheu. — É bom você ter uma boa explicação para ter deixado minha neta correr todo esse perigo, mocinho.

— Não foi culpa dele, vó. — rolei os olhos enquanto suspirava. — Assim que saí da janta, furiosa, — senti minhas bochechas corarem. — acabei me afastando e, quando James me encontrou, nós vimos a Marca Negra não muito longe. _Eu _quis ir. Não tínhamos tempo de chamar Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa. E se não tivéssemos ido, Frank e sua família estariam mortos. Não me arrependo. — encarei-a cheia de determinação.

Ela me avaliou por alguns instantes, observando-me enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de um brilho estranho e quente.

Ela puxou minhas mãos para as suas, sorrindo.

— Essa é a minha menina! — falou, fazendo-me corar.

— Ela foi incrível mesmo. — James disse do outro lado, sorrindo para mim quando me voltei para ele. Corei ainda mais. Seu olhar era o mesmo de minha avó.

— Oh, tenho certeza de que foi. — Dumbledore adicionou e então suspirou. — Infelizmente eu preciso saber um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu. Ellen, Petúnia poderiam nos dar licença? — pediu. — Temos muito que conversar e, infelizmente, também tenho muito a falar para os dois e os assuntos são levemente sigilosos.

Minha avó parecia prestes a contestar, mas pareceu pensar melhor e então se ergueu do sofá, puxando Petúnia junto de si.

— Estaremos lá em cima. — ela disse antes de ir em direção das escadas.

Dumbledore esperou até que os passos delas fossem ouvidos no andar superior antes de sentar onde elas estavam e então nos encarou.

— Imagino que devam estar muito cansados, meninos. Sei que tudo o que querem é dormir, mas temo se não ouvi-los agora, poderá ser tarde demais.

Senti um frio perpassar por meu estômago ao ouvir seu tom sério. _Tarde demais_. Para quê?

— Tarde demais? — James externou meus pensamentos. — O que quer dizer, Professor?

— Bem, James, dependendo do comportamento de vocês naquela casa esta noite, pode ser que estejam em perigo, compreende? Da mesma maneira que Frank e Alice. — Dumbledore disse simplesmente, fazendo-me ofegar.

Eu nem sequer havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Quero dizer, eu já tinha muitas coisas na cabeça para me preocupar sem ter que ficar pensando na possibilidade de...

— Ah meu Merlin. — eu ofeguei erguendo meus olhos para James, horrorizada.

Ele estava pálido ao retribuir meu olhar.

— Imagino que essa expressão não signifique algo muito bom, Lily. — Dumbledore adicionou. — Poderiam me contar, com o máximo de detalhes, o que aconteceu?

— Assim que saí do jantar e James me encontrou, vimos a Marca Negra ao longe. — disse de forma concisa. — E então decidimos que era melhor irmos até lá, afinal não tínhamos como avisar alguém sem perder muito tempo e, nesse meio tempo... Bem...

— Eles estariam mortos. — James complementou fazendo-me estremecer e então prosseguiu: — assim que chegamos lá e adentramos a casa...

— _Adentraram a casa?_ — os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam em forma divertida ao olharem para James. — Tenho certeza de que há mais detalhes envolvidos antes de "adentrarem" a casa, James.

James hesitou e imediatamente eu soube o porquê: a Capa da Invisibilidade.

Quero dizer, eu tinha certeza de que quase ninguém sabia daquela capa exceto os marotos. E eu que, em uma detenção, acabara por descobri-la. Talvez Snape desconfiasse também, mas, ainda assim, eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam.

Aquela capa era diferente de qualquer coisa que já vira e, só de pensar nela, algo me ocorreu.

Mas não, não poderia ser... Poderia?

— Nós nos cobrimos com minha capa da invisibilidade. — James disse por fim, parecendo desgostoso. — E então entramos na casa pela porta dos fundos. Como eu já passei alguns dias lá, no verão retrasado, conhecia a casa e sabia por aonde ir. Assim que entramos vimos uma luz estranha perpassando pela porta que dava para a sala de estar.

— E ouvimos barulho no andar debaixo. — complementei. — James decidiu que seria melhor se nos dividíssemos e, assim, ele foi para a sala e eu desci para o porão.

O olhar que James me deu foi de desculpas. Entendi o porquê: senão fosse por causa de sua escolha de nos dividirmos, eu não teria enfrentado Voldemort. Mas se eu não o tivesse feito, talvez James estivesse vivo. E eu não poderia me arrepender de qualquer escolha que o fizesse continuar vivendo.

— E então, assim que cheguei à sala, encontrei o dementador e os pais de Frank. Usei o patrono e, quando tentei me aproximar, Crabbe apareceu. Ele estava escondido e, assim que me viu, me nocauteou. Depois disso tudo o que lembro é de frio e de lembranças horríveis... Bem, as coisas que os dementadores fazem. — deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada enquanto eu me sentia gelar por dentro.

Lembrei-me de vê-lo quase congelado. James quase perdera a alma. E ainda dava de ombros!

— Oh, criaturinhas tenebrosas aquelas. — Dumbledore concordou, suspirando e então se voltando para mim. James fez o mesmo.

— Bem... — comecei e então limpei a garganta. — Assim que desci as escadas, coberta com a capa de James, vi uma das portas dos quartos aberta. E então tirei a capa e guardei-a antes de entrar na sala. — a lembrança fez-me estremecer novamente. — Então quando cheguei lá... Eu o _vi_.

A mão de James estava sobre a minha então.

— Voldemort. — Dumbledore disse.

— Voldemort. — concordei, sentindo o arrepio de sempre perpassar minha espinha ao pronunciar o nome. — E então tentei distraí-lo. Ele estava torturando Frank e Alice para que os pais dele ouvissem e logo soltassem as informações.

— Mal sabia ele que todos estavam desmaiados por causa do dementador. Crabbe nem se importou em deixá-los acordados para ouvirem os gritos. Estúpido. — James disse.

— Eu falei com ele e ele pareceu interessado no que eu disse.

— O que você falou que possa tê-lo interessado? — Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Bem, eu falei sobre a sonserina. — dei de ombros. — E disse que era sangue puro. Ele disse que eu seria uma ótima Comensal, aliás. — sorri sem humor. — E então Frank tentou puxar a alavanca para o subporão que havia embaixo de onde Voldemort estava, mas ele percebeu e então o enfeitiçou, pendurando-o. — as palavras saíam em jato, todas elas jorrando de minha boca enquanto eu lembrava-me do que acontecera horas antes. — E então eu o chamei de novo e ele perguntou meu nome.

— E você disse Sarah Rogers. — James pontuou fazendo-me inevitavelmente corar.

— É.

— Oh, bom, pelo menos ele terá mais dificuldade em saber seu nome depois. — Dumbledore assentiu. — Prossiga.

— E então eu fiz sinal para Alice em direção ao porão e ela entendeu e, enquanto eu distraía Voldemort, ela puxou a alavanca e pulei sobre ele, fazendo-o cair lá dentro.

— Como? — Dumbledore indagou.

— Quê? — James perguntou quase ao mesmo tempo.

Mais uma vez eu corei.

Dei de ombros.

— Acho que ele não esperava uma atitude tão estúpida de minha parte e, sendo assim, ficou sem reação. Alice desfez o feitiço em Frank enquanto eu caía e ele me puxou para cima. Fechei o porão e nós subimos até a sala onde estavam os pais de Frank. Lá eu usei o patrono e o dementador se foi. James e os pais de Frank acordaram.

— É. Alice nocauteou Crabbe. — James assentiu. — E então acho que Frank deve ter pego as varinhas do pai dele, deu uma para Alice e então Voldemort apareceu.

— Alice conseguiu sair e então...

— Voldemort enfeitiçou Lily com uma Imperius. — James pareceu abismado ao falar aquilo, voltando a me olhar de forma estranha. — E _você resistiu_. — encarou Dumbledore. — Ele pediu para que ela me matasse.

Dumbledore fez uma careta.

— Oh, pobre Tom. — meneou a cabeça.

— Quem? — indaguei.

— Tom Riddle, Lily. A verdadeira identidade de Lord Voldemort. Mas isso é história para outro dia. De qualquer forma ele jamais imaginaria que, por mais forte que fosse o feitiço, mandar alguém matar outro o qual é importante para essa pessoa, é praticamente impossível. Embora, é claro, seja espantoso que tenha resistido, Lily. —seus olhos perscrutaram os meus, como se soubessem que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa. — Mais alguma coisa? — ele voltou ao seu tom natural e interessado. — Vocês falaram algo que possa ter irritado ele? Algo que possa fazê-lo querer se vingar, tirando o fato óbvio de terem impedido Voldemort de conseguir informações importantes?

Mais uma vez eu senti-me estremecer.

— Posso ter dito que ele não era o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. — franzi o cenho.

Dumbledore riu.

— Oh, ele não teria gostado disso, de fato. Seu ego é grande demais para isso.

— E eu posso ter falado algo relativo a isso. — James adicionou, hesitante.

— E você jogou pássaros nele, não dá para esquecer, James. — eu falei fazendo-o rir e rindo também.

Dumbledore coçou a barba e, embora sua expressão fosse de diversão, seus olhos permaneciam sérios.

— Bem, suponho que isso complique um pouco as coisas. — disse.

— O que quer dizer, Dumbledore? — James indagou.

— Falarei sobre isso outro dia, James. — Dumbledore ergueu-se então, ajeitando as roupas. — Acho que seria bom se desse uma olhada em seu espelho, James. Sirius deve estar deveras preocupado.

Franzi o cenho em confusão enquanto James parecia surpreso.

— Sim, senhor. — ele assentiu e, sem dizer mais nada, pegou algo prateado do bolso e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

— O que...? — comecei a perguntar, mas Dumbledore me interrompeu.

— Acho que essa é uma boa hora para você me contar mais sobre a maldição Imperius, Lily.

Encarei-o, surpresa.

Era o _maior bruxo de todos os tempos, afinal_.

Lancei um olhar rápido para o local onde James sumira e falei rapidamente:

— Quando Voldemort lançou o feitiço em mim, não me acertou diretamente, Dumbledore. — eu falei e então puxei a capa de dentro do bolso interno de meu casaco. — Acertou isso. — disse e ele fixou os olhos no pano prateado tão leve quanto água. Seus olhos estavam ilegíveis, assim como sua expressão.

— E então o feitiço não funcionou? — ele perguntou, ainda sem desviar os olhos da capa.

— Não. — eu disse. — Quero dizer, eu senti o impacto do feitiço e senti como se ele estivesse querendo se agarrar em mim, mas eu não podia matar James, nem Frank. E então a sensação se foi. Mas eu senti como se a capa tivesse bloqueado o impacto e...

Mas James voltou para a sala naquele momento e eu parei de falar.

— Bem, avise sua avó de que estou indo embora. — Dumbledore falou no tom de voz normal enquanto eu rapidamente guardava a capa. — E, James, Lily — nos olhou. — Cuidem-se. Assim que as férias acabarem, conversaremos novamente.

E, sem falar qualquer outra coisa, afastou-se em direção à porta, saindo para a noite.

— Ele é um gênio. — James disse após alguns segundos de silêncio.

— É. — e misterioso, acrescentei mentalmente, o olhar no rosto de Dumbledore sobre a capa incomodando-me. Eu estava certa então? — Que história de espelho é essa? — indaguei afinal.

James encarou-me por alguns instantes, provavelmente imaginando se deveria ou não me contar alguma coisa, fazendo-me bufar.

— Não me venha com segredinhos, Potter. — disse meio brincando, meio irritada.

Parecendo achar graça de meu comportamento, James puxou novamente o objeto prateado que logo vi se tratar de um espelho.

— Sirius e eu temos cada um, um par. Assim podemos nos comunicar quando não estamos juntos. É só dizer o nome que o outro espelho esquenta e a imagem aparece. — ele disse simplesmente. Aproximei-me para observar. Era um espelho comum, sem nada muito interessante. Para falar a verdade parecia velho.

Mas ainda era possível sentir a magia que emanava dele.

— Legal. — falei simplesmente. — E você falou com Sirius?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Um pouco. Ele queria saber onde eu estava. Ele e Remus estão vindo para cá.

— Remus? — indaguei, confusa.

— Ontem foi a última Lua Cheia do mês, então ele virá para passar o Natal em minha casa. — então ele arqueou a sobrancelha. — E você vai passar comigo também, não vai? Agora que está aqui e...

— Sim! — concordei. — É claro! Não quero ter de conviver com Petúnia mais do que o estritamente necessário.

— O que ela está fazendo aqui? O que sua avó quis dizer com "problemas familiares"? — ele indagou de cenho franzido.

Dei de ombros sem saber como responder.

— Imagino que minha mãe deva ter ficado um tanto _irritada_ depois que fui embora e... — mas não concluí a frase, porque James estava me beijando.

Fiquei sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas então a sensação de seus lábios nos meus teve seu efeito e eu me esqueci de qualquer coisa sobre a qual pensava.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo, James se afastou, fazendo-me encará-lo em confusão.

— O que foi isso? — perguntei.

— Me deu vontade. Você estava linda. — ele disse e deu de ombros, dando-me um selinho rápido então.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais do que imaginava ser possível, mas fui salva de falar qualquer coisa pelo som de batidas, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite.

Suspirando, caminhei até a entrada, sem me surpreender ao encontrar Sirius e Remus.

Suas expressões eram de preocupação e alívio. E, antes que pudesse cumprimentá-los, Sirius me apertou em um abraço de urso.

— Vejam se não é a sonserina mais revoltada da Grã-Bretanha?! — Sirius disse de forma divertida antes de me soltar fazendo-me rir.

— Hey, Sirius. — cumprimentei-o. — Remus! — e, sem me preocupar muito com o que pareceria, fui até o maroto e o abracei, as lembranças da noite me fazendo perceber o quanto eu gostava deles.

Soltei-o então, sorrindo enquanto ele parecia confuso.

Os passos de minha avó foram ouvidos das escadas e ela apareceu na sala.

— Eu saio por cinco minutos e vem a tropa inteira. — ela disse de forma divertida enquanto abraçava a Sirius. Surpreendi-me com o comportamento, mas então me lembrei de que ela conhecia James e, sendo assim, os outros marotos também. — Aliás, onde está o outro? Peter?

Um silêncio desconfortável recaiu sobre o local e, parecendo perceber que aquela era uma pergunta indelicada, ela voltou a sacudir a varinha e, mais uma vez, o bule e as xícaras apareceram.

— Vamos, tomem chocolate. Está frio lá fora. — ela disse.

— Mas não vamos demorar, Sra. Carter. — Sirius disse. — Os pais de James estão tendo um filho de tanta preocupação. — mas levou a xícara à boca, bebericando o chocolate.

Remus fez o mesmo enquanto a tensão se desfazia.

— Oh, eu imagino que eles devem estar preocupados mesmo. Eu, vendo Lily em minha frente, estou preocupada! — e me lançou um olhar maternal. — Bem, meninos, eu adoraria continuar aqui com vocês, mas eu já sou uma senhora e são quatro horas da madrugada. — e bocejou como que para comprovar. — Vou dormir. — e voltou-se para mim. — Amanhã nós conversaremos melhor, minha querida. — e caminhou até mim, beijando-me na testa antes de voltar a se afastar pelas escadas.

— Isso aqui está ótimo! — Remus comentou e então olhou para James. — Cara, que história é essa de Voldemort e comensais?

James suspirou.

— É uma longa história.

Oh, e como era.

* * *

><p>Uma hora mais tarde, depois de me despedir dos três garotos e ter prometido mais de cinco vezes que não colocaria os pés para fora de casa, subi as escadas para o segundo andar.<p>

Sentia-me cheia de sono, o cansaço parecia pesar toneladas sobre minhas costas e meus olhos quase fechavam.

Quando adentrei meu quarto, um retângulo pequeno e cheio de discos antigos, remetendo minha infância, atirei-me sobre a cama sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa ou tomar um banho. Somente queria dormir e apagar todos os horrores que permeavam minha mente.

Eu estava quase apagando completamente quando ouvi o som da porta abrindo e ergui-me rapidamente, em alerta. Sem nem mesmo perceber, estava com a varinha em punho.

— Oh, meu Deus! Abaixe isso! — Petúnia grudou-se contra a porta, a mão no peito e totalmente pálida.

— Merlin, Petúnia! — baixei a varinha, sentindo meu coração descompassar. — Que diabos quer aqui? — indaguei sem rodeios.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, o peito subindo e descendo de forma frenética enquanto me encarava.

Finalmente, ela disse:

— Eu... Preciso falar com você. — disse-me e se aproximou lentamente. — Há algumas coisas que preciso te contar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, oi?! Sei que devo algumas explicações pelo meu sumiço. Bem, eu realmente entrei de férias na faculdade, porém, para quem não sabe, sou funcionária pública e trabalho na rua (sou Agente de Combate à Endemias) e, com o aumento de dengue e essas coisas, nossa carga horária aumentou o que me deixou totalmente sem tempo e sem cabeça para pensar em vir aqui atualizar.<strong>

**Eu queria agradecer imensamente a todos os que têm comentado e aos leitores maravilhosos que me mandaram PM perguntando se estava tudo bem comigo, preocupados. Saibam que, para mim, saber que estão gostando do que escrevo e que se preocupam quando sumo me deixa muitíssimo emocionada. **

**Eu NÃO VOU desistir da fanfic, certo? Estou apenas muito sem tempo, mas, assim que voltar a me organizar, as atualizações voltaram normalmente - talvez não tão rápidas como o estavam sendo, porém elas virão.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu tinha me esquecido de lembrar a vocês no capítulo anterior sobre o fato de Lily estar com a capa da invisibilidade do James dentro do bolso interno do casaco, justamente onde a Maldição Imperius a atingiu. Como ela explicou acima, não é que ela não tenha sido enfeitiçada é que, por conta da capa (que é uma relíquia e, por conta disso, protege o dono de certos feitiços não muito fortes), o feitiço não a atingiu muito forte e, ao ouvir o pedido para matar James, simplesmente se desfez. Entenderam? Espero que não tenha ficado confuso hehehe<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ME PERDOEM por, mais uma vez, não responder aos comentários. Eu juro por Merlin que eu me sinto um lixo por não respondê-los, porém eu estou realmente sem tempo. Apesar disso, eu sempre entro e leio a todos e eu queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração por todo o apoio e carinho com que me agraciam, sério.<strong>

**Obrigada à sefora. , Nanda Soares, Blackie-xx, thais, milinha, Leoca e Maari P (está tudo bem comigo, amor, é só a falta de tempo que está me corroendo hehee).**

**VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES LEITORES DO MUNDO!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Beijos**


End file.
